


Humpty Dumpty

by Astrid3490



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Talia Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Death Threats, Deputy Derek Hale, Family Bonding, Forced Prostitution, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Manipulation, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mind Meld, Minor Character Death, Muteness, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Derek, Rape Recovery, Rescue Missions, Sexual Slavery, Stilinski Family Feels, Stockholm Syndrome, Supportive Derek, Survivor Guilt, True Mates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 106,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid3490/pseuds/Astrid3490
Summary: Derek y Stiles eran mejores amigos desde la infancia, hasta que Stiles desapareció a los dieciséis. Ahora, cinco años más tarde, justo cuando la última esperanza de Derek está a punto de extinguirse definitivamente, Stiles aparece de la nada. Está profundamente traumatizado, incapaz de hablar y no dispuesto a dejar que nadie, excepto Derek, lo toque. Derek está decidido a descubrir qué pasó.





	1. El Aniversario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/gifts).
  * A translation of [Humpty Dumpty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064672) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



_\- El pasado: martes 25 de enero, 2011 -_

_Stiles_ _está caminando por el estacionamiento de la escuela cuando su teléfono suena en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacándolo, da un gran suspiro después de leer el corto mensaje en su pantalla—su padre está demasiado ocupado con cualquier caso en el que está trabajando para ir a comprar los víveres como se supone que haría, por lo que ahora esto recae en_ _Stiles_ _. Guarda su teléfono, camina el resto del camino hacia su Jeep, y se pone detrás del volante, determinado a hacer las compras rápido y así tener parte de su tarde libre._   
_Después que hizo una parada rápida en la estación del_ _sheriff_ _para recoger la lista de compras que su padre tomo de la nevera esa mañana,_ _Stiles_ _va a la tienda. Empuja su carrito un poco_ _imprudentemente_ _por los pasillos, su nueva copia de_ _Dead_ _Space_ _2 llamándolo desde donde yace en el escritorio de su habitación. Hace una nota mental de mandarle un mensaje a Derek cuando llegue a casa, para preguntarle si quiere ir y verlo juntos. Un gran paquete de papel higiénico es lo último que_ _Stiles_ _deja en el carrito, y luego se pone en la fila para el cajero mientras mueve su pie con impaciencia._   
_Quince minutos después, se detiene en su entrada y se siente aliviado de estar en casa. No hay nadie en el área cuando sale de su Jeep y camina hacia el maletero para comenzar a descargar las bolsas de papel, pero, como la mayoría de sus vecinos deben estar trabajando, esto no lo parece extraño. No hasta que siente una respiración detrás de él:_   
_Una respiración tranquila, tan cerca que le mueve el cabello._   
_Antes de que pueda reaccionar,_ _Stiles_ _siente un pinchazo en su nuca, y todo se vuelve negro._

* * *

\- El presente: lunes 25 de enero, 2016 -

Derek está sentado en la estación del sheriff, mirando malhumorado la fotografía en el marco de plata en su escritorio. Fue tomada cinco años atrás, en la fiesta de su cumpleaños número 21, y en ella él y Stiles están parados uno al lado del otro, el brazo de Stiles alrededor de los hombros de Derek mientras sonríe a la cámara. La expresión de Derek es todo lo contrario, un ceño fruncido, porque en su cabeza esta un ridículo sombrero rosa neón de fiesta que Stiles insistió que debía usar en el día. No le podía decir que no al chico, así que accedió a regañadientes.   
Lo conoció cuando Stiles iba en el jardín infantil, y no se separaron en los años que pasaron, incluso cuando Stiles descubrió el gran secreto. Cuando Derek tenia dieciséis, su madre lo llamo para una charla seria. Estaba nervioso, seguro de haber hecho algo mal, pero todos esos nervios se tranquilizaron cuando Talia le explico el concepto de destinados, algo que solo había escuchado antes. Todo hombre lobo tiene a alguien especial para él, ella dijo, su otra mitad. Los padres de Derek eran destinados, obviamente, y cuando Derek pregunto porque le estaban diciendo eso ahora, la respuesta que recibió puso su amistad con Stiles en una nueva luz.   
Talia había sospechado por mucho tiempo que Stiles era el destinado de Derek, un sentimiento que su padre compartía. Fue por eso que Derek se sintió atraído por el chico en primer lugar, su lobo reconoció la conexión tan pronto como Derek lo vio. Por eso Derek nunca se fijó en las chicas de su escuela como los demás chicos, su lobo solo estaba enfocado en uno, aunque esos sentimientos todavía no eran de naturaleza sexual, y no lo serían hasta que Stiles también hubiera pasado por la pubertad y descubierto su propia sexualidad.   
Cuando Talia lo dejo solo para asimilar la información, se dio cuenta de cosas que antes no comprendía, pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundido. Solo había una cosa de la que estaba seguro: mantener en secreto que eran destinados hasta que Stiles fuera mayor, una tarea que rápidamente resultó difícil.   
Por semanas, cada vez que Stiles estaba cerca, que era casi todo el tiempo, una parte de Derek quería revelar esa conexión especial, su lobo rugía por el deseo de cercanía. Así que decidió esperar hasta que Stiles cumpliera dieciocho y pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones. Stiles fácilmente se dio cuenta de su confusión, pero nunca volvió a preguntar cuando Derek le dijo que estaba trabajando en cosas personales. Después de unos meses fue fácil, y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.   
Derek decidió esperar.   
Eso habría ayudado.   
Eso habría ayudado demasiado.   
Nunca olvido el pánico cuando recibió esa llamada. El sheriff llego a casa tarde esa noche y supo que algo estaba mal cuando vio el auto estacionado afuera. El Jeep de Stiles estaba estacionado como siempre, pero el maletero estaba completamente abierto, los víveres aun dentro, y las llaves estaban tiradas a un par de pies como si hubieran caído. Tratando de no saltar de inmediato a las conclusiones, el sheriff corrió a la casa buscando a Stiles por todos lados, pero no lo encontró. Frenético, llamo a los Hales por ayuda. Sus sentidos servirían para la pronta búsqueda, estaba seguro. Derek dejo todo y fue el primero en llegar a la casa de los Stilinski, donde olfateó el aire en busca de pistas. Olio miedo, un poco de sangre, y, asustándose, nada más.   
No había ningún olor desconocido que le diera una pista.   
Solo el de Stiles, e incluso ese desaparecía a unos pies de la propiedad.   
Todos los Hale buscaron al adolescente por meses, narices y oídos atentos ante cualquier señal de que Stiles pudiera estar en el área, pero nunca encontraron nada. Derek camino por toda la ciudad a diario, y por cada ciudad vecina también, para buscar a su destinado. El sheriff reunió ayuda a la fuerza, pero ninguno de los ayudantes necesitaba mucha convicción, Stiles era como el pequeño hermano de cada uno de ellos, después de todo, creció frente a la mayoría de ellos.   
Intentaron todo lo que se les ocurrió. Dieron vuelta la habitación de Stiles buscando pistas. Hackearon la computadora de Stiles, pero, aparte de un montón de sitios web de pornografía gay, a nadie se le escapo que la mayoría eran hombres musculosos, de pelo negro y con barba de unos pocos días, un descubrimiento que hizo que Derek evitara el contacto visual del padre de Stiles por un tiempo, no había nada notable. Solo trabajo escolar, música y una carpeta de fotos, la mayoría eran de Stiles y Derek. Todo el mundo con el que Stiles pudo haber estado en contacto fue entrevistado, sus compañeros, sus maestros, cualquiera que estuviera en la tienda al mismo tiempo que Stiles, gracias a las cámaras de seguridad.   
Todo este esfuerzo fue en vano.   
Meses y años fueron pasando, las esperanzas de todos fueron cayendo, y tanto Derek como el sheriff trataron de seguir, incluso cuando pensaban lo peor. Las búsquedas comenzaron a ser menos frecuentes y más superficiales, y allí fue cuando Derek pensó en golpearse a si mismo por su cobardía pasada.   
Si hubiera tenido la valentía de decirle a Stiles la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes, habría tenido una conexión que habría servido para encontrarlo. O al menos, eso le habría ayudado para saber si Stiles seguía vivo. Derek lo pensó, pero no sabía si su destinado se estaba descomponiendo bajo tierra en estos momentos, dejando a todos con la duda para siempre, para que siguieran con sus vidas sin ningún tipo de cierre que los ayudara a superar. Si supiera con seguridad, aunque Dios no lo quisiera, que Stiles estaba muerto, podría comenzar su luto, pese a lo difícil que sería, a lo mucho que no quería pensar en eso y a lo culpable que se sentía cada vez que ese pensamiento se le colaba en la mente. En vez de eso se sentía tenso todo el tiempo, inseguro, y nada lo hacia sentirse mejor.   
– ¡Oye, Hale!   
Derek alejo sus ojos de la foto enmarcada y levanto la vista.   
El oficial Parrish estaba parado tras su escritorio, con una expresión de lastima en su rostro que Derek odio. No había sido su intención dejar que su máscara de estoicismo cayera, pero considerando que día era, el quinto aniversario de la desaparición de Stiles, estaba teniendo problemas con mantenerla.   
– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con frialdad.   
– El jefe quiere verte en su oficina, – respondió Parrish.   
– ¿Dijo para qué?   
–No, pero yo no lo dejaría esperando.   
Con eso, Parrish se alejó, regresando a su estación de trabajo.   
Derek se quedó solo una vez más, donde se mantuvo sentado otro minuto, no queriendo tener la conversación que sospechaba el sheriff quería tener con él. El día ya era difícil sin tener que interactuar con el hombre para que le recordaran la parte de su corazón que le faltaba. La vergüenza que sentiría al dejar de lado al sheriff era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar para evitar el dolor en su corazón, pero a veces no era una opción.   
Con un suspiro, Derek se puso de pie y se dirigió a la oficina del sheriff. Encontró la puerta abierta, una señal que todos en la estación sabían que significaba que el sheriff no estaba ocupado con nada. Toco de todas maneras, por respeto, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta hasta recibir una respuesta verbal de que podía pasar. John levanto la cabeza ante el sonido y una amable sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras dejaba a un lado los papeles que estaba revisando  antes de la  interrupción. Cerrando la puerta cuando el sheriff le pidió que tomara asiento, Derek se mordió los labios, nervioso y espero por lo inevitable. Estaba casi seguro de lo que vendría, el papá de Stiles le había dicho lo mismo el año anterior, y seguro con la misma sonrisa amable en su lugar, John se movió de atrás del escritorio, se apoyó frente a este y le dijo las ya familiares palabras:   
– ¿Porque no te vas temprano hoy, hijo? No estamos ocupados ahora, así que podemos permitirnos perderte por un día, o toda la maldita semana, si lo necesitas, –  continuo el sheriff poniendo un mano sobre la rodilla de Derek. El gesto probablemente quería ser uno de confort, pero en vez de eso Derek sintió que lo estaban desechando. Como si fuera inútil.   
– Estoy bien, – mintió, luchando por mantener su rostro impasible.   
– No creo que lo estés, Derek... es obvio para cualquiera que te conozca.   
Derek dejo escapar un bufido. – ¡Dije que estoy bien! – reitero con irritación en su tono lo que causo que la pena cubriera el rostro del sheriff. Derek de inmediato sintió que desaparecer la irritación y con rapidez comenzó a disculparse. – Lo siento... es solo que, Stiles no solo era mi destinado. Él era tu hijo también, así que este día debe ser difícil para ti también. No entiendo porque me envías a casa cuando tú sigues aquí. Eso no me parece correcto.   
– Soy el sheriff; me necesitan aquí. A ti no.   
– Gracias.   
– No lo dije para lastimarte hijo, pero es verdad, – dijo el sheriff. – Ve a casa. Descansa.   
Derek abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo y la cerró con rapidez al encontrar que ya no tenía ganas de discutir. Pese a lo mucho que no quería admitirlo, mucho menos a sí mismo, no sería una parte útil para el equipo si algo sucediera. Solo sería un estorbo, cometería errores con su disposición y podría causar que algún civil resultara herido. Con un suspiro se puso de pie, dejo la oficina del sheriff, de manera petulante ignorando la despedida del hombre y fue en busca de su abrigo que tenía colgado en su silla. Después de apagar su computadora, salió de la estación con la cabeza en alto, consciente de que sus colegas y los dos criminales que estaban siendo procesados observaron su partida.

* * *

Derek con rapidez descubrió que ser enviado a casa fue una bendición disfrazada. Si aún estuviera en la estación, probablemente habría pasado toda la tarde sentado en su escritorio, ignorando su creciente papeleo mientras pensaba en Stiles. En vez de eso, con su tarde libre pudo encontrar adecuadas distracciones. Se puso al día con todo lo que tenía atrasado, limpió y relleno su refrigerador, limpio su apartamento e incluso dejo perfecto su preciado Camaro, cambiándole hasta el aceite para que corriera mejor que nunca.   
Justo después de las 8 p.m., Derek volvió a entrar a su apartamento con grasa en sus manos y sudor en su cuerpo. Se estiro contento, sintiendo dolor en cada musculo, lo que indicaba que había sido un día productivo. Después de ordenar comida china, estaba demasiado cansado para cocinarse algo, y tomar una rejuvenecedora ducha, Derek se paró en su dormitorio con solo una simple toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura y delibero que ropa podría ponerse. Algo cómodo, por supuesto, así que fue de inmediato al último cajón de su cómoda, que contenía todos sus chalecos y pantalones de buzo. Todos se sentían divinos, pero nunca había mostrado su rostro en público usándolos, tenía una reputación melancólica que mantener después de todo.   
Es entonces que lo ve.   
De manera reverente, Derek toma el  sweater azul marino de Stiles y lo aprieta contra su pecho desnudo, una oleada de cariño lo invade. Está cargada de tristeza por obvias razones, pero el sweater viene con una de sus mejores memorias, una que nunca falla en calentar su corazón. Era una ordinaria tarde de domingo. Estaban sentados lado a lado en la cama de Stiles, habían estado jugando videogames por horas y Derek estaba dando la pelea en Mario Kart Wii. Era la vuelta final de Rainbow Road y Derek estaba en primer lugar, listo para gritar victoria, una completa anomalía, porque normalmente le pateaban el trasero. Pero entonces Stiles había salido de la nada con una impecablemente bien dirigida Green Shell y le había ganado la victoria. Derek había terminado en cuarto lugar, pero no podía enojarse por eso. No cuando miro a Stiles, quien estaba usando el sweater, y vio  la gran sonrisa en su rostro.   
Derek hace años que sabía que él y Stiles eran destinados, pero siempre lo había sentido como el destino, como algo que debía suceder. Fue en ese momento que de verdad se dio cuenta lo que significaba ser destinado. Stiles se estaba riendo de la falla de Derek y todo lo que Derek podía pensar era en lo enamorado que estaba.   
Cuando Stiles había desaparecido, Derek se había robado unos cuantos artículos de ropa del closet de Stiles, incluido el sweater. El  aroma de Stiles era la única cosa que lo ayudaba a dormir de noche, manteniendo a raya las pesadillas que había comenzado a sufrir, en las que veía todos tipo de cosas horrorosas que le sucedían a su destinado perdido. Dormía con algo de la ropa de Stiles en su mano cada noche, incluso después que el aroma de Stiles se había ido.   
Con una cálida sonrisa, Derek se puso el sweater y selecciono unos pantalones de buzo gris para completar el traje relajado. El sweater le quedaba apretado pero no le importaba. Habiendo calculado las cosas a la perfección, salió de su habitación justo cuando sonó el timbre. Su estómago gruño en anticipación, dejo entrar al repartidor al edificio y espero que tocara a su puerta y entonces, 35 dólares después, Derek se sentó en su sofá de cuero negro en la sala para comer su merecida cena, en la TV estaban pasando una película antigua que sirvio como ruido de fondo mientras unas cervezas frías lo esperaban en la mesa de café.

* * *

Cuando aparecieron los créditos finales, Derek estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, su estómago lleno de comida y de alcohol mezclado con wolfsbane. Justo cuando se dejo caer completo sobre el sofá, su teléfono sono a su lado, despertándolo de manera ruda. De mala gana agarro el pequeño aparato y lo reviso, rodando los ojos cuando vio que es otro texto de Laura. Había recibido varios en el transcurso del día, al igual que en los últimos cuatro años en este horrible día.   
Derek entiende la razón tras esto, ella está preocupada por él después de todo, pero aun así lo molesta demasiado. Los textos normalmente están escritos de manera muy cuidadosa, preguntándole como esta y si quiere compañía, pero el texto nuevo es diferente. No es gentil si no duro, y contiene una amenaza tan típica de Laura que atenúa un poco su molestia. Solo un poco. Si él no le responde, cosa que no ha hecho en todo el día, entonces ella marchara hasta su apartamento para chequearlo en persona. Nada suena más desagradable para Derek en esos momentos, así que con rapidez escribe una respuesta y se la envía, esperando que sea suficiente para disuadir a su hermana de que no venga de visita cuando más desea estar solo.   
Estoy bien. Te hablare en la mañana.  
No espera a ver qué le responde ella.   
Sus ojos se empiezan a cerrar y Derek decide acostarse temprano. Deja los contenedores de comida china vacíos sobre la mesa de café para lidiar con ellos en la mañana y se dirige al baño, sin ganas se lava los dientes y sin desvestirse se deja caer en la cama sin siquiera taparse. En cosa de minutos está profundamente dormido.

* * *

\- El presente: martes 26 de enero, 2016 -   
Unas cuantas horas después Derek despierta por un ruido, con ojos alerta revisa la habitación en busca del responsable. Nada parece fuera de lugar, y cuando el ruido se repite suena distante, como si viniera de afuera. Su ventana está abierta, inundando la habitación con aire frio, y por primera vez Derek se da cuenta que está tiritando. Se levanta y asoma su cabeza por la ventana, pero no ve nada cuando mira el callejón abajo, está demasiado oscuro. Justo cuando entra y va a cerrar la ventana, escucha el sonido por tercera vez y lo identifica como un largo gemido.   
Probablemente un ebrio errante, piensa Derek calmándose mientras camina por su apartamento hasta la puerta principal. En su camino piensa brevemente en agarrar su arma que está colgada en un gancho en la pared, pero al final decide que no. Debería esperar lo inesperado, quizás la perturbación no es algo tan inocente como un civil ebrio después de todo, pero si necesita defenderse tiene sus garras.   
Sus instintos entran en función, Derek abre la puerta y sale al pasillo. Todos en su piso parecen estar durmiendo pacíficamente, cosa buena porque le hace lidiar con lo que sea que esté pasando afuera con más tranquilidad. Avanza por el pasillo y baja por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, pasa por las casillas de correo y el elevador hasta la entrada. El vestíbulo está bien iluminado, así que Derek no puede ver nada a través de las grandes puerta de vidrio si no que una masa oscura. Le toma unos segundo a sus ojos ajustarse a la oscuridad, pero la luz del foco en la calle esta cumpliendo con su función, y cuando puede ver mejor se mueve en silencio y con cuidado hacia un costado del edificio, hacia donde está ubicada su ventana. El callejón oscuro contiene normalmente unos botes de basura viejos y una oxidada escalera de incendios.   
Pero allí, yaciendo en medio del delgado callejón esta un hombre joven.   
Los únicos rasgos que Derek puede distinguir en estos momentos son su estatura, aproximadamente la misma de Derek, su contextura, y su corto cabello castaño. Algo de él le parece familiar, pero Derek no se da tiempo para ver que puede ser. Porque cuando se acerca, al parecer inconsciente hombre, huele sangre.   
Sangre fresca.   
– ¿Hola? –  llama Derek parándose junto al hombre.   
No hay respuesta, pero puede escuchar que la respiración del hombre es profunda y pausada. Tranquila.   
Entonces solo está dormido.   
Agachándose, Derek toca el hombro del extraño, moviéndolo esperanzado de que despierte. Pero no responde. Frunciendo el ceño, Derek lo rueda de espaldas, pensando que quizás se golpeó la cabeza o algo, su equilibrio perturbado por el trago. No registra el hecho de que no huele alcohol en el aire, porque cuando ve el perturbador rostro pálido del hombre, su cerebro deja de funcionar.

* * *

Laura llega al edificio de Derek y entra apresurada, apurando sus pasos por la preocupación por su hermano. Recibió su llamada hace solo diez minutos, y su molestia por la interrupción de su tiempo a solas con su marido desapareció apenas  escucho lo desesperado que sonaba. No era típico de él mostrar tal emoción, tanta que no pudo articular más que "Por favor, tienes que venir. Necesito saber si esto es real."   
Así que ella dejo todo.   
Corriendo por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, Laura se apresuró hasta la puerta de Derek y se detuvo al encontrarla abierta. Una vez más, esto no era típico de su hermano, quien, debido a su trabajo y al hecho de que tenía un arma de fuego con él, era muy escrupuloso sobre la seguridad. Con precaución, Laura empujo la puerta y entro, llamando a Derek. Ella no escucho movimiento, ningún sonido, lo que hizo aumentar su preocupación. Avanzando, Laura echo una ojeada en la cocina y siguió avanzando al verla vacía. La sala fue su siguiente parada, donde encontró a Derek sentado en la mesa de café, sus manos cubriendo su boca. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos mirando algo sobre el sofá, algo que ella no podía ver desde su posición en el pasillo.   
– ¿Derek? –  repitió nerviosa. – ¿Que sucede?   
Su hermano no dijo nada por un momento, y luego:   
– ¿Puedes verlo? –  pregunto con voz baja. – Dime que también puedes verlo.   
– ¿Ver a quién?   
Acercándose, Laura se paró al lado de su hermano para entender que lo tenía tan cautivado. Cuando lo vio, comprendió el porqué.   
– ¿Es ese...? –  jadeo.   
Lucia diferente de la última vez que lo había visto, pero aún era el mismo. Sus piel cubierta de lunares estaba muy pálida, tenía el rostro demacrado, profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos cerrados y tenía cicatrices en su mejilla izquierda que Laura sospecho con una oleada de rabia podían ser causadas por garras. Tenía un pequeño corte en la frente, ya con costra, y su cabello castaño estaba enredado y con sangre. Su ropa parecía lucir nueva pero estaba increíblemente sucia.   
– Tú también lo ves, ¿cierto? ¿Esto no es un sueño?   
La pregunta hizo reaccionar a Laura y encontró que ahora los ojos de él estaban posados sobre los de ella. Estaban brillosos, lágrimas esperanzadoras a punto de caer y eso le rompió el corazón. –  Sí. Yo también lo veo, – le respondió ella con una sonrisa.   
Derek se arrodillo frente al sofá y puso una mano sobre el pecho del hombre inconsciente.   
– Stiles...


	2. El Hospital

_\- El pasado: miércoles 26 de enero, 2011 -_  
 _Stiles despertó en una habitación oscura._  
 _No recuerda cómo llego allí, su mente estaba demasiado lenta para procesar cualquier cosa excepto la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. El suelo debajo de su espalda se sentía como concreto, duro y probablemente responsable del dolor en su espina dorsal, quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado acostado sobre él, inmóvil, mientras causó estragos en su blando cuerpo. Lentamente, Stiles se pone de pie, luchando contra un breve mareo, y comienza a tocar ciegamente su entorno, con los brazos extendidos para evitar con suerte tropezarse o golpearse con algo._  
 _La habitación es pequeña, tal vez un cuadrado de quince pies, y está vacía. Las paredes son casi lisas, con unos pocos topetones o adornos distintivos. No hay un interruptor de luz en ninguna parte, probablemente sea algo bueno, porque la luz solo lo cegaría después de tanto tiempo sin un solo rastro de ella, y la única señal de que hay una puerta es un pequeño surco en el que puede meter las uñas. Sin embargo, no puede agarrarlo lo suficiente para abrirlo._  
 _Sintiéndose repentinamente claustrofóbico, dándose cuenta de la verdadera realidad de su situación, Stiles se mueve a lo que cree que es el centro del piso y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, tratando de mantener su respiración bajo control. La adrenalina corre por sus venas, y muy rápidamente lo reconoce como el comienzo de un ataque de pánico. Está íntimamente familiarizado con esas horribles cosas, ya que los sufrió con frecuencia en los meses posteriores a la muerte de su madre, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último. Con mucho esfuerzo, regula su propia respiración, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que está en otro lado, que Derek está con él, guiándolo a través del ataque como siempre lo hace. Stiles casi puede sentir la grande y cálida mano de Derek sobre su pecho, su voz firme y baja le habla, asegurándole que todo está bien._  
 _Funciona._  
 _Sentado allí, Stiles está perdido. Está atrapado._  
 _Todo lo que puede hacer es pensar. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo se habrá ido, si han pasado horas desde que camino hacia su Jeep en el estacionamiento de la escuela, o días. ¿Alguien lo está buscando todavía? Y si es así, ¿están cerca de encontrarlo? Acurrucado de costado, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho, Stiles espera desesperadamente que lo sigan buscando._  
* * *  
\- El presente: martes 26 de enero, 2016 -  
Derek se sienta con Laura en uno de los pasillos del Beacon Hills Memorial, esperando que lleguen el sheriff y sus padres. Todavía no puede creer que la última hora fuera real, no puede creer que su compañero realmente haya regresado, vivo y sano. O al menos vivo.  
Tan pronto como le dio la confirmación de que Stiles estaba realmente tumbada en el sofá y que no estaba alucinando todo, Laura se había hecho cargo, sabiendo a simple vista que su hermano no era capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Llamó a una ambulancia y luego llamó a su madre y al padre de Stiles. Derek no escuchó lo que se dijo por teléfono. No podía apartar su atención del hombre inconsciente en el sofá de su sala, del movimiento casi hipnotizante de su pecho mientras respiraba lento y profundo, no hasta que su apartamento fue invadido por un par de paramédicos. Habían comprobado de manera rápida y eficiente los signos vitales de Stiles y luego lo levantaron en una camilla y lo llevaron al hospital.  
Desde entonces, Derek ha estado sentado en una silla incómoda con su hermana a su lado, frotando círculos suaves en su espalda. Anhela las noticias. Necesita saber lo que le sucedió a compañero, pero como él no es familiar, no cree tiene suerte. Afortunadamente, solo tiene que esperar otro par de minutos, y luego oye una voz que viene desde no muy lejos. Una voz familiar.  
"¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?"  
"Tiempo del show", Laura murmura, también escuchando al sheriff.  
Ambos Hale se ponen de pie y caminan hacia la voz. Encuentran a su dueño en la recepción, sofocando a la pobre recepcionista con preguntas sobre la ubicación de Stiles y su condición tanto que no puede abordar lo suficientemente rápido. Derek siente lástima por ella cuando su falta de respuestas parece hacer que el sheriff Stilinski sea aún más frenético, pero luego el hombre los ve a él y a Laura y la recepcionista es casi olvidada. El sheriff se encuentra con ellos a mitad de camino, sus zancadas largas y decididas, la esperanza cautelosamente escrita a través de sus características curtidas.  
"Derek, Laura. ¿Qué está pasando?" él exige con urgencia. "¿Está realmente aquí?"  
"Está aquí", responde Laura, cuando Derek no puede.  
"¿Dónde?"  
"Todavía lo están viendo, creo. No sé si eso es algo bueno o no. No nos dicen nada, pero probablemente te lo dirán".  
Con un breve asentimiento, el sheriff deja a los dos Hale allí y sale corriendo en busca del médico más cercano, en búsqueda de llegar al fondo de las cosas. Derek lo ve irse con una punzada de celos, deseando ardientemente poder hacer lo mismo. Arrastrando los pies, regresa con Laura, se arroja sobre su silla y se pasa una mano por la cara. Ha pasado más de media hora desde que trajeron a Stiles, y el hecho de que aún no ha dormido no le está haciendo ningún favor a su paciencia. Quiere golpear algo, por lo que lo hace, girándose en su asiento y lanzando su puño contra la pared, dejando una marca muy notable. Laura no se molesta en regañarlo, solo frota círculos en su espalda.  
El sheriff regresa antes de lo esperado, luciendo tan demacrado como Derek se siente, mientras se sienta al otro lado de Derek. "Ya casi terminaron, luego vendrán y nos dirán todo lo que saben", informa a los dos hermanos. "Mientras esperamos, ¿alguien tiene ganas de decirme cómo ha regresado mi hijo? ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?"  
"Estaba inconsciente fuera de mi edificio", Derek informa, con su voz ronca.  
"¿Y qué más?"  
"Tenía un corte nuevo en la frente y algunas cicatrices en la mejilla, marcas de garras, pero aparte de eso... no sé. Eso es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora".  
Entonces reina el silencio, hasta que los pasos anuncian la llegada de Talia y Nicolas Hale. Ambos todavía están en su ropa de dormir con abrigos cálidos sobre ellos, sus cabellos están revueltos por el sueño, y la cara de Talia está completamente limpia de maquillaje. Ella atrae a Derek en un abrazo cuando lo alcanza, mientras que Nicolas le da una palmadita en el hombro, siempre ha sido menos demostrativo que su esposa. Una vez que las sutilezas están fuera del camino, Laura informa a la pareja sobre lo poco que se sabe del estado físico de Stiles mientras Derek regresa a su silla, su lobo inquieto dentro de su pecho. Es casi tortuoso separarse de su pareja cuando, después de cinco años sin nada, estuvo apenas media hora en la misma habitación que él. Es casi cruel.  
"¿Sheriff Stilinski?"  
Cinco pares de ojos miran hacia arriba cuando un doctor viene hacia ellos, su rostro no revela nada cuando Derek y el padre de Stiles se levantan expectantes. El doctor es un poco más bajo que Derek, quizás mide 1,78 m, es de mediana edad, con cabello corto, grisáceo, y tiene unos penetrantes ojos azules, amables pero lejanos, como si no quisiera acercarse a sus pacientes. Comprensible, piensa Derek. No debe ser un trabajo fácil. El médico observa a Derek con recelo (su estado de privación de sueño probablemente no sea una buena imagen) antes de dirigirse nuevamente al sheriff, con la mano extendida.  
"Me disculpo por la espera. Mi nombre es el Dr. Martínez. Estoy a cargo de la atención de su hijo", saluda, sacudiendo la mano del sheriff. "Si quieres venir conmigo, puedo darte mis conclusiones preliminares sobre el estado de tu hijo". Hace un gesto hacia atrás por donde había venido. "Podemos ir a mi oficina, si eso está bien. Sus amigos pueden esperar aquí".  
"No, yo también voy", afirma Derek, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el Dr. Martínez como si su despido fuera personal. Apenas reprime un gruñido amenazante.  
"¿Eres su familia?" el doctor frunce el ceño.  
"No."  
"Me temo que no puedo darle esta información a nadie más. El protocolo-"  
"Está bien", interrumpe el sheriff suavemente. "Él puede venir. Tiene tanto derecho a escuchar esto como yo".  
El Dr. Martínez duda, pero luego asiente. "Muy bien. Por aquí, caballeros".  
Dejando a su familia sin siquiera una mirada, Derek camina ansiosamente detrás del sheriff hasta que entran en una habitación a un par de pasillos. Es pequeña, dando suficiente espacio para un escritorio, un par de sillas y algunos archivadores. En las paredes de color azul pálido hay varios diplomas colgados en marcos plateados de aspecto elegante, que muestran las impresionantes credenciales del Dr. Martínez a todos los que entren. Una vez que se cierra la puerta, Derek y el sheriff se sientan en las dos sillas frente al escritorio, mientras que el doctor se sienta detrás de él, con una carpeta cerrada frente a él.  
"Ahora, comencemos...", dice, su actitud profesional no muestra ni una sola falla cuando abre la carpeta y escanea rápidamente los papeles que tiene dentro, como si estuviera refrescando su memoria. "No voy a endulzar las cosas. Sheriff, su hijo estaba en malas condiciones cuando fue traído. Estaba severamente desnutrido y deshidratado, por lo que actualmente está tomando un IV hasta que recupere la conciencia y pueda obtener la nutrición que necesita a través de métodos más convencionales. Tiene un corte de tres pulgadas de largo cerca de la línea del cabello que requería puntos de sutura. Una radiografía de precaución encontró evidencia de varias costillas magulladas, así como una fractura reciente en el antebrazo derecho que nunca curó correctamente, por lo que estará en un yeso durante unas semanas, mientras que el hueso sana como debería. Tiene docenas de cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, de lo que parecen ser garras y colmillos de un lobo o un perro grande, así como algunas marcas de mordida hechas por dientes humanos. Tiene cicatrices en el interior de ambos codos que dicen del uso repetido de drogas, y encontramos evidencia de agresión sexual”.  
El sheriff se tapa la cara con una mano, sus ojos derramando lágrimas.  
"Oh Dios..." se asfixia. "Mi bebé."  
"Esto solo es una conjetura, pero diría que todo esto tuvo lugar en un lapso de varios años".  
Derek se siente mal, todas las pesadillas que tuvo sobre lo que Stiles podría haber estado experimentando siendo realidad. No oye lo que dicen, sus oídos se llenan de ruido blanco y el implacable latido de su propio corazón. Puede ver la boca del Dr. Martínez moviéndose, sin duda derramando más horrores sobre lo que paso Stiles desde que se había ido. Derek nunca lo había pensado antes, pero ahora está agradecido de que no pudiera leer los labios.  
No es hasta que el doctor se levanta y su silla rechina ruidosamente que Derek sale de su ensoñación.  
"¿Derek?" el sheriff dice cansado, también de pie. "Vamos, hijo".  
"¿A dónde vamos?" Derek pregunta.  
"A ver a Stiles".  
Derek cae de la silla un instante. Los tres hombres se dirigen a una habitación privada al otro lado del piso, fuera de ella el Dr. Martínez les advierte. "Todavía está inconsciente", dice, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo del sheriff. "No es nada de qué preocuparse, pero pensé que debería advertirte. No hagan ruidos fuertes. No estamos seguros de cómo reaccionará, dado lo que debe haber pasado, así que es mejor si se despierta solo y no es sorprendido”.  
Tanto Derek como el sheriff asienten antes de que el Dr. Martínez abra la puerta y los haga entrar. La cortina está parcialmente sombreada alrededor de la cama, así que al principio todo lo que Derek puede ver es los pies de Stiles debajo de las sábanas. Por respeto, le permite al sheriff acercarse primero, a pesar de que una parte animal y posesiva de él quiere mantener a Stiles solo y esconderlo del resto del mundo para evitar que algo como esto vuelva a suceder. Por el jadeo que deja salir el sheriff después de pasar por la cortina, Derek sabe que Stiles no se puede ver mejor que él acostado en el sofá de Derek.  
"Los dejaré a los dos con él, pero una enfermera estará lista para verificar las cosas", dice el Dr. Martínez mientras se va.  
"Gracias, doctor", reconoce el sheriff.  
Derek no dice nada.  
Un minuto termina siendo todo el tiempo que su lobo le permite darle al sheriff para estar a solas con su hijo, y luego también está caminando por la cortina, para ocupar un puesto al otro lado de la cama de Stiles ante su oficial superior. El sheriff está sentado en el borde de una silla de plástico, sus ojos todavía vidriosos no dejan la cara de Stiles mientras sujeta su mano con una de las suyas, con cuidado de no sacar el monitor de frecuencia cardíaca. Derek puede sentir las emociones del sheriff tan intensamente como si fueran suyas, el dolor por su hijo que conocía y que nunca llegó a despedirse es palpable, porque ambos saben que cuando Stiles despierte, no va a ser el mismo chico de dieciséis de hace cinco años. Estará lejos de ser eso. Derek solo espera que puedan ser lo que necesite.  
Mientras está allí, piensa que lo que la gente siempre dice es verdad: Stiles realmente se ve muy pequeño acostado en la cama del hospital, una imagen que probablemente se hizo más llamativa debido a la pérdida de peso que se evidencia en sus pómulos. Las sábanas pálidas lo vuelven más pálido, haciendo que las bolsas debajo de sus ojos parezcan más oscuras.  
Derek no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa mientras solo se para allí, pero al final oye que se abre la puerta y entra una mujer con cabello oscuro y rizado con una amable sonrisa. Derek la reconoce como Melissa McCall, una enfermera con quien ha interactuado en algunas ocasiones que un caso lo ha exigido. Es una mujer encantadora con la capacidad de hacer que cualquiera se sienta a gusto y una admirable dedicación a su trabajo. Ella le devuelve su cálida sonrisa a Derek cuando se hace a un lado para dejarla controlar al paciente.  
"Todo se ve bien", dice Melissa después de un minuto.  
"¿Sabes cuándo podría despertarse?" el sheriff pregunta, su voz ronca. Mantiene la mano de Stiles apretada en su mano más grande y callosa.  
"No, pero eso no es malo. Probablemente esté agotado".  
"De acuerdo. Gracias, Melissa".  
"En cualquier momento."  
Los dos se alejan y hablan en voz baja cuando Derek se desconecta. Su atención está en Stiles. Tomando la silla que el sheriff ha dejado vacía, la acerca a la cama, toma la mano de Stiles con su derecha como lo hizo el sheriff y le quita el pelo oscuro de la frente con la izquierda. Está grasiento y más largo de lo que Derek alguna vez recuerda, pero, sorprendentemente, está cortado prolijamente, más corto a los lados y atrás y un poco más largo arriba. Se pregunta cómo.  
Por el rabillo del ojo, Derek espía a Melissa y al sheriff abrazándose antes de salir de la habitación, con la promesa de volver dentro de un rato y ver de nuevo cómo está Stiles. El sheriff también se va, pero solo para encontrar otra silla, que coloca donde Derek estaba parado anteriormente. "¿Puedes oler algo?" él pregunta suavemente.  
"No..." Derek responde, todavía acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de Stiles. El adolescente, - ¿no es un pensamiento extraño, que Stiles tiene veintiún años y legalmente es un adulto ahora? - no responde en absoluto a su toque, permaneciendo completamente indiferente a cualquier cosa que ocurra a su alrededor. Derek sabe que es lo mejor, como dijo Melissa, porque Stiles necesita tiempo y descanso para sanar, pero todavía quiere que despierte pronto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio esos ojos color canela. "No puedo oler cómo se siente o algo así. Tal vez si estuviéramos en otro lado, pero los aromas de un hospital lo hacen imposible en este momento, especialmente porque está dormido. Si estuviera despierto, sería más fácil"  
"Eso no suena muy agradable", comenta el sheriff.  
"No lo es. Alégrate de no tener nuestros olfatos".  
"Lo estoy, pero no todo es malo, ¿verdad?"  
"No, supongo que no."  
"Hay una razón por la que eres mi ayudante favorito, sabes", continúa el sheriff. Derek tiene la sensación de que solo está conversando para pasar el tiempo, para distraerse de su preocupación hasta que Stiles finalmente despierte. "Y no es solo porque eres el mejor amigo y compañero de Stiles. Todos los demás son buenos, pero eres excepcional en tu trabajo porque tus sentidos intensificados te dan una ventaja. Algunos podrían decir que son una ventaja injusta, pero ayuda a salvar vidas, así que no puede importarme menos”.  
"Aunque no nos ayudó a encontrar Stiles antes".  
"Sé que lo intentaste con todas tus fuerzas".  
La conversación rápidamente se convierte en temas más sosos, el sheriff aparentemente siente la incomodidad de Derek y lo cambia. Laura asoma la cabeza en un momento, solo para comprobar si alguno de ellos necesita algo, y justo cuando Derek está a punto de preguntar si puede conseguir un poco de agua, oye una perturbación en el constante sonido del monitor de frecuencia cardíaca de Stiles. Con la atención que muestra inmediatamente la cara curiosa de su hermana, Derek mira a Stiles y se inclina sobre él, buscando cualquier otra señal de que se está despertando. Los ojos de Stiles se mueven rápidamente bajo sus párpados y sus cejas se unen en un débil ceño fruncido, luego sus dedos se contraen con Derek y sus bellos ojos se abren y parpadean en la habitación. Parecen pasar por Derek sin verlo antes de aterrizar en el sheriff y abrirse enormemente.  
"¿Hijo...?" el sheriff chilla, extendiendo lentamente la mano para tocarlo.  
El miedo de Stiles solo empeora. Suelta un gemido ahogado y, como Derek está demasiado conmocionado para detenerlo, se arroja de lado, sale de la cama y se aleja de su padre. Cae al suelo en un montón desordenado, su monitor se desliza de su dedo y llena la habitación con una línea plana impía. Stiles ni siquiera se estremece cuando la aguja de su IV se sale de su brazo y comienza a sangrar por todas partes, solo se arrastra para poner más distancia entre él y todos los demás, hasta que se acurruca en la esquina de la habitación.  
"Iré por el médico", Laura susurra, corriendo hacia la puerta.  
"Stiles, soy yo", suplica el sheriff, caminando lentamente hacia su hijo. Stiles solo se enrosca más fuerte y gime de nuevo, haciendo que la cara del sheriff se desmorone.  
"Oh, hijo, ¿qué te han hecho?"  
Derek no está seguro de cuál es el mejor curso de acción. Stiles está claramente aterrorizado de su padre, tal vez solo de que alguien se le acerque, pero con Derek no ha reaccionado en absoluto. Tal vez Derek pueda usar eso para su ventaja. Con una mirada al sheriff que le dice en términos muy claros que se quede atrás, el beta se acerca, deteniéndose brevemente cuando Stiles se asoma por detrás de sus manos y finalmente lo reconoce, con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. No reacciona más que eso ante la presencia de Derek, por lo que Derek sigue acercándose hasta que está agachado en el piso, a solo un par de pies de su compañero.  
"Stiles, no tienes que tener miedo", asegura, tan silenciosamente que solo los dos pueden oírlo. Stiles lo mira con curiosidad, pero no dice nada, ni siquiera parpadea. "Nadie va a hacerte daño aquí. Solo queremos asegurarnos de que estés bien".  
Derek extiende su mano. "¿Puedo tocarte?"  
Pasan unos pocos segundos, y luego Stiles asiente vacilante.  
"Gracias."  
Listo para retraer su mano en cualquier momento, Derek pone sus dedos ligeramente sobre el hombro tembloroso de Stiles y, cuando Stiles no retrocede, mueve su pulgar hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la piel pálida expuesta por su bata de hospital suelta. Allí hay una gran cicatriz, un círculo de dientes que está inquietantemente cerca de una mordida de apareamiento. El instinto posesivo del lobo de Derek nuevamente asoma su fea cabeza, la idea de que alguien más intente marcar a su pareja lo irrita, pero Derek empuja el descubrimiento a un lado para más tarde, mucho más tarde, y mantiene sus ojos fijos en los de Stiles. Su nariz se llena con olor a oxido cuando toma una respiración profunda de la sangre que todavía sale del lugar donde se insertó la aguja intravenosa de Stiles. "Necesito hacer algo con tu brazo para detener el sangrado. ¿Me lo permitirás?"  
Stiles asiente con la cabeza nuevamente, lo que lleva a Derek a sacar un par de pañuelos limpios del bolsillo de sus jeans. Cambia de posición, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en lugar de estar agachado, y, con el mayor cuidado, saca el brazo izquierdo de Stiles de su rostro y lo coloca sobre su regazo. "Esto podría doler un poco", advierte, "pero tengo que evitar que te desangres. ¿Confías en mí?" Cuando Stiles asiente por tercera vez, Derek coloca el pañuelo sobre la pequeña herida y la presiona para detener el sangrado. Stiles se estremece y sisea entre dientes, pero no trata de quitarle el brazo, por lo que Derek lo cuenta como una victoria. Una pequeña, pero él tomará lo que pueda conseguir.  
Durante unos minutos se sientan allí mirándose el uno al otro, con el sheriff preocupándose por sí mismo, donde se sienta en su silla, hasta que Laura regresa con el Dr. Martínez. El médico hace un sonido de desaprobación cuando ve la sangre en las sábanas y el suelo, pero no hace ningún comentario al acercarse a Derek y Stiles. Demasiado cerca. "¡Veo que nuestro paciente finalmente está despierto!" dice con una sonrisa que se supone es alentadora. "Esa es una buena señal. Hola, Stiles. Parece que te has herido allí. ¿Te importa si echo un vistazo?"  
A Stiles le importa.  
Él intenta soltar su brazo del agarre de Derek y presionarse contra la pared cuando el Dr. Martínez da un paso adelante, por lo que Derek se posiciona entre ellos.  
"No creo que sea una buena idea", gruñe.  
"Necesito mirar-"  
"Dije que no. Lo estás asustando".  
El Dr. Martínez frunce el ceño pero lo acepta. "Bien. Pero tendré que comprobarlo antes o después".  
"Luego."  
Volviendo a Stiles, el rostro de Derek se suaviza cuando ve lo inseguro que todavía está el joven. "Oye", susurra, atrayendo la mirada de Stiles hacia él, "estás bien. Dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, lo que te dije antes sigue siendo cierto: nadie te hará daño. Estas completamente seguro aquí. ¿Sabes... sabes dónde estás?"  
Silencio.  
"¿Me recuerdas?"  
Más silencio, pero en esta pregunta niega con la cabeza.  
"Oh... Bueno, está bien. ¿Quieres levantarte? No puedes estar cómodo allí en el piso".  
Stiles mira fugazmente por encima del hombro de Derek antes de negar con la cabeza otra vez.  
Derek rueda con él y se sienta una vez más. "Bien. Podemos quedarnos aquí".  
De repente, las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de Stiles otra vez, y esta vez se derraman. "Oye, oye, estás a salvo", Derek se apresura a consolar, pero Stiles parece no escucharlo. Los oídos de Derek escuchan fácilmente la rapidez del corazón del joven, y desea poder tomar a Stiles correctamente en sus brazos. Sabe que probablemente no sería una buena idea, solo empeoraría las cosas, por lo que se abstiene, pero pronto descubre que las cosas seguirán evolucionando de todos modos. El pánico de Stiles aumenta hasta que su respiración es trabajosa y se encorva sobre sí mismo, los suaves gemidos se escapan cada vez que logra exhalar. Justo cuando Derek está buscando una solución para calmar a su compañero, Stiles se lanza hacia adelante y aterriza en el regazo de Derek, su cara húmeda presionando casi desesperadamente en el pecho de Derek.  
Vacilante, Derek envuelve su brazo libre alrededor de la temblorosa figura de Stiles y lo abraza, mientras mantiene la presión sobre el brazo de Stiles. "Shh, te tengo", murmura, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles.  
"No dejaré que nadie te lastime nunca más".


	3. La promesa

_\- El Pasado: Miércoles 26 de enero, 2011 -_

_Stiles se termina durmiendo, su reciente ataque de pánico haciendo efecto, y no oye cuando unos pasos se acercan a la oscura habitación. No es hasta que oye un fuerte sonido de desbloqueo que se despierta bruscamente, su respiración se detiene cuando la puerta de su prisión se abre, dejando entrar la luz que, aunque sea poca, lastima sus ojos con fuerza. Rápidamente Stiles pone sus manos sobre su cara, justo a tiempo para que la puerta se abra completamente. No puede ver ni oír nada. Se sienta allí, parpadeando rápidamente para que sus ojos se ajusten a la luz artificial que reina en el lugar._

_Cuando lo hacen, Stiles vio una silueta de un hombre en la puerta, parado allí con los brazos a los lados, sus manos apretando y soltando casi por reflejo. Es alto, de espalda ancha y musculoso, su cabello es de unos pocos centímetros de largo y un aire amenazante a su alrededor, aunque, al menos para Stiles, no es más que una figura oscura. Es inquietante por no decir menos, la simple vista inmóvil hace que Stiles piense dos veces en abrir la boca y pregunte lo que desesperadamente quiere saber._

_Honestamente, tiene miedo de lo que le puedan responder._

_Deben haberse mirado por unos minutos, hasta que el hombre da un paso. Stiles chilla y se mueve hacia atrás, su espalda chocando con la pared contraria al hombre más rápido de lo que le gustaría. No puede haber más de diez pies entre ellos, eso, es una pequeña distancia que se consume cuando da un paso más._

_Y otro._

_Y otro más._

_Se asoma imperiosamente sobre Stiles, Y aunque Stiles es incapaz de ver su rostro, sabe que el hombre está sonriendo._

_"Estas despierto," dice una voz divertida y enfermiza._

_Stiles se guarda un comentario sarcástico y sigue mirándolo._

_"Eso es bueno. Tenemos grandes planes para ti." El hombre espera unos segundos y se vuelve hacia la puerta abierta. "Está despierto," llama a alguien afuera._

_Después de que el primer hombre se va, otro entra. Su cabello es más corto que el de Stiles y es incluso más grande que el primer hombre, tan musculoso que ocupa casi toda la entrada. La puerta se cierra suavemente, dejando a Stiles a solas con el segundo hombre, de nuevo en completa oscuridad. Puede oír sus nudillos crujir y sus pasos pesados antes de que el aire cerca de su cara sea alterado y dos brillantes ojos rojos cortan la oscuridad, a centímetros de su cara. Aunque su espalda ya este contra la pared, su instinto lo hace proporcionarse más contra ella._

_Entonces el dolor comienza._

 

* * *

 

\- El presente: viernes 29 de enero, 2016 -

 

Stiles no sale del hospital por otros tres días. Durante ese tiempo no pronuncia una palabra ni muestra signos de recordar nada de su vida antes de ser llevado, no deja que nadie excepto Derek lo toque. Nadie puede decir con certeza porque es así, pero eventualmente, cuando les entrega un almuerzo hecho en casa a Derek y Stiles el jueves en la tarde, Talia postula que su vínculo de compañeros es la razón por la que Stiles se siente cómodo con Derek cerca, aunque, en la mente rota de Stiles, Derek no es más que un extraño. Stiles podría saber instintivamente que Derek no representa una amenaza, o una parte de él, una parte muy escondida, recuerda quien fue Derek para él.

Armado con esas teorías, por mucho que le duela sugerirlo, Derek termina proponiéndole al sheriff que mantenga distancia hasta que Stiles muestre una mejora y pueda soportar estar con alguien cerca. La cansada resignación que aparece en la cara del sheriff lo atormentará por un tiempo, Derek está seguro, pero todos están de acuerdo en que es lo mejor.

Derek duerme en una silla al lado de la cama de hospital de Stiles cada noche, algo que su espalda no le agradece, y es testigo de las terribles pesadillas de Stiles. En la primera noche, se despierta a las 2 de la mañana con gemidos lastimosos sintiéndose confundido, pero luego asimila que Stiles se remueve bajo sus sabanas, con el ceño fruncido  y labios ensangrentados por morderlos muy fuerte. Eso quita sus últimos rastros de sueño rápidamente y  Derek se incorpora de golpe de su silla. Una vez que logra sacar a Stiles de los horrores que está reviviendo, el humano se niega a volver a dormir y los dos se sientan allí por el resto de la noche, con el televisor encendido para desvanecer el silencio.

Las únicas veces que Derek deja el lado de Stiles son para lavarse en el baño y colocarse la ropa que Laura le trae todas las mañanas. Incluso entonces se apresura, porque no quiere dejar solo a Stiles más tiempo del que debería. Enfocándose siempre en los latidos del más joven a través de la puerta del baño, controlando su ritmo para que sepa el instante en que Stiles comienza a entrar en pánico. No es una experiencia agradable en ningún sentido de la palabra, pero es lo que es y Stiles lo vale, entonces Derek no se queja.

La mañana en que lo dan de alta, Stiles es incluso peor.

Salta ante cada sonido.

Se aleja de todo contacto visual.

No se come el desayuno que Laura trajo cuando les dejo ropa. En su lugar se queda sentado ahí, envuelto en el suéter que Derek le puso la noche que Stiles regreso y un par de pantalones de chándal gastados, sacados del vestuario aburrido y monocromático de Derek. Si la situación fuera diferente, la visión de su compañero vistiendo su ropa inspiraría una reacción muy diferente en Derek que la tristeza que siente. Que probablemente no es lo mejor.

Derek tiene la impresión de que el cuarto de hospital es algo como un refugio seguro para Stiles, o al menos lo que cree puede pasar por la cabeza de Stiles. Piensa que la mera idea de salir de allí, de estar rodeado de muchos extraños, causaría una repentina regresión en su pareja.

Eso le rompe el corazón a Derek, porque Stiles siempre fue una persona sociable y elocuente.

"Estas bien," asegura, tomando la mano ilesa de Stiles.

Stiles niega con la cabeza.

"Estaré contigo todo el tiempo. Nada malo te pasara"

Melissa asoma la cabeza y los interrumpe.

"¿Están listos para irse?" pregunta.

"Todo lo que se puede, supongo," Derek responde con un suspiro. Con mucho cuidado, ayuda a Stiles a salir de la cama y subir a la silla de ruedas que es la política del hospital, a pesar de que Stiles seria perfectamente capaz de salir de allí con sus propios pies. Por el puchero que aparece en su cara cuando se ve obligado a sentarse, a Stiles no parece gustarle nada y Derek está seguro de que, si pudiera, Stiles armaría un escándalo por eso. Derek está feliz de ver a su compañero demostrar otra emoción que no sea tristeza o pánico y no puede evitar sonreír mientras sigue a Melissa, empujando a Stiles hacia la salida.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar esto?" la mujer pregunta después de parar al lado del vehículo de Derek.

"Si, puedo," calma Derek. "Gracias."

Parece que Melissa quiere decir algo más, pero al final solo asiente y abre la puerta del lado del pasajero del Camaro. Derek ayuda a Stiles a subir y le abrocha el cinturón de seguridad, sonriendo otra vez cuando ve a su pareja mirar el anteriormente familiar interior del vehículo con una chispa en sus ojos, otra prueba de que Stiles no está demasiado lejos para regresar. Motiva a Derek a esforzarse más por eso.

"Cuídalo, ¿Esta bien?" Melissa insiste, abrazando brevemente a Derek.

Derek lo devuelve, su mirada sobre Stiles. "Por supuesto," murmura.

Una vez que la enfermera se va y Derek está detrás del volante de su auto, mira a su pasajero y le ofrece una sonrisa torcida. "Apuesto a que te alegra estar fuera de ahí," dice. Realmente no espera una respuesta y no se decepciona cuando todo lo que recibe es una serie de parpadeos. Derek piensa ociosamente que es como hablarle a un niño curioso, algo que le trae recuerdos de cuando eran niños y Stiles lo seguía por todas partes. "Te quedaras conmigo en mi apartamento, al menos hasta que te recuperes lo suficiente como para algo más. ¿Recuerdas cómo es?"

Stiles parpadea otra vez.

"Entonces... Vámonos."

 

* * *

 

"Dormirás en mi cama, si estas cómodo con eso. Tomaré el sofá," explica Derek mientras pone una sábana limpia sobre el colchón. Stiles está parado a unos pies, mirando todo con silencioso interés. Es como si todo fuera nuevo para él, y bajo su falsa alegría, Derek no puede evitar preguntarse nuevamente que le pasó a Stiles para ser así, cuan roto tiene que estar para hacer algo común tan fascinante. La pregunta es fugaz, porque desaparece tan rápido como apareció, sabiendo que no lo llevará a ningún lado. Vuelve a la tarea que tiene entre manos, colocando la sábana de arriba y tomando la funda de su edredón en la mano.

Una idea lo golpea entonces, y mira a Stiles.

"¿Quieres ayudarme con esto?" pregunta con esperanza. "Siempre fuiste mejor que yo con esto."

Stiles lo mira por un tiempo, lo suficiente para Derek lamente haber preguntado, pero luego avanza despacio y toma una de las esquinas del edredón de Derek. Sus movimientos son vacilantes, como si tuviera miedo de ser regañado, así que Derek le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras comienzas a rellenar el edredón.

"Da vuelta eso," comenta, mientras Stiles se sienta en la cama y tira de las esquinas de la cubierta una a una, dejando todo suave y perfecto, con movimientos automáticos como si fuera memoria muscular. "Solías dormir en mi casa todo el tiempo cuando éramos niños, y mis padres se negaban a ayudarnos, porque cito, 'es una buena práctica para cuando sean grandes'. Solías ayudarme porque era muy malo en  esto, y todavía lo soy. ¿Supongo que las esperanzas de mis padres no sirvieron, eh?"

Stiles asiente distraídamente.

Encantado de obtener una respuesta, Derek toma el edredón listo y, después de esperar a que Stiles se levante, lo arroja sobre la cama. "Allí, todo listo", dice alegremente, dando palmaditas en el hombro de Stiles. "Ahora bien... Todo este trabajo duro realmente ha creado un apetito. ¿Tienes ganas de comer?"

Otro asentimiento.

"Está bien. ¿Por qué no coges uno de los menús para llevar del cajón de la cocina y eliges todo lo que te apetezca?" sugiere, acompañando a Stiles fuera de la habitación y apuntando a dicho cajón. Stiles parece increíblemente reacio a dejar su lado y Derek honestamente siente lo mismo, su lobo lucha contra él en cada paso del camino, pero cree que sería bueno para ambos no pasar cada momento bajo los pies del otro. Derek estará allí para atraparlo si se cae, pero Derek también está seguro de que Stiles nunca se recuperará como lo necesita si no tiene el espacio para intentar pararse solo. Algo tan pequeño como este parece una buena manera de ir, al menos para comenzar las cosas.

"Voy a lavarme y luego llamaré", termina. "Solo seré unos minutos".

Por mucho que le duela, Derek se da vuelta, dejando a Stiles de pie allí, y empuja la puerta de su habitación para cerrarla. No se mueve desde el otro lado, eligiendo en su lugar esperar y escuchar en caso de que Stiles no reaccione bien o, Dios no quiera, tenga otro ataque de pánico. No oye nada más que una respiración superficial por unos momentos y luego suaves pasos alejándose y el sonido del cajón de la cocina deslizándose. El crujido de los menús de papel barato le dice a Derek que su plan tuvo éxito.

Está orgulloso de esta pequeña victoria.

 

* * *

 

Más tarde esa noche, Derek y Stiles están sentados en el sofá de Derek, con dos cajas de pizzas abiertas en la mesa de centro y vasos de jugo de uva. La primera temporada de Rick y Morty en la TV, una serie que el oficial Parrish le presento a Derek, que a regañadientes termino gustándole. Pensó que era una buena opción de entretenimiento, porque nada de lo mostrado le traería malos recuerdos a su compañero, y es algo que podría haber visto cuando Stiles tenía dieciséis. Derek sabe que tomo la decisión correcta cuando aparta sus ojos de la TV y ve los labios de Stiles temblar. Todavía no es capaz de reír o de mostrar una sonrisa completa, pero es algo que vendrá con el tiempo.

Cuando la temporada termina, Derek apaga la TV y bosteza. "Se está haciendo tarde."

Stiles inclina su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Probablemente deberíamos ir a la cama. Puedes usar el baño primero."

Sin decir nada, Stiles se levanta del sofá y desaparece en el dormitorio, dejando a Derek limpiar, botar las cajas de pizza a la basura y poner sus vasos en el fregadero.

Una vez hecho esto, se dirige a su habitación, saca un par de pantalones de pijama negros de su cómoda y se sienta en el extremo de la cama para esperar pacientemente su turno. Puede escuchar cómo se apaga el grifo y luego se abre la puerta y Stiles entra, vestido con una henley púrpura que cuelga de su torso, su escote exponiendo sus prominentes clavículas, y un par de calzoncillos sueltos.

"¿Estás bien?" Derek pregunta cuando Stiles no se mueve más allá de la entrada.

Un asentimiento es la respuesta de Stiles, y luego mueve sus ojos brevemente hacia la cama antes de mirar a Derek, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Derek se lo da con facilidad, sin demostrar cuánto le afecta que Stiles necesite asegurarse de que está permitido lo está haciendo. No pierde el rápido destello de emoción que pasa por la cara de Stiles, pero se va antes de que pueda tratar de descifrarlo, reemplazado por una máscara neutral cuando Stiles retira las sábanas y se sube a la cama, su cabeza apoyada en el centro de la almohada derecha. Derek lo observa por un momento, notando que el silencioso hombre yace rígido como una tabla, antes de darse cuenta de que su mirada es probablemente la razón.

Apresuradamente, Derek entra a su baño y cierra la puerta, reprendiéndose por hacer que su pareja se sienta incómoda por su insensatez. Hace un rápido trabajo preparándose para la cama y luego le dice buenas noches a Stiles en su camino de regreso a la sala de estar. Para él es automático apagar la luz, por lo que no piensa demasiado cuando cierra la puerta de su dormitorio y deja a Stiles bañado en la oscuridad.

En el sofá, tiene un juego de sábanas dobladas, que coloca sobre la longitud de los cojines. Colocando la única almohada de repuesto que posee en un extremo, apaga también la luz del salón y luego se acuesta y mira el techo, de repente no se siente cansado. Su departamento todavía es inquietantemente silencioso. Hay, por supuesto, los sonidos habituales: sus vecinos de la izquierda todavía miran televisión; la pareja al otro lado del pasillo discute sobre que los platos no se han terminado; y Derek puede incluso escuchar a otra pareja en el piso por encima teniendo sexo, una serie de sonidos que él con mucho gusto desconecta. Si no fuera por los constantes latidos del corazón que puede escuchar desde detrás de la puerta de su habitación, asegurándole que no está solo, pensaría que los últimos días fueron solo un sueño. El pensamiento es aterrador

 

* * *

 

\- El presente: sábado 30 de enero, 2016 -

 

Derek reflexiona mientras parpadea abre los ojos más tarde esa noche que debería haber esperado esto. Ahora se está acostumbrando a despertarse con ruidos extraños, a gimoteos silenciosos y desgarradores, y ¿no es eso una comprensión deprimente? Por un momento, continúa recostado en el sofá, con las sábanas de repuesto sobre él, antes de salir del estupor, ponerse de pie y dirigirse con paso seguro hacia su dormitorio.

La vista que lo recibe una vez que tiene la puerta abierta no es sorprendente.

"Oh, Stiles..." respira tristemente.

El hombre más joven está sudando y dando vueltas en la cama de Derek, obviamente atrapado en las garras de otra pesadilla tan fuerte que no puede salir de ella.

En una acción que ya se ha convertido en algo natural, Derek se acerca a Stiles, enciende la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y lo sacude ligeramente. Lo llama por su nombre hasta que cesa la lucha y sus asustados ojos color miel lo miran de reojo. Hay lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos, también familiares, por lo que Derek se encoge de hombros y se sienta en el borde del colchón, listo para que Stiles se arroje sobre él. Eso es justo lo que sucede, Stiles trepa a su regazo y llora en su hombro; la salada humedad pronto empapa  su camisa mientras Derek acaricia su espalda con su mano y le susurra al oído palabras tranquilizadoras. Las lágrimas no dejan de llegar por lo que parecen horas, pero cuando paran es rápido, con un último sorbo. La camisa de Derek está cubierta de lágrimas y mocos, pero él no.

"No tienes que avergonzarte", dice Derek, limpiando las últimas lágrimas de los ojos de Stiles. "Nadie te juzga por necesitar consuelo. No te juzgo, y solo somos nosotros dos los que estamos aquí. Después de todo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte".

Stiles no responde de inmediato, por lo que Derek llena el silencio con un recuerdo.

"¿Quieres saber cómo nos conocimos?"

Stiles asiente.

Derek cuenta el cuento con entusiasmo, feliz de volver a esta ruta en particular: "Estabas en la misma clase de jardín de infantes que Cora, mi hermana menor, aunque no creo que haya interactuado antes contigo, y fueran amigos", recuerda, descansando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Stiles cuando retoma su posición anterior acunada en el regazo de Derek. Se siente tan pequeño. "Estaba allí un día para recoger Cora porque Laura tenía algo después de la escuela y no podía, y tus padres estaban atrasados, por lo que todavía estabas allí, también. Tú estabas en la caja de arena, construyendo castillos de arena muy bien construidos para su edad. Ni siquiera presté atención al chico en la caja de arena hasta que te escuché gritar en estado de shock. Otro niño, Jackson, creo que era su nombre, había pateado todo tu duro trabajo y se burlaba de ti, y hasta el día de hoy todavía no sé lo que me poseyó, pero corrí hacia él y le di un puñetazo”.

Derek siente un jadeo contra su cuello y sonríe.

"Después de que Jackson huyó, me quede allí y te ayudé a reconstruir todos tus castillos de arena, porque no podía soportar ver esa mirada triste en tu rostro incluso después de solo conocerte por un momento. Fuiste demasiado entrañable, incluso en aquel entonces. Desde ese día, parece que no puedo deshacerme de ti”. Derek se ríe, recordando lo molesto que había estado al principio tener a este bebé patito detrás de él casi constantemente. "Nuestros padres lo encontraron adorable, por supuesto, e hicieron todo lo posible para alentar nuestra amistad. Nos organizaron citas de juegos todos los fines de semana, hasta que tuvimos la edad suficiente para empezar a salir solos. Éramos los mejores amigos. .. "

Stiles lanza un sonido triste que tiene los brazos de Derek apretando a su alrededor.

"Lo recordarás eventualmente", murmura.

Se sientan allí por un tiempo. Derek entierra su nariz en el cabello de Stiles y respira con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose cómodo con el aroma que, hasta hace unos días, no había olido en casi cinco años. No desde que se desvaneció del suéter azul de Stiles. Sigue siendo el mismo a pesar de esos años, a pesar de todo lo que Stiles ha pasado, a pesar de que no recuerda nada sobre su vida anterior, incluso sobre sí mismo.

Eventualmente, Derek siente que el cuerpo de Stiles pierde toda la tensión mientras comienza a quedarse dormido. "Vamos", dice, liberando al más joven de su agarre y guiándolo para que vuelva a acostarse. "Intenta dormir un poco más". Coloca sus dedos una vez sobre el cabello de Stiles antes de levantarse, pero no llega muy lejos porque una mano se envuelve alrededor de su muñeca e impide que se vaya.

"¿Stiles?" pregunta, mirando confusamente hacia la cara preocupada de ese hombre.

Stiles abre la boca como para decir algo, y Derek despierta tontamente sus esperanzas. Pero luego Stiles la cierra de nuevo y simplemente tira del brazo de Derek hasta que el lobo se desploma, sus rápidos reflejos son lo único que lo salvan de aplastar a Stiles debajo de él. Rueda sobre su compañero hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama y parpadea, aturdido, por este giro de los acontecimientos. "Tú... ¿Quieres que duerma aquí, contigo?" pregunta, rezando para que no haya malinterpretado la situación y arruinado lo que ha sido, en general, una noche maravillosa.

Sus oraciones son respondidas cuando Stiles asiente, sus ojos se cierran y sus respiraciones pronto se tranquilizan. Derek se da la vuelta sobre su lado izquierdo y se queda mirando la cara de Stiles, sintiéndose agradecido de que su pareja le permita estar allí mientras duerme. Durmieron en la misma habitación en el hospital, claro, pero esa nunca fue realmente la elección de Stiles. Derek estaba allí, y Stiles no tuvo voz en el asunto. Ahora, sin embargo... el hecho de que Stiles lo está buscando activamente, diciendo con un gesto que confía en Derek y quiere consuelo con su presencia, significa todo. Nunca quiere dejar de ver a su bello compañero, por lo que no lo hace.

"Dios, te he echado de menos..." respira, sintiendo una inesperada oleada de emoción.

Lo sobrepasa rápidamente.

Las verdaderas lágrimas llegan por primera vez en años, derramándose antes de que pueda detenerlas. Derek se mantiene tan callado como puede, no queriendo despertar a Stiles de su sueño pacífico, ya que su cuerpo está atormentado por los sollozos que mantiene detrás de su mano. Llora por todo lo que Stiles pasó y todavía está pasando. Llora por todo el tiempo que perdieron, tiempo que podrían haber pasado felizmente juntos. Llora por cuán injusto es que las personas responsables del secuestro de Stiles todavía están por ahí. Llora por todos los demás que probablemente experimentarán lo que Stiles experimentó hasta que los culpables sean encontrados y detenidos.

Cuando las lágrimas se acaban, Derek está completamente agotado. Trata de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no es capaz de hacerlo. Se arrastra con cuidado hacia el centro del colchón, necesitando estar más cerca de Stiles, y su último pensamiento antes de dormir lo lleva a una promesa: Quien le quitó su preciosa pareja será llevado ante la justicia, y él será quien lo haría.

Sin importar lo que cueste.


	4. La Hermana

_\- El pasado: miércoles 9 de febrero, 2011 -_

_No había parte del cuerpo de_ _Stiles_ _que no doliera._

_El tiempo solo era una mancha de dolor intenso, huesos rotos y profundos moretones violeta y esa constante oscuridad, tanto que no podía saber cuántos días habían pasado. Paso cada minuto en ese pequeño cuarto, solo viendo luz cuando su torturador volvía a golpearlo otra vez. Cada vez le dejan trozos de comida, cosas medio podridas que revuelven su estómago, pero tiene que_ _tragarlas_ _o arriesgarse a morir de hambre antes de que pudiera escapar de ese infierno. Se está acercando al punto donde considera que morir es la mejor opción, mejor que lidiar con el dolor incesante y tener que vomitar, orinar y defecar en una cubeta que apareció en la esquina en algún momento._

_Stiles_ _ni siquiera sabe porque le está pasando esto, o que hizo para merecerlo._

_Según el alfa de cabello corto, él hizo algo._

_Ese es la causa de sus golpes. El hombre dominante le haría una pregunta a_ _Stiles_ _antes de cada golpe, antes de cada patada o arañazo, y si_ _Stiles_ _se equivoca, que es siempre, el golpe resultante es peor. Son preguntas fáciles. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Quiénes son sus seres queridos? La primera es obvia. La segunda no tiene reparos en responder, porque seguro saben de dónde es._

_Fue llevado afuera de su casa, después de todo._

_La tercera pregunta, sin embargo, es una que se niega a tocar. Probablemente sea tonto, pero espera que su negativa a dar detalles sobre sus seres queridos, ni siquiera sus nombres, les impida correr la misma suerte. Lucho en el sentido más literal de la palabra, pero después de la primera vez aprendió su lección. Sus insignificantes músculos humanos no eran nada contra los desarrollados músculos del alfa. Aun así, su negativa a cooperar incitaba la ira de su torturador, y una vez estuvo tan mal que se desmayó del dolor. La forma en que sus costillas le_ _palpitaban_ _cuando recuperó la conciencia le dijo que había salido con algunas costillas_ _magulladas_ _después de la golpiza. Probablemente rotas._

_Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor. No había posición para descansar que no agravará sus múltiples lesiones, por lo que se acostó en el suelo, expulsando silbantes respiraciones y deseando escapar. Cualquier escape._

_Incluso la muerte._

_Ahora, cuando_ _Stiles_ _se despierta al abrir la puerta, apenas reacciona. Ya sabe la rutina. Golpe, patada, rasguño, todo es lo mismo. Justo en el momento, el sofá de cabello corto atraviesa la puerta, con pasos lo suficientemente fuertes y pesados como para hacer que el suelo debajo de la oreja de_ _Stiles_ _, deteniéndose frente a la forma de_ _Stiles_ _. Los ojos rojos que una vez miro directamente con desafío, pero ahora_ _Stiles_ _no se molesta en mirarlos, ni siquiera cuando la punta de una bota de acero le pisa los dedos de la mano izquierda, lo suficiente para lastimar, pero no para romper._

_"¿Cómo te llamas?" Una voz baja pregunta, sonando aburrido._

_"_ _Stiles_ _..." murmura_ _Stiles_ _._

_"Equivocado."_

_La bota presiona más fuerte, los huesos de los dedos de_ _Stiles_ _se estrellan contra el concreto y lo hacen dar un respingo. No hace ningún sonido hasta que siente su dedo medio_ _chasquear_ _como una ramita. Entonces no puede reprimir un gemido, que solo hace que el alfa aumente la presión en su mano con una sonrisa sádica._

_"¿Cómo te llamas?" repite._

_"¡_ _Stiles_ _!" jadea_ _Stiles_ _._

_"Equivocado. Otra Vez. ¡¿Cómo. Te. Llamas?!"_

_Con cada palabra el alfa_ _infringía_ _una nueva herida. Una patada al_ _estomago_ _de_ _Stiles_ _. Un puñetazo en un lado de su cara. Doblando otro dedo hasta que también se rompe._

_"¡No sé lo que quieres de mí!" llora_ _Stiles_ _._

_Saborea sangre, sabe que tiene que haberse mordido el labio demasiado fuerte._

_"¡Quiero que me digas la verdad!" grita el alfa, sus ojos parecen aún más brillantes._

_"¡Lo hago!"_

_"No. No lo haces." el alfa respira fuertemente frente a la cara de_ _Stiles_ _._

_"Bien, entonces,_ _ilumíname_ _," dice_ _Stiles_ _descaradamente, encontrando una valentía que no sabía que tenía._

_Por sus molestias, el alfa agarra a_ _Stiles_ _bruscamente del cuello y lo aprieta,_ _forzándolo_ _a mirar sus furiosos ojos rojos. "Tu nombre no es_ _Stiles_ _," se burla. "O_ _Mieczysław_ _. No tienes nombre. Nadie vendrá por ti. No eres nadie. Nada. Lo admito, estoy impresionado por cuanto tiempo has logrado aguantar esto, pero tarde o temprano te romperé. Te haré olvidar todo lo que eras, te convertirás en una marioneta que algunos afortunados tendrán el placer de jugar, usar y follar. Aprenderás cuál es tu lugar. Pero, por supuesto, harás tu mayor esfuerzo para aferrarte a tus estúpidos recuerdos. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien se resistió tanto, y me encantan los desafíos."_

_* * *_

\- El presente: sábado 20 de enero, 2016 -

Derek despierta en el cielo.

Es un pensamiento melodramático, especialmente para él, pero eso no quita que sea cierto. Su cerebro adormecido por el sueño no registra nada extraño de inmediato, no cuando tiene a Stiles durmiendo cómodamente, a salvo entre sus brazos. Todavía no recordaba que Stiles no era realmente Stiles, no recordaba que probablemente no debería sostener a su pareja de esa manera, sin importar cuanto quisiera. No recuerda que hay trabajo que necesita hacer.

Todo lo que Derek puede pensar mientras se balancea entre el sueño y la lucidez es que así debe ser siempre. Trata desesperadamente de quedarse en ese espacio, instintivamente apretando sus brazos y atrayendo a Stiles más cerca, enredando sus piernas y su nariz presionada contra los cortos cabellos de la nuca de Stiles. Casi puede permitirse imaginar que esta ha sido su vida por años, que Stiles cumplió dieciocho y se mudó de la casa de su papá. Que Stiles va a la universidad mientras que Derek fue a la academia. Que despertarse íntimamente entrelazado con Stiles no es algo inusual, algo que no había experimentado antes. Que cada fantasía que había tenido en los últimos cinco años era verdad.

Pero no era cierto.

Eventualmente la realidad volvió y Derek dejo ir a su pareja y se movió, separando sus cuerpos hasta que pudo deslizarse fácilmente al otro lado de la cama. Ajusta las sabanas más apretadas en torno a Stiles antes de agarrar una muda de ropa, entra de puntillas al baño y toma una ducha. Pronto, listo para irse, Derek va a la cocina con una última mirada a Stiles, que duerme toda la mañana y enciende la cafetera, moviendo tus dedos impacientemente sobre la encimera mientras espera a que se prepare. Piensa sobre lo que tiene que hacer, su promesa de la noche anterior en su mente. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer, y aunque Derek quiere quedarse, el cómo lo hará es más complicado.

A Stiles claramente no le gusta separarse de él, un sentimiento que es más que mutuo. No puede llevar a Stiles a la estación y someterlo a todas esas personas, por lo que supone que la única opción es quedar relegado de la investigación por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que Stiles se recupere lo suficiente como para estar con alguien más. Tal vez Derek pueda hacer que alguien de su familia pase por allí para facilitarle las cosas a Stiles. Si, suena como un buen plan.

Justo cuando toma el primer sorbo de su café, Derek oye la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse.

Stiles sale, luciendo realmente adorable en la Henley de Derek, sus delgadas piernas saliendo de sus calzoncillos.

"¿Dormiste bien?" pregunta Derek por el borde de su taza.

Stiles siente, se acerca a él y mira, como si esperara instrucciones.

Derek deja su taza y apunta hacia la cafetera. "¿Quieres un poco?"

Otro asentimiento.

Derek toma la segunda taza del compartimiento y la llena hasta el borde, antes de dársela a Stiles. "Aquí tienes," dice con una sonrisa.

Stiles le sonríe de vuelta, haciendo revolotear al corazón de Derek.

Él tiene que mirar a otro lado.

"Escucha, solo para que sepas, alguien vendrá más tarde," comienza, suspirando cuando el cambio de tema hace que el estado de animo se oscurezca y la tímida sonrisa de Stiles desaparezca. Derek se odia a si mismo un poco y continua rápidamente, tratando de atenuar el repentino miedo de su pareja. "No te preocupes, también estaré aquí, y no te dejare solo con ella. Estarás a salvo. Además, no es alguien que no hayas conocido. ¿Recuerdas a mi hermana, Laura, del hospital, cierto? Bueno, probablemente será ella, si puedo convencerla de que venga."

Stiles todavía parece vacilante, pero no muestra ningún signo de verdadero pánico, por lo que Derek sigue adelante con su plan, recogiendo su café y tomando su teléfono de la mesa de centro de la sala de estar. Los suaves pasos detrás suyo le dicen que Stiles se esta escondiendo, pero Derek no mira al humano, solo se enfoca en la pequeña pantalla en su mano. Marca el número de Laura, sostiene su teléfono junto a su oreja y se sienta en el sofá mientras suena. Su hermana es conocida en su familia por ser horrible al recibir llamadas o mensajes de texto, por lo que Derek se sorprende cuando solo pasan tres tonos cuando su llamada se conecta.

_"Hermanito. ¿Qué pasa?"_

"Me preguntaba si estas libre para venir en la tarde," responde Derek, directo al grano, rezando para que ella no tenga planes con su marido, Nathan. Acaricia un cojín, invitando a Stiles a sentarse con él.

_"_ _Uh_ _, seguro, supongo. ¿Cual es la ocasión?"_

"Ninguna, realmente. Solo pensé que había pasado un tiempo."

_"¿De verdad?"_

"Si," miente Derek.

_"voy a optar por creerte. Por ahora. Tengo una cita para el cabello justo después del mediodía, pero puedo estar allí alrededor de las tres, si eso sirve"_

"Si, sirve. Gracias, Laura. Te veré entonces."

_"Diría en cualquier momento pero..."_

La llamada se desconecta con uno de los gritos característicos de Laura, que siempre tienen a Derek rodando los ojos con tanta fuerza que duele.  Esta no es la excepción. Con un gesto de su cabeza, Derek bloquwa su teléfono y lo coloca de nuevo en la mesa de centro, luego se relaja en el sofá y ve a Stiles a su lado. El más joven está  sentado rígidamente, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de él, con la espalda rígida, la taza de café aún llena en la mano que no está enyesada. Su cabeza está inclinada con los ojos mirando directamente al líquido marrón que calienta su mano.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Derek, preocupado. "¿Es por Laura? Porque puedo llamarla y cancelar si no estás cómodo con que venga."

Stiles solo se encoge de hombros.

"¿Vas a tomar tu café?"

Esto hace que su pareja se mueva, llevando la taza a sus labios para tomar un sorbo cautelosamente.  La mueca que se forma en su cara inmediatamente después hace que Derek sonría. "No eres un fan, ¿eh?" se burla, tomando el café de Stiles y tomándoselo. "Esta bien. ¿Quieres ver un poco más de  _Rick y_ _Morty_  ? Parecía que lo estabas disfrutando ayer".

Stiles se anima con eso.

* * *

La llegada de Laura es rápida. Tan pronto como Derek ve que el reloj de su pared gira de 2:59 a 3:00 p.m., alguien llama a su puerta. Es una cortesía sin sentido y es toda la advertencia que Derek recibe, porque Laura siempre entra con la llave de repuesto que le había dado poco después de mudarse hace años. Ella camina hacia donde Derek y Stiles aún están sentados juntos en la sala de estar, vistiendo una blusa de seda negra sin mangas, con los primeros botones desabrochados, y un par de jeans brillantes de cintura alta, su cabello largo y oscuro cayendo en suaves ondas hacia abajo más allá de su clavícula. Derek no puede ver la diferencia en los gruesos mechones, pero la experiencia pasada le ha enseñado que seguramente debe hacer un cumplido si no quiere enfrentar su ira.

"Tu cabello se ve bien", dice, levantándose del sofá para abrazarla.

"Gracias", responde Laura con una sonrisa.

Derek termina el abrazo después de unos segundos y da un paso atrás, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Gracias por venir."

"Cualquier cosa para mi hermano favorito", Laura guiña un ojo.

"Soy tu único hermano".

"Semántica."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Derek se vuelve hacia el sofá, hacia Stiles. "¿Vas a estar bien aquí mientras hablo con Laura por un momento?" él pide. Stiles lo mira brevemente, sus ojos se mueven cautelosamente entre los dos Hales, antes de regresar su mirada a la televisión con un brusco asentimiento. Derek puede fácilmente decir que su atención no está realmente allí. Con Laura, el lenguaje corporal de Stiles grita que todavía no se siente cómodo con ella, pero, no importa cuánto quiera terminar, Derek está decidido a ver eso.

Entonces lleva a su hermana a la cocina.

Laura se sirve café y toma una manzana de su frutero y luego se apoya contra el mostrador, viendo a Derek con una mirada especulativa. "Así que, hermanito, ¿cómo van las cosas con ustedes dos?" pregunta, tomando un gran bocado de su manzana. Derek puede ver la verdadera preocupación detrás de la pregunta casual y, por una vez, está contento por la franqueza de Laura, su falta de voluntad para irse por las ramas.

"Está bien..." suspira, inclinándose a su lado. "Tuvo otra pesadilla anoche".

"Eso apesta. ¿Ya sabes de lo que se tratan?"

"No. Todavía no habla".

"Bueno, el Dr. Martínez dijo que no hay ningún problema con sus cuerdas vocales, así que... solo dale tiempo".

"Lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿quieres decirme la verdad sobre por qué use tiempo de una de mis raras tardes libres para venir aquí?" dice Laura, con una imperiosa ceja levantada. Derek siempre se ha agrietado bajo esa expresión, así que aparta rápidamente la mirada, y de repente encuentra las baldosas beige del piso de su cocina increíblemente interesantes. Quizás las cuente. "¡Vamos, Derek, dime! Y no me engañes con esa excusa que me diste antes, porque, por mucho que sepa que me amas, también sé que nunca estarías dispuesto a sugerir pasar tiempo juntos si no tenías un motivo oculto. Eres demasiado ermitaño para eso. Creo que ya sé cuál era tu motivo, pero quiero escucharlo por tu boca. Así que dilo".

"Yo solo..." Derek comienza, mordiéndose el labio. "Quiero que Stiles esté cómodo a tu alrededor".

"¿Por qué la urgencia?"

"Tengo que encontrar a las personas que le hicieron esto".

"¿Así que solo vas a dejarlo conmigo?" Laura acusa. "Por Dios, Derek, no pensé que fueras a abandonar a tu pareja así".

"No lo estoy  _abandonando_  ", Derek defiende con una mirada. "Nunca haría algo así, especialmente cuando me necesita como lo hace ahora. Pero en algún momento tendrá que volver a aclimatarse a ustedes, así que pensé que no tenía sentido demorar ese proceso. Sé que tomará mucho tiempo, y aún estaré aquí en cada paso del camino, pero necesito encontrar a esos bastardos, Laura. Por Stiles. Por mí. Por cualquier otra persona que podrían haber torturado. Necesito sepan que nunca podrán volver a tener a Stiles en sus manos".

"Lo entiendo, pero ¿no crees-"

"Laura, si fuera Nathan, ¿no harías lo mismo?"

El Hale mayor inclina su cabeza. "Eso es justo", admite. "Está bien, te ayudaré".

"Gracias."

Tomando un poco de agua para Stiles, Derek se dirige con Laura a la sala de estar, donde Stiles está sentado exactamente en la misma posición. Después de entregarle el vaso, Derek regresa a su lugar junto a su pareja y pasa el brazo por el respaldo del sofá, con la esperanza de que, si actúa como si todo fuera normal, Stiles pueda relajarse un poco.

"Hola, Stiles", saluda Laura alegremente, ofreciéndole una seña.

El chico de veintiún años la mira sin pestañear, un espectáculo un poco desconcertante, pero Laura se lo toma con calma. Sabiamente decide no sentarse en el sofá con los dos hombres y opta por el piso al lado de la mesa de café, lo suficientemente cerca como para interactuar con Stiles un poco más, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser vista como una amenaza. Ojalá. "Entonces, chicos, ¿qué hay en la agenda para esta tarde, hmm?"

"Nada más", responde Derek.

"Hablador como siempre, ya veo".

"Cállate."

Laura se ríe fácilmente, un sonido alto y tranquilo, y busca en el pequeño bolso que trajo consigo. De el extrae una pequeña botella de esmalte de uñas de color púrpura oscuro reluciente, que coloca sobre la mesa antes de examinar sus uñas desnudas y tarareando pensativamente para sí misma. Derek gime demasiado fuerte.

"¿Tienes que hacer eso aquí?" gime. "Apestas todo el departamento".

"Sí. Mis uñas tienen una desesperada necesidad de volverse a pintar".

Derek resopla, pero no vuelve a protestar.

Durante los siguientes minutos, los tres se sientan en silencio mientras el televisor suena de fondo. Sin embargo, Stiles en realidad no finge verlo por más tiempo: cambia de lugar frecuentemente, sus ojos se mueven hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre la pantalla de TV y donde Laura se sienta en el piso, pintando las uñas de su mano derecha con movimientos practicados del pequeño pincel. Eventualmente, el cambio de Stiles es lo suficientemente notorio como para que Derek adivine su inquietud. "¿Que pasa?" murmura, siguiendo la mirada de su pareja hacia Laura pero sin entender qué es lo fascinante de lo que está haciendo. Quizás Stiles ya está llegando a su límite por la compañía, aunque Derek no espera.

Los ojos de Stiles se pegaron a los suyos, muy abiertos como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debería mientras sacude la cabeza rápidamente. Laura, obviamente presenciando esta interacción, hace un sonido contemplativo mientras pasa a pintar su otra mano, las comisuras de su boca suben iniciando una sonrisa. Derek lo ve al instante y se irrita.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" exige.

"Nada, nada", canta la Hale mayor con un aire de suficiencia. "Esto me lleva de vuelta a cuando éramos niños".

"¿Cómo es esto en absoluto como  _todo lo_  que sucedió en ese entonces?"

Laura levanta su mano y muestra sus uñas pintadas. "Debido a esto."

Los recuerdos regresan a Derek entonces, y se da cuenta de que esto de hecho se siente familiar. Cuando tenía catorce años, Stiles tenía ocho años y Laura tenía diecisiete. Laura llegó a casa de compras con sus amigas una tarde y estaba pintando sus uñas en la sala de estar cuando Derek y Stiles bajaron de la habitación de Derek para tomar un refrigerio. Stiles insistió en detenerse para saludarla en su camino de vuelta al piso de arriba y terminaron demorándose, por razones que Derek no conocía de inmediato. No fue hasta que Laura terminó y se ofreció a pintar las uñas de Stiles, para gran deleite de Stiles. Después de ese día, de vez en cuando su hermana se robaba a Stiles durante media hora más o menos para una sesión de "mimos" juvenil, pero luego un alfa sin nombre se detuvo un día con algunas noticias para su madre y los encontró. El hombre hizo un comentario sarcástico que le quitó toda la diversión, un comentario que Talia intentó suavizar. Pero el daño estaba hecho. Derek ni siquiera recuerda lo que dijo, pero a partir de esa tarde, Stiles negó con la cabeza cada vez que Laura se ofreció a pintarse las uñas, hasta el punto en que simplemente dejó de preguntarle.

"Oh..." respira Derek.

"¿Recuerdas ahora?" Laura pregunta, sacando a Derek de su mente.

"Sí, lo hago", responde en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Stiles?" Laura le llama suavemente, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios cuando la mira tímidamente. "¿Quieres que te pinte las uñas?"

El humano se vuelve impotente hacia Derek, pidiendo algo.

Derek no sabe lo que se supone que debe hacer, por lo que solo asiente alentador. Está triste cuando esto no parece ser suficiente y Stiles se queda donde está, pero luego Derek vuelve a pensar en lo que sucedió con el alfa visitante y en cómo actuó su compañero desde que Derek lo llevó a su apartamento. Quizás Stiles necesite más seguridad de que está bien hacer algo como esto. "Está bien-" comienza, atrayendo los ojos de Laura ahora también. Se siente nervioso por alguna razón y se reprueba a sí mismo por ello. Está seguro en su masculinidad, ¡maldita sea! "¿Ayudaría si lo hiciera también?" termina, sin perderse el rebote del cabello de Laura mientras ella salta emocionada hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su periferia.

Stiles duda por un segundo más y luego asiente con la cabeza. Derek es el primero en abandonar el sofá, sentándose en el piso junto a Laura y esperando mientras saca algunas botellas de esmalte de uñas del bolso. Ella le pide que elija, y mira fijamente a Stiles hasta que el joven señala lentamente una naranja neón que lastima los ojos de Derek.

Si bien no cree que le vaya bien, Derek no retrocede, coloca sus manos sobre la mesa de café para darle a Laura acceso completo a sus uñas cortas. Stiles observa con absorta atención como las diez uñas están pintados y luego, cuando Laura termina y lo mira inquisitivamente, silenciosamente le pregunta si está listo para su turno, lentamente también baja de su asiento, y se posiciona al lado de Derek, sus muslos presionados uno contra el otro. Derek quita sus manos de la mesa y las apoya sobre sus rodillas mientras sus uñas se secan, dejando a Stiles poner sus manos más pequeñas sobre la mesa donde las de Derek estaban, el ligero temblor que sube por sus brazos no desaparecera para Derek.

"De acuerdo, quédate quieto", instruye Laura, mojando el pincel en la botella de esmalte de uñas y tomando la mano derecha de Stiles.

Sorprendentemente Stiles cede.

Es la primera vez que alguien, excepto Derek, toca a Stiles, que no termina con Stiles enloqueciendo. Su pecho se hincha de orgullo y se sonríe a sí mismo mientras está sentado allí, sintiéndose ligero, casi sin peso desde un simple paso en la dirección correcta. Hacer que su pareja y su hermana se lleven bien otra vez es maravilloso. Laura habla, pero él no escucha, solo mira curioso a Stiles mientras Stiles presta atención a lo que ella dice: la parte de sus labios carnosos; el ligero y adorable aumento de su nariz; el polvo de lunares en su mejilla cicatrizada ...

Todo esta perfecto.

"¡Ya! Todo listo", Laura chirría en algún momento más tarde, atornillándose la tapa de la botella de esmalte de uñas. "¿Te gustan?" le pregunta a Stiles.

El humano en cuestión menea los dedos frente a su rostro, examinándolos, antes de mirar a los pacientes ojos de Laura y de darle una sonrisa pequeña y tímida. "Lo tomaré como un sí", dice felizmente, volviendo a poner sus esmaltes de uñas en su bolso. Lo cierra y se pone de pie. "Bueno, Derek, esto ha sido divertido, pero realmente debería estar regresando a casa ahora".

Derek se levanta también y camina con ella hacia la puerta de su casa.

"Creo que hoy fue un éxito", comenta.

"Sí ... Gracias de nuevo por venir", responde Derek, abrazándola fuerte. "Realmente lo aprecio."

"Por supuesto."

Dejando ir, Derek le abre la puerta.

"Cuídate", dice mientras sale. "Y él."

"Nos cuidaremos el uno al otro".

Laura acaricia su mejilla barbuda, sus ojos brillantes. "Listo."


	5. El Álbum

_\- El pasado: lunes 4 de abril, 2011-_

_La primera vez que le permiten a Stiles salir de la pequeña y oscura habitación, los golpes se han calmado y sus heridas han sanado en su mayoría. Aun así, no se le paso por la mente tratar de escapar. El alfa de cabello corto es que fue a sacarlo de su cautiverio, y su mera presencia es suficiente para mantener a Stiles en línea mientras es conducido por un pasillo._

_Una voz en la mente de Stiles le ruega que capte cada detalle, sin importar cuán minucioso sea. Reconoce esa voz, y aunque no puede ponerle nombre o cara, sabe que fue importante para él. El hecho de que no puede recordarla es inquietante, pero cuando se detiene brevemente para orientarse, su cuidador lo empuja duramente hacia adelante. Últimamente está sucediendo cada vez más. El alfa se está saliendo con la suya poco a poco, eliminando partes de la mente de Stiles hasta que quedan pocas cosas. Las únicas cosas que Stiles sabe con certeza ahora son su nombre y que hay personas que deben extrañarlo. A veces puede oírlos y todavía puede ver una de sus caras si se esfuerza lo suficiente; es hermosa, con ojos color avellana y un vello facial oscuro que le da un aspecto cincelado y delicado, pero Stiles no recuerda mucho más. Es demasiado doloroso tener una idea de lo especial que era para él, pero no saber por qué._

_El pasillo es largo, con varias puertas idénticas a la que salió de ambos lados, diez en total, que no se mezclan con las paredes desde este lado. Stiles no oye nada más que sus pasos y los del alfa, pero la intuición le dice que no es el único que está retenido aquí. Algunas de las puertas tienen cubos afuera, lo que lo lleva a adivinar que solo algunas de las habitaciones están ocupadas actualmente. Todavía es un pensamiento angustioso. Hay luces amarillas parpadeantes que corren a lo largo del medio del techo alto, la única iluminación en el lugar, y las paredes están pintadas de blanco, un trabajo al azar que no cubre por completo todos los ladrillos rojos._

_Stiles es conducido pronto a través de la puerta de metal pesado al final del corredor, que está asegurada con una multitud de cerraduras y pernos. Una vez que el alfa de pelo corto lo empuja, Stiles toma su primer aliento de aire fresco en lo que parece una eternidad, algo milagroso. Quiere disfrutarlo, pararse allí y llenar sus pulmones una y otra vez después de tanto tiempo sin respirar nada más que los aromas de su propia suciedad y su cuerpo sin lavar._

_El alfa no lo deja._

_Toma el brazo de Stiles con un agarre contundente cuando Stiles no se mueve, y el humano se ve obligado a caminar a través de un complejo compuesto por cuatro edificios desconectados. Dos de ellos son pequeños, de una sola planta, cada uno sin características de identificación aparte de una sola puerta. El que donde acaba de salir, las celdas de detención, Stiles los llama en su mente, también es de una planta, pero es bastante más grande. El cuarto y último edificio, donde Stiles entra luego, es el más grande de todos, de tres pisos. Todas sus ventanas están oscurecidas con pintura negra o periódico pegado al interior del vidrio, y el lado izquierdo del exterior está casi completamente cubierto de enredaderas y hiedra, el verde contrasta con el ladrillo._

_"Entra", gruñe el alfa, empujando a su prisionero de nuevo._

_Stiles lucha para obedecer._

_En el interior, el edificio no es muy diferente de lo que ya ha visto. De hecho, la mayor parte es igual: el largo pasillo con muchas puertas en ambos lados; la enfermiza iluminación amarilla; la asfixiante aura de dolor y opresión en el aire. Solo que aquí las paredes son lisas y grises en lugar de ladrillo mal pintado y no hay cubos. Stiles toma todo esto durante los pocos segundos que tarda el alfa en cerrar de golpe y bloquear la entrada, y luego su brazo es agarrado una vez más y se tropieza con sus propios pies en un esfuerzo por mantenerse al corriente._

_En el siguiente corredor, se detienen frente a una de las puertas._

_"Aquí, chico"._

_Stiles es empujado sin ceremonias. Gime cuando aterriza en su cara._

_"Patético..." menosprecia el alfa._

_La habitación en la que Stiles se encuentra es pequeña, incluso más pequeña que aquella en la que se encontraba anteriormente. Cuenta con paredes y pisos de azulejos sucios y no contiene nada más que un cesto de ropa de madera enmohecida y una cabina de ducha, que en realidad es solo una esquina de la habitación seccionada con una pieza transparente de plástico colgada en una baranda alta. En el piso debajo de la ducha oxidada hay dos botellas: champú y gel de ducha, lee Stiles desde su posición en el piso. Piensa que tal vez se quedará allí en lugar de participar en la siguiente etapa en la destrucción de todo su ser, pero el alfa tiene otras ideas. Stiles siente que los dedos se enredan en su cabello que crece y sisea a través de sus dientes mientras lo levantan bruscamente y se da vuelta para mirar a los ojos rojos._

_"Desnúdate", ordena el alfa, liberándolo._

_"¿Q-qué?" Stiles tartamudea, dando un instintivo paso hacia atrás._

_"Quítate la ropa."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"¡Ahora! ¿O quieres que yo lo haga?"_

_El alfa levanta su mano y muestra sus garras. Stiles sabe exactamente el daño que podrían causar si se volvieran contra él y, temblando como una hoja todo el tiempo, alcanza el dobladillo de su raída camiseta sucia y se lo quita por la cabeza._

_"Bien. Pantalones y ropa interior, también"._

_Stiles obedece y sostiene sus manos sobre su entrepierna, su cuerpo explota en piel de gallina mientras el frío de la habitación lo golpea con toda su fuerza._

_"Ahora, te vas a duchar, ser agradable y limpio"._

_Suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto, restregando la mugre de su cuerpo._

_"¿Y entonces?" Stiles se atreve a preguntar._

_El alfa lo evalúa por una cantidad de tiempo enervante antes de dignarse a responder. "Iras a ver a nuestro médico, por supuesto", explica con una sonrisa desagradablemente presumida, como si conociera algo y está disfrutando lo que está haciendo con sus ojos en la forma desnuda de Stiles. "No está calificado en el sentido más estricto, pero no te preocupes, sabe lo que hace. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden para lo que hemos planeado para ti, y luego, una vez que haya eliminado esos últimos molestos partes viejas de su cerebro, usted se moverá al siguiente paso en su formación. Vas a ser capaz de hacer a todos sus clientes muy feliz por el momento que pasaran con usted"._

 

* * *

 

\- El presente: sábado, 13 de febrero de 2016 -

 

Durante las próximas dos semanas, Laura viene al apartamento de Derek la mayoría de los días después de dejar el trabajo, solo para estar cerca de Stiles y ayudarlo a sentirse más cómodo con los demás. No es perfecto, algunos días van tan bien que Derek piensa que es casi como en los viejos tiempos, mientras que en otros Stiles es distante y no reacciona bien al tener a Laura cerca de él. Derek tarda un tiempo en pensar que es por las pesadillas de Stiles. El hombre más joven nunca duerme pacíficamente durante toda una noche, pero algunos están tan llenos de pesadillas que Stiles literalmente se despierta gritando.

Después de esas noches, las visitas de Laura son cortas.

Parece que hoy va a estar bien. Stiles dormitaba sorprendentemente sin incidentes, piensa Derek, porque no había sido despertado por nada. Y con lo vigilante que ha estado últimamente, su sueño más ligero que nunca porque quiere estar allí al más leve quejido, eso es decir algo. Muestra progreso, más de lo que Derek pensó que vería de su compañero en lo que es, en el gran esquema de cosas, una cantidad de tiempo tan corta. Leyó estudios de casos cuando estaba entrenando para ser ayudante, cada palabra horrible que detallaba la crueldad insondable que personas reales habían sufrido. Hizo un repaso a los estudios después de que Stiles regresó, y cada uno de ellos pintó una imagen de ello, demorando mucho más para que las víctimas lleguen a la etapa que Stiles tiene. Tal vez su vínculo de apareamiento aún no cumplido ayuda, como la madre de Derek sospechaba. O tal vez Stiles es más fuerte que todas esas personas. Derek se siente un poco mal por pensarlo; el dolor es dolor, y todos lo manejan de forma diferente; no es un error de los demás si les lleva más tiempo, pero parte de él también está orgulloso.

Sabía que Stiles era fuerte.

"¿Estás listo?" Derek le pregunta, de pie junto a la puerta principal.

Stiles está a su lado, nervioso pero confiado. Asiente con la confirmación.

"Genial", Derek sonríe. "Vamos, entonces".

Esta tarde, Derek está llevando su misión de exponer a Stiles a otros para pasar al siguiente nivel. Ahora su compañero puede soportar estar solo con Laura durante casi media hora antes de mostrar signos de enloquecer, así que, después de hablar con el Dr. Martínez y un psicólogo que él había recomendado, Marin Morrell, cree que Stiles está listo para más. Derek llevará a Stiles a su casa en la reserva, donde solo están esperando el padre de Stiles, Talia y Laura. El papá de Derek y Cora también querían estar allí, pero debido a que Derek sentía que Stiles era capaz de manejar a dos desconocidos en lugares cerrados ya estaba empujando su suerte, acordaron retirarse por un tiempo.

Mientras cierra su departamento y guía a Stiles hacia su auto, Derek espera que todo salga bien. Si lo hace, podrá dejar a su pareja al cuidado de su familia mientras se une a la investigación, que John ya ha iniciado. Derek ha estado pidiendo actualizaciones periódicas del sheriff y sabe que, gracias a la bendita escasez de crímenes en Beacon Hills en la actualidad, la fuerza ya hace progresos al volver a entrevistar a todos los testigos del caso original hace cinco años. Probablemente debería estar allí, sus sentidos de hombre lobo lo convierten en un detector de mentiras andante después de todo, porque no descubrió ningún engaño la primera vez, y porque no puede decidirse a dejar a Stiles a solas con nadie por largos periodos de tiempo aún, se las arregla.

Otra parte de él se siente culpable por dejar el trabajo. Está de baja con sueldo en un futuro previsible, hasta que Stiles se recupere lo suficiente, pero cuando Derek expresó esos sentimientos a su superior una noche, le dijeron que estaba siendo un idiota.

"Si crees que me importa un comino el dinero, entonces no me conoces en absoluto”, le había reprendido el sheriff. "No te estás aprovechando o cualquier cosa estúpida que haya metido en esa cabeza. Te daría los ahorros de toda mi vida si eso significara que te ocupes de Stiles. Él es lo más importante aquí, y, tanto como quiero estar ahí para él, tú eres el único que puede hacer eso. Tu trabajo estará esperándote aquí, pero, ahora mismo, concéntrate en ayudar a tu pareja, a mi hijo”.

El recuerdo hace que Derek resople, atrayendo la mirada confundida de Stiles.

"Abróchate el cinturón", instruye, subiendo al Camaro con una tos incómoda.

El más joven también entra, pero solo se sienta allí.

Derek puede entender sus nervios. "Todavía puedes negarte, sabes", dice. "No tenemos que hacer esto hoy".

Stiles se muerde el labio inferior y luego se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad, sus movimientos se ven obstaculizados por el yeso en su brazo izquierdo. Derek toma esto como la confirmación que estaba buscando y gira las llaves, haciendo que el motor cobre vida con un rugido que, después de todos los años que ha tenido el auto, es tranquilizador. Observa por el rabillo del ojo que el ronroneo del motor parece tener un efecto similar en Stiles, el cuerpo del humano se hunde en el asiento del pasajero e irradia menos ansiedad que antes. Es agradable de ver y un buen presagio de lo que les espera.

 

* * *

 

Según lo prometido, cuando Derek empuja la puerta de entrada y cruza el umbral de la casa de su infancia, la encuentra prácticamente desierta, cuando por lo general está llena de gente. Una familia de hombres lobo es siempre grande y los Hales no son una excepción a la regla, especialmente no después de que los Stilinski fueron llevados al grupo y se convirtieron en miembros honorarios, por lo que el silencio es ajeno a Derek mientras empuja a Stiles detrás de él con un suave tirón en sus manos juntas.

"¿Derek? ¿Eres tú?" suena una voz.

"¡Sí, mamá!" le grita, sacándose su chaqueta de cuero.

La mujer sale de la cocina mientras cuelga la prenda en uno de los ganchos junto a la puerta de entrada. Está vestida con un par de jeans negros y una blusa roja de aspecto suave, abotonada hasta el cuello, y su pelo tiene una gruesa trenza que le cuelga elegantemente en el hombro. Sus ojos brillan más, parecen más grandes, con la ayuda de algún delineador sutil. Es una mirada inteligente, incluso para ella, y cuando Derek se siente atraído por su abrazo, sonríe para sus adentros, sospechando que se había arreglado especialmente porque Stiles venía. Aprecia el esfuerzo, a pesar de que piensa que no era necesario.

"Es bueno verte", sonríe Talia, soltando a Derek y acariciando su mejilla.

"Igualmente", responde, caminando hacia un lado para revelar a Stiles, que estaba tratando de esconderse detrás de él.

La sonrisa de Talia se suaviza. "Hola cariño."

Stiles obviamente está en silencio.

Sabiamente, Talia no intenta abrazarlo, también, en lugar de mantener su distancia. Él la observa con cautela, aunque parece relajarse un poco después de que Derek se frota el brazo. Derek puede oír hablar proveniente de la sala de estar, las voces de Laura y del padre de Stiles son claras mientras le informa sobre lo que ella cree que es lo que se debe y lo que no se debe hacer esa tarde. Está agradecido por la perspicacia de su hermana cuando, después de que John le pregunta si Stiles sería o no susceptible a un abrazo, ella le dice que no se acerque demasiado. Stiles tiene que ir hacia él primero, sintonizando la conversación después de la abatida aceptación del alguacil, Derek se vuelve a concentrar en su madre y la sigue hasta la cocina, con Stiles pisándole los talones, donde encuentra dos bandejas listas en la isla. Sobre una de ellas hay cinco tazas de té, una tetera humeante y un tazón de cubos de azúcar, todos son blancos con diseños florales de color púrpura a juego por los lados. En la otra bandeja hay una selección de bocadillos y pequeños pasteles caseros.

"¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?" Talia pregunta.

"Lento", responde Derek, al escuchar a Laura decirle al sheriff que se prepare.

"Bien."

Como trío caminan hacia la sala de estar, con Talia tomando el punto. Es una habitación espaciosa, con pisos de madera oscura y paredes pintadas de azul pálido adornadas con una multitud de fotografías familiares. El padre de Laura y Stiles están sentados en cada extremo de uno de los tres sofás de cuero negro, que están colocados en forma de U frente a una gran chimenea. En el centro de todo se encuentra una mesita baja de vidrio, sobre la cual Talia y Derek colocan las bandejas.

Derek opta por el sofá frente a Laura y John y se sienta en el medio.

Stiles se sienta a su izquierda, sus muslos se tocan.

Talia toma el tercer sofá.

El sheriff no le quita los doloridos ojos a su hijo, ni siquiera cuando el mayor de los Hale le da su taza de té y le da la suya a Laura.

"Me gustan tus uñas, Stiles", comenta Talia, tratando de disipar la tensión.

El chico se mira las uñas, que Laura había pintado de un tono aceituna pálida metálica unos días antes. Se separa de su comportamiento tímido por un segundo para ofrecerle a la mujer una sonrisa, que ella regresa cálidamente y sigue adelante, sin darle mucha importancia.

"Es bueno verte, hijo", el sheriff hace eco de las palabras anteriores de Talia, sin dejar de mirar. Stiles se marchita bajo su mirada anhelante, bajo su intensidad, rompiendo el contacto visual y mirando en su lugar su regazo. Laura le da un codazo a John en las costillas con una tos no tan sutil que tiene la clara intención de decir: "Tranquilízate un poco", un mensaje que afortunadamente recibe alto y claro: el sheriff baja sus propios ojos y toma uno de los bocadillos al azar, sin importar con qué variedad termina cuando se lleva la mitad en la boca. Mientras mastica, el silencio cae sobre la sala de estar, hasta que Talia hace un sonido contemplativo y se levanta de su asiento.

"Vuelvo enseguida".

Ella desaparece por un minuto, dejando desconcertados a los demás, hasta que regresa con un gran álbum de fotos en sus manos. Derek gime cuando ella lo deja sobre la mesa de café y eche un vistazo a los dos nombres impresos en cursiva dorada sobre la cubierta de cuero marrón: Derek & Stiles. Laura se ríe de la reacción de su hermano y cambia de lugar, arrojándose en el asiento libre a la derecha de Derek y buscando el álbum. Ella golpea las manos de Derek fuera del camino, lo extiende sobre su regazo para que ellos y Stiles puedan ver su contenido, y lo abre a la primera página, que presenta un conjunto de fotografías de una de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Derek cuando era pequeño.

"Tus cejas fueron legendarias incluso entonces", sonríe Laura.

"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" Derek se queja, mirando descorazonado a su madre.

"Pensé que podría ayudar a la memoria de Stiles", responde Talia sin arrepentimiento. "¿Qué tienes que perder?"

Derek suspira. "Mi dignidad."

"Derek".

"Bien, bien, deja que la humillación comience...”

Talia y Nicolas Hale fueron muy liberales con el uso de su cámara, el álbum lleno de solo los primeros años de la amistad de Derek con Stiles. Derek tenía su propio álbum durante los primeros años de su vida, pero luego Stiles entró en escena y, como los dos chicos siempre estaban juntos, tenía sentido para los padres Hale y Stilinski fusionar sus esfuerzos documentales en un solo recurso, y cada familia recibe una copia.

Una foto en particular llama la atención de Laura, que fue tomada en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Derek en el jardín trasero de su casa. Ambas familias se pueden ver en el fondo, sentadas sobre dos mesas repletas de diversos alimentos y pasteles y bebidas gaseosas, mirando a los dos niños en primer plano con cariño en sus caras borrosas. El foco principal de la fotografía es Stiles, que está saltando de arriba abajo y tratando de explotar las burbujas que Derek acaba de hacer. La alegría desenfrenada que Stiles sentía que esa tarde era palpable, torciendo su pequeño rostro en una sonrisa salvaje, casi maníaca, sus diminutos ojos reducidos a rendijas. La cara de Derek es mucho más impasible, casi carente de expresión por completo.

"¡Aww, eras tan lindo!" Laura se burla. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Laura..." Derek dice humildemente.

"Ahora eres un gran gruñón".

"Mmm, no sé..." Talia intercede, con los dedos en su barbilla, sus ojos divertidos parpadeando entre Derek y Stiles. "Yo diría que todavía es lindo de vez en cuando".

"Es cierto", Laura está de acuerdo, sonriendo cuando las puntas de las orejas de Derek se ponen rosadas.

El hombre en cuestión solo frunce el ceño, resistiendo el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y hacer pucheros como un niño petulante. A pesar de su capitulación anterior, la mitad de su mente quiere cerrar el álbum de fotos y quemarlo hasta convertirlo en cenizas para que no pueda ser usado para avergonzarlo nuevamente. Pero luego se da cuenta de la forma en que Stiles todavía está mirando las fotografías.

El humano se turna entre mirar el álbum y mirar a Derek, casi como si se estuviera asegurando de que el hombre barbudo a su lado es realmente la misma persona que el chico en las brillantes imágenes. Derek no sabe lo que hace, pero eventualmente algo convence a Stiles de que lo es y sus ojos permanecen pegados a la página abierta en su regazo. La forma en que sus delgados dedos sobrepasan la versión más joven de sí mismo en su regazo muestra una profunda tristeza y anhelo. Derek no puede imaginar cómo se siente. Sería una cosa descubrir que careces de toda tu identidad y que los extraños te digan quién eres. Pero ver pruebas concretas de quién solías ser y ser incapaz de recordar, incluso una pequeña porción de algo debe ser algo completamente diferente. Es evidente para Derek que la idea de su madre no ha funcionado.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta en voz baja, golpeando sus hombros juntos.

Los dedos de Stiles se congelan en la fotografía y suelta una respiración lenta antes de asentir.

Su padre habla en voz alta, vacilante. "¿Hay algo... que vuelva a ti?"

Stiles sacude la cabeza desanimado.

"Solo sigue intentándolo, cariño", dice Talia con dulzura. "Va a pasar cuando sea el momento".

"Y aunque nunca lo recuerdes", agrega Laura, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada acalorada de Derek, "podemos comenzar de nuevo. No debería ser difícil. Soy muy adorable".

Derek suspira. "Laura...”

"¿Qué?"

"Solo... no importa. Veamos qué más hay aquí".

Durante la siguiente media hora, Derek y Stiles hojean su álbum de fotos, con Derek explicando lo que recuerda de los días en que se tomó cada fotografía. No es mucho, porque todo sucedió hace más de quince años, pero Stiles parece interesado en conocer su pasado, por lo que no tiene problema en complacerlo lo mejor que pueda. El sheriff, Talia y Laura simplemente se sientan en el fondo, escuchando pero no participando más que para hacer comentarios ocasionales aquí y allá, complementando los recuerdos nebulosos de Derek.

Pero luego, después de revisar su reloj, Talia interrumpe las cosas.

"Lamento interrumpir esto, pero tengo que irme", dice, poniéndose de pie otra vez. "Tengo una reunión con los alfas de las áreas vecinas para discutir... los eventos recientes", dice, sus ojos penetrantes no se pierden de la forma en que Stiles se pone tensa con la palabra "alfa".

Derek tampoco lo pierde. Se pasa la mano por el brazo de Stiles un par de veces antes de saltar del sofá y seguir a su madre al vestíbulo, con los brazos cruzados y las gruesas cejas fruncidas. "¿No puede esto esperar?" pregunta, dirigiendo ojos críticos a Talia. Pensó que ella se quedaría más tiempo. ¿No era ese el objetivo, ayudar a Stiles a acostumbrarse a estar con su familia para que supiera que su compañero estaba en buenas manos cuando no podía estar allí? No puede evitar sentirse un poco traicionado.

"Me temo que no, esto es demasiado importante para posponer", dice Talia, deslizando los brazos por las mangas de su abrigo rojo.

"¿Qué es muy importante?"

"Mira, Derek, sabes tan bien como yo que los perpetradores del crimen que sufrió Stiles todavía están por ahí. También sabes que probablemente sean como nosotros. Nunca antes estuvimos seguros, ni siquiera queríamos mantener la idea de que uno de nosotros podría hacer algo como eso. Pero las marcas que lleva Stiles son innegables. Debería haber convocado una reunión con los alfas cercanos el día en que Stiles regresó, pero quería estar aquí en caso de que me necesitaras. Ahora sé que no lo sabes”. Derek abre la boca para protestar, pero Talia le impide alzando su mano. "Puedes pensar que sí, pero Derek, tienes esto. Stiles ya confía en Laura, y siento que John no se quedará atrás en obtener lo mismo. Lo siento, pero como el Alfa de la manada Hale, es mi responsabilidad advertir a los demás”.

"¿Dónde los veras?" Derek exige saber.

"En un lugar neutral. Un restaurante en un par de ciudades".

"La próxima vez, iré contigo".

"No creo que eso sea...”

"Esto no está disponible para discusión", insiste Derek, la insubordinación será condenada. "Como dijiste, se trata de lo que le sucedió a mi compañero, así que tengo derecho a estar allí".

Talia levanta una ceja de desaprobación al tono de su hijo, pero acepta sin embargo. "Tienes razón", admite, abrochándose el abrigo. "Puedes acompañarme a la próxima reunión, pero te quedarás aquí por hoy. Stiles todavía te necesita".

"Por supuesto."

Derek le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre y suspira cuando ella se va. Después de esperar un momento para calmarse, se da vuelta e inmediatamente se congela cuando encuentra a Stiles de pie en la puerta de la sala, inclinó la cabeza con nerviosismo y su brazo sano se cruzó sobre su estómago, clavándole las uñas en el codo. Parpadeando su sorpresa, Derek da un paso adelante y forma una sonrisa. "Todo está bien", le asegura a su compañero, desenvolviendo la mano de Stiles alrededor de su propio brazo y castamente besando su frente. "Volvamos con los demás, ¿está bien? Algunos de esos pasteles se veían bien".


	6. La Barbacoa

_\- El pasado: lunes 4 de abril, 2011 -_

_Tener que lavarse frente al alfa es la cosa más_ _mortificante_ _que_ _Stiles_ _había tenido que hacer alguna vez. Lo único bueno de eso es la brevedad de todo el asunto y el hecho de que después se siente maravillosamente limpio. Una vez que termina de secarse con la áspera toalla que el alfa le tiro a la cabeza,_ _Stiles_ _se para en el centro de la fría habitación y espera a que le digan qué hacer a continuación. Una vez más, sus manos se posan sobre su entrepierna para proporcionarse un poco de modestia, aunque sea pequeña. Una parte de él espera que le den algo más para ponerse, pero el resto de él está seguro de que es algo estúpido. Este último, por supuesto, es el correcto._

_"¿Por qué te molestas en cubrir esa cosa?" el alfa se burla, mirando entre las piernas de_ _Stiles_ _. "No es que alguien vaya a estar interesado en eso. Mueve tus manos"._

_Stiles_ _no lo hace, lo que hace que los ojos del alfa se estrechen y brillen_ _en rojo._

_"Sabes que no me gusta repetirme"._

_A regañadientes,_ _Stiles_ _obedece lentamente, permitiendo que el alfa vea cada centímetro de él. Su torturador se ríe y extiende un brazo rápidamente, tomando el pene flácido de_ _Stiles_ _es su mano y apretandolo fuertemente, haciendo que_ _Stiles_ _grite. Él se retira instintivamente, empeorando el dolor. "¿Ves?" gruñe el alfa. "¡Esto apenas puede ser llamado pene! Es lamentable. Pero no te preocupes._ _M_ _uy pronto descubrirás lo que un hombre de verdad se ve y se siente. Ahora, sígueme"._

_El alfa de cabello corto suelta el pene de_ _Stiles_ _y sale de la habitación, sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de que lo obedecen._ _Stiles_ _se arrastra torpemente detrás de él, el temor se revuelve en sus entrañas mientras lo conducen hacia otra serie de corredores hacia el nuevo infierno que le espera después. La puerta en la que el alfa se detiene es distinta a las otras, un cuadrado de vidrio fijado al metal a la altura de la cabeza. A través del panel, Stiles tiene una vista fugaz de una mesa de examen que, cuando el alfa abre la puerta y lo maneja dentro, se acerca de manera personal. Se parece a uno que Stiles esperaría encontrar en la consulta de un médico, a excepción de las restricciones personalizadas conectadas en ambos extremos para las manos y los pies. Es viejo y andrajoso y presenta varias manchas que se parecen sospechosamente a sangre y semen, una cosa enfermiza para la vista._

_Las restricciones se aseguran rápidamente alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos de Stiles. Una venda se ata sobre sus ojos y un pedazo de tela hecha una bola se llena dentro de su boca, haciéndolo totalmente vulnerable ante captor. Le resulta difícil llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, una situación que solo empeora cuando escucha que la puerta se abre y se cierra de nuevo y no le queda más que su propia mente fracturada. Está completamente solo en la habitación durante un largo período de tiempo, y luego, finalmente, la puerta se abre una vez más y escucha a alguien entrar y acercarse._

_Los pasos del recién llegado suenan diferente de los del alfa de pelo corto, más suaves a medida que se acercan a la mesa. Stiles desea poder verlo, ver la amenaza en sus ojos. Sin embargo, con la venda cubriéndole la mitad superior de la cara, todo lo que puede hacer es permanecer allí  y estremecerse bajo la mirada que recorre todo su cuerpo. Quiere alejarse de la sensación invasiva, pero las restricciones simplemente le lastiman la pirl cuando lo intenta._

_Se necesita unos momentos para que quien esté allí haga algo._

_El hombre, al menos Stiles piensa que es un hombre, todavía en silencio cuando comienza su "examen". Los dedos fríos tocan al chico en lugares que nadie antes lo había tocado. Una mano desnuda coloca las caderas de Stiles sobre la mesa mientras otro sostiene su suave polla, pinchando y empujando antes de acariciar repetidas veces su longitud. Stiles siente vergüenza subir por su espina dorsal y cierra sus ciegos ojos cuando su traidor cuerpo comienza a reaccionar. La sangre corre hacia el sur, llenando su polla hasta ser medio dura antes de soltarla y se deje llenar el resto por sí misma._

_La mano inquisitiva del doctor se mueve para apuntar sus bolas después, rodando y apretándolas mientras busca algo que Stiles no puede nombrar. Cuando un dedo se desliza sobre el perineo de Stiles y roza su agujero, se sobresalta. "No..." lloriquea a través de su mordaza, tratando de rechazar al doctor._

_Es un esfuerzo inútil._

_El médico procede a pesar de las protestas de Stiles, su mano seca desapareciendo por un momento antes de regresar, un dedo entrando._

_La erección de Stiles se agita cuando el dedo se hunde profundamente dentro de su agujero, moviéndose hasta que roza algo que fuerza todo el oxígeno de los pulmones de Stiles. El toque se vuelve casi suave, frotando el conjunto de nervios que, a través de su involuntario placer, la mente de Stiles le dice que es su próstata. La presión de la otra mano del doctor deja su posición en el estómago de Stiles y se envuelve alrededor de su polla, tomándola mientras se retuerce en cada golpe ascendente y deja a Stiles jadeando. La saliva se filtra a través de su mordaza y se filtra por las comisuras de su boca para correr por sus mejillas._

_Él lucha pero no puede detener el orgasmo que lo golpea un minuto más tarde, el seguro agarre del médico lo mantiene mientras lágrimas saladas mojan su venda. El doctor retira su dedo una vez que termina, y luego Stiles siente un trapo húmedo que limpia el lío que había hecho en su propio estómago. Oye la puerta abrirse, una voz incorpórea entrando a la deriva. Aunque solo lo ha escuchado una vez, Stiles sabe que pertenece al alfa de pelo largo._

_"¿Bien? ¿Estamos listos para irnos?"_

_"Definitivamente virgen, tal como pensabas", responde una voz fría. El doctor, adivina Stiles. "Todo parece estar funcionando como debería"._

_"Excelente."_

_Incluso con la venda en los ojos, Stiles puede imaginar la sonrisa burlona en la cara del alfa. Él sigue llorando, sintiéndose traicionado por su propio cuerpo._

* * *

\- El presente: sábado 20 de febrero, 2016 -

Al igual que el fin de semana anterior, el sábado Derek  acompaña a Stiles a la casa de su infancia. Las mismas caras están allí, John, Talia y Laura, pero también hay algunas nuevas, al menos para Stiles. El padre de Derek, Nicolas, su hermana menor, Cora, y su tío Peter están presentes, aunque fueron advertidos con anticipación para que se fueran si las cosas no iban bien. Cuando entra a la espaciosa casa, la primera visión de Derek es Peter de pie en el vestíbulo con una sonrisa engreída en sus labios. Inmediatamente se arrepiente de estar de acuerdo con la presencia del mayor.

"Sobrino", saluda Peter.

Derek asiente educadamente, quitándose la chaqueta. "Tío."

Reza a cualquier deidad que esté escuchando que Peter no dificulte las cosas, como suele hacer. Por supuesto, cuando el hombre mayor ve al humano detrás de Derek y sonríe, Derek sabe que su oración no fue respondida.

"¡Y Stiles!" Peter se sobresalta, dando un paso adelante. "¡Han pasado muchos años!" No le da a Derek la oportunidad de intervenir, simplemente envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más delgado de Stiles y lo abraza fuertemente. Obviamente, Stiles se pone tan rígido como una tabla y no respira hasta que Derek lo saca de los brazos de Peter. Peter parece despiadado.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Derek sisea, caminando entre su tío y su compañero.

"Solo recibo a la familia", se excusa Peter, mordiéndose las uñas indignado. "Sé que va en contra de todo tu ser, pero realmente no deberías ser tan quisquilloso".

"Si le pones otra mano encima, yo-"

"¡Peter!" Talia sale rápidamente de la cocina, con los labios en una sonrisa de rictus. "Ahí estás. ¡He estado buscando por todos lados! La barbacoa está lista y ahora que has dicho hola, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a John a preparar las primeras hamburguesas, mmm?" ella sugiere, su voz agradable pero el fuego en sus ojos dejando en claro que ella no está realmente preguntando. Solo cuando Peter se aleja con un movimiento de mano descuidado, ella deja el acto, enfrentando a su hijo y sacudiendo la cabeza en tono de disculpa. "Lo siento por él. Le ordené que se porte bien, pero ya sabes cómo es. Espero que no haya causado demasiados problemas".

Derek mira a Stiles, quien todavía parece un poco conmocionado, pero se calma cuando Derek entrelaza sus dedos. "No, no creo que lo haya hecho", responde, mirando a su madre. "¿Qué es esto que escuché sobre una barbacoa?"

"Tu padre lo sugirió esta mañana", sonríe Talia. "No hemos tenido uno desde..."

 _Desde que Stiles desapareció_  , Derek termina en su cabeza. Básicamente era una tradición tanto para los Stilinski como para los Hale. Cada dos semanas se juntaban, asaban hamburguesas, filetes y salchichas, los adultos bebían y luego todos jugaban juntos. Intentaron tener uno después de que Stiles desapareció, pero nunca lo volvieron a intentar; fue incomodo para todos. Nadie sabía qué decir y la mayor parte de la comida no se tocó y tuvo que ser tirada, un desastre ante los ojos de Talia.

Derek desearía haber tenido más tiempo para prepararse para la tarde, pero, mientras pensaba en ello cuando él y Stiles seguían a Talia por la casa y salían al jardín trasero, llegó a la conclusión de que era una buena idea por parte de su padre. Tendrá que agradecerle más tarde, en caso de que valga la pena.

El jardín trasero se compone de un gran patio, con exuberante hierba verde y árboles que rodean todo. El olor de la naturaleza siempre ha sido un consuelo para Derek y hoy no es diferente. Los aromas del pino y la madera, la hierba y la tierra se mezclan en otra cosa, algo que nutre el ser interior de Derek y lo alivia.

No tiene mucho tiempo para saborearlo en paz porque tan pronto como pone un pie en el patio trasero, está casi ensordecido por un grito que viene justo detrás de él. Hay un grito de su nombre y luego un peso se estrella en su espalda y lo hace tropezar, la mano de Stiles se desliza fuera de la suya. Irritado, Derek mira por encima de su hombro a cualquiera de sus hermanas que ha decidido atacarlo y le da un bocado de largo cabello castaño oscuro que escupe con un chisporroteo.

"Eww, hermano mayor.  _¿_  De  _verdad_  ? ¡Acabo de lavarlo!" la joven mujer en su espalda gime.

"Quítate de encima, Cora", intenta, sabiendo que es inútil.

Bastante seguro...

"No", chilla.

Si los infernales años que tuvo con sus hermanas le enseñaron algo a Derek, es que lo mejor que puede hacer es seguir el juego, negarse a participar en cualquier cosa que intenten hará que se esfuercen más. Entonces, con un gruñido, Derek coloca sus manos debajo de las rodillas de Cora y la levanta más alto sobre su espalda, eliminando algo de la presión de su cuello.

"Eres una amenaza, ¿lo sabías?" Derek suspira cuando Cora acaricia su pecho en simpatía fingida. "¿Cuánto tiempo planeas envolverte sobre mí?"

"Bueno, si realmente no quieres que lo haga, me detendré".

Derek no necesita ver su cara para saber que está haciendo un puchero. "¿Es eso así?" el pregunta dudoso.

"Sí. Solo por esta vez".

Derek la deja caer sin previo aviso, provocando un chillido de indignación de ella a pesar de que sus reflejos de hombre lobo bruñido le permiten aterrizar fácilmente con gracia.

"¡Maldición!" lloriquea, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

"Vivirás".

Cora rueda sus ojos. Se detienen en Stiles y su expresión cambia, volviéndose especulativa y un poco conmocionada. A Derek se le ocurre que esta es la primera vez que Cora ve a Stiles desde que desapareció. Él simpatiza con cómo ella debe estar sintiendo, cómo afecta el cambio. Se apresura a suavizar las cosas antes de que ella pueda decir algo que haga las cosas incómodas, sabiendo que nunca ha sido una persona con tacto, y viniendo de Derek, eso es algo.

"Stiles, esta es mi hermana menor, Cora", vuelve a introducir, moviéndose para pararse junto al más delgado y colocar una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. "Te he hablado de ella antes, ¿recuerdas?"

Stiles asiente lentamente, su rostro inquieto y su cuerpo tenso, como si temiera que le saltaran encima también. Es un temor legítimo, especialmente con lo que Peter hizo antes, por lo que Derek mira a su hermana con advertencia.

"Stiles. Ha pasado mucho tiempo", dice Cora, su sorpresa se transforma en una sonrisa vacilante.

"Ella es tu amiga", asegura Derek a su compañero. "Como Laura".

Stiles solo se para allí.

Cora comienza a inquietarse, una vista inusual, porque incluso si es solo una fachada, nunca se ve insegura de sí misma. "Bueno, esto es incomodo..."

Laura se acerca entonces, como si sintiera su incomodidad. "Cora, el tío John quiere tu ayuda con la comida, ya que Peter está siendo tan inútil como siempre", informa, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde había venido. Derek mira y ve que ella no está mintiendo. John está parado junto a la parrilla en el extremo opuesto del patio, luciendo extremadamente poco impresionado, ya que Peter, como solía hacer, se queda a un lado hablando y sin hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar en la preparación de la comida.

"Uf, bien", suspira Cora, caminando con dificultad.

Laura le guiña un ojo a Derek y le dice: "De nada", antes de seguir a la más joven, que ahora se encuentra junto al sheriff con un plato de panecillos de hamburguesa precortados y con expresión de aburrimiento en la cara.

Derek se siente aliviado de estar libre de sus hermanas por el momento, mientras que Stiles simplemente se ve confundido, como si no supiera cómo actuar. "Vamos", murmura Derek, salvándolo de tener que resolverlo por sí mismo. Usa la mano que todavía tiene en la parte inferior de la espalda de Stiles para guiarlo a través del patio. "Tomemos algunas bebidas o algo así. Estoy agotado".

* * *

Más tarde esa tarde, cuando sus estómagos están listos para reventar comiendo hamburguesas y un buffet de postres y bocadillos, todos se sientan esparcidos por el jardín trasero, divididos entre las mesas en el patio y una gran manta extendida sobre la hierba. Derek y Stiles están en una manta con Cora, con Derek trabajando para que Stiles se familiarice con ella. Es más difícil de lo que fue con Laura porque, aunque su hermana menor es agradable debajo de todo y Derek la ama con todo su corazón, puede admitir que Cora no es la persona más educada o amigable, especialmente lo primero. Las cosas que no se dicen también obstaculizan los esfuerzos de Derek, pero persevera.

John y el resto de los Hale todavía están sentados en las mesas, hablando en voz baja sobre diversos temas con tazas de té o café descafeinado. De vez en cuando, Derek sintoniza con ellos, pero les presta poca atención hasta que escucha la situación de Stiles siendo presentada por el sheriff.

"Parece estar bien", comenta John con nostalgia.

"Sí", Peter está de acuerdo, su voz suave casi sospechosa, "muy bien".

"Yo solo..." John suspira profundamente, y Derek gira la cabeza para ver el rostro abatido de John. "Es difícil, ¿sabes? Quiero estar allí para él, pero no puedo. Y me siento..."

Talia toma su mano cuando hace una pausa. "¿Que sientes?"

"Me siento mal de que Derek tenga que hacer todo esto solo. Debería estar haciendo más".

"Lo harás, John. Cuando Stiles esté listo, lo harás".

"Pero-"

"Sin peros", interrumpe Talia. "Derek tiene esto".

"Sé que lo hace. No cuestiono sus habilidades. Me siento mal por pensarlo, pero... una parte egoísta de mí desea que  _yo sea_  el único en quien Stiles confié, no en Derek. No recuerda a ninguno de nosotros, pero conmigo parece peor, ni siquiera me deja acercarme. Solo quiero que esto termine y que vuelva a ser mi hijo ". El sheriff suspira de nuevo al final de su diatriba, luego se burla cuando registra el silencio con el que se ha encontrado. "¿Ves? Te dije que era terrible. Soy un padre terrible".

"No, no lo eres", tranquiliza Talia. "Solos eres humano".

"Es curioso, sin embargo," dice Nicolas, golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo, "cuánto de él ya no está allí. Me da miedo pensar por qué".

"Alégrate de que no conozcas todos los detalles", John se estremece. "La mitad de mí desea no haberlo hecho".

Peter se levanta abruptamente. "Me pregunto..."

Nadie parece saber lo que hace, y todos están confundidos cuando comienza a caminar hacia donde Derek se sienta sobre la manta con Cora y Stiles. Derek, que todavía escuchaba a escondidas, observa a su tío acercarse cautelosamente, su cuerpo automáticamente preparándose para una pelea. Se mueve inconscientemente más cerca de su pareja, sin olvidar lo que sucedió hace solo un par de horas.

"Sobrina, sobrino", dice Peter cuando llega a la manta.

"¿Qué deseas?" Derek mira con odio, preventivamente yendo a la defensiva.

"Solo confirmar una teoría".

Sin preámbulos, Peter toma el brazo de Stiles y lo arrastra hacia arriba, provocando un chillido aterrorizado. Derek se pone de pie en un instante, tratando de liberar a su pareja de las garras de su tío. Pero no es tan fácil como lo fue en el vestíbulo: Peter habla en serio esta vez y su agarre es incansable mientras manipula a Stiles, agarrando los brazos agitados del hombre más joven. Sosteniéndolos fuerte, lo inclina para ver algo en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Hay una ráfaga de ruido en las mesas cuando todos los demás se apresuran a intervenir, contenedores de comida y varios utensilios salen volando a toda prisa.

El latido del corazón de Stiles es el ruido más fuerte en los oídos de Derek.

Laura y Talia le gritan a Peter que suelte al joven que todavía lucha por liberarse, pero Peter no escucha, solo tira de la parte posterior de la camisa de Stiles y sonríe. Solo después de que los ojos de Talia brillan de rojo y ella usa un comando alfa, Peter suelta a Stiles, pero él todavía no se deja intimidar por ella.

"Voy a matarte", gruñe Derek humildemente, sus propios ojos brillando amarillos y sus garras saliendo, preparados para la batalla.

"Inténtalo, sobrino", se burla Peter, todavía sonriendo.

Derek está a punto de lanzarse, perdido en su ira, pero luego, Talia está frente a él con una mano presionada en el centro de su pecho.

"Cálmate", instruye.

"¡Atemorizó deliberadamente a Stiles!" Derek chasquea. "¡De nuevo!"

"Lo sé. Pero ya pasó, y como su alfa voy a estar malditamente seguro de que no lo intentará por tercera vez".

"Aún tengo balas de acónito", dice el sheriff, su cara es una imagen de furia.

"¿Dónde está Stiles?" Laura reflexiona, mirando a su alrededor.

La ira de Derek se evapora y el miedo lo invade cuando mira a su alrededor. Su pareja no está en ninguna parte. "¿Alguien vio a dónde fue?" le pregunta a su familia.

"Todos callen", ordena Talia. "Usa tus oídos".

Todos obedecen.

Es inquietantemente quieto por un momento, y luego Derek escucha el sonido de la respiración distante.

"La casa", dice Cora innecesariamente, habiéndolo escuchado también.

Derek entra corriendo con John pisándole los talones, siguiendo el sonido amortiguado hacia el espacioso comedor. En el centro, rodeada de sillas acolchadas, hay una mesa de roble oscuro, lo suficientemente grande para que todos en su familia puedan acomodarse. Está cubierto de un extremo a otro con un prístino mantel blanco. El sonido de Stiles luchando por respirar viene de debajo.

Lentamente, Derek se acerca a la mesa, se agacha junto a ella y levanta el borde del mantel, revelando a su compañero. Encorvada en el suelo, la cara de Stiles está asustada y teñida de lágrimas. Solo con una mirada, Derek puede decir que Stiles está peligrosamente cerca de sufrir un ataque de pánico

"Oye", susurra Derek. "¿Te importa si me uno a ti?"

Stiles no reacciona, solo trata de tomar otro aliento y, cuando no puede, le agarra el pecho como si lo aflojara.

Derek se arrastra hacia adelante y toma las manos de Stiles antes de que pueda hacerse daño a sí mismo. El estado frenético del humano se ve agravado por el contacto, y Derek se preocupa por un momento que le paraliza el corazón y comete un gran error al tocarlo. Pero luego Stiles simplemente se desinfla y, sin pensar, Derek lo rodea con sus brazos. Murmura palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído hasta que el temblor del cuerpo de Stiles se detiene y los pulmones de Stiles parecen llenarse con más facilidad.

"Shh, estás bien", asegura Derek, presionando sus labios contra la sien del joven.

"¿Derek?" La voz de Talia viene en silencio. "¿Estás bien?"

Antes de que el beta pueda responder, su madre levanta el mantel y los mira a los dos a la luz tenue. Derek asiente y comienza a reorganizarse, tratando de acomodarse más cómodamente en el piso.

Mientras arrastra los pies, Stiles ve que Talia sigue mirándolos y retrocede repentinamente, soltándose de los brazos de Derek y corriendo hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Derek queda atontado por la acción durante unos segundos antes de que su cerebro se ponga al día. Sigue a su compañero y lo encuentra de pie con la espalda apretada contra la pared, frente a un Talia y John muy confundidos.

"¿Stiles?" Talia llama en voz baja, dando un paso más cerca. "¿Qué pasa?"

El humano se encoge aún más, con el terror volviendo su rostro más pálido de lo habitual.

"¿Stiles? Es solo mi madre. Te agrada, ¿recuerdas?" Derek dice suavemente, sintiéndose inmensamente agradecido cuando su compañero todavía lo deja acercarse sin problemas.

Talia da otro paso.

"No lo haría, si fuera tú, querida hermana", advierte Peter al entrar en la habitación.

"Vete", Derek se enfurece, su furia aún fresca. Se mueve protectoramente frente a su compañero.

"Lo escuchaste. Vete", dice John.

Talia entrecierra los ojos hacia su hermano réprobo. "Pensé que te prohibí volver a la casa hasta nuevo aviso, Peter. ¿Qué parte de eso no entendiste?"

"Entendí muy bien", responde Peter fríamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio cofre. "Solo pensé en hacerte un favor y transmitir mis hallazgos antes de despedirme. ¿O preferirías no saber qué sospechaba y confirmé sobre la condición de la memoria de Stiles? Algo tan obvio que me cuesta creer que fui el primero en pensar en ello? Por otra parte, soy el más inteligente aquí".

"Habla y vete. Ahora".

Peter levanta una mano con garras. "Adivina."

La comprensión llega rápidamente hacia Talia. "Oh..."

"Sí. Oh".

"¿Alguien quiere informarme?" gruñe John.

"Los recuerdos de Stiles fueron tomados por un alfa, sheriff", dice Peter arrastrando los pies, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Tiene marcas de garras en la parte posterior del cuello. No podrá recuperar sus recuerdos por sí mismo, por lo que tendrás que encontrar al alfa que los tomó. Esto también explica su reacción hacia mi hermana. ¿Supongo nadie ha informado a Stiles una vez más de lo que somos? " Mira a todos con aire de suficiencia. "¿No? Bien, Derek, en el patio trasero sería la primera vez que descubrió que tu madre era un lobo alfa, al menos como una de las personas que lo habría torturado". La ligera subido de sus labios deja muy claro que está disfrutando de ser el que tiene el conocimiento y, por lo tanto, el poder. "Diviértete con eso. Después de todo me han prohibido, así que me temo que no puedo ayudar más. Qué lástima. Buena suerte."

Con eso, sale de la casa.

"Mamá, ¿es eso cierto?" Derek pregunta, su voz es pequeña.

Talia suspira profundamente. "¿La parte sobre las memorias de Stiles tiene que ser recuperada del alfa que las tomó? Sí", se lamenta. "Y supongo que ahora me tiene miedo ahora también es cierto y lo confirma, como dijo Peter. Creo que es mejor si me mantengo alejado de él por un tiempo, al menos hasta que puedas convencerlo de que no le hago daño. Deberías hacerlo. lleva a Stiles a tu casa y quédate con él por el resto del día. Podemos reprogramar tu encuentro con los otros alfas para la próxima semana ".

Derek está de acuerdo y le dice adiós a su madre mientras ella sale de la habitación.

"Cuídate, hijo", grazna John, obviamente queriendo hacer más pero sabiendo que no puede. Él también sale, dejando a Derek y Stiles a solas.

Derek sonríe cansinamente a su compañero, que está agarrando el dobladillo de su Henley. "Vamos, vamos a llevarte a casa".


	7. El Consejo

_\- El pasado: lunes 11 de abril, 2011 -_

_Ya no está en ese lugar horrible, dónde sea que estaba._

_Todo lo que recuerda cuando se despierta es comer la comida que el alfa de pelo corto le había traído y nada más. Hay un nuevo escozor en la parte posterior de su cuello y aunque apenas puede moverse solo, sus huesos se sienten como si hubieran sido reemplazados por el más denso de los metales, algo lo empuja violentamente. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que está en la parte trasera de una furgoneta que viaja a alta velocidad. No puede oír nada más que el sonido de los neumáticos en el camino debajo de él, las dos ventanas pequeñas en las puertas traseras de la furgoneta le proporcionan una vista del cielo azul y_ _de_   _las hojas de los árboles. Mira al mundo exterior, preguntándose a dónde lo llevarán, pero después de un rato, cuando sus párpados comienzan a cerrarse de nuevo, decide no preocuparse por eso._

_Cuando despierta, está en otro lado._

_La habitación desconocida es austera, pero, a diferencia de su habitación anterior, la luz cálida que brilla desde el medio del techo casi podría llamarse acogedora. Las paredes son de color naranja y la habitación en sí misma consiste en una cama con sábanas limpias, un escritorio y una silla y una puerta. Curioso, se levanta de donde yace en la cama y se acerca a esta última, descubriendo para su sorpresa que está desbloqueado. En lugar de aventurarse afuera, retrocede alejándose de la puerta, la fría voz del alfa de pelo corto silbando una vieja orden en su oído: debe quedarse donde está hasta que alguien venga a buscarlo. Sin nada más que hacer, vuelve a tomar su lugar en la cama y espera, pasando sus manos sobre las sábanas por unos momentos. Se maravilla de su suavidad y su brillante color marrón verdoso. Le recuerda algo... No puede recordar qué es_ _._

_Con un encogimiento de hombros se mira a sí mismo, su cuerpo no tiene más que un par de calzoncillos ajustados. Su torso, piernas y pies están desnudos; debe haber sido desvestido por quien conducía la camioneta que lo llevó a este nuevo lugar. Todavía le duele el cuello y desea tener un par de espejos para poder ver cuál es el problema. Lo mejor que puede hacer es frotar la piel irritada, aunque cuando ve su mano ensangrentada lo deja._

_Pronto, la puerta se abre, pero no entra uno de los alfas. En cambio, es una mujer, cuya piel de caramelo, pelo largo y oscuro y ojos hacen que parezca que ella se esfuerza por ser tan amable. Él puede ver, sin embargo, que sus rasgos llevan la misma_ _malevolencia_ _con la que está acostumbrado con los alfas, lo cual es extrañamente reconfortante. Ella usa una camiseta sin mangas negra, jeans ajustados azul oscuro y sin zapatos, lo que le da su primera pista sobre su identidad._

_Sus uñas de los pies son garras, por lo que presume que ella es otro alfa._

_"Vamos, chico", dice ella._

_Solo entonces, cuando lo llama así, se da cuenta de que no sabe quién es. Por más que lo intente, no puede recordar ningún lugar aparte de las instalaciones que recientemente dejó atrás, ni ninguna cara aparte de la del alfa de pelo corto, ni siquiera la suya. No hay nada más que una boca abierta, que amenaza con consumirlo si lo mira el tiempo suficiente._

_Este vacío no es tan desconcertante como debería ser. De hecho, se da cuenta de que está bastante bien con todo, algo en su mente le dice que está bien y que debe mantener la calma, que así es como deben ser las cosas._

_"¡Ahora, chico! No volveré a preguntar"._

_Ella sigue llamándolo así. 'Chico'. Ese debe ser su nombre, entonces. Bueno._

_Chico se levanta de la cama y sigue a la mujer cuando sale de la habitación. Avanzan por un pasillo y observa con leve intriga que esta vez está en el segundo piso de una casa. Todo el lugar huele ligeramente a cuero y canela. El piso es de madera oscura y las paredes están cubiertas por algunos papeles pintados a la antigua, remolinos azul claro y flores elegantes que se repiten en ordenadas hileras, que continúan mientras Chico baja las escaleras hacia la planta baja._

_Él y la mujer pasan junto a la sala de estar y la cocina, pero no se le da tiempo para discernir ningún detalle antes de que agarren su brazo y lo arrastren por una puerta abierta y lo bajen por otro tramo de escaleras._

_Ahora en el sótano, Chico parpadea para ajustarse a la luz tenue y frunce el ceño ante lo que ve en la gran sala. Está decorado con todo tipo de cosas: los bancos están atornillados al piso de concreto, en las paredes hay ganchos y cadenas y grilletes de aspecto rudo, y en una mesa a un lado hay una gran variedad de juguetes sexuales. Consoladores y vibradores, anillos para penes, tapones,_ _flageladores_ _y cosas de metal son solo los que Chico puede identificar._

_Ya hay otras tres personas allí abajo: una niña que parece tener la edad de Chico y dos hombres desnudos de mediana edad. Al igual que Chico, la chica está vestida solo con un par de calzoncillos, sus pechos están al descubierto, y ella está de rodillas, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas_ _pecosas_ _. El hombre al que está_ _mamando mantiene_ _un firme agarre en su largo cabello rubio, y Chico se queda fascinado mientras le da una serie de instrucciones en una voz ahogada:_

_"Más lengua"._

_"Más succión"._

_"Presta atención a la hendidura"._

_"Cuida tus dientes"._

_El segundo hombre mira a Chico críticamente antes de dirigirse a la mujer lobo. "¿Este él?", Pregunta,_ _entrecerrando_ _los ojos brillantes._

_La mujer asiente. "¿Confío en que recuerdas lo que se requiere de él?"_

_"Lo hago", confirma el hombre, lamiendo_ _lascivamente_ _sus labios._

_"Bueno. Te dejaré en ello. Que te diviertas."_

_La mujer se burla, luego vuelve a subir las escaleras y cierra la puerta del sótano, dejando a Chico con los demás. Chico parpadea tontamente, completamente desconcertado, hasta que el segundo hombre camina por el frío concreto y se detiene frente a él, llamando su atención. El hombre le sonríe, mostrando dientes amarillentos, antes de agarrar los hombros de Chico y empujarlo de rodillas. La posición igual a la de la chica y tiene la polla erecta del hombre balanceándose frente a su cara, una visión intimidante._

_"Bien, chico", el hombre habla con voz ronca, "comencemos tu primera lección"._

* * *

\- El presente: sábado 20 de febrero, 2016 -

Stiles parecía más tranquilo de lo habitual esa noche, algo que Derek pensó que no era posible. Se sienta en el sofá en la sala de estar de Derek, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de él y sus ojos mirando al vacío. Todavía está moviendo sus dedos, que giran nerviosamente uno alrededor del otro en su regazo. Derek lo observa desde la puerta, entristecido de que su pareja haya sufrido otro ataque de pánico y enfurecido porque fue provocado por un miembro de su familia.

Aún desea fervientemente estrujar el cuello de su tío para recuperar a su pareja, pero confía en que su madre se encargará del problema en su lugar mientras se concentra en lo que es realmente importante: Stiles. Con un suave suspiro, Derek se mueve para sentarse a la izquierda del hombre más joven, buscando la primera señal de que su cercanía no es bienvenida. Stiles realmente no reacciona, simplemente cae contra Derek cuando los cojines se hunden bajo su peso. Derek se siente lo suficientemente seguro envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su pareja para unirlos más cómodamente. Suavemente pone su otra mano sobre Stiles para darle algo más a lo que aferrarse.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta a Stiles.

El humano asiente lentamente, jugando con los dedos de Derek.

"Lo siento, él hizo eso. Prometo que no lo dejaré cerca de ti de ahora en adelante ".

La habitación se vuelve a callar, hasta que el teléfono de Derek suena cuando entra un mensaje del padre de Stiles, preguntando por su hijo. Derek renuentemente retira su mano, dejando a Stiles enredar sus dedos en el dobladillo de su Henley. Le asegura al sheriff que Stiles está bien, apaga el dispositivo sin esperar una respuesta y lo coloca en el reposabrazos.

"¿Quieres hacer algo?", Pregunta, sintiendo una tensión en el aire, de la cual no puede encontrar una causa. Tal vez es simplemente el estrés persistente del día.

Stiles niega con la cabeza.

"¿Solo quieres sentarte aquí juntos?"

Un asentimiento esta vez.

"De acuerdo. Podemos hacerlo."

* * *

\- El presente: sábado 27 de febrero, 2016 -

Se está convirtiendo rápidamente en una ocurrencia regular que Derek permanezca despierto por una o dos horas más después de que los ojos de Stiles se cierran. Quiere estar preparado para despertar a su pareja inmediatamente si parece que podría estar teniendo otra pesadilla y se ha vuelto un experto al leer las señales. Por lo general, primero viene un pequeño quejido, seguido de uno ligeramente más fuerte y un profundo ceño fruncido que se forma en la cara de Stiles. Solía hacer que Derek se sintiera como un voyeur espeluznante, pero hace mucho tiempo que ha superado eso. Para él, el fin justifica los medios, y esta noche no es diferente.

Acostado frente a Stiles, una respetable cantidad de distancia entre ellos y los suaves ronquidos de Stiles llenando la habitación oscura. Stiles también frente a él, cómo comienza todas las noches. Derek sospecha que Stiles puede mantenerlo en su punto de mira, un recordatorio visual de que está a salvo y tiene a alguien allí en quien confía para protegerlo. Está más que feliz de ocupar ese puesto.

La primera hora progresa de forma normal, con Derek recuperando el tiempo perdido al devorar cada movimiento de la forma dormida de Stiles, desde el movimiento de sus dedos hasta la forma en que sus ojos se mueven hacia adelante y hacia atrás bajo sus párpados cerrados. Y luego, unos minutos después de la segunda hora, Stiles se mueve más que eso, volteándose sobre su otro lado y presentando a Derek con su espalda. Esto sucede algunas noches, cuando Stiles se sumerge lo suficiente en sueños que al menos no son del todo desagradables, por lo que Derek finalmente permite que sus propios ojos cansados se cierren.

Su mente se desplaza por un tiempo, antes de que piense en lo que dijo Peter en la sala de estar.

Él le creyó sin pruebas. También lo hizo su madre.

Derek vuelve a abrir los ojos. Lentamente, con la esperanza de que Peter estuviera equivocado y solo estaba jugando con sus mentes y emociones en ese estilo psicótico, Derek se estira para tirar lentamente de la parte trasera de la camiseta de Stiles, solo un poco. No los había notado antes, cómo, no sabe, cuando ahora parecen tan obvios, pero allí, en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, hay pequeñas cicatrices, pinchazos de carne que están elevados y brillantes.

Los mira por un momento, maldiciendo a su tío otra vez, hasta que Stiles se agita levemente y levanta el cuello de la camisa de Stiles y retira su mano. Entonces, el humano murmura algo en su sueño y Derek olvida lo que estaba pensando. Era ininteligible, pero estaba allí. Lo escuchó. La voz de Stiles, y no solo un gemido.

Era dulce, mejor que la canción favorita de Derek, y Derek reza para que Stiles hable de nuevo. Lo tira un poco hacia atrás, para que la cara de Stiles no se estrelle contra su almohada y, si Derek obtiene su deseo, las palabras serán más claras.

Espera por un largo tiempo y se ha resignado a no escuchar la voz de Stiles nuevamente esa noche cuando sucede. Es silencioso, nada más que un murmullo entre un gruñido y un gemido. Pero Derek todavía lo oye:

"Aiden..."

Un nombre pronunciado con miedo tan agudo que los ojos de Derek le escocen. El miedo significa que probablemente debería despertar a Stiles, borra eso, definitivamente debería despertar a Stiles, pero parte de él es reacio. En todas las noches que Stiles ha estado durmiendo a su lado desde su regreso, Derek nunca recuerda que esto ocurra. Sonidos de angustia, sí. Pero nunca palabras. Nunca pistas que potencialmente podrían usar en la investigación.

La mitad vengativa de él quiere dejar a Stiles como está con la esperanza de conseguir más para alejarse, pero al final, gana su compasión y amor por su compañero. Incapaz de someterlo a lo que sospecha se ha convertido en otra pesadilla, Derek se apoya en su codo y sacude a Stiles ligeramente hasta que la canela parpadean hasta convertirse en avellana.

"Lo siento", murmura Derek, acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla cicatrizada de Stiles. "Sonabas como si estuvieras teniendo un mal sueño".

Stiles se encoge de hombros, el movimiento obstaculizado por su posición acostado.

"¿Quién es Aiden?"

La pregunta sale antes de que Derek pueda detenerla. Estaba planeando esperar hasta la mañana para preguntar, pero, ahora que se le escapó la boca, observa la reacción de Stiles. Miedo, sorpresa, ira... Cualquier cosa.

Pero nada de eso sucede. Stiles parece confundido, su ceño fruncido, entonces Derek lo reformula: "¿El nombre 'Aiden' significa algo para ti? Tal vez fue alguien con quien te encontraste mientras estabas... fuera." No ayuda. La expresión de Stiles no cambia, por lo que Derek se ve obligado a dejarla caer.

"No importa. Olvida que pregunté," suspira, moviéndose y quedando acostado sobre su espalda, mirando hacia el techo. "No importa."

Con una mano metida detrás de su cabeza, piensa. Debido a que Stiles no recuerda nada sobre la vida que tuvo hace cinco años, Derek y todos los demás habían asumido que él tampoco recordaría mucho de lo que sucedió durante esos años. O eso, o no estaría en condiciones de hablar de ello por un buen tiempo. El primero parece ser el caso.

Stiles no parece capaz de recordar lo que soportó después de su secuestro, al menos no mientras está despierto. Derek todavía no sabe cómo funciona cuando los recuerdos de una persona son robados por un alfa. Por la forma en que Peter y su madre lo describieron, sonaba como si esos recuerdos simplemente... se hubieran ido de la cabeza de la persona, dejando atrás espacios vacíos hasta que el alfa los rellene de nuevo. Pero tal vez no. Quizás el alfa simplemente guarda los recuerdos en un lugar que no es conscientemente accesible. Al menos en el caso de Stiles, eso explicaría por qué todavía puede recordar algo en su subconsciente.

Esta persona Aiden debe ser importante de alguna manera. Tal vez era parte del secuestro de Stiles, lo que explicaría el miedo, o se encontraron de alguna otra manera a lo largo de los años. Cualquiera que sea la naturaleza de su encuentro, Derek almacena el nombre para dárselo más tarde al sheriff y, después de ver que Stiles ya está dormido nuevamente, trata de seguirlo.

* * *

Derek se siente culpable mientras conduce a la dirección que su madre le da desde su lugar en el asiento del pasajero del Camaro. Stiles está de vuelta en su departamento solo con Laura por compañía y Derek no puede evitar sentirse mal al recordar la mirada casi traicionada que su compañero le había dado cuando anunció que se iría por unas horas, lo más que estarían separados desde el regreso de Stiles. No pueden estar juntos las 24 horas, todos los días, algo que Derek tiene que recordarse a sí mismo, pero a pesar de que Stiles tiene al menos un poco de confianza con Laura ahora, su acusación de hace unas semanas juega repetidas veces en su cabeza.

A pesar de lo que había dicho en el momento, que no siente como el abandono ahora. Solo el conocimiento de que hoy será la última vez que todos los alfas de los condados vecinos de Beacon Hills se encontrarán por un tiempo hace que Derek se sienta mejor al respecto.

"Aquí está", anuncia Talia, señalando un edificio un poco más abajo en el camino.

Lucky's Diner es un lugar pequeño y de aspecto retro con un gran letrero que está apagado actualmente, Derek está seguro de que se encendería un destello de neón si el sol no estaba todavía arriba, y enormes ventanas alrededor de la fachada, dándole una vista de dentro. Los nervios golpeaban a Derek cuando salió de su auto y acompañó a su madre dentro del establecimiento. Por los nombres que le dio, no cree que haya conocido a ninguno de los alfas que los están esperando.

"Ah, ya están aquí." Talia señala una cabina casi llena en la esquina trasera del restaurante y camina hacia ella.

Derek se deja caer, ansioso por observar.

Siete alfas, cuatro hombres y tres mujeres, se levantan para saludar a Talia con besos en las mejillas. Incluso desde la distancia, Derek puede decir que cada uno de ellos emana la misma fuerza, confianza y autoridad que su madre, cosas que aparentemente son innatas a un alfa. Un minuto después, Talia atrae a Derek hacia adelante y se hacen incómodas presentaciones, durante las cuales Derek estrecha la mano de todos y lucha para mantener la suya estable.

Deucalion es el primero, un hombre alto con cabello largo, castaño claro y músculos bien tonificados aparentes debajo de su camisa de manga larga. Él lidera una manada al norte de Beacon Hills. Derek no puede leerlo.

Luego viene Ennis, un hombre con el pelo corto que es incluso más grande que Deucalion. Su apretón de manos es suficiente para hacer que Derek haga una mueca de dolor, y la forma en que Ennis sonríe no hace nada para derretir la frialdad de sus ojos. Derek se encuentra contento cuando escucha que la manada de Ennis está más lejos.

Los dos últimos hombres se presentan como Marc y Geoff, hermanos de piel oscura y mediana edad con un año de diferencia. Comparten el liderazgo de una manada en el límite de Arizona, heredado de su padre alfa fallecido. Los Alfas son por naturaleza territoriales, así que esta noticia ha hecho que Derek alce las cejas sorprendido, una reacción que no se pierde.

"Sí, es inusual, ¿eh?" Marc se ríe, volviendo a caer en la cabina y arrastrando a su hermano con él. Su voz es baja y suave como la miel.

"Hacemos que funcione", agrega Geoff.

Poppy es una mujer flaca con ojos asombrosamente azules y un bob negro. Ella solo se acerca al pecho de Derek y no debe ser mucho mayor que él. Todo en ella parece dulce y burbujeante, que, cuando se combina con su pequeño cuerpo, pinta una imagen engañosa de inocencia que Derek está seguro de haber aprovechado muchas veces. Sin embargo, su firme apretón de manos cuenta una historia diferente, una de poder.

Después de ella está Trinity, el opuesto de Poppy en casi todos los sentidos. El más viejo de todos ellos y casi tan alto como Derek, Trinity sería tan intimidante como Ennis si no fuera por la amabilidad que irradia. Derek piensa fugazmente que su manada tiene suerte de tenerla.

La presentación final es para Kali, una mujer de pelo largo cuya sonrisa es más bien una burla. Ella es tan desagradable como Ennis. Derek puede decir fácilmente que ninguno de los dos quiere estar allí realmente.

Es un ajuste apretado para todos ellos en el stand. Derek está agradecido cuando termina atrapado entre su madre y Trinity, con Poppy al final. Deucalion, Ennis, Marc y Geoff se sientan en el lado opuesto de la mesa, mientras que Kali toma una silla solitaria que exige de una camarera de aspecto agraviado. Todos son menús entregados antes de que la camarera se apresure de nuevo, con el cabello ondeando mientras atiende a otro comensal chasqueando los dedos bruscamente hacia ella.

"Deberías probar el pollo", comenta Talia, dando un ligero codazo a Derek. "Es bueno."

Derek está a punto de aceptar, pero Kali interrumpe y lo interrumpe. "No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿podemos seguir con esto ya?", Empuja. "Tengo cosas importantes que hacer hoy".

"Sí, admito que prefiero golpearme directamente a mí mismo", concuerda Deucalion.

Talia suspira. "No te estás quedando, ¿lo tomo?"

"No. La única razón por la que accedí a esta  _tercera_ reunión cuando ya lo solucionamos todo durante los dos primeros es porque dijiste que tu hijo insistió, Talia ", dice bruscamente Kali. "Por qué dejas que te pida demandas así me supera, pero supongo que no es asunto mío cómo manejas tu manada".

"De hecho no lo es", asintió Talia alocadamente.

"¿Asi que? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Bueno, Derek pensó que, dado que era su compañero el que estábamos discutiendo, debería estar presente. Estuve de acuerdo."

Kali mira a Derek con recelo. "¿Y él no puede decirnos esto él solo?"

Talia se encrespa, su protectora maternal pateando, pero Derek coloca una mano en su brazo antes de que pueda morder. "Oh, puedo", le dice a Kali con calma, "pero estaba mostrando algo llamado respeto. Es un concepto nuevo, aparentemente. ¿Has oido de eso?"

"Ooh, me gusta", le susurra Marc a Geoff. "Es luchador".

Kali gruñe. "Eres un pequeño impudente"

"¡Es suficiente!" Ladra Deucalion, atrayendo la mirada de todos en el restaurante. Al darse cuenta de esto, pinta una sonrisa agradable en sus labios y los despide con un ademán antes de volverse hacia el gruñón grupo con el que se sienta. Todos los otros alfas que impiden a Talia tienen la cabeza gacha, incluso Kali, algo que fascina a Derek. Todos pueden ser técnicamente competentes, pero Deucalion y Talia todavía parecen tener un escalón más alto que el resto. "Kali, sé amable", continúa Deucalion. "Las emociones se están agotando en este momento y estoy seguro de que Derek no quiso decir nada malo. ¿No es así, Derek?

"Correcto", repite el beta, complacido por la indignación apenas disimulada en la cara de Kali.

"Excelente. ¿Ahora, que estabas diciendo?"

Derek se aclara la garganta. "Bueno, sé que ibas a investigar la probable causa sobrenatural del secuestro de Stiles", comienza, negándose a avergonzarse bajo la mirada mordaz que Kali sigue enviando en su dirección. "Soy un ayudante del departamento del sheriff de Beacon Hills, así que, a pesar de la conexión personal que tuve con el caso, yo estaba muy involucrado, al igual que el padre de Stiles, el sheriff. Pensé, ahora que Stiles está de regreso y lo estamos revisando todo, podría ser una buena idea juntar nuestros recursos. Por mucho que el padre de Stiles y el resto quiera ayudar, la mayoría de ellos no es parte de nuestro mundo y no puede ir a los lugares que queremos. Tampoco tienen los canales y las conexiones que presumo que todos tienen. He estado fuera del circuito por un tiempo porque necesitaba ayudar a Stiles a comenzar su recuperación."

"Eso debe ser difícil", simpatiza Trinity, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Derek.

Kali se burla pero es ignorado.

"Vale la pena, ya que estoy seguro de que aquellos de ustedes aquí con sus compañeros sabrán", asevera Derek. Se siente aliviado cuando Trinity, Geoff y Poppy asienten con la cabeza. "De todos modos, quería estar aquí para decir eso, y para decirles una pista la noche anterior a ustedes. No ha sucedido antes pero, mientras estaba dormido, Stiles habló. Me dio un nombre ".

Todo el mundo se anima con eso. Incluso Kali y Ennis le prestan más atención.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?" Talia pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, y voy a pasar por la estación para decirle a John en el camino a casa".

"Bueno, ¿qué fue eso?" Poppy le pide con impaciencia.

"Aiden".

El grupo desciende al silencio por un momento mientras procesan esta nueva información. Kali lo rompe. "No hace sonar la campana", dice ella en breve, levantándose. "¿Si eso es todo?"

Derek aprieta los dientes. "Sí."

"Bueno."

Asintiendo con la cabeza a Deucalion y a Ennis, Kali empuja su silla hacia atrás con un chillido impío y se aleja de la mesa, sus pies descalzos golpean el linóleo. Una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, la solitaria camarera aparentemente se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para reaparecer.

Aún con el pelo revuelto, saca una libreta del bolsillo de su delantal rojo sangre. "Bien, ¿estamos listos para ordenar?", Pregunta, examinando al grupo restante con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. Mientras su madre da sus dos órdenes, Derek cree que le dará a la camarera una propina generosa con la esperanza de compensar la actitud horrible de Kali.


	8. La Investigación

_\- El pasado: martes 12 de abril, 2011 –_

_Cuando abre los ojos a la mañana siguiente, Chico no está seguro de cómo se siente._

_Estuvo lo que creía que era todo el día anterior en el sótano con los dos hombres de mediana edad, "aprendiendo", como lo dijo uno de ellos. La chica rubia fue enviada de regreso a su habitación poco después de que Chico llegara, porque su educación era aparentemente más importante que la de ella y necesitaba que ambos hombres lo supervisaran._

_No fue exactamente una experiencia agradable, pero tampoco fue terrible. Habiendo tenido el impulso de pelear contra él hace semanas, Chico cumplió y permitió que ambos hombres usaran su boca para su placer. De un lado a otro, hasta que estuvieran tan agotados que ya no pudieran levantarse. Cuando eso sucedió, Chico conocía bien el sabor amargo del semen. Escupió la primera carga, pero a ninguno de los hombres le gustó eso y, con cada orgasmo subsiguiente, se atragantó y forzó el fluido por su garganta, pensando que complacerlos sería mejor para él que enfurecerlos._

_Chico miro fijamente el techo de su dormitorio, con su estómago gruñendo. No ha comido nada real en dos días y se pregunta cuándo será su próxima oportunidad. Casi como si sus pensamientos los llamaran, alguien llama a su puerta y la abre unos segundos después. Es la chica rubia del sótano, todavía vestida con solo un par de ropa interior. Ella lleva una pequeña bandeja en sus manos, encima de la cual hay un plato grande y un vaso de agua._

_"Aquí", la chica gruñe, colocando la bandeja frente a Chico._

_Se sumerge en él, el encanto de las tostadas y los huevos son demasiado tentadores para esperar. La chica lo mira mientras él come, su expresión en blanco._

_"¿Quién eres tú?" Chico pregunta con la boca llena._

_La chica mira hacia otro lado entonces. "No lo sé", murmura ella._

_"Tampoco sé quién soy", dice Chico, recuperando su mal humor y esperando consolarla._

_"Lo sé. Ninguno de ustedes lo hace."_

_"¿Hay otros aquí?"_

_La chica mira con recelo a la puerta cerrada y se muerde el labio inferior, decidiendo algo. Lo que sea que vea en la cara de Chico debe ser lo suficientemente bueno para romper su silencio, porque después de un momento ella sigue hablando._

_"Hay muchos que vienen por aquí como tú", responde ella, con una voz tan tranquila que Chico tiene que dejar de comer para distinguir las palabras. "Hay otro aquí ahora mismo, en realidad, pero solo lo he visto de pasada. Creo que casi ha terminado con su entrenamiento, así que se irá pronto como todos los demás. Ninguno ha sabido quién es. Vienen, completan su entrenamiento y luego se vas. No estoy seguro de a dónde van"._

_"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" Chico pregunta, temeroso de la respuesta._

_"No recuerdo. Años, creo"._

_El chico siente pena por ella. "¿Entonces no eres como yo?" pide. "Acabas de decir que has estado aquí por años, pero ayer... parecía que eras nuevo"._

_"Lo soy, en cierto modo," la chica está de acuerdo. Su voz suena distante, como si tuviera que alejarse de lo poco que queda de sí misma para hacer frente a lo que está pasando en su cabeza. "Lo que viste no fue la primera vez. Creo que siguen haciéndome olvidar para que puedan volver a hacerlo. Algunas partes de este lugar me son extrañas, pero otras se sienten tan familiares, como los viejos recuerdos que están borrosos. Ahí está. Hay arañazos en la pared de mi habitación, marcas debajo de la cama para que nadie más pueda verlas. Creo que todas fueron hechas por otro yo. Hay suficientes por años"._

_De repente el chico ya no tiene hambre. "Eso suena horrible"._

_"No te preocupes. Me he acostumbrado"._

_"¿Dijiste que solo has visto a los otros de pasada?"_

_"Eso es correcto. ¿Por qué?"_

_Chico frunce el ceño confundido. "¿Por qué estás aquí entonces, hablando conmigo?" pregunta "¿Qué me hace tan diferente?"_

_La chica lo mira con tristeza. "Solo sé un poco... los oí hablar de ti, los responsables", revela, recogiendo las sábanas. "Eres especial. No sé por qué, pero se han interesado especialmente en ti. Los demás se desperdician hasta que no queda casi nada, pero tú... quieren que seas débil, pero aun así relativamente saludable para lo que sea que estén planeando. Se supone que debo llevarte el desayuno cada mañana a partir de ahora. Es bastante emocionante, en realidad”._

_Los labios de la niña se contraen en una sonrisa, la primera emoción positiva que ha mostrado desde que cruzó la puerta de Chico. Parece un poco desquiciado y Chico no sabe qué hacer con eso, así que solo se queda callado. "No he tenido a nadie con quien hablar en mucho tiempo. Desde antes de la primera vez que vine aquí, probablemente"._

_"Ya veo. Tú…"_

_La puerta se abre de golpe, rebotando contra la pared, antes de que Chico pueda terminar su siguiente pregunta. En la puerta se encuentra la mujer alfa, sus ojos de color rojo brillante se estrecharon mirando a la chica. Su mano enroscándose alrededor del marco de la puerta, sus garras rasgando la madera. "¡Se suponía que debías alimentarlo y luego irte, no sentarte aquí charlando como un par de estúpidas perras!" ella sisea._

_La chica no reacciona más que para recoger la bandeja de comida sin terminar y huir._

_El alfa la mira irse antes de volverse hacia Chico. "¡Tú!"_

_Chico se estremece._

_"Lleva tu trasero al sótano. Es hora de tu próxima lección"._

 

* * *

 

\- Presente: lunes 29 de febrero, 2016 -

 

Después de un mes, se siente extraño que Derek entre a la comisaría del sheriff con solo su arma y su placa, listo para sumergir sus dedos en la vida normal. La mayoría de sus compañeros de policía lo saludan calurosamente, celebrando su regreso con abundantes palmadas en la espalda y, en el caso de Jordan Parrish, su compañero desde que se unió a la fuerza, un abrazo bienintencionado pero torpe. Una vez que se termina la fanfarria, a Derek se le da rápidamente el resumen de lo que se perdió mientras cuidaba de Stiles. Según ha dicho, no ha habido mucho crimen del que hablar en Beacon Hills en las últimas semanas, lo que significa que la mayor parte del tiempo de todos se ha dedicado a revisar cada faceta de la desaparición de Stiles cinco años antes.

Incluso con toda la mano de obra a su disposición, no se ha avanzado mucho.

En una de las salas de incidentes hay una tabla preparada. Es casi idéntico al que Derek recuerda de hace años y contiene las insignificantes pistas que tienen: una mezcla de instantáneas borrosas tomadas de cámaras de seguridad, declaraciones de testigos de fotografías viejas y nuevas y sospechosos, todas conectadas con hilos variados. Incluso hay copias impresas de correos electrónicos de la computadora portátil de Stiles, de correspondencias que había tenido con sus compañeros de clase y maestros en relación con el trabajo escolar y otras cosas mundanas.

La adición más reciente a la pizarra parece ser un simple papel, en el que está escrito AIDEN y un gran signo de interrogación rojo. En la parte superior de todo esto se encuentra una fotografía brillante de 8x10 pulgadas de Stiles, todas sonrisas, que fue tomada por Derek en el jardín trasero de los Stilinski un mes antes de que Stiles desapareciera. Es el único ocupante de la habitación por el momento, Derek toma sorbos de la taza de café humeante que el sheriff había puesto en su mano poco después de su llegada y mira el tablero de manera crítica, en busca de algo que sus compañeros de trabajo hayan pasado por alto.

Lee las nuevas declaraciones de los testigos, comparándolas con las antiguas en busca de cambios que no puedan atribuirse a la fiabilidad de la memoria. Rápidamente aparece vacío, como incluso el optimista en él sabía que lo haría. En su mente, regresa a la reunión con los alfas durante el fin de semana y cree que sería de gran ayuda hacer que uno de ellos pase por allí. Es posible que puedan ofrecer una nueva perspectiva, ver un nombre o una descripción que abra una puerta.

Es un poco ortodoxo, pero, mientras mira a través de la puerta abierta del sheriff, Derek cree que podría funcionar.

"¿Puedo darte una idea?" pregunta desde la puerta.

John levanta la vista de su papeleo y le hace un gesto hacia adentro. "Por todos los medios."

"El sábado pasado me puse a pensar. Tal vez la razón por la que todavía no tenemos suerte es porque seguimos mirando las cosas desde el ángulo equivocado".

El sheriff frunce el ceño, recostado en su silla. "Seguir."

"Hasta ahora, hemos estado trabajando en esto como en cualquier otro caso, como los oficiales de la ley", continúa Derek, regresando a la puerta y cerrándolo como una precaución. "Tal vez tengamos que empezar a pensar no como sheriff y ayudante, sino como personas con conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural. La teoría actual, al menos entre nosotros, es que Stiles fue capturado por hombres lobo o al menos estuvo involucrado con ellos en algún punto, ¿verdad? "

Derek espera a que el sheriff asienta. "Bueno, ¿recuerdas esa reunión en la que hablé con mi madre para que me dejara acompañarme el sábado? Hablé con algunos de los alfas que estaban allí y, después de que les recordé sutilmente que es su deber ayudar a eliminar a cualquier persona entre nosotros, quienes estén haciendo daño a personas inocentes, acordaron comenzar a investigar las cosas por sí mismos. Pensé que podría ayudar si trajéramos al menos a uno de ellos para ver lo que tenemos hasta ahora. Fuerzas unidas, por así decirlo. Podrían ver algo que nosotros no podemos".

John observa a Derek con apreciación mientras procesa esta propuesta, los engranajes girando en su cabeza casi visibles detrás de sus ojos. Finalmente acepta, para gran alivio de Derek. "Está bien", dice el mayor, pasándose una mano por la cara. "En este punto, estoy dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa. ¿Tienes un alfa en particular en mente?"

Derek piensa en sus opciones.

Kali y Ennis están inmediatamente fuera de la carrera.

Deucalion parecía amable, pero estaba cerca de los dos primeros, así que Derek lo descarta también.

Poppy, tal vez, pero Derek nunca tuvo una buena lectura sobre ella.

Esto deja a Trinity, Geoff o Marc, a todos a quienes a Derek les gustó y cree que estarían dispuestos a escucharlos.

"Creo que deberíamos extender las ofertas a tres de ellos y ver quién nos responde", sugiere.

"Hazlo", dice el sheriff con decisión. "Cuanto antes mejor."

 

* * *

 

\- Presente: miércoles 2 de marzo, 2016 -

 

Al final, Trinity está demasiado ocupada atendiendo a algún problema dentro de su manada. Sin embargo, Geoff y Marc son cómodos, por lo que el primero se dirige a Beacon Hills, mientras que el último se queda para cuidar de su manada.

Geoff entra a la comisaría del sheriff dos días después con arrogancia en su paso, vestido simplemente con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca lisa. Derek es el que lo ve primero, después de haber estado vigilando la entrada desde su estación de trabajo.

"Geoff, gracias por venir en tan poco tiempo", saluda.

"Puedes apostar. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar, estoy ahí", sonríe Geoff, que ya está tranquilizando a Derek con su actitud relajada. "¿Así que por dónde empezamos?"

"Por aquí." Derek lleva a Geoff a la sala de incidentes, que de nuevo está vacía a petición de Derek.

El alfa silba cuando lo ve. "Wow, bastante información".

"Adelante", dice Derek, cuando se da cuenta de que el hombre mayor se mueve incierto en medio de la habitación, como si tuviera miedo de tocar algo.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas estoy buscando?" Geoff pregunta, adelantándose a la placa principal.

Derek se acerca a él con él y se queda allí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Solo vea si hay algo que se destaque", aclara, sus propios ojos repasan cada detalle de nuevo, como lo habían hecho una docena de veces un par de días antes. Se siente como si pudiera contarle a alguien sobre cada fotografía y pedazo de papel que se encuentra en el tablero con los ojos cerrados. "Parece que cada uno de nosotros ha pasado la mayor parte de esto mil veces y no hemos encontrado nada. Básicamente, estamos aquí como un conjunto de nuevos ojos. Idealmente, me gustaría llamarlos a todos los chicos aquí en algún momento, porque estoy seguro de que todos saben cosas que los demás no saben, pero el padre de Stiles y yo tomaremos lo que podamos obtener por ahora".

"De acuerdo, entonces..." Durante la siguiente hora, Geoff, después de obtener el permiso de Derek, toma piezas de evidencia del tablero y las examina de cerca en uno de los escritorios que están a un lado.

La marcha es lenta, por lo que Derek lo deja y espera en una silla en un escritorio diferente. Él juguetea ociosamente con una grapadora y le escribe un mensaje a Laura, lanzando insultos de un lado a otro y buscando actualizaciones sobre cómo Stiles está haciendo frente sin él. Se siente orgulloso, y decepcionado de manera egoísta, cuando ella le informa que a su compañero le está yendo realmente bien y hasta el momento no ha mostrado signos de pánico.

No es hasta que Derek regresa a la sala de incidentes con café para ambos que algo cambia. Geoff ahora está de pie frente al tablero y mira fijamente el papel blanco que tiene en la mano. Después de acercarse, Derek ve que es la hoja con el nombre de Aiden escrito en ella.

"¿Algo pasa?" pregunta, arrancando a Geoff de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, no, no diría eso", responde el alfa, aceptando agradecida una de las tazas de café de Derek y tomando un sorbo. "Es solo que... esto se siente tan familiar".

"¿En qué manera?"

Geoff coloca la hoja de papel en su lugar y regresa a la silla que ocupaba anteriormente. "Desde que nos contaste sobre este chico de Aiden el sábado, hubo un pensamiento en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, ¿sabes?" Explica con el ceño fruncido. "Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo correctamente debido a mis obligaciones como alfa, pero... todavía no estoy seguro de cómo, pero creo que lo conocía. O al menos sabía de él. Tal vez leí sobre él en alguna parte”.

Derek no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado. "Sí, quizás..."

"¿Has intentado buscarlo?" Geoff pregunta. "Quiero decir, no para decirte cómo hacer tu trabajo ni nada, pero tal vez esté en personas desaparecidas o algo así".

"Lo estamos investigando, sí", responde Derek, sentándose también. Él mira con desaliento el líquido marrón oscuro que llena su taza hasta el borde. De repente, no parece muy atractivo, por lo que lo coloca sobre la mesa y no lo levanta. "Buscamos localmente al principio, y cuando no obtuvimos resultados expandimos la búsqueda a todo el país. Pero eso lleva tiempo, especialmente porque todo lo que tenemos es un nombre que puede que ni siquiera sea real. Stiles no parecía saberlo. Como se llamaba cuando regresó, así que quizás Aiden no sea el verdadero nombre de este tipo, sino algo que se le dio o se dio a sí mismo. Todavía no sabemos nada. Parece que simplemente estamos corriendo en círculos de nuevo y apesta".

Derek suspira. "Lo siento. No quise poner todo eso en ti", murmura, solo dándose cuenta de que Geoff ya no lo escucha cuando no recibe una respuesta.

Mirando hacia arriba, nota que el alfa parece estar profundamente en el pensamiento otra vez. Está a punto de hacer palanca cuando Geoff salta con entusiasmo de su silla y lo golpea con un ruido sordo. "¿Tienes una computadora que pueda usar?" Geoff pide, sus ojos brillantes.

Atontado, Derek asiente. "Sí, puedes usar el mío".

Derek muestra a Geoff a su escritorio y enciende su computadora, que ha estado acumulando polvo sin que él la use todos los días.

Unos minutos después de que el alfa está sentado, grita triunfante. "¡Lo sabía!"

"¿Qué es?" Derek consultas.

"Echar un vistazo."

Sobre el hombro de Geoff, Derek mira el artículo de noticias en el monitor de la computadora. Es una historia relativamente pequeña, no más de un par de párrafos impresos en un periódico local hace cinco años y medio. Derek adivina que esto explica por qué todo el mundo lo había perdido hasta ahora. Detalla la desaparición de dos niños de las afueras de Albuquerque, Nuevo México.

Aiden y Ethan Steiner, gemelos, tenían 15 años cuando desaparecieron, apenas un año más jóvenes que Stiles, y desde entonces no se les ha visto ni oído nada. El artículo incluye dos fotografías diminutas, en blanco y negro, casi idénticas, ambas de calidad demasiado baja para distinguir algo más que los rasgos faciales más básicos de ambos niños: ojos, narices, bocas, cabello.

Una vez que ha terminado de leer, Derek piensa que es demasiado para ser una mera coincidencia y mira a Geoff. Se encuentra con la amplia sonrisa del alfa.

"¿Quiénes eran estos muchachos?" él pide.

Sin responder de inmediato, Geoff se para y hace un gesto hacia la sala de incidentes. Solo una vez que están de vuelta adentro con la puerta firmemente cerrada, él explica. "Me enteré de ellos poco después de su desaparición. Eran como nosotros, hombres lobo, así que solo se destacaron ante mí, supongo", dice. "Nadie los relacionó con la desaparición de Stiles, porque sucedió a varios estados de aquí y en primer lugar nunca fue tratado como un secuestro".

"¿Nadie los buscó?"

"Lo hicieron, pero... La situación de la manada de Aiden y Ethan no fue la mejor, la verdad sea dicha. Nunca me crucé con ellos en ese entonces, pero había escuchado de otros que el alfa en ese momento era desagradable. Todos asumieron que Aiden y Ethan se escaparon de una mala situación y que cualquier búsqueda que se inició se suspendió de nuevo muy rápidamente. Para cuando alguien más reemplazo al alfa, era demasiado tarde para hacer un verdadero progreso en la búsqueda. Los gemelos podrían haber estado en un país completamente diferente para entonces, por lo que todos sabían, así que todos dejaron de buscar".

Derek toma un momento para procesar esta nueva avalancha de información y luego plantea una pregunta: "¿Queda alguien de la manada original?"

"Creo que sí. Solo el alfa cambió".

"¿Crees que estarían dispuestos a hablarnos al respecto?"

"Puedo preguntar, si quieres."

Derek asiente con avidez. "Realmente lo apreciaría, gracias".

"No hay problema", sonríe Geoff. "Me pondré en contacto una vez que salga de aquí y te lo haga saber".

 

* * *

 

Esa misma tarde, Derek hace una parada en la ciudad y regresa a su apartamento con una bolsa de comida china en la mano, tan llena que amenaza con estallar en cualquier momento. Él y Geoff se habían separado poco después de que Geoff encontrara el artículo en el periódico, y el alfa le decía a Derek que iría a una habitación de hotel y se quedaría en la ciudad hasta que hablara con la vieja manada de los gemelos. Derek tuvo la tentación de ofrecerle al otro hombre lobo un lugar en su sofá para evitar que gastara dinero, pero recordó la reacción de Stiles la última vez que estuvo cerca de un alfa y supo que tenía que mantenerse callado. Simplemente podría omitir esa información, pero eso sería como mentir y Derek nunca quiere mentirle a Stiles de esa manera sobre cualquier cosa. Así que una habitación de hotel era.

Laura está esperando justo dentro de la puerta principal, lista para regresar a su propia casa y a su esposo ahora que Derek está allí y que ya no la necesitan para mantener a Stiles en compañía. Mientras se despiden, Derek toma nota mentalmente de que le regale a su hermana y a Nathan un regalo para mostrar su agradecimiento por su ayuda continua. Les debe mucho, especialmente porque la ayuda de Laura implicó el uso de sus preciosos días de vacaciones, lo que Derek sabe que la pareja casada había planeado usar para ir juntos por un par de semanas a un clima tropical.

Una vez que Laura se ha ido, Derek cierra la puerta y cuelga su chaqueta.

"¿Stiles?" Llama, caminando por el pasillo.

Dicho hombre aparece en la puerta de la sala de estar, con el ceño fruncido en su cara manchada de lunares en algo más feliz cuando sus ojos se posan en Derek. Deja de juguetear con el dobladillo del suéter que lleva, una cosa gris oscuro que Derek cree que salió de su cómoda, que adorablemente cuelga del delgado cuerpo de Stiles, y deja que sus brazos cuelguen a los costados, con una postura relajada.

"Oye," sonríe Derek.

Stiles le devuelve la sonrisa, algo tímido, antes de que su mirada caiga sobre la bolsa en la mano de Derek.

Derek no se lo pierde. "Oh, sí, traje la cena".

En la cocina, extiende los recipientes blancos sobre el mostrador y saca dos platos grandes del armario. "Espero que tengas hambre, porque tengo mucho".

Stiles asiente con la cabeza.

Con los platos apilados, emigran a la sala de estar. Derek se sorprende cuando ve una caja de plástico abierta en la mesa de café, dentro de la cual hay varias botellas de esmalte de uñas en varios tonos y colores: mate, metálico, brillante y de color liso, veinte en total, junto con una gran botella de removedor de esmalte, cortaúñas, una lima de uñas y algodón. "¿Esto es lo que está haciendo Laura, supongo?" Derek pregunta, terminando su inspección y sentándose en el sofá cuando Stiles confirma esta teoría. "Se ven nuevas. ¿Te las consiguió ella?"

Su compañero asiente de nuevo, y Derek murmura.

"Eso fue bueno de ella", comenta, sintiéndose cada vez más agradecido por su hermana.

Los dos hombres comen su cena en un silencio tranquilo con solo una pulgada separándolos. La televisión está encendida para proporcionar algo de ruido de fondo, pero Derek no ve ningún programa parpadeando en la pantalla. En su lugar, piensa y teme tener que arruinar el buen humor de Stiles con lo que él y Geoff habían discutido anteriormente. Eventualmente, cuando ambos platos se apilan uno junto al otro junto a la nueva caja de esmaltes de uñas de Stiles, Derek sabe que no puede demorarlo más y decide arrancar la curita. Alcanza el mando a distancia, silencia la terrible comedia que está en marcha y se encuentra con la mirada confusa de Stiles.

"Me iré pronto", anuncia, inmediatamente sintiéndose terrible cuando la cara de su compañero se angustia. Al darse cuenta de que lo que dijo debe haberle sonado a Stiles, se avergüenza de su franqueza. "Mierda, no, salió mal. No te preocupes, no te dejaré. Solo será por un par de días y luego volveré aquí. Laura o tal vez incluso tu padre lo estará contigo. Apenas notaras que me he ido".

Stiles se calma un poco pero aún se ve dudoso.

"Sí, eso probablemente no es cierto, ¿verdad?" Derek admite. "Sin embargo, no va a suceder por unos días".

Stiles mira su regazo y se saca las uñas pintadas de bronce.

Derek suspira. "Oye, mírame. ¿Por favor?" suplica. Cuando Stiles obedece, su triste rostro hace que Derek abra sus brazos de manera atractiva, necesitando hacer todo lo posible para eliminar esa expresión. El humano mira a Derek casi con suspicacia por un momento antes de caer en él y permitir que Derek lo envuelva apretado.

Derek entierra su nariz en el cabello de Stiles. "Prometí que nunca volvería a dejar que te pase nada malo, ¿recuerdas? Tengo la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pase lo que pase, pero, desafortunadamente, este viaje es parte de eso. Quieres recuperar tus recuerdos, ¿verdad?" Derek se detiene y siente que Stiles asiente con la cabeza en su pecho. "Bueno, espero que este sea el primer paso para lograrlo. Lo juro, tan pronto como tenga lo que necesito, volveré aquí. Contigo".

Derek presiona un beso en la cabeza de Stiles. "¿Está bien?"

Hay una pausa y luego Stiles se aleja y, aunque todavía triste, vuelve a asentir.

"Bien. Ahora, tratemos de disfrutar el resto de nuestra velada". La mirada de Derek aterriza en la caja sobre la mesa de café. "¿Quieres pintarme las uñas?"


	9. Los Gemelos

_\- El pasado: lunes 16 de mayo, 2011 -_

_Chico no vuelve a ver a la chica después de la mañana en que le trajo el desayuno. Se preocuparía por si algo malo le había pasado o no, pero no tiene tiempo. Está demasiado ocupado estudiando cuidadosamente todo lo que pueda sobre cómo complacer a un hombre. La sensación de maldad que había sentido el primer día es fácil de dejar atrás; en lugar de eso, abraza lo que los dos hombres desnudos le dicen, dejándose ahogar en la alabanza con la que se recompensa su arduo trabajo._

_¿Y alguna vez trabaja duro?_

_Perfecciona los movimientos de su lengua y la succión de su boca cuando está llena, el movimiento de sus caderas cuando está a horcajadas sobre un cuerpo firme y una longitud dura roza la grieta vestida de su culo. Estaba confundido la primera vez que hicieron eso: no había penetración, ni siquiera un dedo, y Chico se preguntaba cómo se suponía que debía aprender a tener relaciones sexuales de la manera correcta si en realidad no lo tenían. Nunca expresó esos pensamientos, nunca usó su voz, de hecho, la orden del alfa de pelo corto era nunca hablar con los que estaban por encima de él a menos que se le ordenara expresamente que permaneciera en su mente, pero los dos hombres parecían complacidos con lo que estaba haciendo. De todos modos, debe haber aprendido lo que se suponía que debía hacer._

_Cada vez que recibe un cumplido de cualquiera de ellos, su pecho se calienta y redobla sus esfuerzos, deseando perseguir ese sentimiento y nunca dejarlo ir. Es mucho más agradable que el miedo que la alfa le inculca con su mera presencia. En realidad, comienza a esperar estar en el sótano, donde es bienvenido._

_Después de un mes de esto, Chico se despierta al amanecer y su puerta se abre de golpe. Se pone de pie en su cama y parpadea rápidamente quitándose el sueño de sus ojos. El alfa de pelo corto está en la puerta, luciendo tan amenazador y arrogante como siempre, y Chico siente que su mundo se derrumba de nuevo. No era una existencia feliz, exactamente, la vida en esta casa con los dos hombres y la alfa, pero estaba bien. Ahora el terror fresco lo aprehende por completo, recuerdos de magulladuras y huesos rotos lo asaltan._

_"Es hora", sonríe el alfa, mostrando dientes que no son del todo humanos. Cruza la habitación y saca a Chico de la cama._

_El adolescente es dócil cuando lo llevan a la planta baja. Sin embargo, en lugar de pasar junto a la sala de estar, como está acostumbrado, el alfa lo lleva adentro. Temblando, Chico mira con curiosidad alrededor de la habitación hasta que ve a la alfa sentada en el medio del sofá blanco. Obviamente ha estado esperando por algún tiempo, a juzgar por su expresión marcada. O tal vez es sólo su cara. Chico no se ha decidido todavía._

_En el cojín a su lado, tiene una caja de plástico transparente llena de diferentes productos de maquillaje, cuidado del cabello y cuidado de la piel, que ahora comienza a sacar. Una vez que tiene lo que necesita, hace un gesto con una mano impaciente para que Chico se arrodille sobre la toalla que está tendida en el suelo delante de ella._

_Chico se apresura a cumplir._

_"Quédate quieto", instruye la mujer, inclinando con fuerza la cara de Chico para que la mire directamente. "Lo arruinas y habrá un infierno que pagar"._

_Chico sigue obedientemente de rodillas, incluso cuando comienzan a doler, ya que el alfa aplica una variedad de productos a su rostro. Se siente raro, hace que su piel se sienta más pesada de alguna manera, y tiene que luchar mucho para permanecer inmóvil cuando ella se le acerca con un lápiz negro afilado. Sus ojos se humedecen mientras los perfila._

_Cuando ha pasado lo que adivina es aproximadamente media hora, la alfa deja el último cepillo y se mueve hacia su cabello. De la caja, saca un par de tijeras de aspecto afilado, haciendo que el corazón de Chico palpite contra su caja torácica. En lugar de apuñalarlo hasta la muerte, como esperaba, ella gira la cabeza hacia un lado y comienza a cortarle el pelo. Se desplaza de un lado a otro de la cabeza de Chico, dejando la parte superior sin recortar y cepillando ásperamente los cortes de los hombros de Chico para que caigan sobre la toalla._

_Una vez hecho esto, también, se frota una especie de cera blanca en sus palmas y la pasa a través de las hebras más largas en la parte superior de la cabeza de Chico para que se levanten por sí mismas. Ella lo evalúa críticamente y debe encontrarlo adecuado, porque luego mueve al alfa de pelo corto desde donde estaba observando todo el proceso contra la pared._

_Sin decir una palabra, el hombre agarra a Chico y lo lleva a través del vestíbulo y sale por la puerta principal. Chico tiene suficiente tiempo para ver que están en el medio de la nada antes de que lo lleven a la parte trasera de la misma camioneta que lo llevó allí y las puertas se cierran de golpe, obstruyendo su vista. A diferencia de la última vez, el alfa entra con él y golpea dos veces el metal que divide la parte trasera de la camioneta desde la parte delantera, donde alguien conduce. Deseando alejarse lo más posible del alfa, Chico se arrastra lentamente hacia una de las esquinas y se enrosca en una bola._

_"Lo admito, estás bastante bien", comenta el alfa, observando a Chico de cerca._

_Chico no reacciona._

_"Incluso podría estar tentado a follarte, si me lo permitieran"._

_Chico se estremece, haciendo sonreír a la alfa._

_"Oh, por favor. Te encantaría. Apuesto a que rogarías por mí como la puta que eres. Pero, lamentablemente, te buscan tan intacto como sea posible. Recibimos más dinero de esa manera"._

_El alfa se queda en silencio después de eso, para agrado de Chico, hasta que la furgoneta se detiene y no vuelve a moverse. La sonrisa de alfa está de vuelta con toda su fuerza, entonces, cuando se pone de pie, sus músculos ocupan casi todo el espacio. "Abróchate, muchacho," se ríe entre dientes. "Estás a punto de conocer a tu nuevo dueño"._

 

* * *

 

\- El presente: viernes 4 de marzo, 2016 -

 

Después de que Laura llega a su apartamento para quedarse con Stiles, Derek encuentra a Geoff esperando al costado de la carretera cuando detiene su automóvil fuera del único hotel de Beacon Hills. El mayor tiene una mochila abultada colgada sobre un hombro, una mano envuelta alrededor de la correa y la otra sosteniendo su teléfono. El dispositivo parece tener toda su atención, dejando la llegada de Derek inadvertida. Derek toca la bocina y resopla con una risita cuando la cabeza de Geoff se levanta y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos. Es un espectáculo que Derek no habría considerado característico de él.

Cuando se ha recuperado, Geoff se apresura hacia el Camaro, se sube al asiento del pasajero y tira su mochila en el asiento trasero, donde se une al escaso equipaje de Derek para este viaje. "Lo siento," se disculpa mientras se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad.

Derek comienza a conducir de nuevo. "Te veías bastante absorto".

"Le estaba enviando un mensaje de texto a Marc para ver cómo se está sosteniendo sin que lo apoye. Nunca antes ha manejado a nuestra manada por sí mismo".

"¿Qué dijo él?"

"Que ha estado bien. Sorprendentemente".

Derek mira a su pasajero. "¿Por qué es eso sorprendente?"

"Bueno..." Geoff deja escapar un largo suspiro. "Marc nunca ha sido la persona más responsable. Le resulta difícil ser serio por más de dos segundos. A pesar de que ambos somos alfas de la misma manada y nos ocupamos de ella juntos, es básicamente una regla tácita de que soy el que está realmente a cargo. Honestamente, pensé que me habría llamado y me rogué que volviera ahora".

"¿No es bueno que no lo haya hecho?"

"Supongo que sí, sí".

"Entonces, ¿por qué suenas como si estuvieras decepcionado?"

Geoff sacude la cabeza. "Para ser honesto, si te da lo mismo, prefiero no meterme en eso ahora. No te preocupes; es estúpido de todos modos".

Derek asiente su aceptación. "Bien."

Cuando no se menciona ningún tema nuevo después de cinco minutos, Derek se inclina hacia delante en una luz roja y enciende la radio para llenar el silencio. Algunas detestables canciones pop de los altavoces suenan, haciendo que ambos hombres se estremezcan, por lo que rápidamente hojea las estaciones en busca de algo más apetecible. No hay nada y, dejando la radio en una estación que toca viejas canciones de rock de los años 70, se concentra en conducir.

Geoff hace comentarios ocasionales a medida que pasan las horas, hasta que el sol comienza a ponerse y finalmente pasan por Arizona y entran a Nuevo México. En este punto, Geoff lee las instrucciones de un mapa que saca en su teléfono. Guía a Derek a lo largo de la ruta más rápida hacia la dirección que le dio el alfa actual de Aiden y la antigua manada de Ethan.

La casa es enorme, más grande que todas las demás en el vecindario separado. Tiene un toque español mediterráneo, con paredes lisas de color beige claro, techos de tejas de color naranja y ventanas con techos curvos. El jardín delantero está dividido en dos por el camino de entrada grande. Cada brizna de hierba exuberante está cortada en un corte uniforme y corriendo alrededor del perímetro de ambos parches es un pequeño seto, cuidadosamente recortado, que Derek cree que podría llegar hasta los tobillos.

El camino de entrada ya está lleno de vehículos diferentes, por lo que Derek se estaciona al costado de la carretera.

"Bueno, aquí estamos", sonríe Geoff alentadoramente. "¿Estás listo para esto?"

"Como siempre lo seré", responde Derek.

Los dos hombres se desabrochan los cinturones de seguridad, salen del Camaro y caminan lado a lado por los tres escalones de piedra hasta las puertas dobles de vidrio. En el otro lado hay dos ciegas largas que han sido derribadas, probablemente para evitar que alguien invada la privacidad de quienes viven allí. Desde lo profundo, se pueden escuchar los sonidos tranquilos de las conversaciones acaloradas, como si dos personas estuvieran involucradas actualmente en una discusión.

Geoff mira a su izquierda, a Derek. "¿Quieres hacer los honores?"

Derek preferiría no hacerlo, pero todavía está de acuerdo.

Levantando la mano, empuja el timbre que está atornillado a la pared y espera pacientemente, esperando que no hayan llegado en un mal momento. En el clásico sonido de dos notas que suena, el argumento se corta y Derek escucha una voz suave y alta que ordena a alguien que se comporte antes de que se acerquen pasos. Preparándose, se mantiene erguido cuando la puerta se abre hacia adentro y se revela una mujer.

Derek instantáneamente sabe que ella es la alfa. Parece tener unos cuarenta y pocos años y tiene la piel bronceada y el cabello lacio y teñido de rojo hasta los hombros. Ella viste jeans y una camiseta sin mangas rosada, que muestra sus brazos tonificados. Es evidente que es una mujer que hace ejercicio con frecuencia.

Su sonrisa es acogedora, pero no llega a sus ojos marrones, como si careciera de energía para hacerlo realmente convincente.

"Hola", saluda ella. "Debes ser Geoff y Derek, ¿sí?"

"Somos nosotros", confirma Geoff, estrechándole la mano.

"Soy Melanie. Es un placer conocerte".

"Igualmente", responde Geoff.

"Igualmente," repite Derek, intentando mantener sus nervios fuera de su voz.

"Bueno, entren", dice Melanie, apartándose.

Al ver el vestíbulo, Derek puede decir que el interior de la casa es tan grandioso como el exterior. El piso está compuesto por grandes azulejos blancos y las paredes están decoradas con un elegante papel pintado de oro y blanco, adornado con espejos y varias obras de arte. La escalera que está ubicada en el centro del vestíbulo también es blanca, pero está en contraste con las barandillas pulidas de madera oscura.

Por instrucciones de Melanie, Derek y Geoff se quitan las chaquetas y se calzan los zapatos en la entrada. Siguiéndola a la sala de estar, encuentran a tres personas repartidas en una única silla y dos sofás, uno con dos asientos y el otro con tres. Las dos personas en los sofás son adolescentes, un niño más joven y una niña mayor, y el niño en la silla tiene alrededor de ocho años, si Derek tuviera que adivinar. En sus manos, el niño tiene un controlador PlayStation 4 con los auriculares enchufados en la parte inferior, probablemente para que los sonidos de los disparos del videojuego que está jugando no sean audibles para nadie más en la sala. Derek está agradecido, su audiencia de hombre lobo ha aumentado lo suficiente.

"Sasha, Seth, estos son Derek y Geoff", Melanie presenta a los dos adolescentes.

Seth saluda y ofrece una breve sonrisa antes de regresar al libro abierto en su regazo. Sasha simplemente mira, se levanta y sale de la habitación. Derek la oye subir las escaleras y luego una puerta se cierra de golpe.

Melanie hace una mueca. "Lo siento por ella, adolescentes."

"¡Oye!" Seth protesta.

"La mayoría de los adolescentes".

"Mejor."

Derek frunce el ceño. "Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada".

Melanie sacude la cabeza y se deja caer en el sofá junto a Seth. "No te preocupes, no lo hiciste. Es solo que Sasha es Sasha. Ella siempre está haciendo una rabieta sobre algo u otro. Por favor, siéntanse cómodos".

"Gracias." Con más cuidado que Melanie, Derek se sienta en el sofá de dos plazas, con Geoff a su derecha.

Los tres hombres lobo se miran unos a otros por momentos incómodos, y luego la expresión de Melanie se volvió horrorizada en lugar de estar expectante. "¡Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho! ¿Qué debes pensar de mí? Soy una terrible anfitriona, ¿no?" balbucea, se levanta de nuevo y sale de la habitación en un instante, a través de una puerta diferente a Sasha. Ella grita por encima de su hombro, "¡Voy a hacer un poco de té!"

Derek se queda boquiabierto ante la abrupta salida. "Uhh..."

Seth resopla. "Relájate", dice, sin levantar la vista de su libro. "Ella está ansiosa".

"¿Por qué?"

Con un suspiro, Seth cierra su libro y mira a Derek. Su mirada es intensa y escrutadora, como si estuviera viendo hasta el núcleo del ser de Derek. "Estás aquí para desenterrar recuerdos dolorosos", dice Seth finalmente, evidentemente decidiendo ser franco. "Además, Melanie no ha sido nuestra alfa durante tanto tiempo, de verdad. Por eso está ansiosa".

"¿Sabes sobre Aiden o Ethan?" pregunta Geoff.

"No mucho. Sólo tenía ocho años."

"Ya veo. ¿Crees que también se escaparon, como dicen los papeles?"

"No", responde Seth, abriendo su libro de nuevo. El gesto deja claro que ha terminado con esta conversación por ahora.

"¿Alguno de ustedes toma azúcar?" viene la pregunta oportuna de Melanie.

"No, gracias", responde Derek.

"Uno, por favor", agrega Geoff.

Un minuto después, Melanie vuelve a entrar con una bandeja de tazas de té y galletas, que coloca sobre la mesa de café. "Sírvanse", dice ella, recogiendo su propia taza y señalando cuál es la de Derek y la de Geoff.

"Gracias."

"Ahora, quitemos este desagradable camino, ¿vale? Dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que viniste a preguntar?" Melanie le pregunta a Derek, mojando ciegamente una galleta en su té y mordiendo un trozo. "Geoff me dijo por teléfono el otro día que sentías curiosidad por lo que le sucedió a Aiden y Ethan y que se refería a algo importante que le está sucediendo a tu manada en este momento, pero no entendí cómo".

Derek se sumerge en su explicación, tratando de transmitir la urgencia que siente al esquivar tantos detalles como puede. Melanie y Seth siguen siendo desconocidos, después de todo, por lo que no se siente bien llegar demasiado lejos con el sufrimiento de Stiles con ellos. En contraste con lo aturdida que había parecido antes, mientras Derek habla, Melanie mantiene su rostro cuidadosamente educado y no revela ninguno de sus pensamientos. Pero cuando Derek menciona que Stiles es su compañero humano, una pequeña grieta aparece en su máscara, su ojo derecho se contrae un par de veces antes de quedarse quieto de nuevo. Es suficiente para que Derek sospeche que ha juntado algunas piezas de rompecabezas en su cabeza.

"La historia oficial siempre ha sido que Aiden y Ethan se escaparon", dice Melanie después de que Derek termina, sus ojos en su taza de té. "Keith, mi predecesor, fue cruel, un déspota en todos los sentidos. Ethan tomó mucho del calor, por razones que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta. Sin embargo, tenía mis sospechas. Aiden, siendo la mayor de los gemelos, era ferozmente protector de su hermano y, a menudo, se paró en la línea de fuego. Nadie habría culpado a los gemelos si realmente hubieran huido, pero muy pocos de nosotros creemos que eso es lo que realmente sucedió. Especialmente por Danny".

Derek se sienta hacia adelante, intrigado. "¿Quién es Danny?"

"El compañero de Ethan. Desapareció al mismo tiempo que los gemelos".

"Oh..."

"Era humano, al igual que tu Stiles".

La mente de Derek corre, comparando su situación y la de Stiles con la de Ethan y Danny. Algunas piezas coinciden pero otras no. Si lo mismo que le sucedió a Stiles le sucedió a Danny y Ethan, entonces ¿por qué no se llevaron a Derek también? ¿Y qué de Aiden?

Él expresa estas preguntas con la esperanza de que Melanie pueda responderlas, pero se siente decepcionado cuando sacude la cabeza tristemente y deja su té a medio terminar. "No tengo idea. Todo lo que sé es que, antes de derrocar a Keith, Ethan conoció a Danny y luego ambos desaparecieron".

"¿Puedes contarnos más sobre ellos?" Geoff pregunta.

Melanie consiente. "Si crees que sería de ayuda. Siempre habían estado cerca. Siendo gemelos, era bastante esperado, supongo. Si uno estuviera cerca, el otro no estaría muy lejos. Como dije, nuestro viejo alfa no era una buena persona, especialmente en el período previo a la desaparición de los gemelos. La felicidad era algo raro por aquí en aquel entonces”. Ella sonríe irónicamente. "Todos tenían un régimen estricto al que tenían que atenerse, o de lo contrario."

"Recuerdo una vez que el brazo de Ethan se rompió bajo circunstancias sospechosas. Estábamos solo nosotros dos y Keith en casa esa tarde. Estaba arriba limpiando el baño cuando escuché este choque desde abajo, seguido de un grito. Cuando fui a investigar, encontré a Ethan llorando y agarrando su brazo. Keith dijo que había tropezado con sus propios pies y se había caído, pero lo sabía. Todos lo sabían, una vez que la historia circuló a través de nuestro paquete. Nadie dudó de que Keith fue el que rompió el brazo de Ethan, no una mala caída".

Geoff parece horrorizado. "Suena como un monstruo".

"Oh, lo estaba. Es por eso que aquellos de nosotros que pudimos conspirar para convertirlo en nuestro alfa".

"¿Y Danny?"

La curva de los labios de Melanie es esta vez más genuina, aunque todavía teñida de tristeza. "La familia de Danny se mudó aquí hace más de seis años", recuerda, con los ojos muy lejos. "No podías haber conocido a un niño más amigable. Llamó la atención de Ethan casi de inmediato, aunque al principio no entendió por qué. Sospeché lo que estaba pasando y le dije. Keith no quería que Ethan estuviera cerca de Danny, creo que porque era un fanático que pensaba que las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo eran aberrantes, pero yo solía cubrirlos para poder verse el uno al otro. Aiden estuvo celoso por un tiempo, sintió que Danny estaba robando a su hermano. Pero cuando vio lo feliz que estaba Ethan, lo superó bastante rápido".

"Sí, podría ser un imbécil a veces", interviene Seth, renunciando a la pretensión de leer y volver a unirse a la conversación.

"¡Seth!" Melanie reprende, estrechando sus ojos hacia él.

El adolescente se encoge de hombros. "¿Qué? Lo fue."

"De todos modos," Melanie continúa enfáticamente, "las cosas estuvieron bastante bien por un tiempo. Ethan y Danny estaban felices en el amor de cachorros y Aiden estaba feliz por su hermano. Por supuesto, fue cuando una llave inglesa fue lanzada a las obras. Keith atrapó a Ethan y Danny que se encontraba en una... posición comprometida una tarde y soltó una junta, especialmente cuando descubrió que no era la primera vez. No creo que nadie haya sido golpeado, pero fue una cosa muy cercana. Los días posteriores fueron tensos, y Ethan estaba confinado en su habitación sin su teléfono, aunque Aiden le pasaría mensajes de Danny. Y luego, los tres simplemente... desaparecieron".

"Ella quiere decir que Keith les hizo algo", corrige Seth, sorprendiendo a Derek y Geoff y la cautela de Melanie.

"No lo sabemos", advierte.

Seth pone los ojos en blanco. "¡Oh, vamos! Todos siempre hemos pensado que eso es lo que sucedió, incluso si nadie lo dijera en voz alta. Sé que esa es una de las razones principales por las que todos eligieron entonces intentar y hacerse cargo. No mientas y dime lo contrario".

Melanie frunce los labios. "Bien, pensé eso", ella admite. "Pero ya no lo hago".

Seth frunce el ceño. "¿No?"

"No. No si Aiden realmente está conectado con el compañero de Derek. Eso explicaría por qué nadie pudo encontrar pruebas cuando lo buscamos".

"¿Tienes fotos de ellos, tal vez?" Geoff solicita.

Melanie asiente. "Espere."

Sale de la habitación por unos minutos y regresa esta vez con un par de fotografías brillantes, que le da a Derek. "Aquí. Uno de ellos es de Aiden y Ethan juntos en uno de los juegos de fútbol de Aiden, aproximadamente un año antes de que desaparecieran. Danny se llevó el otro cuando tuvo una cita con Ethan. Puedes quedarte con ellos, si quieres. Son copias, así que puedo imprimir más".

Derek asiente con la cabeza.

"Por curiosidad, ¿por qué los querías?"

"Podrían ser útiles de alguna manera para la investigación".

Geoff está de acuerdo fácilmente. "Por lo menos, puedo mostrarles esto a algunos de los otros alfas y ver si recuerdan algo".

Derek mira a través de la gran ventana de la habitación y siente sorpresa cuando ve que el sol ya se ha puesto. "Se está haciendo tarde. Gracias por reunirse con nosotros. Creo que tenemos todo para lo que vinimos aquí y ya no quiero entrometerme", dice, poniéndose de pie. Guarda las fotografías en su billetera, extrae una pequeña tarjeta blanca, sobre la cual está impresa una serie de números, y se la da a Melanie.

Ella lo toma con una mirada desconcertada en su rostro, así que Derek explica: "Si piensas en otra cosa, no importa cuán pequeña, llámame de inmediato. Nunca lo sabes, a veces la pista más pequeña puede ayudar a resolver un caso, incluso uno así. También te avisaré si descubrimos algo sobre Aiden, Ethan o Danny también".

"Apreciaría eso", sonríe Melanie, acompañando a los dos hombres hasta la puerta principal.

Con una ola en la dirección de Seth, Derek y Geoff agarran sus chaquetas, intercambian sus despedidas con Melanie y, una vez que la puerta está cerrada, regresan al Camaro.

"Entonces, ¿dónde nos quedamos esta noche?" Geoff pregunta. "Me encantaría terminar el viaje hoy".

Derek se detiene con su llave en la puerta del conductor. "En realidad, sé que planeamos regresar mañana por la mañana, pero ¿te importa si vamos ahora? Conduciré todo el camino para que puedas dormir, si quieres. Yo solo... necesito volver a Stiles tan pronto como sea posible."

Geoff lo mira con comprensión. "Por supuesto."

 

* * *

 

\- El presente: sábado 5 de marzo, 2016 -

 

Son casi las ocho de la mañana cuando Derek regresa a Beacon Hills. Sus ojos pican y sus extremidades se sienten pesadas debido a lo cansado que está, pero la idea de su linda y cálida cama lo mantiene manejando. Se despide rápidamente de Geoff cuando deja al hombre mayor junto a su auto, que todavía está estacionado en el estacionamiento del hotel, y luego ignora todo lo demás y se encamina en el piloto automático hacia su apartamento.

Su espacio habitual sigue siendo libre, por lo que apaga el motor, agarra su bolso no utilizado del asiento trasero y sale. En el vestíbulo de su edificio de apartamentos, Derek revisa su correo rápidamente y está a punto de caminar hacia los ascensores cuando siente otra presencia. Volviéndose, ve a un hombre en una de las sillas colocadas a lo largo de la pared izquierda, con sus ojos sorprendentemente azules enfocados intensamente en él.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Derek pregunta.

"Sí, creo que puedes", responde el desconocido, levantándose. Él no dice nada más.

Derek toma una respiración. "Hazlo rápido. Tengo muchas ganas de dormir".

La sonrisa del desconocido no es calmante.

"Mi nombre es Chris Argent. Tenemos que hablar".


	10. Los Cazadores

_La estructura que ve Chico cuando sale de la parte trasera de la camioneta es más una choza que una casa. Está en medio de bosques densos, con ventanas tan llenas de tierra que son casi opacas y paredes de madera que parecen colapsarse si hubiera una brisa ligera. El alfa de cabello corto sale de la furgoneta después de un momento y le hace un gesto a Chico para que lo siga, por lo que Chico detiene su mirada y camina con él hacia la única puerta de la choza._

_Sin que el alfa tenga que golpear, la puerta es abierta por un hombre vestido con un traje incongruentemente elegante, que los recibe en el interior con una sonrisa cómplice. Tiene el pelo negro impecablemente despeinado, ojos verdes que son demasiado intensos para el gusto de Chico, y una estructura robusta que combina bien con su imponente altura._

_El interior de la choza es tan insalubre como el exterior. El piso de madera dura es áspero en los pies descalzos de Chico y hay un escalofrío generalizado en el aire a pesar del fuego que se está quemando en la polvorienta chimenea a la izquierda. Es la única fuente real de luz que existe, las ventanas no dejan pasar gran parte de los rayos del sol. Las únicas piezas de mobiliario de la habitación son una cama doble en una esquina y una mesa redonda y destartalada justo en el centro, en la parte superior hay una tableta de aspecto costoso en una funda protectora de cuero. A la derecha hay otra puerta, abierta para revelar un pequeño baño._

_"Bonito lugar que tienes aquí", comenta sardónicamente el alfa de pelo corto._

_El hombre adecuado se burla. "Bueno, no podía haberlo llevado a mi actual casa, ¿podría? Mi manada no sabe acerca de mis necesidades..."_

_"Lo suficientemente justo."_

_Satisfecho, el hombre adecuado vuelve sus ojos hacia Chico._

_"¿No eres adorable?" dice._

_Agarra la barbilla del adolescente y levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. A Chico le resulta difícil. La intensidad de los orbes codiciosos del hombre parece aún peor de cerca, todos los desagradables pensamientos que flotan detrás de ellos son claramente visibles. "Muy bonitas características. No es que las esté mirando mucho"._

_Después de soltar su barbilla, el extraño rodea a Chico lentamente, examinando cada parte del cuerpo casi desnudo. Su expresión se vuelve más y más emocionada a medida que completa el segundo y tercer circuito y se forma una amplia sonrisa cuando, a instancias del extraño, el alfa de pelo corto hace que Chico se quite la ropa interior._

_Chico queda en la choza completamente desnudo y desesperado por cubrirse de nuevo, pero sabe lo que pasará si lo intenta. Así que no lo hace. Permanece congelado en el lugar y desea estar en el sótano con los dos hombres de mediana edad que lo hicieron sentir bien._

_"¿Supongo que lo apruebas?" El alfa de pelo corto dice con impaciencia._

_"Oh, sí", afirma el extraño._

_Se detiene en la espalda de Chico. "Muy alegre. Sí, lo hará bien. ¿Tiene un nombre?"_

_El alfa de pelo corto sacude la cabeza. "Lo hará en un minuto, una vez que tenga el dinero. Llámalo como quieras"._

_Con un gesto elegante, el hombre adecuado levanta la tableta de la mesa, dobla la caja y toca la pantalla varias veces. "Allí. Quinientos mil, según lo acordado"._

_"Excelente."_

_En lugar de irse de inmediato, el alfa de pelo corto se acerca a Chico y se burla de él para darse la vuelta. Chico lo ignora, dándole la espalda al alfa. Siente un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de su cuello que hace que todo se vuelva borroso durante unos segundos, y luego las cosas vuelven a enfocarse._

_No recuerda cómo llegó a donde está, ni quién es. Simplemente no hay nada allí, ni siquiera un breve destello de memoria. Es una pizarra completamente en blanco, pero no tiene tiempo para detenerse en esto porque su visión se llena de repente con la sonrisa lujuriosa de un hombre bien vestido._

_"Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho", dice el hombre, moviéndolo hacia la cama._

_Va obedientemente y luego se queda allí, evitando la mirada del hombre. Algo le dice que no debería obedecerlo a menos que se lo indiquen._

_El silencio se prolonga aparentemente para siempre, ninguno de los dos habla o se mueve una pulgada hasta que, finalmente, el hombre emite un sonido contemplativo. "Hmm, cómo te llamo...", reflexiona, mirando fijamente. "¡Ah, ya sé! Seré tu maestro y te nombraré como mi compañero. Probablemente gritaré su nombre cuando esté contigo de todos modos. Bueno, Riley", dice con alegría. "Quiero que me desvistas. Empieza con mi camisa"._

_Pensando que el nombre es mejor que nada, Riley se deshace de los botones de la camisa de su maestro, revelando más y más piel y músculos más suaves. Riley no sabe qué pensar al respecto, por lo que no lo hace, solo sigue robótico. Empuja la camisa fuera de los hombros del hombre para que caiga al piso y luego se mueva hacia su cinturón, sus manos comienzan a temblar. Es extraño. Todavía no puede recordar nada sobre su pasado, pero de alguna manera sabe lo que vendrá a continuación, lo que se espera que haga. Es aterrador._

_Está seguro de poder chupar la polla de alguien, pero su maestro es muy probable que lo vaya a follar. Por el calor de sus ojos, Riley no cree que sea amable con eso._

_"Baje la cremallera", dice el hombre después de que su cinturón se haya caído al suelo._

_Riley lo hace y se hunde automáticamente sobre sus rodillas, la posición le da una sensación de familiaridad. Una parte de él espera ingenuamente que, si hace un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno como para echarlo, su maestro no querrá hacer nada más._

_El hombre aparentemente se despojó de la ropa interior esa mañana. Una vez que se abre el botón y se cierra la cremallera, su pene sale por la abertura de la parte delantera de sus pantalones y golpea a Riley en la cara, manchándose la mejilla con presemen. Riley traga nerviosamente su tamaño, su garganta se siente apretada cuando los pantalones del hombre caen hasta sus tobillos y pasa los dedos por el cabello de Riley._

_"A ver si tengo el valor de mi dinero"._

_Con un empuje brutal, la boca de Riley se llena y su nariz se estrella contra el hueso púbico del hombre. La auto conservación hace que se mueva para liberarse, pero no tiene sentido. Una vez que el pánico inicial pasa y su mente racional toma el control nuevamente, Riley se afloja y le permite a su maestro usarlo como quiera._

_El semen se derrama por su garganta un par de minutos después, pero la velocidad no es una misericordia._

_Apenas se ha acabado, el hombre arroja a Riley boca abajo en la cama y sube las caderas._

_"Sí... he esperado tanto para esto", susurra el hombre casi con reverencia, acariciando las suaves mejillas del culo de Riley y luego separándolas, desnudándolo por completo._

_Riley se estremece y entierra su cara entre las ásperas sábanas._

_"Amo al verdadero Riley con cariño, pero hay algunas cosas que no le haces a la persona que amas. Traté de no pensar en ello, de reprimir estos impulsos míos, pero no pude. Es por eso estás aquí, para ayudarme a sacar mis deseos más perversos de mi sistema. Mi compañero es delicado, verás, no sería capaz de tomarlo, no lo entendería. Bien, no tengo que preocuparme sobre eso contigo, ¿eh? Tomarás todo lo que tengo para darte"._

_Riley se encuentra allí y tiembla cuando algo duro y contundente se golpea contra su agujero desprevenido como un beso._

_Luego, las palabras calientes son respiradas en su oído: "Vas a gritar muy bien para mí"._

_Riley lo hace._

 

* * *

 

\- Presente: sábado 5 de marzo, 2016 -

 

El cansancio de Derek desaparece de inmediato cuando el hombre de ojos azules se presenta. Conoce ese nombre. Argent. No lleva nada bueno. Como beta de una destacada manada de hombres lobo, sabe todo acerca de los cazadores, todas las vidas de su clase que han tomado en nombre de "proteger a los inocentes". Derek es consciente de que, en algunos casos, lo que hace un cazador está justificado, pero ha escuchado demasiadas historias en las que no le corresponde a él querer tener nada que ver con ninguno de ellos.

Y los Argent son los peores de todos. Su madre les advirtió a cada uno de sus hijos que cuidaran de ellos hace años, cuando una terrible historia se difundió a través de la comunidad sobrenatural. Nunca se pudo probar nada, pero una familia de hombres lobo inocentes, incluidos niños pequeños, que perdió la vida en un incendio sospechoso en una casa mientras los Argent estaban en la ciudad era una coincidencia demasiado grande como para creerla.

Encontrar un cazador en el vestíbulo de su edificio de apartamentos es desconcertante, especialmente porque Stiles está arriba y, por lo tanto, nuevamente en peligro potencial. Hace que Derek quiera escuchar primero.

"Vete", le gruñe a Chris, logrando contenerse por ahora.

"Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no soy mi padre", defiende Chris, levantando una mano para aplacarla. Su rostro se nubla de vergüenza, pero Derek se equivoca al lado de la precaución y no se deja engañar por ello. "O mi hermana, para el caso. Por favor, solo escúchame y, después, si aún quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Pero te prometo que querrás escuchar lo que tengo que decir".

Derek entrecierra los ojos. "¿Has hablado con mi mamá sobre esto?"

"No", Chris admite con cuidado. "Aún no."

"¿Entonces, porque estas aquí?"

"Porque esto es importante".

"Eso no importa. Se supone que los cazadores van directamente al alfa de cualquier territorio en el que ingresen para pedir permiso para estar allí, y ese no soy yo".

Chris da un paso adelante, acercándose demasiado para la comodidad. "Lo sé, pero..."

"No," interrumpió Derek, retrocediendo con sus pelos levantados cuando detectó el olor a acónito en el aire. No lo habría pasado por alto a un cazador para que no se desarmara, pero tener la sospecha confirmada aumenta su temor y su capacidad de protección diez veces. Quiere terminar esta conversación en ese momento para que pueda correr escaleras arriba y controlar a Stiles y Laura. "No aprecio ser emboscado fuera de mi casa. Si lo que tienes que decir es realmente tan importante, puedes salir de aquí, ir con mi alfa y esperarme allí".

Señala a la entrada.

Chris inclina la cabeza. "Muy bien."

Una vez que el cazador se ha ido, Derek corre por las escaleras y las lleva de dos en dos. No se detiene hasta que llega a la puerta de su apartamento. Toma una respiración calmada, la abre y entra, donde la visión de Laura durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala de estar es como un bálsamo para sus nervios deshilachados. Después de revisar su habitación para asegurarse de que Stiles se encuentra en un estado similar en su cama, Derek se arrodilla junto a su hermana y la sacude.

"Laura", llama, en voz baja para que no despierte a Stiles, también.

"Ugh..." la mujer se queja. "Vete..."

"¡Laura!" Derek repite, con más urgencia.

Esto despierta a Laura lo suficiente para que abra los ojos, y cuando ve a Derek, se sienta y se frota los ojos con cansancio. "¿Derek? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que no volverías hasta esta noche".

"Llegué a casa temprano, obviamente. Escucha, había un cazador esperándome abajo cuando llegué, un Argent", explica Derek, lo que provocó que Laura cortara un bostezo y sus ojos se abrían alarmados. "Sí, esa fue mi reacción cuando se presentó. Lo envié lejos por ahora, porque ni siquiera había hablado con mamá para obtener permiso para permanecer en la ciudad. Necesito que te pongas en contacto con ella para que podamos comunicarnos. Me dijo que tenía algo en Stiles, y aunque no confío en esto... tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad por lo que tiene que decir".

Laura no responde verbalmente, pero alcanza su teléfono sobre la mesa de café. Derek, satisfecho de que su hermana tendrá a su madre en el apuro, se levanta y regresa a su habitación. Manteniendo un poco de su atención en la conversación de un solo lado que oye desde la sala de estar, Derek abre la puerta de su habitación y se acerca a la cama, donde se sienta en el borde y se quita el cabello de la frente de Stiles.

El hombre más joven está durmiendo tranquilamente, algo que Derek se alegra de ver; no pensó que pasaría sin él allí. Sigue sentado, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de su compañero hasta que oye a Laura decirle adiós a su madre. Ella aparece en la puerta un momento después, y Derek levanta las cejas en una silenciosa solicitud de información.

"Ella está esperando en la casa", explica Laura. "Ve. Me quedaré con Stiles".

"De acuerdo."

Derek espera a que Laura desaparezca de nuevo en la sala de estar antes de inclinarse y presiona sus labios contra la sien de Stiles. "Volveré pronto", promete.

 

* * *

 

Cuando se detiene en el exterior de la casa de sus padres y sale de su auto, Derek descubre que la pareja ya está esperando en el porche con el cazador. Los dos todavía están vestidos con sus ropas de noche y miran a Chris con expresiones de piedra. Este último le agrada y lo tranquiliza, sabiendo con certeza que no le vendrá ningún daño mientras él los tenga con él.

Está a medio camino del camino principal cuando otra persona sale del vehículo de Chris Argent. Se congela a medio paso y mira al inesperado recién llegado con inquietud: aparentemente de la edad de Stiles, la joven tiene un largo cabello castaño, una piel pálida y sin manchas y una mandíbula cuadrada. Sus ojos no poseen ninguna malicia, ni la prudencia que Chris tenía en el vestíbulo del edificio de apartamentos de Derek, y la sonrisa que envía a Derek no parece ser nada más que amigable.

Aunque todo sobre ella prácticamente grita que es dulce como un pastel y que no le haría daño a una mosca, Derek ha estado alrededor del bloque las veces suficientes para saber que las apariencias engañan a menudo.

"Está bien, todos estamos aquí como querías. Ahora, dime quién es", exige Talia.

Chris se endereza. "Esta es mi hija, Allison".

"Hola", saluda la joven.

"Me informaron que solo había un cazador en mi ciudad", mira Talia. Ella mira a Derek, quien solo se encoge de hombros, antes de devolverlos a Chris. "Explícate."

Chris está visiblemente molesto por ser ordenado alrededor de varios. "Allison y yo cazamos juntos, y la información que hemos cumplido la encontramos", dice, señalando el gran archivo que Allison lleva actualmente. "Les prometo que no estamos aquí para causar un escándalo. Incluso dejaremos nuestras armas en el auto como un gesto de buena voluntad. Podríamos no haber incluido a todos en nuestros hallazgos, pero porque recientemente tenía razones para creer que Stiles era y es parte de lo que sabemos, Allison me convenció de que era justo dejar que usted tuviera algo que decir".

"¿Le crees?" Nicolas le pregunta a su esposa.

Talia entrecierra los ojos hacia los dos cazadores. "Sí", anuncia después de un momento, dejando caer su postura defensiva. "Pero a la primera señal de problemas, quiero que te vayas. ¿Entendido?"

Chris asiente. "Entendido."

"Está bien. Todos dentro."

Una vez que todos están situados en la sala de estar, Derek entre sus padres en uno de los sofás y Allison y Chris en el sofá de enfrente, la mesa de café como un intermediario entre ellos, Chris se pone manos a la obra.

"Hace unos años, me llamó la atención un patrón, que le señalé a mi padre", dice, mientras Allison abre el archivo que todavía tiene y extrae una hoja grande de papel doblado. Tomando esto, Chris lo despliega y, una vez que se han movido las dos tazas de café que se sientan en la mesa de café, lo deja en posición plana. Impreso en él es un mapa masivo de los Estados Unidos, con lo que deben ser al menos dos docenas de puntos de color rojo brillante esparcidos por él. Todos ellos están emparejados con una fecha y un número. No escapa al aviso de Derek de que uno de estos puntos está justo sobre Beacon Hills y, a diferencia de los otros, tiene dos fechas escritas a su lado: las fechas de la desaparición y el regreso de Stiles.

Curiosamente, más de la mitad de los puntos están agrupados en California y sus estados vecinos, y se extienden más a medida que avanza el mapa hacia el este. "Mi papá no pensó nada de este patrón", suspiró Chris. "Él no quería que perdiera mi tiempo en perseguirlo, pero en secreto lo vigilé con la ayuda de mi fuente. Una vez que él, mi esposa y mi hermana fueron asesinados hace un par de años, lo hice más prioritario y amplié mi búsqueda. Cuando Allison terminó su entrenamiento, la hice acompañarme".

"¿Qué son todos estos puntos?" Talia pregunta, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver mejor el mapa.

"Personas desaparecidas."

Los ojos de Talia se ensanchan. "¿Todos ellos?"

"Cada uno de ellos. Todas estas personas simplemente desaparecieron, y todos ellos tenían una conexión única con la manada que reside o residía en esa área. Allison y yo hemos estado en todo el país para nuestro trabajo", Chris se aclara la garganta incómodamente, "y cada vez que estamos cerca de uno de estos puntos, tratamos de hablar con la manada allí. Eres nuestra última y más importante parada".

Talia levanta una ceja sospechosa. "¿Y por qué somos tu parada más importante?"

Derek aguanta la respiración.

"Porque", asume Allison, "Stiles es el único que regresó".

"¿Cómo te enteraste de nosotros?" Talia frunce el ceño.

Chris se ríe, pero se calla rápidamente cuando ve la poderosa mirada de Derek. "Fue bastante fácil, de verdad. Stiles estuvo en las noticias durante meses cuando desapareció por primera vez, y su nombre fue mencionado nuevamente hace poco por la fuente que mencioné anteriormente", dice crípticamente. "No estábamos seguros de por qué al principio, pero al final los negocios nos trajeron a California y curioseamos un poco y escuchamos del milagroso regreso de Stiles a través de la vid. Naturalmente, pensé en acercarme a ti de inmediato, pero Allison pensó que sería es una buena idea darle algo de tiempo. Luego, cuando fue a visitar el paquete en Nuevo México, bueno..." Toca el mapa, y Derek mira hacia abajo para ver que, efectivamente, hay otro punto rojo y una fecha correcta sobre Albuquerque. "Fue entonces cuando supimos que comenzabas a ver lo que nosotros."

Talia vuelve a abrir la boca. "Por qué no..."

"No le estás hablando a Stiles", interrumpe Derek, su voz severa y sus ojos duros mientras permanecen atrapados en los de Chris. "No te estás acercando a él".

"Relájate", el hombre resopla, "no necesitamos hablar con él".

"Muy bien."

"Todo lo que queremos es decirle lo que sabemos hasta ahora e informarle que creemos que estamos cerca de resolver esto", Chris continúa, mirando a Allison.

Del archivo que todavía está en su regazo, saca una serie de papeles, que se inclina sobre la mesa de café y se la da a Derek. "Estas son todas las personas que sospechamos que están conectadas con lo que le pasó a Stiles", dice ella. "No podemos probar algunos de ellos, pero las pistas están ahí".

Derek revisa los papeles, cada uno de los cuales contiene un nombre en la parte superior, una fotografía y una breve lista de detalles sobre el tema, que incluye la fecha en que desaparecieron y los nombres de su paquete. Uno de los nombres en estas listas siempre está rodeado con un resaltado naranja. Obviamente, hay una hoja de papel con el nombre y la imagen de Stiles en ella y otro juego de tres con los de Ethan, Aiden y Danny. Derek se asegura de memorizar el apellido de este último para cuando informe al padre de Stiles de lo que él y Geoff descubrieron en Nuevo México.

En total, hay veintisiete hojas de papel, todas las cuales Derek se las da a sus padres cuando termina con ellos. Hay dos hilos comunes que puede ver corriendo a través de cada uno de ellos: cada persona en la pila tiene entre quince y veintidós años y, a excepción de los gemelos, es humana.

"¿Stiles es realmente el único de estos pobres niños que regresan?" Talia pregunta con tristeza.

"Sí", responde Chris.

"Stiles es tu compañero, ¿correcto?" Allison habla, levantando la vista de otro pedazo de papel para mirar atentamente a Derek.

"Lo es", responde Derek con orgullo. "¿Fueron todos estos...?"

"¿Eran esos niños desaparecidos todos también compañeros de hombres lobo?" Chris termina.

Derek asiente lentamente, ya sabiendo la respuesta gracias a Melanie.

"Ellos eran."

"Todos excepto Ethan y Aiden Steiner", agrega Allison.

"¿Cómo es que todo esto tiene sentido?" Nicolas reflexiona en silencio, hojeando los papeles. "¿Por qué alguien secuestraría a todos estos niños? Ninguno de ellos se parece de forma remota, por lo que este criminal no debe tener un tipo o algo así".

"Piensa en lo que Derek me acaba de preguntar", choca Chris pacientemente.

Nicolas mira fijamente por un momento, y luego se da cuenta de su rostro.

"¿Esa es la razón?"

"Sospechamos que sí. De nuevo, excepto por los gemelos".

"¿Ves los nombres que están circulados en cada archivo?" Allison agrega. "Esos son los compañeros de hombre lobo de cada persona desaparecida".

Derek observa mientras su padre localiza los archivos de Stiles, Ethan y Aiden. El nombre de Derek aparece en un círculo en el archivo de Stiles, y en el de Danny, el de Ethan. Aiden no tiene un nombre encerrado en un círculo en su archivo, una pieza del rompecabezas que Derek aún no sabe cómo encajar con el resto.

"¿Tienes sospechosos?" él pide.

"Nada concreto", responde Chris, pasando sus manos por el mapa. "Como pueden ver, está bastante claro que quien sea responsable reside en California, o al menos allí es donde dirigen su base de operaciones. También tendrían que conocer a todos ustedes y, de lo que podríamos reunir entrevistando las manadas de personas desaparecidas, habrían apostado a sus víctimas durante mucho tiempo. Aprendiendo su agenda para saber cuándo es mejor atacar. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que es más que una persona haciendo todo esto, también. Se ha extendido demasiado lejos para solo uno".

"Algunos de mis compañeros alfas tienen sus sentimientos fuera", dice Talia, "pero hasta ahora no he escuchado nada".

"Todavía tengo dificultades para creer que alguien podría ser capaz de hacer algo como esto", susurra Nicolas, frotándose la mano con la mano. "Es... atroz".

"De hecho lo es", Chris está de acuerdo. "La razón por la que le estamos llamando la atención es porque, aunque probablemente todavía no confía en nosotros, necesitamos su ayuda para llevarlo a cabo. Sea lo que sea, es grande, e involucra a todos". Él mira atentamente a Derek. "Dije que no necesitaba hablar con Stiles y estoy a su lado, pero ¿crees que podrías mostrarle esos archivos? Hay una posibilidad, por muy pequeña que sea esa oportunidad, de que él reconozca a uno de ellos."

Derek sonríe irónicamente. "No te hagas ilusiones, pero está bien. Estaba planeando mostrarle a Aiden, Ethan y Danny de todos modos".

"Bien. Ahora, creo que nos vamos. Dejaremos todo esto contigo. Si tenemos tu permiso, me gustaría quedarme en la ciudad por un tiempo".

Talia asiente. "Lo tienes."

Dos minutos más tarde y ambos cazadores se han ido.

"Bueno, eso fue inquietantemente esclarecedor", suspira Nicolas, mirando tristemente su café.

"Yo también me voy", anuncia Derek cansadamente, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Tan pronto?" Talia frunce el ceño.

"Conduje toda la noche y ahora realmente necesito una siesta, al menos", explica Derek, bostezando como para demostrar su punto. Él acepta el abrazo de su madre cuando ella se levanta, mientras que su padre le da unas palmaditas en la espalda un par de veces. "Además, ya he estado lejos de Stiles durante demasiado tiempo, así que... se suponía que volvería con él hace más de una hora".

Talia sonríe suavemente. "Está bien. Dale mi amor".

"Lo haré".

Con eso, Derek se va a casa. A Stiles.


	11. El Desayuno

_\- El pasado: martes 3 de abril, 2012 -_

_Después de casi un año, Riley permanece atrapado en esa choza en ruinas._

_Todavía no se ha acostumbrado a las manos ásperas de su maestro, no ha podido adormecerse y volverse ineficaz. Intenta dejar su cuerpo atrás mientras se eleva a lugares fantásticos que solo existen en su imaginación, pero cada vez que pensaba que estaba cerca de alcanzar ese estado, el hombre simplemente le lanzaba algo nuevo y lo traía literalmente gritando._

_Al comienzo, su maestro venía a verlo casi todos los días. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, el número de días entre cada visita se hizo más grande y cada vez que el alfa_   _venía, parecía menos como él quería estar allí. Como si estuviera disfrutando menos del dolor de Riley._

_Ahora, Riley no ha visto a su maestro en dos semanas. Es el más largo, sin embargo, se ha ido sin haber sido follado con sangre y dolor, pero ni siquiera puede estar agradecido porque ahora está experimentando un dolor diferente. El lavabo en el baño de la habitación principal tiene agua corriente, por lo que aún no ha muerto por deshidratación. Pero el lamentable suministro de alimentos que su maestro había traído con él en su última visita se agotó al final del segundo día._

_Riley se está muriendo de hambre. Ni siquiera puede salir a la calle para ver si hay algún animal salvaje que pueda matar; está lo suficientemente desesperado, pero el condicionamiento inteligente lo mantuvo inmóvil en la choza cuando aún tenía suficiente energía para intentarlo y ahora está tan débil que no puede moverse de la cama de todos modos. Solo se queda allí y mira al techo, solo y realmente deseando que su maestro regrese, solo para tener_   _algo._

_Pero el hombre no viene._

_Nadie viene_

* * *

_Está oscuro cuando Riley escucha algo afuera._

_El sonido lo saca de su aturdimiento. Se las arregla para reunir la energía necesaria para levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia la puerta. Pasos pesados se acercan por el otro lado y, solo por un momento, Riley piensa que es su maestro. Pero luego se da cuenta de que los pasos son más pesados y sabe que, quien quiera que sea, no es lo que él quiere. Unos momentos más tarde, la puerta se abre y un hombre con músculos enormes y cabello corto y zumbado entra._

_"Mucho tiempo, sin verte", dice, caminando hacia la cama con una sonrisa burlona._

_Riley solo lo mira desconcertada._

_"No te preocupes. Me recordarás en un segundo"._

_El recién llegado levanta a Riley para que esté sentado, provocando un gemido de dolor. Lleva una mano a la nuca de Riley y mete sus garras._

_"Aquí vamos."_

_Riley parpadea con una expresión de lágrimas en el alfa. Sus recuerdos vuelven a la vez, semanas de oscuridad y dolor, al igual que sus recuerdos de sí mismo. Hace que Riley pierda el equilibrio, ¿o se llama Chivo? Es como si hubiera dos personas en su cabeza: el chico moldeado por las alfas de pelo corto y la mujer y la persona en la que se convirtió el año pasado. Es increíblemente difícil asimilar sus recuerdos recientes con los viejos, que parecen pertenecer a una persona completamente diferente. Al final, solo se queda con Riley y hace a un lado todo lo demás para clasificarlo más tarde._

_Él es recogido estilo nupcial por el alfa. Se encuentra en sus brazos y decide dejar que suceda lo que sea que esté a punto de pasarle._

_Cuando salen, Riley se encuentra con la misma camioneta que llevó al otro chico en su cabeza a la choza hace tantos meses. Su pecho arde con vergüenza. Falló en su deber hacia su maestro y ahora está de regreso con el alfa de pelo corto, es su castigo._

_Dicho alfa lo deja caer sin ceremonias en la parte trasera de la camioneta, se mete y cierra las puertas. "¡Estamos listos para partir!" le grita al conductor._

_El motor arranca y Riley siente que el metal debajo de él vibra cuando las ruedas comienzan a moverse sobre el camino de grava. Desea poder alejarse del alfa, pero no puede._

_"Es hora de empezar de nuevo", dice el hombre._

_Riley se queda obstinadamente en silencio._

_"Tu dueño se aburrió contigo. Triste, lo sé". El alfa se ríe. "No te sientas tan mal, sin embargo. Les pasa a todos eventualmente"._

* * *

_\- El pasado: viernes 15 de junio, 2012 -_

_Chico ha pasado dos meses volviendo a la salud. Todo lo que hizo fue acostarse en la cama y, una vez que su estómago pudo manejarlo, comió lo que estaba colocado frente a él. Le dio el tiempo que necesitaba para tratar de reintegrar su mente fracturada, para restaurar sus dos mitades a una apariencia de totalidad. Ahora, sus recuerdos de ser Riley siguen ahí, pero es más fácil pensar en él y en ese chico como la misma persona._

_Después de que termina su almuerzo, la puerta de Chico se abre._

_"Tiempo para el propietario número dos" es todo lo que el alfa de pelo corto dice cuando entra. "Trata de no estropearlo tan rápido esta vez"._

_Es casi el mismo proceso que antes. Esta vez, el muchacho no está disfrazado, pero aún se sienta en la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras el viaje a Dios sabe dónde está y luego se dirige a una casa modesta pero bien cuidada._

_"Este tiene un pliegue inusual. Creo que lo disfrutarás"._

_Otro hombre está allí para reunirse con ellos, corpulento y bien arreglado, pero vestido con ropa barata. Él le sonríe a Chico casi con amabilidad, pero Chico se muestra cauteloso y se queda allí mientras se atiende el negocio. El dinero se transfiere electrónicamente, mucho menos que antes porque, como el musculoso alfa le dice, está sucio y por lo tanto ya no vale tanto, y luego el alfa perfora la parte posterior del cuello de Chico con sus garras para borrar su mente y lo deja con su nuevo dueño._

_Desorientado y preguntándose qué está pasando, su mano es tomada por un hombre grande y es arrastrado a una sala de estar. En el medio hay una alfombra de pelos anaranjada y fea, que el hombre arrastra para revelar una trampilla._

_"Aquí, cariño", dice el hombre, abriéndolo._

_Sin saber qué más hacer, sube trepidantemente por la escalera con el hombre que lo sigue. Jadea cuando ve lo que hay en el fondo._

_"¿Te gusta?" el hombre pregunta_

_Él asiente automáticamente, todavía tomándolo._

_El sótano es una habitación individual y está equipado como un apartamento con un plano de planta abierto. Está iluminado por varias lámparas dispersas alrededor, algunas altas y en el piso y otras cortas y en mesas pequeñas. Hay un sofá de cuero negro en el centro que se enfrenta a un enorme televisor, y a la derecha es lo que parece una cocina de estilo retro. El piso cambia de alfombras a linóleo a cuadros en blanco y negro y los armarios están pintados en azul pastel._

_A la izquierda hay un inodoro y una bañera, y justo enfrente de la escalera, detrás del sofá, hay una enorme cama con dosel con sábanas de color rojo sangre. Pero incluso con todo esto, lo que más le llama la atención es la espuma oscura insonorizada que cubre las paredes y el techo._

_"Me alegro", suspira el corpulento hombre. "Vamos, bebé. Nos hice la cena"._

* * *

_Despierta sobre algo suave. Está confundido, porque lo último que recuerda es que está empezando a comer la lasaña que el hombre grande le había preparado._

_Intenta abrir los ojos y buscar respuestas en su entorno, pero descubre que no puede. De hecho, no puede moverse en absoluto. Todo lo que puede hacer es estar perfectamente quieto y respirar, sus ojos se mueven inquietos de un lado a otro detrás de los párpados que parecen pegados y cerrados._

_Pronto, siente movimiento a su lado y se enfoca en eso. Sea lo que sea que esté acostado en las sábanas (la cama con dosel, adivina) cuando alguien se sube a su lado, y luego siente que sus dedos callosos se deslizan por el costado de su cara con un toque casi tierno. No hace nada para calmar sus ansiedades, pero eso no parece importar._

_Los toques continúan hacia su mandíbula y luego hacia su cuello y debajo del cuello de su camisa, que es cuando se da cuenta de que está usando algo más que la ropa interior que llevaba antes. También puede sentir una tela sedosa contra sus piernas, así que quizás, mientras estaba inconsciente, el hombre lo puso en un pijama. Tendría sentido, dado que actualmente está en la cama._

_"Eres tan hermoso, Luke..." susurra una voz._

_Intenta nuevamente moverse, pero lo mejor que puede hacer es hacer que sus dedos se contraigan, un movimiento que es captado por el hombre que está a su lado._

_"Tengo que tener cuidado, ¿eh, Luke?" El hombre pregunta retóricamente. "No quiero despertarte."_

_Por un momento está aún más confundido (¿se llama Luke?), pero luego siente que se desabrochan los botones de su camisa para dormir y lo que está pasando se vuelve mucho más claro._

_"Qué hermoso regalo eres, solo esperando ser desenvuelto. Todo para mí"._

_Muy pronto, el último botón se deshace y las mangas de la camisa de Luke se bajan suavemente, dejando su parte superior desnuda. Esos mismos dedos viajan por su pecho, rodean sus pezones y se sumergen en su ombligo. El hombre se toma su tiempo explorando, familiarizándose con el cuerpo de Luke. Luke cuenta en su cabeza para distraerse, porque, aunque los toques no son del todo desagradables, ciertamente no son deseados. Especialmente en su condición actual, donde no puede ver lo que viene después._

_Él llega a 126 antes de que el hombre se mueva._

_Los toques descienden a la mitad inferior de Luke, separando sus piernas y lentamente bajando la parte inferior de su pijama para dejarlo completamente desnudo. El hombre solo se sienta allí y lo toma todo durante varios minutos, el sonido de su respiración suave pero excitada es el único sonido en la habitación hasta que finalmente se mueve de nuevo. Gira a Luke de costado, levanta una de sus piernas hacia delante y se desliza hacia arriba detrás de él, presionándolos de pies a cabeza._

_Luke no siente nada más que una piel suave, por lo que su dueño también debe estar desnudo._

_"Preparémoslo, bebé", le susurró el hombre al oído._

_Un dedo resbaladizo se desliza dentro de Luke, el deslizamiento suave porque todo lo que había en su comida lo deja totalmente incapaz de tensarse. Es meticuloso, el hombre lo abre hasta que tres dedos encajan perfectamente dentro de él. Sólo entonces el hombre retira los dígitos gruesos y los reemplaza con otra cosa. Cuando empuja hacia adentro hasta la empuñadura con un movimiento suave, Luke logra hacer un sonido de angustia que hace que el otro lo acaricie perezosamente y le bese la mandíbula._

_"Shh... te tengo, bebé. Solo duerme"._

* * *

\- El presente: sábado 5 de marzo, 2016 -

Después de una siesta poderosa, Derek se despierta justo antes del mediodía sintiéndose razonablemente refrescado y listo para enfrentar el resto del día. Había enviado a Laura a su casa cuando regresó a su apartamento temprano esa mañana y luego se había acostado boca abajo junto a su compañero, quien todavía estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Stiles se ha ido ahora, Derek se da cuenta, y debe haberse ido hace algún tiempo porque la otra mitad de la cama está fría. Usando sus oídos, sigue el sonido del latido del corazón de Stiles y lo ubica en el sofá de la sala. El hombre más joven todavía está vestido con su ropa de dormir y tiene un libro grueso abierto en su regazo.

"Oye," murmura Derek, uniéndose a él.

Stiles le parpadea y pone su libro a un lado, prestándole toda su atención. Una mirada le dice a Derek que el libro no es uno de los suyos, por lo que su hermana debe haberlo dejado atrás. "¿Lo pasaste bien con Laura?"

Stiles asiente.

"Me alegro. ¿Ya comiste?"

Stiles sacude la cabeza esta vez, justo cuando su estómago emite un sonido oportuno. El sonido hace que Derek se ría en voz baja mientras se levanta. "Está bien. Veamos cómo arreglar eso, ¿vale?" Le ofrece a Stiles una mano y entra a la cocina para buscar algo que se vea bien. Jura que le quedaron al menos  _algunas_ cosas en la nevera y en los armarios antes de irse con Geoff a Nuevo México, pero cuando los abre todos ahora no encuentra nada.

Con una de sus cejas levantadas, mira por encima de su hombro a Stiles, quien lo está mirando desde donde se encuentra incómodamente a unos pocos pies de distancia. "¿Cuánta comida comieron ustedes dos mientras yo no estaba?" se burla, sacudiendo la cabeza y resoplando divertido cuando Stiles enrojece un adorable rojo y mira hacia abajo.

"Bueno, eso limita nuestras opciones..." Derek suspira, cierra la nevera y se apoya en la encimera. Riza sus dedos alrededor del borde y mira pensativamente a Stiles cuando se le ocurre una idea. Stiles probablemente no lo recibirá bien, pero él lo pone ahí fuera de todos modos. "¿Qué tal si te sientes con ganas de salir a desayunar hoy?"

Como Derek pensó que lo haría, Stiles inmediatamente se muestra aprensivo, así que se aleja del mostrador, cruza la habitación y apoya las manos sobre los hombros de su compañero. "Puedes decir que no,  _siempre_  puedes decir que no, pero pensé que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para dar el siguiente paso en tu recuperación", se tranquiliza, frotando los pulgares de un lado a otro sobre las clavículas de Stiles.

"Estaré contigo todo el tiempo, como cada otra vez que dejaste este apartamento. No habrá Peter allí para acosarte y también mantendré a todos los demás alejados de nosotros. Muchos me han dicho que mi cara puede ser muy efectiva en eso". Él frunce el ceño y entrecerró juguetonamente los ojos. "¿Ves? ¿Qué dices?"

Stiles se muerde el labio pero finalmente acepta.

"¡Genial!" Derek sonríe. "Me voy a bañar y luego nos iremos".

* * *

El establecimiento que Derek selecciona es un secreto bien guardado entre los habitantes de Beacon Hills. Pocos lo saben, está tan lejos del camino, y aquellos que lo hacen generalmente se quedan callados mientras comen allí. Cuando Laura se lo había contado hacía años, se había imaginado algo cutre y desagradable y se sorprendió al descubrir que, un día que lo arrastró, no era nada de eso. Era pequeño pero limpio y con un ambiente cálido.

La familia que lo posee es siempre amable, pero nunca demasiado, lo que la convirtió en la favorita de Derek. Maureen, una mujer de unos sesenta años, está hoy detrás del mostrador, lo que significa que su esposo y su hijo mayor están en la parte de atrás cocinando y horneando pasteles. Derek le ofrece un cordial saludo cuando entra y camina hacia la parte posterior del lugar, hacia una mesa en una de las esquinas. No hay muchos otros en el lugar porque afortunadamente se perdieron la fiebre del desayuno, y los que no les prestan atención.

"Voy a ir a ordenar", le dice Derek a Stiles, sentándolo en una silla frente a la pared y tocando su mejilla cuando mira hacia arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos. "No te preocupes; seré rápido".

Fiel a su palabra, Derek se acerca a Maureen y amablemente le devuelve la sonrisa que ella le da.

"Oye, extraño", dice ella. "No te he visto en mucho tiempo".

"He estado bastante ocupado últimamente".

Maureen sonríe a sabiendas. "Puedo ver eso."

Derek mira hacia atrás, donde Stiles está destrozando nerviosamente una servilleta. Se alegra cuando Maureen no hace palanca.

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo conseguirte hoy, querido?"

Derek mantiene su orden simple: dos pilas de panqueques con lados de tocino crujiente, un café solo y un moca. Una vez que Derek pagó y Maureen envió la orden a su esposo en la parte posterior, Derek regresa con su compañero y toma asiento frente a él. Es un punto de vista perfecto, desde el cual puede ver la totalidad del establecimiento, incluida la puerta. De esta manera, podrá ver cada vez que alguien entre o salga.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunta a Stiles.

El chico asiente con la cabeza tembloroso y deja de triturar la servilleta, cuyos restos Derek arrastra hasta el borde de la mesa.

"La comida estará lista pronto".

Derek llena el silencio mientras esperan, manteniendo el enfoque de Stiles en él y no en las personas que los rodean. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que sus desayunos son sacados y puestos en frente de ellos, y luego ambos están casi tranquilos mientras comen. A juzgar por la forma en que Stiles devora su comida en poco tiempo, Derek no tiene que preguntar si le gusta o no.

Derek es el último en terminar, una rareza entre los dos. Una vez que sus jarras se vacían y sus estómagos se calientan con sus bebidas, Derek le señala a Stiles que se van y se levanta. La puerta se abre antes de que la alcancen y una adolescente entra, con los ojos puestos en su teléfono. Ella se topa con Derek.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho! ¡No estaba mirando hacia dónde iba!" Ella chilla, se quita la franja de color marrón claro de los ojos y se agita con la correa de su bolso en el hombro.

"Eso está bien", acepta Derek. "Ningún daño hecho."

Una sonrisa de alivio se desliza sobre la cara de la niña, pero luego ve a Stiles y se desliza de nuevo.

Derek se tensa. Si bien los detalles salientes se han mantenido fuera del público, no es ningún secreto que Stiles, una importante persona desaparecida en Beacon Hills, regresa después de cinco largos años. Está claro que esta chica reconoce el rostro de Stiles y Derek está listo para sacar a su compañero de allí dependiendo de lo que haga a continuación.

Pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. En lugar de intentar extraer información de él o, lo que es peor, cuestionar a Stiles directamente como temía Derek, la niña palidece y luego sale corriendo del edificio.

"Eso fue extraño", frunció el ceño Derek, completamente despedido. También da un paso hacia la salida, entra en el espacio que la niña acababa de ocupar y, debajo de su perfume cítrico, huele algo aún más extraño que su comportamiento: la acidez de la culpa. La curiosidad aumenta a pasos agigantados, se da la vuelta y camina de regreso al mostrador, dejando que la fachada que usa cuando trabaja salga.

"¿Sabes quién era esa chica?" le pregunta a Maureen.

La mujer lleva una sonrisa cariñosa. "Oh, ¿la morena? Sí, ella es una regular. Jessica algo. Una chica tímida pero muy dulce, esa. Siempre da buenos consejos".

"¿Sabes algo más sobre ella?"

"Mmm... no, no puedo decir que lo haga. Ella no habla mucho".

"Gracias."

Ya ideando un plan, Derek pone una mano en la espalda de Stiles y lo lleva afuera.

"Lo siento. Solo tuve que revisar algo", excusa, mirando hacia la calle en caso de que Jessica todavía esté en el área. No lo está.

"Vamos. Vamos a casa".

* * *

\- El Presente: domingo 6 de marzo, 2016 -

Después de asegurarse de que Stiles estará bien solo por un par de horas, Derek sale de su apartamento después del desayuno a la mañana siguiente y se dirige directamente a la estación. Cuando llega, ignora a sus compañeros, incluida la mirada sucia que uno de ellos le envía, y camina hacia la oficina del alguacil, cuya puerta está cerrada. Pensando en esto inusual, Derek flota afuera y escucha a escondidas por unos segundos, sus cejas se alzan sobre su frente cuando escucha a John hablar con alguien sobre Stiles. Conoce la voz del otro, pero le toma un poco ponerle cara. Cuando lo hace, abre la puerta y entra a la oficina sin tocar primero.

Chris Argent se retuerce en su silla para enfrentarlo. "Hola, Derek".

"Chris".

John se levanta y camina alrededor de su escritorio. "Derek, no te estaba esperando", dice. "Pensé que estabas pasando hoy con Stiles".

"Lo estaré, pero había algo de lo que necesitaba hablarte primero".

El padre de Stiles frunce el ceño. "Estoy escuchando."

"Es otra ventaja potencial, pero..." Derek mira de reojo a Chris. "¿Tal vez en privado?"

El cazador se burla y se reclina en su silla como un rey sentado en su trono. "Estamos en el mismo lado, ¿recuerdas?" señala. "Quiero detener a estas personas tanto como tú, así que lo que sea que tengas que decir, puedes decirlo frente a mí".

"Está bien, Derek", John está de acuerdo.

El beta duda, pero elige sus palabras cuidadosamente, manteniendo algunas de sus reservas. "Bien, pero mantén esto en secreto por ahora", le advierte a Chris.

Les cuenta a los dos hombres mayores lo que sucedió ayer por la mañana, sobre la adolescente que reaccionó de forma tan extraña al ver a Stiles. "La forma en que lo sacó de allí... fue como si fuera culpable y aterrorizada de él. Como si supiera algo".

"¿Quién era ella?" Chris pregunta, sentado adelante en su silla.

Derek lo ignora y mira a su jefe. "De eso es de lo que quería hablarte. Todo lo que sé es cómo se ve y que su primer nombre es Jessica".

John murmura pensativamente. "Creo que podemos trabajar con eso".

"¿Cómo la encontramos?"

"Bueno, supongo que ella será una estudiante en Beacon Hills High, para que podamos comenzar allí", responde John, cruzándose de brazos. "Eso significa que necesitaremos acceso a la lista de la escuela".

"¿Y cuánto tiempo tomará eso?"

"Probablemente necesitaremos una orden judicial, lo que podría llevar días".

"O..." interrumpe Chris, frunciendo los labios.

"¿O?" Derek insta, cuando el cazador no continúa.

Chris se levanta y sonríe. "Sólo déjamelo a mí."

Antes de que Chris pueda llegar a la puerta, John se apresura hacia adelante y agarra su muñeca. "Ahora espera un minuto", dice con severidad. Él no renuncia a su agarre, incluso cuando Chris mira su mano. "No vas a hacer nada ilegal, ¿verdad? Odiaría tener que arrestarte tan pronto en nuestra asociación".

"Entre menos sepas, mejor."

"Cómo estás-"

" _Cuanto menos sepas_  ", repite Chris con firmeza, "mejor. A menos que  _quieras_  esperar días para saber qué sabe esta chica sobre tu hijo".

El sheriff duda, aparentemente en una crisis de conciencia. Se vuelve hacia Derek, quien se encoge de hombros.

"¿Bien?" Chris presiona. "¿Sí o no?"

Armándose a sí mismo, John libera a Chris.

"Esta conversación no sale de esta habitación", advierte. "¿Lo tengo?"

"No te preocupes", asegura Chris con confianza, "seré discreto. Solo espera mi llamada".

Con eso, se va.

* * *

Es tarde cuando Derek finalmente se entera de su jefe.

Él está en su habitación, revisando su cómoda para que tanto su ropa como la de Stiles estén más organizadas, mientras que Stiles se sienta en la cama y lee más del libro que Laura había traído con ella en su última visita. Las viejas ropas de Stiles fueron retiradas de la casa del alguacil hace unas semanas, y aunque el hombre más joven usualmente elige usar algo de Derek en lugar de ropa de su propia colección, se arregla algo dentro de Derek para ver sus armarios juntos como esta.

Cuando está a la mitad de sus camisas, escucha su teléfono y suelta todo para sacarlo del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. En la pantalla hay un breve texto de su jefe:

 _Jessica White, 22 Cedar Lane._  
_Encuéntrame ahí. Media hora._

A Derek no le importó pensar en cómo consiguió Chris esta información, pero supone que no le importará si esta ventaja los lleva incluso un paso más cerca de encontrar a las personas que se llevaron a Stiles. Dejando su teléfono en su casa, Derek deja su cómoda en desorden y se sienta junto a Stiles en la cama.

Sonríe cariñosamente cuando Stiles levanta la vista de su libro, con los ojos llenos.

"Necesito salir un poco", dice. "¿Estarás bien aquí solo de nuevo?"

Stiles frunce el ceño.

"Solo estoy persiguiendo otra pista", explica Derek, apartando cariñosamente el cabello de Stiles de su frente. "No tardará mucho. Palabra de Scout".

Stiles todavía parece inseguro pero asiente de todos modos. Derek se levanta y, después de que el hombre más joven ha vuelto a leer, se inclina y presiona sus labios en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles, ganando un sonido de sobresalto. Derek sonríe y agarra su chaqueta de cuero de la parte trasera de la puerta del dormitorio. "Volveré a tiempo para la cama", promete.


	12. El Testigo

_\- El pasado: jueves 31 de enero, 2013 -_

_El día de Luke comienza como cualquier otro. Se despierta solo en la gran sala subterránea, lava las actividades de la noche anterior de su cuerpo y saquea la nevera para el desayuno. Con el estómago lleno, pasa el tiempo limpiando, leyendo y mirando en silencio un par de las viejas películas en blanco y negro que se apilan debajo de la televisión. Es mundano en todos los sentidos y un poco aburrido después de un tiempo, pero es todo lo que Luke sabe. Así es como es su vida y la aceptó hace mucho tiempo._

_Pero luego, cuando se acercan las seis de la tarde y Luke se prepara la mesa para que él y su maestro cenen, se da cuenta por primera vez de que este día es diferente de la rutina que ellos mismos han establecido._

_La escotilla se abre y su amo desciende la escalera. Al principio, como siempre, solo se ve feliz de ver a Luke, su rostro rompiéndose en una sonrisa dentuda. Pero cuando Luke mira más de cerca, puede decir que esta felicidad no es del todo real. El gran hombre está preocupado por algo, su apariencia no es tan estilizada como suele serlo. Su pelo no está bien peinado y su ropa está arrugada._

_Luke ignora toda esta evidencia de que algo está mal. No es bueno cuestionar a su maestro, no es su lugar, así que se sienta en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y espera, los aromas de gofres recién hechos y jarabe de arce llenan sus fosas nasales._

_Si el alfa quiere actuar como si todo estuviera bien, Luke no tiene ningún problema con eso. Ha tenido mucha práctica jugando a fingir. A su maestro no le gusta cuando hace algo que destruye la verosimilitud de la relación amorosa que se supone que deben tener. La mejilla de Luke picó y sangró durante semanas cuando las garras afiladas lo ayudaron a aprender a mantener la fachada en todo momento. Era más seguro de esa manera, incluso si su maestro parecía genuinamente arrepentido de haberlo lastimado._

_Luke observa al alfa desde la pequeña mesa de la cocina y examina la comida. Luke sabe que los waffles con jarabe de arce son los favoritos de los glotones del hombre lobo, pero en cada comida que comparten, le preocupa que haya hecho algo que a su amo no le gustará. Siempre se siente insoportablemente tenso, preparado para recibir un castigo similar a la última vez que la jodió. Esta noche no es diferente. Pero luego su maestro deja caer la actitud fresca y su rostro se calienta de placer, por lo que Luke deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y se relaja. Sigue sentado tranquilamente, con las manos en su regazo desnudo, hasta que el alfa ha dado su primer bocado._

_"¡Mmm! ¡Esto es delicioso!" El hombre salta, su boca llena. "Gracias cariño."_

_Luke le ofrece una sonrisa que no quiere decir. Él nunca los quiere decir._

_Comen, pero en lugar de la conversación de la cena que Luke está acostumbrado a recibir (charla insana sobre los miembros de la manada de su maestro que nunca ha visto), no obtiene más que silencio._

_Esa es la pista #2._

_Incapaz de simplemente salir y preguntar qué pasa, Luke sigue fingiendo._

_Cuando llega el momento de retirarse a la cama, su maestro trae consigo dos vasos de agua. Como todos los días, Luke contempla no beberlo, sabe lo que le hará, pero como todos los días, se rinde y se traga el líquido frío._

_Con las sábanas apoyadas en su pecho, Luke yace allí mientras las luces se apagan una por una y el colchón se hunde a su lado. Se deja arrastrar hacia los lados con grandes brazos, hasta que su espalda se presiona contra la parte delantera redondeada de su maestro y las respiraciones cálidas soplan en la parte posterior de su cuello. Se le aprieta más fuerte de lo normal, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sea difícil respirar. Es casi como si el alfa tuviera miedo de que él desapareciera, lo cual es ridículo porque no podría estar más atrapado. Luke puede sentir el rasguño del vello púbico grueso contra su culo desnudo y una longitud rígida entre sus muslos._

_Nada de esto es reconfortante, pero ya los ojos de Luke se están cerrando sin su permiso. La oscuridad lo envuelve rápidamente._

_* * *_

_Como esperaba, cuando Luke se vuelve, incapaz de reunir suficiente energía para abrir los ojos, su maestro ya está dentro de él. El hombre es infinitamente suave, manteniendo su dureza un deslizamiento suave dentro y fuera del culo de Luke y la caricia de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Luke suave. Luke nunca se complace en ello. Honestamente, no cree que sea capaz de sentir un verdadero placer en este punto, ni siquiera con su propietario golpeando ese lugar dentro con cada empuje._

_Cada toque es solo... vacío, como chispas lamentables que no logran encender un fuego._

_Luke simplemente se acuesta allí y cierra su mente, hasta que siente que el movimiento de las caderas de su maestro se vuelve desigual y brusco. Ahí es cuando lo que sucede se vuelve imposible de ignorar, cuando la longitud dentro de él se retuerce y se siente como agujas ardientes que se hunden en su cuello y su hombro izquierdo._

_Luke logra lloriquear de dolor, pero no puede retorcerse como si el instinto le dijera que debía hacerlo. Algo cálido y grueso, Luke adivina su propia sangre, gotea desde donde emana el dolor. Juntando las piezas, se horroriza cuando se da cuenta de que su maestro lo acaba de morder._

_Un alfa acaba de morderlo._

_Se queda en estado de shock hasta que su maestro extrae sus colmillos._

_"Oh, querido..." el hombre susurra, alejándose. "Yo no... Oh, querido..."_

_Luke se queda solo en la cama, goteando varios líquidos por todas las sábanas. Quiere evaluar el daño pero aún no puede moverse._

_En el siguiente momento, algo se abre con fuerza y luego Luke escucha la voz de pánico de su maestro y un grito claramente femenino. El sonido no está lleno de miedo, pero la rabia es tan poderosa que Luke se sorprende de que el techo no se derrumbe y los entierre a todos._

_"¿Qué diablos es esto?" La voz femenina grita._

_"¡Tasha, por favor, puedo explicarlo!" El maestro de Luke suplica, pero quienquiera que sea Tasha no escucha._

_"¿Aquí es donde has estado desapareciendo recientemente? ¿Un maldito búnker secreto?" la mujer continúa, sus pasos pisando fuerte acercándose a la cama. "¡Con una puta!"_

_La cama tiembla, por lo que Luke asume que ella lo pateó._

_"¿Quién es él, Paul?"_

_"Es solo... ¡no es nadie!" El maestro de Luke, Paul, miente. "¡Él no significa nada para mí!"_

_Tasha se burla y sacude violentamente a Luke. "¡Oye! ¡Despierta, joder, pequeño demoledor de casa!"_

_"Tash, cariño, para; él no..."_

_"¡¿Él no va a qué?!"_

_Paul respira, como si se estuviera armando. Suena avergonzado "No se despertará por otras pocas horas..."_

_"¿Le diste algo?"_

_"Sí..."_

_"¿Y qué, lo drogas y luego lo follas? Eso está enfermo, Paul. ¡Enfermo!" La mano de Tasha se aprieta en el brazo de Luke, y de repente ella jadea y lo suelta._

_"¿Qué es eso?" Ella pregunta, su voz en voz baja y temblando. Luke sospecha que está a punto de llorar. "¡¿Joder, lo mordiste?! ¡¿Lo convertiste?!" Ella escupe, seguida por los sonidos de los puños golpeando contra la carne. "Entonces, esta es la razón por la que nunca me has comprometido, ¿eh? ¡Oh, Tash, no eres tú! ¡Simplemente no soy el tipo que se casa! Qué mierda. ¡No te puedo creer! ¡No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ti!"_

_"¡No! Por favor, lo tienes todo mal. No se convertirá"._

_"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué no me pones en orden entonces? Dime como es realmente"_

_"Fue..." Paul duda, pareciendo elegir sus palabras con cuidado. "Fue un accidente. Me quedé atrapado en el momento y... y..."_

_"Intentaste aparearte con él", Tasha termina cuando el hombre no puede, sonando disgustado. Luke también está disgustado, pero también se siente aliviado de que seguirá siendo humano; él no quiere ser como estas personas._

_"Dios... Qué maldito desastre", se ríe Tasha. Suena húmedo, por lo que las lágrimas finalmente deben haber llegado, pero su voz sigue siendo algo fuerte. "Preferirías tratar de aparearte con un... algún niño pequeño estúpido, que nunca funcionaría porque no es para ti, que conmigo, tu actual compañero. Cuando empezaste a distanciarte de mí, esperaba que las cosas mejoraran por sí solas. Pero cuando no lo hicieron yo... Tuve teorías, ¿sabes? Tratos turbios, venta de drogas o algo así. No lo habría dejado atrás. Nunca hubiera pensado que lo haría. Encontré algo como esto. ¡Debería matarlos a los dos! Ella golpea a Paul otra vez antes de guardar silencio, como si estuviera pensando. "Pero incluso con lo que esto duele... no puedo hacerte daño. Dios, eso es patético"_

_"No…", Paul lo intenta, pero está cortado._

_"Me conformo simplemente matarlo a él."_

_Luke oye los pasos de Tasha acercándose nuevamente y se prepara para el final, pero el final no llega. En cambio, hay una pelea de corta duración y luego algo pesado aterriza en el suelo. Tasha, Luke presume._

_"¡No lo estás matando!" Paul gruñe. Luke solo puede imaginar sus ojos brillando de rojo._

_“¿Porque?" Tasha se ahoga. "Acabas de decir que no significa nada para ti, ¿o estabas mintiendo?"_

_"Está bien, lo estaba. Estaba mintiendo. ¿Y qué?"_

_"¿Cómo crees que reaccionará el resto de nuestra manada cuando les cuente esto? ¿Crees que todavía te llamarán su alfa?" Tasha amenaza. "Porque, marca mis palabras, voy a contarles todos los detalles sucios, incluido tu pequeño nudo de drogas o lo que sea que estés haciendo con él"._

_"No le estás diciendo a nadie"._

_"¿Oh?" Tasha se ríe de nuevo, sonando un poco desquiciado. "¿Me vas a detener?"_

_Paul suspira, un largo y arrepentido sonido. "Si realmente quieres, entonces no, no intentaré detenerte", dice. Luke siente que los gruesos dedos de su maestro acarician las cicatrices en su mejilla. "Pero voy a pedirte que no lo hagas. Déjame arreglar esto de otra manera. Me desharé de él, lo enviaré de vuelta a donde lo encontré y luego podremos continuar donde lo dejamos"._

_"¿Realmente crees que podríamos hacer eso?" Tasha se burla. "No creo que pueda mirarte igual después de esto"._

_"¡Al menos déjame intentarlo! Por favor. A pesar de lo que parece, yo te amo, Tash."_

_"Bien, no le contaré a nadie lo que has hecho y te dejaré deshacerte de él a tu manera", la mujer está de acuerdo, con tono cansado._

_"Gracias. Prometo que no te arrepentirás"._

_"Sé que no lo haré", dice Tasha, "porque hemos terminado"._

_"¿Qué? Ahora Tash, hablemos de esto-"_

_"¡No! Dije que habíamos terminado, y que he terminado aquí. Volveré mañana. Espero que se haya ido para entonces. Si no lo está, tu secreto está fuera. Adiós, Paul"._

_Luke oye zapatos en los peldaños de la escalera que conduce por encima del suelo y luego la trampilla se cierra con un suave clic. Paul se aleja de la cama por un momento y regresa con un paño húmedo, que sostiene sobre la herida aún sangrante en el hombro de Luke._

_"Lo siento mucho por esto, cariño", susurra, presionando sus labios en la frente de Luke. Luke puede sentir sus lágrimas. "Desearía que no tuvieras que irte... Lo que teníamos era especial, lo sé, pero me temo que es hora de que termine. Espero que quien sea que llegue a tenerte a continuación sepa qué tesoro eres. Yo Nunca te olvidaré"._

_* * *_

\- El Presente: domingo 6 de marzo, 2016 -

Jessica se sienta en su habitación, mirando a la chica en el espejo en su escritorio. Sus ojos están obsesionados cuando el mayor error de su vida se juega sin parar en su mente.

Ella ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años, todo debido a un secreto que ha estado llevando con ella. Ella solía ser una niña feliz. Recuerda sus colitas rizadas, su sonrisa sin dientes de leche y su colorida ropa, todo lo cual sigue inmortalizado en las fotografías de la casa. Quería ser amiga de todos, jóvenes y viejos, incluso cuando esas amistades eran calificadas de inapropiadas por sus padres. Obtuvo buenas calificaciones en la escuela y fue muy apreciada por todos sus maestros y la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Y luego, cuando tenía doce años, vio algo que la cambió. Atrás quedaron las sonrisas y el tono personal, reemplazados por el miedo y la culpa que se multiplicaron. Ella alteró su apariencia para ocultar en quién se estaba convirtiendo. Que nadie pudiera adivinar la guerra con la que estaba luchando simplemente no estaba permitido. Su cabello se volvió liso, su moda más refinada y su rostro una máscara tallada y combinada gracias al maquillaje.

Ella se volvió llamativa para que nadie pudiera mirar demasiado de cerca. Pero esta imagen cuidadosamente cultivada era una mentira, una que ella cree que no puede mantener por mucho tiempo.

Ella lo vio nuevo, y ahora su máscara se está agrietando y pronto se romperá por completo.

El pensamiento la aterroriza.

Todo comenzó hace poco más de cinco años. Una de las chicas en su grado estaba siendo mala, acosándola implacablemente por la brecha entre sus dientes frontales y sus peinados tontos. Un día, cuando sus padres ya se habían ido al trabajo, confiando en que su hija perfecta se subiera al autobús escolar como cada otra mañana, Jessica no podía soportar la idea de estar en la misma habitación que su horrible compañero de clase. Se rebeló por primera vez y se quedó en casa.

Durante la mayor parte del día ella tuvo el momento de su joven vida. Comió mientras miraba televisión en la sala de estar, lo que sus padres nunca le permitieron hacer. Rodeó su habitación y encontró objetos extraños en los cajones de la mesita de noche. Incluso se hizo un cambio de imagen con la colección de maquillaje de su madre.

Pero, llegado la tarde, la diversión se detuvo.

Jessica se estremece al pensar en ello y cierra los ojos con fuerza, desvaneciendo la visión de sí misma. Su estómago se tambalea cuando su rostro se burla de ella detrás de sus párpados, un rostro que, hasta hace un mes y medio, había bloqueado su mente.

Stiles Stilinski.

Todos en Beacon Hills conocen ese nombre.

Jessica estaba enamorada del chico mayor, que se desarrolló después de que ella estrelló su bicicleta en su calle poco antes de que desapareciera. Stiles vio el accidente, la paró y detuvo sus lágrimas con bromas tontas. El día que todo salió mal, Jessica quería volver a verlo. Ella sabía que sus padres no estarían en casa hasta tarde y, poco después de saber que la escuela secundaria terminaría, se subió a su bicicleta otra vez y pedaleaba hacia la calle de Stiles.

El día en que se conocieron, Stiles era tan amable y atractivo de una manera que ella no entendía, su rostro tan abierto y curioso. Ella vio en la cafetería que esta apertura todavía está presente, pero en lugar de bondad, solo había desconcierto y alarma ante su presencia. Jessica tuvo la sensación de que el hombre musculoso con el que estaba Stiles era la única razón por la que no se asustó por completo. Y las cicatrices... Ella no quiere imaginar cómo obtuvo esas líneas rosadas dentadas en su mejilla.

Jessica desearía haber tenido el coraje de contarle a alguien lo que vio ese día, pero solo era una niña asustada que temía por su vida y la de sus padres. Ella no quería que el chico con los ojos extraños los lastimara. Se resolvería por sí misma, se había dicho a sí misma. Pero luego, una vez que comenzó a ver carteles por toda la ciudad, proclamando que Stiles había desaparecido, comprendió la gravedad de la situación y pensó en finalmente avanzar.

Ella no lo hizo

"¡Jessica!"

El grito la asusta. Girando la cabeza, Jessica espía a su madre, Cindy, de pie en la puerta abierta, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?" pregunta la mujer. "Llamé tu nombre tres veces".

"Sí, mamá, estoy bien..." Jessica suspira. Se vuelve hacia el espejo para que su madre no vea la agitación que sabe que todavía está clara en su rostro. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay algunos hombres aquí que quieren hablar contigo", explica Cindy. "Creo que están con la policía". Cuando Jessica se tensa de inmediato y deja caer su pintalabios con fuerza, Cindy entra en la habitación y pone las manos sobre los hombros de su hija, un gesto que probablemente se supone que debe ser reconfortante. No lo es. "Cariño, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme antes de ir abajo? Has estado actuando de manera extraña últimamente, y ahora esto..."

Jessica intenta sonreír pero es más una mueca. "No, todo está bien. ¿De qué quieren hablar?"

"No lo sé, pero sonaba importante".

Inquieta, Jessica se levanta de su silla y sigue a su madre desde la habitación, adivinando que finalmente es hora de enfrentar la música. Cuando ella entra en la sala de estar, sabe que lo es.

Su padre, Mike, se sienta en uno de los sofás, frente a los hombres de los que su madre le habló. Uno de ellos es el hombre con el que vio a Stiles el día anterior, su chaqueta de cuero y su vello facial crearon una vista imponente a pesar de su expresión no amenazadora y su lenguaje corporal. El otro hombre que ella reconoce vagamente como el sheriff, lo que lo convierte en el padre de Stiles. Ambos hombres la miran como si pudieran ver a través de su alma, como si ya supieran todos sus secretos. Es difícil de tragar.

Ella está tan jodida

Tratando de evitar que sus manos tiemblan, Jessica se sienta entre sus padres y clava sus uñas cuidadas en el material de su pantalón negro.

"Muy bien, caballeros, ¿qué es esto?" Cindy pregunta.

John se gira hacia Derek, dándole la palabra.

"Jessica, ¿verdad?" El beta comienza amablemente, inclinándose hacia adelante. Él espera a que ella asienta. "Gracias por aceptar reunirse con nosotros. Todavía no estamos aquí en calidad oficial, y les puedo asegurar que no tienen ningún problema. Pero cuando nos encontramos ayer en The Coffee Spoon ayer, su reacción al ver con quien estuve se destacó".

"¿Con quién estabas?" Cindy pregunta con curiosidad.

"Mi hijo", responde el sheriff. La comprensión se da en los rostros de los padres de Jessica, mientras que Jessica se nubla con una nueva oleada de vergüenza.

"Tenemos que preguntarte, Jessica", continúa John, "¿sabes algo que pueda ayudarnos?"

Cuando la niña permanece tranquila e incapaz de mirar a los ojos del sheriff, su padre responde por ella. "¿Qué demonios podría ella saber? Ella era una niña cuando eso sucedió, por el amor de Dios", refuta Mike, al no poder evitar que su molestia se escape de su voz.

"Sr. White, por favor-"

"Ella obviamente no sabe nada", continúa el hombre enojado, volando sobre el sheriff. Se levanta y señala la puerta principal. "Creo que sería mejor si te vas ahora".

"Papá..." Jessica dice en voz baja, extendiendo la mano y agarrando su brazo. "Está bien..."

Mike mira a su hija. Su ira se desvanece tan rápido como había llegado cuando ve la expresión resignada en su rostro. "¿Jess?"

"Tienen razón. Yo sé algo."

La sala de estar es extrañamente silenciosa durante mucho tiempo. Mike se deja caer en su asiento y mira a su hija con incredulidad, mientras que su esposa se ve casi vindicada. Jessica se agita en su asiento mientras se reúne el valor para encontrarse con los ojos del sheriff. La esperanza en ellos la refuerza y le da el impulso que necesita para finalmente abrir la boca y limpiarse.

No es fácil, Cada palabra es como sacar dientes.

"Vi cuando paso. Vi cuando se llevaron a Stiles," susurra ella, removiendo su cutícula con su dedo índice. Ella no se detiene hasta que comienza a sangrar. "Me salté la escuela ese día", revela, ignorando las severas miradas en las caras de sus padres. "Me estaban acosando y simplemente no quería lidiar con eso, así que me quedé en casa. Mis padres trabajaron hasta tarde y yo falsifiqué una nota enfermiza para llevarla al día siguiente, así que no tuve que preocuparme por ser atrapado. Conocía a Stiles. Algo. Era lindo y me gustaba, así que cuando salí de la escuela y supe que iba a llegar a casa, me subí a mi bicicleta y fui a su casa... "

Jessica se calla.

"Está bien", asegura el sheriff en voz baja. "Tome su tiempo."

Jessica asiente bruscamente y respira hondo. "Fue un poco más tarde de lo que pensaba, pero esperé y eventualmente apareció. Creo que tenía comestibles o algo así. Estaba un poco por la calle, solo observando desde detrás de un seto como un espantoso acosador". Ella le da una risa corta, sin humor. "No había nadie más por un minuto, pero luego apareció este otro tipo. Tenía casi la misma edad que Stiles, así que al principio pensé que tal vez era uno de sus amigos o algo así".

Ella baja su mirada a su regazo y la mantiene allí. "No lo fue. No sé qué hizo porque estaba demasiado lejos para verlo con claridad, pero le hizo  _algo_  a Stiles que solo lo hizo... desmayarse. Me quedé sin aliento y él me escuchó. No sé cómo, no era tan fuerte, pero juro que me escuchó. Me escondí tan pronto como miró en mi dirección, pero todavía me encontró. Dejó a Stiles en el suelo, justo al lado de su auto, y luego, al segundo siguiente, se cernía sobre mí. Sus ojos..."

Derek y el sheriff aguantan la respiración, mientras Cindy envuelve un brazo alrededor de los hombros temblorosos de su hija.

"Debo haber estado viendo cosas o algo, no lo sé", continúa Jessica, apoyándose en su madre en busca de apoyo. "Sus ojos no se veían bien. Estaban casi... dorados. Pensé que me iba a lastimar a continuación, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, me dio una advertencia y me dijo que si alguna vez le contaba a alguien lo que vi, volvería por mí y por mi familia. Estaba demasiado asustada para reaccionar, pero debió haber imaginado que el mensaje se había hundido porque me dejó solo justo después. Cuando me atreví a mirar alrededor del seto, tanto él como Stiles se fueron. Y luego me fui a casa".

Derek piensa en esto por un momento y deja que se forme una teoría en su mente. "¿Dijiste que el otro chico tenía la edad de Stiles?" pregunta, sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

"Sí."

"¿Es este él?"

Derek extiende su brazo sobre la mesa de café y le da a Jessica la foto de Ethan y Aiden que recibió de Melanie. Si la persona que tomó a Stiles era una de las gemelas, eso explicaría por qué Jessica fue simplemente amenazada en lugar de ser dañada de alguna manera. Si bien lo que hicieron fue despreciable, Derek sospecha que cualquiera de los gemelos que secuestraron a su pareja no lo hizo voluntariamente.

La forma en que los ojos de Jessica se abren cuando ve la fotografía es suficiente para que Derek confirme su propia teoría, pero él espera que ella hable de todos modos.

"Es él", susurra Jessica, devolviéndole la fotografía como si estuviera en llamas. "Uno de ellos, de todos modos. No sé cuál".

Mike respira hondo. "¿Eso es todo, Jess? ¿En serio, esta vez?"

"Eso es todo, papá, lo juro".

"Eso está bien. Lo hiciste bien, niña", dice el sheriff, sonriendo suavemente al adolescente. Él empuja la caja de pañuelos en la mesa de café más cerca de ella para que pueda secar sus lágrimas. "¿Estarías dispuesto a venir a la estación mañana por la mañana para hacer una declaración oficial? Realmente nos ayudaría. Como eres menor de edad, uno de tus padres tendrá que estar contigo, por supuesto".

Jessica solloza. "Supongo que eso estaría bien".

"Gracias." John se levanta y da la mano a los blancos. "Te dejaremos el resto de tu noche".

Derek sigue a su superior fuera de la casa y, una vez que se cierra la puerta, se vuelve hacia él. "Esto sigue siendo cada vez más y más extraño".

"Lo hace", concuerda John.

"Al menos en realidad estamos llegando a algún lugar ahora".

La esquina de la boca de John se eriza. "Sí..."

"Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?" Derek dice, dando un paso hacia su coche.

"Mañana."


	13. La Resolución

_\- El pasado: jueves 25 de noviembre, 2010 -_

_El día en que la vida de Aiden se arruino comienzo normalmente. A su hermano todavía no se le permite salir de su habitación por nada, por lo que va solo a la escuela y odia a su alfa por ser un homofóbico además de un imbécil gigante. Sus clases son tan aburridas como siempre, lo que lo hace contemplar si_   _realmente_   _necesita obtener su diploma de escuela secundaria._

_Cuando suena la última campana, Danny Mahealani, el futuro compañero de Ethan, corre hacia Aiden en el estacionamiento y le pide que le pase un papel doblado a su hermano. El niño hawaiano le ha dado una nota similar todos los días durante la última semana y media, desde la primera vez que se aplicó el castigo de Ethan. Aiden no le importa; él sabe que Danny hace feliz a Ethan, siempre que se demoró en darse cuenta y aceptarlo, por lo que hará todo lo posible para mantener vivo su incipiente romance durante este difícil momento._

_El hecho de que lo conteste a Keith es solo una ventaja._

_Cuando Aiden camina por la puerta principal de la casa de la manada, se olvida la nota. Puede escuchar a Keith en la cocina, entablando una conversación tranquila y unilateral, pero ese lado es todo lo que Aiden necesita. Ha sabido que el alfa es una persona horrible durante años, ha estado en el extremo receptor de sus viciosos golpes y puños lo suficiente para que eso se convierta en un hecho en sus ojos y en los de su hermano. Pero lo que oye es algo que no había pensado que incluso una persona como Keith fuera capaz de hacer. En un esfuerzo por mantener su paquete 'puro', el hombre está planeando que Danny se lleve a alguien. Quién es ese alguien, Aiden no lo sabe, pero supone que no es importante. No importa quiénes son, no puede suceder._

_Tan silenciosamente como puede manejarlo, Aiden sube por la escalera y se dirige a la habitación de Ethan. Abre la puerta y, después de deslizarse rápidamente dentro, la cierra nuevamente en un esfuerzo por silenciar la conversación que está a punto de tener con su hermano._

_"Aiden", dice Ethan con una sonrisa cansada. Se cae cuando se da cuenta de la expresión en la cara de su gemelo. "¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Necesito decirte algo... es malo"._

_Los ojos de Ethan se abren. "¿Es Danny? ¡¿Ha pasado algo?!"_

_Aiden pone una palma sobre la boca de su hermano. "¡Shh!" sisea "¡Keith no puede oírnos!"_

_"¿Por qué?" Ethan pregunta, la palabra confusa._

_"Solo cállate, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_Siguiendo el asentimiento de Ethan, Aiden lo libera. Tan gentilmente como puede, le informa al otro beta de lo que escuchó en la planta baja, pero no fue lo suficientemente amable._

_"¡¿Está haciendo_   _qué?!" Su hermano grazna, con la cara sonrojada de ira._

_Haciendo una mueca, Aiden está a punto de silenciar a Ethan de nuevo, pero es demasiado tarde. El daño ya está hecho. Oye pasos truenos por las escaleras y se gira hacia la puerta, sacando al lobo para defenderlos a ambos. Ethan lo copia, pero el miedo se muestra claramente a través de las características más pesadas de su forma beta idéntica. Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abre de golpe cuando Keith irrumpe en el interior con un semblante iracundo. Se lanza derecho para los gemelos._

_Tanto Aiden como Ethan hacen todo lo posible para derrotar a su adversario, pero las dos betas no tienen suficiente entrenamiento para superar a un alfa con varias décadas más de experiencia. Ethan es arrojado contra una pared y derribado frío, su cuerpo flojo cayendo al suelo. Aiden, viendo esto, grita y salta sobre la espalda de Keith, con la mano preparada para arrancar la garganta del anciano. Sus garras están a solo una pulgada de su objetivo cuando Keith agarra el brazo de Aiden y lo tira sobre su cabeza, dándole la vuelta para que aterrice de forma desgarradora en el suelo. Con su presa tendida en posición supina frente a él, ocupada parpadeando más allá de las estrellas en sus ojos, Keith presiona su pie con las botas sobre la garganta de Aiden, ahogándolo._

_Aiden escarbó en el cuero pero no pudo liberarse, su visión pronto se oscureció alrededor de los bordes mientras caía inconsciente._

* * *

_\- El pasado: miércoles 8 de diciembre, 2010 -_

_Aiden ha sido secuestrado en una habitación de tono negro por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. La primera vez que se despertó allí, intentó con todas sus fuerzas derribar la puerta cuando la localizó pero, como Keith, demostró ser un enemigo insuperable. Se sintió extrañamente debilitado tanto en su fuerza como en sus sentidos. Le tomó un momento identificar la razón por la que había un sonido sibilante silencioso en la habitación, proveniente de un lugar demasiado alto para que él lo alcanzara. Un respiradero, supuso, bombeando una hebra de aire, con rastros de acónito para evitar que escapara._

_Ahora, Aiden ha dejado de intentarlo._

_Ethan está en la habitación a su izquierda y Danny está en la siguiente. Está tranquilo, pero Aiden sabe que eso cambiará pronto. Siempre lo hace. Todos los días, alguien vendrá a la habitación de Danny y hará todo tipo de violencia sobre él. Aiden y Ethan no pueden hacer nada más que escuchar las preguntas inútiles del asaltante, los gritos de dolor de Danny y la ruptura ocasional de huesos. Lágrimas caen de los ojos de Aiden cada vez que Ethan pide infructuosamente que quien esté lastimando a Danny le otorgue clemencia._

_Eventualmente, oye el ruido de lo que asume que es el pasillo exterior, que generalmente anunciará otra ronda de violencia para Danny. Oye que una puerta se abre, pero ahí es donde las cosas toman un giro diferente. En lugar de entrar en la habitación de Danny y hacerle daño, Aiden se queda atónito cuando la persona que está afuera abre una segunda puerta, sigue caminando y se detiene al otro lado de la suya. La luz inunda, cegándolo temporalmente. Cuando su visión es clara otra vez, Aiden ve a un alfa musculoso con el pelo corto y rapado que lo espera._

_"Vamos", dice el alfa antes de desaparecer de su vista._

_Tentativamente, Aiden sale de su habitación. Girando a su izquierda, puede ver que las puertas de Ethan y Danny también están abiertas. Ambos ocupantes lo miran fijamente, viéndose tan confundidos como él se siente._

_El alfa los llama por el pasillo y, sin nada más que hacer, Aiden, Ethan y Danny se ven obligados a seguirlo. Danny tropieza en su primer paso, incapaz de caminar bien por su cuenta, por lo que los gemelos colocan uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y lo sostienen cuando se acercan a otra puerta. Lleva fuera del edificio de una sola planta. El grupo de tres caminatas a través de un pequeño patio, en un lugar mucho más grande y por una serie de pasillos nuevos a lo que parece un cuarto de baño decrépito._

_"Déjalo", el alfa instruye, haciendo un gesto a Danny._

_Ethan duda. "Pero-"_

_"¡Dije que_   _lo_   _dejes!"_

 _Los gemelos no tienen más remedio que depositar cuidadosamente a Danny en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared. Aunque no le gusta, Aiden tiene que arrastrar a Ethan de la habitación para evitar que el alfa se enfade aún más. Tiene la impresión de que el hombre tiene una mecha corta y un temperamento muy violento. Aiden realmente_   _no quiere estar cerca cuando emerja._

_Lleva a su hermano a lo largo hasta que llegan a otra habitación con ventanas cubiertas de periódico a lo largo de la pared opuesta, una multitud de sillas colocadas en varias filas al azar en el piso y un gran escritorio a la izquierda. Aiden adivina que solía ser una recepción. Justo en el medio hay un hombre de diminuto tamaño. El alfa alto le da la mano mientras lleva una sonrisa asquerosa._

_"¿Son estos?" pregunta el hombre bajo, mirando a los gemelos._

_Tiene el pelo rubio rizado y sucio y está vestido con pantalones vaqueros rotos y una camiseta sin mangas blanca. Verlo es relativamente inofensivo, pero su aura es lo suficientemente poderosa para que los gemelos sepan en un instante lo que es._

_Aiden se pregunta ociosamente cuántos alfas hay deambulando por aquí._

_"Sí. Te dejaré con eso", dice el alfa más alto. Se da vuelta y camina de regreso por donde habían venido._

_"¿Quién eres tú?" Aiden se atreve a preguntar, sutilmente parándose frente a Ethan._

_"Me llamo Austin, pero me llamarás 'alfa'"._

_Aiden resopla. "Sí, no lo creo. Gracias, pero no gracias"._

_"Oh, no creo que tengas muchas opciones", sonríe el hombre, dando un paso más cerca. "No, si no quieres que tu amigo vuelva a salir herido"._

_Esto le da a Aiden una pausa. "¿Qué?"_

_"Escuchen atentamente, porque solo voy a decir esto una vez", advierte el hombre. Se acerca aún más, hasta que solo hay una pulgada que lo separa de él y Aiden, y tiene que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener el contacto visual. Incluso con la disparidad en sus alturas, Aiden es quien se siente intimidado. "Si tu hermano se somete a mí por completo", continúa el hombre, "entonces, cuando me entreguen a tu pequeño amigo en unas pocas semanas, no lo mataré. Y si_   _te_   _sometes a mí por completo, no mataré a tu hermano en este momento”._

_Ethan comienza a llorar suavemente._

_Aiden palidece. "No puedes estar hablando en serio..." respira._

_"Oh, lo estoy. Entonces, ¿qué será? ¿Sí o no?"_

* * *

_\- El pasado: domingo 23 de enero, 2011 -_

_La casa en que vive Aiden ahora es enorme, pero está tan mal conservada que cualquier sensación de grandeza que pueda haber poseído hace mucho que desapareció. Es el hogar de una pequeña manada de tres betas, Frankie, Luther y James, y Austin, el alfa que Aiden y su hermano ahora llaman de mala gana. Todos ellos son mayores, brutales y dominantes. Aiden no pensó exactamente que lo trataran con respeto y amabilidad, pero lo que él y Ethan reciben es aún peor de lo que esperaba. Son sirvientes glorificados, que llevan a cabo cualquier tarea de baja categoría que los demás no pueden ser molestados o de alguna manera piensan que son demasiado elevados y poderosos para hacer: cocinar toda la comida, lavar la ropa sucia, lavar los inodoros. Con su fuerte sentido del olfato, Aiden encuentra que el último trabajo es particularmente repugnante._

_Cuando fueron traídos a la casa, tanto él como Ethan recibieron lo esencial y nada más: un juego de ropa vieja y un solo colchón en cada uno de los cuartos vacíos de arriba. Cuando no son necesarios, están encerrados en estas habitaciones. Sin el acónito que era bombeado a la habitación de tono negro que dejó atrás, Aiden podría fácilmente derribar su puerta. Pero no lo hacía, pensando en su hermano._

_Danny llegó hace una semana. Aiden solo lo ha visto un par de veces, pero esos breves avistamientos fueron suficientes para sacudirlo hasta el fondo. Era como si no hubiera quedado nada del niño que hacía tan feliz a su hermano. Escuchó a Ethan sollozar en silencio desde el otro lado del pasillo después de que Ethan se topó con el chico que debería haber sido su compañero y se encontró con una mirada en blanco. El propósito de Danny no se perdió en ninguno de ellos, tampoco. El niño hawaiano se mantiene en la habitación del alfa en todo momento. Cuando el sol se ha puesto y Aiden y Ethan yacen en la oscuridad, pueden escuchar lo que sucede allí. Aiden se estremece al pensar en ello._

_Cuando Frankie, la única mujer en la casa, lo deja salir de su habitación esta mañana, su rutina cambia._

_"Tú, ven conmigo", ordena Austin, señalándolo y alejándose._

_Aiden lo sigue tranquilamente._

_"Tengo un trabajo especial para ti hoy"._

_Ahora están en el estudio del alfa, una habitación con estanterías de pared a pared y una chimenea crepitante, incluso durante el día. Es asfixiante, pero desde su asiento detrás del escritorio, Austin no parece afectado por el calor._

_"Acércate."_

_Aiden lo hace, manteniendo la cabeza baja hasta que un pedazo de papel es empujado bajo su nariz. Lo toma con cuidado y lee las palabras escritas a mano sobre él. Lee un nombre y dos direcciones, ambas confunden a Aiden enormemente. Se arriesga a mirar a Austin y encuentra que el alfa lo mira a sabiendas. "¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?" Aiden pregunta._

_"Es simple. Vas a hacer un trabajo para un amigo mío", explica el hombre bajo, reclinándose en su silla y disfrutando de la expresión de horror que pronto se forma en el rostro de Aiden. "Te marcharás de aquí, irás a la primera dirección, recuperarás a la persona nombrada en ese pedazo de papel y la entregarás a la segunda dirección. Fácil, ¿verdad? No pienses en acabar conmigo. Tu hermano estará aquí, después de todo, y odiaría que le pasara algo porque tontamente decidiste rebelarte contra mí"._

_"Entendido", dice Aiden, apretando el puño a su lado._

_"Tienes cuatro días. Si no regresas a tiempo, Ethan paga el precio"._

_Aiden se da la vuelta para irse, pero se detiene en la puerta y mira por encima del hombro. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar allí?"_

_"Estoy seguro de que lo resolverás"._

* * *

_\- El pasado: martes 5 de marzo, 2013 -_

_Aiden se sienta en su colchón delgado y duro y se ve._

_Quiere salir. Quiere recuperar su vida_   _ahora_ , _pero al ritmo que van las cosas, con lo que se ha visto obligado a hacer para que su hermano siga respirando, no cree que lo logrará nunca. Está enojado con el mundo por haberlos arrojado a este infierno. Era una buena persona, maldita sea, y Ethan era aún mejor, por lo que tiene problemas para averiguar qué crimen podrían haber cometido cuando eran niños para hacer que el karma les echara un vistazo a ellos hace tantos años. No era suficiente que Aiden y su hermano terminaran al cuidado de un alfa abusivo después de que sus padres murieran._

 _No, también tenían que ser sometidos a_   _esto._

_Aiden golpea su cabeza contra la pared en su espalda y se pierde en el breve dolor que le causa. Cualquier cosa es una distracción bienvenida de sus emociones y recuerdos. Confinado como está ahora, todo lo que puede hacer es pensar. Como se suele hacer, su cerebro traidor sigue dando vueltas a los acontecimientos de los últimos dos años, a los rostros de una docena de personas, los adolescentes, como él, han condenado a la misma suerte que Danny. Puede imaginar claramente todos sus rostros, cada detalle, cada expresión, puede escuchar los gritos de los que no logró capturar completamente inconscientes._

_Se odia a sí mismo._

_Parpadeando rápidamente cuando sus ojos comienzan a picar, espera. El sol ya se ha puesto y los demás en la casa ya se están moviendo, lo que significa que él y Ethan pronto saldrán y se les asignarán tareas por hacer. Han pasado un par de meses desde que Aiden fue enviada por última vez para secuestrar a alguien por el amigo de Austin, por lo que sabe que el día que se le dé otro nombre se está acercando._

_Hay una especie de alboroto en el piso de abajo, voces que hablan exuberantemente, pero Aiden no escucha las palabras. Finalmente las voces se detienen y oye los pies en las escaleras. Su puerta se desbloquea posteriormente y, como ella es la que generalmente está a cargo de dejar que los gemelos salgan de sus habitaciones por las mañanas, Aiden espera ver la cara de Frankie. Hará un comentario sarcástico que hará que Aiden quiera sacarse los ojos y luego se reirá porque sabe que él no puede perseguir esta necesidad._

_Pero, esta vez, no es Frankie quien ha venido a llevarlo a un nuevo día de servidumbre y humillación._

_"Buenos días," Austin sonríe desde la puerta. "Lávate rápido y baja. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. ¡Sé que te encantará!"_

_Lleno de temor, Aiden toma todo el tiempo que se atreve en el baño y luego desciende lentamente a la planta baja, con su hermano a cuestas. El vestíbulo está vacío, por lo que siguen las voces a la sala de estar. Repartidos entre los sofás y el piso están los otros betas, lo que no es sorprendente porque siempre están descansando en algún lugar u otro._

_Aiden solo se pregunta de qué podría haber estado hablando Austin cuando dicho hombre aparece desde la cocina. Él no está solo._

_Un niño de aproximadamente un año mayor que Aiden está a su lado, alguien que Aiden nunca pensó que volvería a ver. Está completamente desnudo, lo que le permite a Aiden ver todas las cicatrices que ensucian su carne pálida y con lunares, la más dura de las cuales tiene la forma de un anillo de dientes entre su cuello y el hombro izquierdo. El simple aspecto de la herida se hizo recientemente y Aiden no tiene problemas para discernir qué se supone que debe ser, cómo se debe haber hecho y por qué el niño está aquí ahora. Se siente enfermo y su odio a sí mismo crece un poco más. Desea que el suelo ya lo tragara._

_"Por la expresión de tu cara, supongo que lo reconoces, ¿entonces?" Austin pregunta, todavía sonriendo._

_Es todo lo que Aiden puede hacer para no vomitar mientras asiente._

_"Excelente. Esta es mi nueva mascota", continúa Austin, pasando una mano por el cabello de Stiles. "Será una buena adición para nuestra pequeña familia, ¿no crees?"_

_"¿Quién es él?" Ethan le susurra a su hermano._

_Aiden mantiene sus labios sellados. Nunca le ha contado a Ethan lo que implican sus salidas afortunadamente infrecuentes, queriendo mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible. Espera que Ethan no se culpe a sí mismo cuando inevitablemente lo descubra._

_"¡En ese mismo momento!" Austin le da una bofetada a Stiles en el culo y le guiña un ojo. "Sube las escaleras y espérame. La puerta al final del pasillo. Me levantaré pronto"._

_Stiles se va en silencio._

_"En cuanto a ti", continúa el alfa, dando un paso adelante para pararse frente a Aiden, "Tengo otra tarea para ti. Tú", se vuelve hacia Ethan, "ve a hacer el desayuno. Necesito hablar con tu hermano en privado. "_

_Con una mirada por encima del hombro que dice que hablarán de lo que acaba de suceder cuando Aiden regrese, Ethan desaparece en la cocina. Por una vez, Aiden desearía estar allí con él, pero se deja escoltar al estudio de su alfa de nuevo, donde el alfa le da el papel de siempre y luego lo aleja._

_"Sabes qué hacer."_

* * *

_\- El pasado: jueves 7 de marzo, 2013 -_

_Aiden está agachado al lado de la carretera, con la cabeza entre las rodillas._

_Él respira profundamente para evitar el pánico que puede sentir crecer en su pecho. El auto que había robado después de salir de la casa de su alfa hace dos días se encontraba a unos pocos pies detrás de él, la puerta del conductor se abrió de par en par cuando sintió que estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones y se había tropezado con ella. No sabe cuánto tiempo más puede hacer esto, cuántas vidas más puede arruinar antes de hacerlo él mismo._

_La chica humana que había secuestrado la noche anterior todavía está inconsciente en el asiento trasero. Aiden la observó durante horas, a la espera de estar sola, y en esas horas le volvió a golpear lo que estaba haciendo. Esta chica tiene una familia. Ella tiene padres que la aman, una hermanita que la idolatra y un novio beta de la manada local que la mira como si ella hubiera colgado la puta luna. Aiden lo vio todo y lo destruyó de un solo golpe cuando ella sacaba la basura antes de acostarse._

_Sus seres queridos probablemente ya se están volviendo locos, preguntándose a dónde fue y preocupándose por lo que podría haberle sucedido. Aiden espera por su bien que sus temores no se acerquen a la verdad. Si Ethan desapareciera así, no sabe lo que haría. Intenta calmarse sabiendo que aquellos que se lamentarán por esta chica no estarán solos y que Ethan es todo lo que tiene. No ayuda._

_Con un último suspiro, Aiden se levanta y regresa al auto._

_Tiene una entrega que hacer._

* * *

_El alfa de pelo corto está esperando a Aiden cuando llegue fuera del complejo que lo albergaba, Ethan y Danny durante dos largas semanas. Normalmente, el hombre musculoso estará de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, flexionando los enormes bíceps y apretando la mandíbula, ambas señales de que está enfadado por algo. Hoy, sin embargo, sus brazos cuelgan sueltos a los costados y su mandíbula está relajada, ambas cosas a las que Aiden no está acostumbrado. Se ve casi asombrado. Es lo más normal que Aiden lo ha visto, aunque admite que sus interacciones son siempre efímeras._

_Perplejo, Aiden deja su vehículo antes de que el extraño humor del hombre musculoso tenga la oportunidad de agriarse. Diciendo una silenciosa disculpa en su cabeza, abre una de las puertas traseras del auto, saca a la niña y la levanta por encima del hombro._

_"Llegas temprano", comenta el alfa. Adopta su postura habitual cuando Aiden se le acerca, su asombro se desvanece y es reemplazado por la fría arrogancia con la que Aiden está familiarizado. No se mueve de su lugar, solo se queda dónde está y mira imperiosamente al beta. Aiden se ve obligado a pararse incómodamente ante él y tiene la impresión de que se trata de una demostración de poder y superioridad._

_Su eficacia aumenta cuanto más tiempo transcurre, hasta que Aiden resopla con impaciencia._

_"¿Estamos haciendo esto o qué?" pregunta._

_El alfa sonríe y finalmente se mueve. Comienza a caminar alrededor del edificio principal de tres pisos, dejando a Aiden para seguir unos pasos atrás. Al otro lado del patio y dentro del edificio más pequeño, el alfa lleva a Aiden hasta el otro extremo del pasillo y abre la última puerta a la izquierda._

_"Deja a la perra aquí", le ordena, retrocediendo._

_Aiden aprieta los dientes, pero hace lo que le dicen, dejando a la chica en el suelo. El alfa cierra y cierra la puerta y regresa al exterior. Aiden mira por un momento la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de bajar los ojos al suelo, sin mirar realmente a dónde va. Con la chica encerrada y sentenciada oficialmente a su destino, Aiden se ve nuevamente abrumada por la culpa y pierde el rastro de sus alrededores._

_Cuando el alfa se detiene de repente, Aiden se topa con él y retrocede un par de pasos. Están justo afuera de la entrada trasera del edificio de tres pisos y el alfa tiene su mano en la puerta, mientras que sus ojos se enfocan en Aiden._

_"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" gruñe. "¡Lárgate de aquí!"_

_Sin esperar a que se lo digan dos veces, Aiden comienza a caminar de regreso por el costado del edificio, solo para detenerse a mitad de camino cuando escucha voces desde adentro._

_"¿Está hecho?" uno pregunta otra voz Aiden no lo reconoce._

_"Sí. Ella está lista para ir", responde el otro, el alfa de pelo corto._

_"Bien. Ya tengo un comprador en fila"._

_"¿Nuevo?"_

_"No, es un cliente habitual", dice el desconocido con indiferencia. "Aparentemente, él ya se aburrió de la que había recibido de nosotros antes"._

_Frunciendo el ceño, Aiden comienza a caminar de nuevo y no se detiene hasta que está sentado al volante de su automóvil robado. Su mente se acelera. El intercambio que acaba de escuchar no es del todo único: en el momento en que estuvo haciendo esto, Aiden debió haber escuchado más de una docena de esas conversaciones, cada una de las cuales proporcionó un conjunto de información ligeramente diferente._

_Información que podría usar en su favor, si tiene cuidado._

_Una idea que toma forma rápidamente, Aiden mira desafiante el edificio de tres pisos durante unos segundos y luego hace retroceder el auto hacia la carretera. No puede simplemente sentarse y tomarlo más. No puede seguir sometiendo a más y más personas a lo que la pobre chica que está dejando atrás tendrá que pasar. Por lo que Danny y Stiles_ _todavía_ _están pasando._

_Todavía no sabe mucho, pero se jura a sí mismo que esto cambiará. Pasó desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo, después de todo, ni siquiera garantiza una mirada fugaz de los responsables. Ser una mosca en la pared debería ser fácil. Hecho el plan, Aiden sonríe para sí mismo y comienza a hacer una lista mental de todas las personas que ya sabe que están involucradas._

_Toda la gente que va a caer en llamas._


	14. El Héroe

_\- El pasado: miércoles 10 de julio, 2013 -_

_Cuatro meses después de que Aiden hizo su decisión, no hay mucho que sea diferente. Sabe que tiene que mantener las apariencias para tener éxito, por lo que intenta emular su comportamiento habitual con la esperanza de que nadie sospeche lo que está planeando. Cuando él y Ethan fueron llevados a la casa por primera vez, Aiden escuchó algunas cosas, pero ocultó la mayoría de las conversaciones ruidosas que Austin y sus betas tuvieron; no quería escuchar su desprecio y jactancia, toda la horrible mierda de la que estaba seguro de que se estaban riendo el uno con el otro._

_Ahora, Aiden escucha todo, en busca de más pistas e información que pueda usar. Roba un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo de la oficina de Austin y recopila los detalles relevantes en una lista secreta que esconde en un agujero en su colchón lleno de bultos._

_Va lento, pero todo se suma._

_Después del desayuno, Aiden se para frente al fregadero de la cocina, con el codo hundido en el agua jabonosa mientras lava el resto de los platos sucios de la manada. Ethan está justo a su lado con un paño de cocina, listo para secar cada pieza de loza barata mientras Aiden termina con ella. Los ojos de su hermano están inquietantemente vacíos, una visión que Aiden normalmente encontraría desalentadora. En esta situación, sin embargo, se lo agradece. Significa que Ethan no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando en la cabeza de Aiden. Significa que, si algo sale mal y atrapan a Aiden, Ethan no será castigado o, más probablemente, asesinado._

_Sin tener que preocuparse por la vida de su hermano por encima de la suya, Aiden puede concentrarse mejor en su objetivo._

_Mientras lava otro plato cubierto de grasa, presta atención a lo que sucede en la sala de estar detrás suyo. Los betas y Austin están absortos en una charla que, por una vez, es seria. Hay dos enemigos alojados en un motel cercano, Austin les informa. Los Argent. Son cazadores poderosos que han masacrado muchas manadas y usarán cualquier excusa que puedan encontrar para saciar su sed de sangre nuevamente. Todos deben tener mucho cuidado hasta que los cazadores se hayan ido._

_Aiden conoce una oportunidad cuando la escucha._

_Está empezando a preocuparse por cómo va a salir de la casa sin despertar sospechas cuando descubre que no será un problema. Lady Luck debe estar de su lado hoy porque, una vez que el último plato se seca y se guarda en el armario, Austin entra en la cocina, se acerca a él y le entrega un papelito familiar. Esto es justo lo que buscaba Aiden: la oportunidad de darle un buen uso a todo lo que ha reunido hasta ahora._

_Actuar perturbado por tener que secuestrar a otra persona no es una tarea difícil; recuerda cómo se había sentido la última vez y se basa en eso para hacerlo convincente. La forma en que Austin le sonríe le dice que su pequeña farsa ha funcionado, por lo que Aiden se escapa de la casa y permite que su boca se convierta en su propia sonrisa cuando está seguro de que está fuera de la vista._

_Con toda la experiencia que ha tenido recientemente, encontrar y robar un auto es fácil. Después de recorrer las millas entre la casa de Austin y una de las ciudades cercanas, elige el modelo más antiguo que puede encontrar y se mete en él. Como esperaba, no parece haber un sistema GPS en su lugar, por lo que el propietario del auto no podrá hacer que las autoridades lo rastreen fácilmente._

_Aiden está tomando un gran riesgo, él lo sabe. Si lo que Austin dijo sobre los cazadores es cierto, estará caminando hacia su muerte. Pero, porque cree muy poco de lo que sale de la boca de Austin, Aiden espera que los cazadores no sean hostiles y que al menos lo escuchen. Sabe vagamente del Código por el que se rigen la mayoría de los cazadores, por lo que deberían querer ayudarlo a derribar a un grupo de hombres lobo corruptos que están haciendo daño a humanos inocentes._

_Tiene cuatro días. Cuatro días para arruinar la vida de otra persona y potencialmente ganar un aliado en su cruzada._

_Aiden sabe que puede hacerlo. Secuestró a la última chica más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es encontrar a los cazadores, hablar con ellos y luego orar para que pueda repetir su rapidez con el chico que se supone que debe tomar esta vez. Si todo va de acuerdo con este plan hecho apresuradamente, Aiden debería entregar al chico al alfa dentro de tres días, dejándole el tiempo suficiente para que regrese antes de que se agote el plazo._

_Arranca el motor._

* * *

\- El Presente: lunes 7 de marzo, 2016 -

Una vez que Jessica White dio su declaración oficial y se fue con sus padres, John reúne a todos los ayudantes que no están trabajando activamente en un caso y los sienta en medio de la sala de incidentes. Los cinco se enfrentan al tablero que contiene la información que tienen sobre la desaparición de Stiles, mientras que el mismo John está junto a él con Derek a su lado. Jordan Parrish es el único ayudante sentado que parece alerta. John está listo para dar a los demás una nueva sesión informativa, para elevar su moral y disipar el cansancio y el resentimiento que puede ver en algunos de sus ojos.

Espera que la declaración de Jessica, más la información que Chris y Allison Argent hayan traído a la mesa, sea justo lo que necesita.

"Sé que algunos de ustedes probablemente se están cansando de repetir una y otra vez esto a estas alturas", comienza John, manteniendo su rostro impasible cuando uno de sus oficiales asiente enfáticamente. "Hemos estado en esto durante años y apenas hemos llegado a ningún lado, así que entiendo tu frustración. Créeme, sentí esa frustración más vívidamente que cualquiera de ustedes. Pero con Stiles de regreso, la bola ha comenzado a rodar y hemos hecho más progresos en un  _mes_  que en cinco años".

Al mirar alrededor de la habitación, John se complace al ver que sus oficiales comienzan a comprometerse nuevamente. "De hecho, gracias a un nuevo testigo ocular y a un informante que no cederé de nombre aún, solo el fin de semana pasado nos dieron lo que no dudaría en mencionar dos grandes avances". John hace un gesto a Derek, quien comienza a entregar copias de la declaración de Jessica y una lista de los nombres que Chris y Allison les dieron, con los detalles sobrenaturales omitidos. "Creo que todos encontrarán que esto hace que la lectura sea particularmente atractiva", dice John. "Si esto no lo convence para que continúe poniendo todo su empeño en esta investigación cuando el hecho de que se trata de mi hijo, un chico con el que sé que se conocieron e interactuaron durante años, no parece ser suficiente para ayudar. No sé lo que van a hacer."

El silencio desciende por unos minutos mientras los ayudantes repasan las páginas en sus vueltas. Cuando terminan, John continúa, girándose hacia el tablero.

"Antes, aparte del propio Stiles, nunca estábamos realmente seguros de qué o quiénes estábamos buscando. Ahora, gracias a Jessica White que viene hacia adelante, lo hacemos", explica, señalando triunfalmente la fotografía volada de los gemelos. D había puesto a Derek en el tablero antes de comenzar la sesión informativa. "Aiden y Ethan Steiner. Como puede ver en sus copias de la declaración de Jessica White, uno de ellos tomó a Stiles a plena luz del día desde afuera de nuestra casa, luego la amenazó con violencia a ella y a su familia para mantenerla callada. Es solo porque notó el regreso de Stiles de que ella era lo suficientemente valiente como para presentarse ahora".

Uno de los ayudantes levanta la mano, el único cuyo rostro hace solo cinco minutos tenía resentimiento. John hace una pausa para reconocerlo.

"¿Si, Rodríguez?"

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que se supone que hagamos con todo esto?" Rodríguez pregunta con desprecio, indicando la pila de papeles en su regazo.

"Estoy llegando a eso", responde John con calma. "Como dije, nunca hemos sabido a quién buscar antes, aparte de Stiles. Con los gemelos en mente, quiero que dos de ustedes comiencen a revisar el tráfico y las cintas de seguridad de la ciudad y de la ciudad el día que Stiles desapareció, aún deberíamos tener copias por aquí, en cualquier lugar. El gemelo que se llevó a mi hijo debe haber sido recogido por al menos uno de ellos. No pudo haber sacado a Stiles a pie, así que vea si puede encontrar una licencia, número de placa. Me uniré a usted pronto. Los otros tres los estoy enviando con fotos de los gemelos. Preguntará si alguien los reconoce, empezando por mi vecindario y luego bifurcándome. Es una posibilidad remota. Pero tenemos que intentarlo. ¿Todo entendido?"

Todos los ayudantes responden afirmativamente, Rodríguez con mucha menos presteza que otros, por lo que John los despide.

"¿Estás seguro de que no me necesitarás?" Derek le pregunta a su superior una vez que la habitación está vacía.

John se vuelve hacia él. "Estoy seguro. Tu trabajo principal todavía es cuidar de Stiles". Derek se ve aliviado, haciéndole sonreír.

"Supongo que me iré a casa entonces."

"Haces eso," concuerda John, dándole a Derek una palmada en el hombro. "Saluda por mí."

Juntos, los dos hombres salen de la sala de incidentes. John está a punto de ir a revisar las imágenes de la cámara de tráfico, pero se da cuenta de que Derek se ha detenido, con la cara inclinada hacia el bullpen.

"¿Algo mal?" le pregunta al hombre más joven.

Derek frunce el ceño. "No, es solo que..."

"¿Qué?"

Derek aprieta la mandíbula. "Olvídalo. No es nada. Te veré más tarde". El beta camina hacia la salida antes del sheriff pueden decir otra palabra.

John se queda mirando el espacio que Derek ocupó hasta que su cerebro se pone al día y se acerca al bullpen, curioso por lo que Derek debió haber oído para que huyera tan rápido. Se pierde de vista y escucha las voces que vienen de los separadores que separan las estaciones de trabajo entre sí.

"Esto es una tontería", se queja en voz alta una profunda voz. John lo reconoce como perteneciente a Rodríguez. "Hale siempre ha sido su favorito, desde el momento en que se unió. No pudo dejarlo en claro", continúa Rodríguez, ajeno al hecho de que está a punto de estar en un gran problema. "Hale puede sentarse y relajarse mientras estamos atascados haciendo todo el trabajo de piernas para un caso que a nadie más le importa una mierda. ¡Es ridículo!"

"Es posible que quieras dejar de hablar", advierte Parrish, con un tono corto. "A menos que quieras que el sheriff te escuche y te dé tu culo".

"Vamos, sabes que tengo razón".

"Seriamente-"

"Es probable que Hale esté a la altura. Apuesto a que le encanta todo el  _tiempo_  que tiene con el hijo del sheriff".

Parrish inhala bruscamente. "¿Qué estás insinuando?"

"¡Oh por favor!" Rodríguez resopla. "Todo el mundo sabe que Hale ha querido joder a Stiles durante años. Con él de vuelta, probablemente Hale finalmente lo esté haciendo".

La sangre de John hierve, la protección paterna que tiene para Stiles  _y_  Derek pateando.

Ya no puede escuchar el discurso vituperativo de Rodríguez, por lo que da a conocer su presencia. Da un paso adelante y se cierne sobre él, el placer chisporrotea en sus entrañas cuando toda la fanfarronada del oficial desaparece en un instante. Es consciente de la imagen que debe hacer: tiene una cara en blanco, pero sabe que sus ojos arden con rabia tan poderosa que podría matar.

"¿Qué era eso que estabas diciendo?" John pregunta.

"Yo era solo, uh..." Rodríguez tartamudea, los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Sí?"

Rodríguez logra reunirse. "No estaba diciendo nada", niega.

John levanta una ceja sin impresionarse. "¿Así que no te oí difamar a un compañero de trabajo?"

El ayudante mira desafiante a su superior. "Solo estaba diciendo lo que todos los demás son demasiado cobardes para decir".

"Así que tú eres el valiente, ¿verdad?"

"Lo dijiste, no yo."

"Bueno, me parece que dijiste mucho en este momento".

John puede ver por el rabillo del ojo que el resto de la habitación está escuchando a escondidas, pero no le importa. Rodríguez siempre ha sido un poco de dolor en el culo con el que trabajar; es grosero y un poco sexista, pero, por más que John haya querido darle uno, el ayudante nunca hizo nada lo suficientemente malo como para justificar una suspensión. Con suerte, si alguno de sus otros oficiales está abrigando pensamientos similares sobre Derek y Stiles, lo que está a punto de hacer los disuadirá de dar voz a esos pensamientos.

"Déjame aclarar esto", dice John humildemente, apoyando su cadera contra el borde del escritorio de Rodríguez. "¿Cree que el agente Hale se está aprovechando de mi hijo, que pasó por cinco años de horrores que lo dejaron tan traumatizado que no podía soportar que alguien se le acercara cuando regresó? Mi hijo, que  _todavía_  está tan afectado por lo que pasó, que no habla y Derek es la única persona que puede tocarlo sin que entre en pánico, incluso después de seis semanas de estar en un entorno seguro. Usted ha leído los informes y tanto como lo que acabo de escuchar, dice lo contrario, sé que no eres estúpido. Puedes adivinar todo lo que le hicieron. Y también crees que soy yo, ¿cómo lo pusiste? ¿Cómo mi favorito?"

John resiste el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante la ridiculez de todo esto. "Sí, es cierto que estoy más cerca de Derek que de cualquiera de mis otros oficiales; eso es de esperar, considerando que él y Stiles han sido mejores amigos desde que Stiles estaba en el jardín de infantes. Derek es como un segundo hijo para mí, no lo negaré. Pero si le doy un trato preferencial mientras estamos trabajando, es francamente ridículo. ¿Eso te aclara las cosas?"

Rodríguez tontamente no retrocede todavía. "Entonces, ¿por qué no está aquí ahora mismo, trabajando como el resto de nosotros?" Él exige, la mirada inquebrantable.

John tiene que darle crédito. El otro hombre tiene bolas.

"¿No me entendiste cuando dije que Derek es el único al que mi hijo puede soportar tener cerca sin ser lanzado a un ataque de pánico?" pregunta incrédulo. "Confía en mí, que me recuerden lo mucho que ha sido herido mi hijo  _no son_  unas vacaciones".

"Pero-"

"¡Eso es suficiente!" John golpea su palma contra el escritorio. "Estás suspendido".

Rodríguez se deslumbra. "  _¿Qué?_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por señalar lo obvio?"

"Por insubordinación".

"¡Eso no es justo! ¡No he hecho nada malo!"

"Usted ha cuestionado mi autoridad, groseramente, podría agregar, y usted acusó a un compañero de abusar de un sobreviviente de violación", dice John, sin retroceder. "Creo que un mes debería ayudar a que esta lección se hunda. Obtenga sus cosas y salga de mi vista. Recursos Humanos estará en contacto".

Gruñendo, Rodríguez empuja su silla lejos de su escritorio, agarra su chaqueta y sale de la estación sin mirar atrás. Una vez que el policía se ha ido, John suelta el aliento que había estado conteniendo y mira a los demás en la habitación. Inmediatamente bajan la cabeza y hacen una demostración de seguir con su trabajo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, John se aleja de la estación de trabajo de Rodríguez y se aleja, con la intención de ver cuánto progreso se está haciendo con las cámaras de tráfico.

* * *

\- El Presente: viernes 11 de marzo, 2016 -

Derek se queda mirando su teléfono.

Durante los últimos días ha estado acompañando a Stiles, sin pensar mucho en la investigación después de que dejó la estación el lunes. Ahora, John ha encontrado algo y está solicitando su ayuda nuevamente. Solo hay un problema: Laura no puede tomar más tiempo fuera del trabajo sin correr el riesgo de ser despedida, lo que, por lo que Derek puede ver, lo deja con dos opciones. Puede llevar a Stiles con él a la estación o puede dejarlo en la casa de sus padres. Derek preferiría mantener a Stiles fuera de lo desagradable de la investigación tanto como pueda, por lo que la segunda opción es el claro ganador en sus ojos.

Pero hay un defecto evidente: el miedo de Stiles a los alfas. No puede tratar de expulsar a su madre de su propia casa, especialmente cuando ella no estaría mejor equipada para proteger a Stiles si algo sucediera.

Tal vez pueda ayudar a su compañero a superar su miedo, al menos hasta el punto en que pueda soportar estar cerca de Talia. ¿Pero cómo? Derek se pregunta, colocando su teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina. Permanece allí durante casi diez minutos antes de que se le ocurra una idea, en forma de un recuerdo preciado de cuando él y Stiles eran niños.

Habían sido amigos durante casi dos años cuando Stiles descubrió que los Hales no eran humanos. El sábado estaba programado para asistir a una cita de juegos, pero surgió una emergencia y sus padres lo dejaron antes de lo planeado. Derek y Laura estaban peleando en la sala de estar, ambos cambiaron a sus formas beta y hacían tanto ruido que ninguno de los dos escuchó a Stiles entrar en la casa.

El fuerte jadeo del niño de siete años fue lo que finalmente hizo que Derek y Laura se dieran cuenta de que ya no estaban solos. Los hermanos se separaron y empujaron a sus lobos hacia atrás inmediatamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Stiles había visto.

Derek estaba aterrorizado de cuál sería la reacción del chico más joven cuando el impacto se disipara. Anticipó el rechazo, pero no lo consiguió.

En su lugar, Stiles encontró todo fascinante.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" el chico había exclamado, corriendo para pararse frente a Derek. "¡Hazlo otra vez!"

El cerebro de Derek no podía comprender este giro de los acontecimientos. "¿Qué?" le había preguntado en silencio, haciendo que Stiles pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"¡Muéstrame otra vez! ¡Quiero ver!"

Laura estaba sonriendo por este punto. "Lo escuchaste, Der."

Incapaz de negarle nada a Stiles incluso entonces, Derek con cautela permitió que su forma beta regresara. Sus ojos brillaban dorados, el cabello crecía por los lados de su cara entonces lisa, sus cejas se retiraron y su frente se hizo más prominente. Sus uñas se alargaron en garras afiladas y sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos que mantuvo escondidos detrás de sus labios.

A pesar de que Stiles lo pedía literalmente, con la emoción clara en su voz alta, Derek todavía había pensado que el niño más pequeño reaccionaría mal al verlo de cerca así. Stiles lo sorprendió de nuevo.

"¡Wow!" El niño de siete años sonrió, estirándose para tocar la cara de Derek y sentir los cambios también. "¡Eso es tan cool!"

"¿Tú... no tienes miedo?" Derek susurró.

Stiles se rio. "¡Por supuesto que no! Eres Derek. Nunca podría tener miedo de ti".

"Oh..."

"¡Eres como un superhéroe!"

La proclamación había enviado a Laura a un ataque de risas que tenían la cara de Derek en llamas. Pero, mirando hacia atrás ahora, Derek siente un afecto abrumador.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Derek sale de la cocina y se dirige a la sala de estar, donde Stiles todavía está comiendo su desayuno de Cheerios en silencio. Derek se sienta al lado de su compañero y tira su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, acomodándose para esperar. Una vez que Stiles ha terminado de comer, Derek se rasca ligeramente una uña en la nuca del humano para llamar su atención.

"Oye", dice cuando el humano parpadea confusamente con él. Se muerde nerviosamente en el labio inferior, esperando que su plan se desarrolle como él quiere. "Me gustaría probar algo, si está bien contigo. Tengo que ir a la estación pronto y probablemente me haya ido por la mayor parte del día. No me siento bien al dejarte aquí solo por mucho tiempo, y como Laura ya no puede quedarse contigo los días de semana... ¿cómo te sentirías si te llevara a la casa de mis padres para que mi mamá pueda hacerte compañía? "

Los ojos de Stiles se llenan de preocupación, por lo que Derek continúa.

"Esa reacción me lleva a lo que quería probar", dice. "Le tienes miedo porque ella es una alfa y los alfas te hacen daño, ¿verdad?"

Stiles asiente con cautela.

"Está bien, entonces ... voy a cambiar a mi forma beta, poco a poco, y espero que esto te ayude a no asustarte cuando estés cerca de mi madre. Algo así como la terapia de exposición." Derek se sienta hacia adelante. "¿Eso te parece bien?"

Dudando, Stiles asiente de nuevo, así que Derek procede.

"Está bien, los ojos primero", dice, mirando directamente a Stiles y permitiendo que brille el oro que tanto había fascinado a Stiles como a un niño. Esperaba obtener una reacción similar ahora, pero Stiles no hace nada más que inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado. Si bien no es lo que él buscaba, Derek supone que es más ideal que su compañero en pánico y saltando lejos de él.

Él continúa. "Voy a cambiar el resto ahora".

Una vez más, Stiles apenas reacciona a las características cambiadas de Derek.

"¿Estás bien?" Derek pregunta, solo para estar seguro.

No consigue otro asentimiento, pero algo aún mejor. Una pista que el chico que Derek ha amado durante la mayor parte de su vida todavía está allí, en algún lugar, Stiles hace exactamente lo que hizo hace catorce años: levanta la mano y la lleva a la cara de Derek, con una fascinación escrita en la suya. Pasa sus dedos por el grueso cabello que ha crecido de las patillas de Derek, los pasa por su frente sin pelo y se mueve hacia sus labios. Presiona en la parte inferior en una señal de que quiere que Derek los separe.

Tragando con fuerza, Derek lo hace y le permite a Stiles ver sus colmillos. Aunque el latido del corazón de Stiles se mantiene constante durante todo esto, Derek está listo para cerrar la boca de nuevo ante el menor indicio de cosas que van hacia el sur. No puede borrar la cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo de Stiles de su mente, sabiendo que fue hecha por colmillos como el suyo.

"Cuidado", se ríe cuando siente que Stiles le pincha en la punta de uno. Envuelve su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Stiles y suavemente retira su dedo.

Stiles lo deja, sus ojos bajan a las largas garras de aspecto mortal que están en lugar de las uñas cortas de Derek. Los estudia cuidadosamente pero no parece asustado de ellos. Derek piensa que esto se debe a que sus recuerdos de tener las cicatrices irregulares en su mejilla están encerrados en su mente. Stiles hace lo mismo que había hecho con los colmillos de Derek y asoma las garras, pero Derek no es lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo esta vez. Stiles termina perforando accidentalmente la piel de su dedo índice, formando una pequeña gota de sangre que corre a lo largo del delgado dedo. Él inocentemente lo succiona en su boca.

Pensando que este es un buen momento para poner fin a su experimento, Derek cambia de nuevo. "¿Ves? No está tan mal, ¿verdad?" comenta en voz baja, aferrándose a Stiles, de siete años, y le dice que nunca podría tenerle miedo.

_"¡Eres como un superhéroe!"_

Stiles levanta la vista de debajo de sus pestañas y sacude lentamente la cabeza.

Derek libera un suspiro aliviado. "Me alegro. Mi madre tampoco da miedo".

La expresión de Stiles se vuelve incrédula, por lo que Derek modifica su afirmación.

"Bien,  _puede_  dar miedo, pero nunca te haría daño", dice con certeza. "Al igual que hay personas buenas y malas en el mundo, hay hombres lobo buenos y malos. El alfa que te asustó fue uno de los malos, pero mi madre no es así. Ella es una de las personas buenas y yo confío en ella con mi vida. Y con la tuya. Te gustaba antes de descubrir qué era ella, ¿verdad?"

Algo renuente, Stiles asiente.

"Bueno, ¿crees que puedes darle una oportunidad?" Derek ruego. "¿Para mí? Puedo pedirle que no muestre sus ojos a tu alrededor".

Después de mirar a Derek por un minuto, Stiles asiente.

"Bien," sonríe Derek. Presiona sus labios contra la sien de Stiles como agradecimiento y se levanta del sofá. "Si te sientes cómodo sin mí allí, estarás con mis padres hasta la noche. Si no te sientes así, haremos un alto y pensaremos en otra cosa. Tal vez puedas esperar en la casa de tu padre o en la oficina. Pero cruzaremos ese puente si llegamos a él. Ve a arreglar tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Cuando Stiles sale de la sala de estar, Derek se queda allí sonriendo con orgullo.


	15. El Sendero

_\- El pasado: miércoles 10 de julio, 2013 -_

_A Aiden le toma la mayor parte del día para encontrar dónde se alojan los cazadores._

_Conduce a través de todas las ciudades que rodean la casa de Austin y revisa cada motel que encuentra, pero cada uno es un callejón sin salida. Está cerca de darse por vencido y conducir a la primera dirección que Austin le dio cuando cambia su suerte. Es tarde en la tarde y su estómago retumba ruidosamente cuando Aiden detecta la presencia de acónito en el aire alrededor del Motel Sunrise en Cedarville._

_No es un lugar muy grande, compuesto por una sola fila de habitaciones con un pasillo exterior y puertas azules. Aiden sigue el olor del aconito a un camión negro estacionado frente a la habitación más a la derecha. Un rápido suspiro le revela que probablemente hay una amplia gama de armas almacenadas en su interior. Da un paso atrás y mira nerviosamente a la puerta. Ahora que ha encontrado a los cazadores, cada instinto que tiene le dice que se aleje de ellos lo más posible._

_Pero no lo hace._

_Aiden no le da oportunidad de ganar a su miedo. Puede escucha voces en voz baja desde el interior de la habitación, un hombre y una chica. Quién sabe, piensa, cuándo será su próxima oportunidad de hablar con estos cazadores. Esta puede ser la único que obtendrá._

_Con este pensamiento, Aiden camina hacia la puerta, la golpea bruscamente y espera. La conversación se detiene, se acercan pasos y luego, después de unos segundos, la puerta se abre de par en par para revelar a un hombre alto de mediana edad con cabello corto de color marrón claro y ojos penetrantes que parecen estar hechos de hielo. Justo detrás de él, Aiden ve a la chica que había oído. Él adivina ociosamente que ella no es mucho mayor que él, pero podría serlo; Es difícil decirlo porque está parcialmente oculta en la sombra._

_El hombre se mueve para llenar la puerta cuando se da cuenta de dónde ha vagado la mirada de Aiden. "¿Qué deseas?" le pregunta en breve._

_Aiden traga con fuerza y trata de no marchitarse. "¿Son... los Argents?"_

_Los ojos del hombre se estrechan sospechosamente. "¿Quién eres tú?" él chasquea._

_"Necesito tu ayuda", Aiden logra salir. Se aclara la garganta y trata de controlar su voz para evitar un tartamudeo más embarazoso. En cambio, lo infunde con desesperación, para convencer al cazador de que lo escuche. "No sé por qué estás aquí o si ya lo sabes, pero hay algo enorme que tengo que contarte. Los alfas están secuestrando humanos, lavándoles el cerebro y luego vendiéndolos como esclavos"._

_El cazador no parece confiado. "¿Y por qué debería creerte?"_

_"¿Por qué buscaría cazadores si no estuviera diciendo la verdad?"_

_El hombre deja que Aiden permanezca allí y lo mira arrogantemente, hasta que la chica detrás de él dice: "Papá, vamos"._

_"Bien," suspira, retrocediendo. "Adelante."_

_Con cautela, Aiden camina hacia adelante pero es detenida por una extraña barrera. Mira hacia abajo y ve una línea estrecha de polvo gris plateado en la alfombra justo dentro de la puerta._

_"Oh sí, lo siento". La chica corre hacia adelante y rompe la línea con el pie._

_"¡Allison!" su padre regaña._

_"¿Qué?" Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "Tú eres el que le dijo que entrara. Él no puede hacer eso exactamente si hay cenizas de montaña en la puerta, ¿verdad?"_

_Una vez que la puerta ha sido cerrada, Allison se sienta en una de las camas mientras su padre permanece de pie con los brazos cruzados. Aiden también se queda de pie hasta que la impaciencia del hombre lo supere y exija que Aiden se explique adecuadamente._

_Aiden lo hace. Habla de cómo él, Ethan y Danny habían sido secuestrados. Habla sobre lo que le hicieron a Danny y lo que tuvo que hacer para mantener con vida a los otros dos chicos. Habla sobre la epifanía que había tenido hace cuatro meses y los esfuerzos que ha realizado y los riesgos que ha asumido para recopilar parte de la información que cree que será necesaria para reducirla._

_A medida que avanza, Aiden se alegra de ver que la expresión del hombre se vuelve menos hostil._

_Cuando termina su relato, el hombre no parece muy comprensivo, pero Aiden sospecha que se ha comunicado con él de alguna manera, al menos. Allison ciertamente parece entristecida._

_"¡Eso es horrible!" ella dice._

_"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que_  hagamos  _al respecto?" las preguntas de su padre._

_Aiden alcanza su bolsillo, saca un pedazo de papel y lo sostiene. "Aquí."_

_"¿Que es eso?"_

_"Solo mira."_

_El hombre toma el papel y lo escanea rápidamente. "¿Quienes son esas personas?"_

_"Las víctimas", responde Aiden._

_"Supongo que si lo que nos has dicho es cierto, estamos obligados a matar a los hombres lobo que hicieron esto"._

_Aiden sacude la cabeza con vehemencia. "¡No!" exclama, haciendo que la cabeza del cazador se levante. "Quiero decir, sí, eventualmente, pero todavía no. Todavía hay muchas cosas que necesito averiguar primero, como quién más está involucrado y quién está a cargo del espectáculo. Señor"._

_El cazador resopla. "Sólo llámame Chris", dice. "¿Así que quieres que nos centremos en esto?"_

_"¿En los alfas? Sí", responde Aiden. "¿Pero los otros adolescentes? No. Solo puedo hacer muchas cosas por mí mismo. Austin solo me deja salir de casa cuando se supone que debo llevar a otra persona. Esa lista contiene a todas las personas a las que me he visto obligado a llevar para mantener a mi hermano respirando; quién, cuándo y dónde. Pero apuesto a que hay otros. Tal vez puedas encontrarlos"._

_Allison toma el papel de su padre. "Eso es mucha gente"._

_Aiden mira hacia abajo, avergonzado. "Lo sé."_

_"Oye", dice Allison, poniendo una mano en su hombro, "no tuviste otra opción, ¿verdad?"_

_"No significa que no me odie por eso"._

_"De todos modos," interviene Chris, aunque su voz es un poco más suave, "usted es el experto aquí. Entonces, dígame: ¿cómo sugiere que encontremos más de estos niños?"_

_"Estás buscando compañeros humanos perdidos de hombres lobo", responde Aiden. "Sólo busque adolescentes desaparecidos que tengan alguna conexión con manadas diferentes. Alguien tenía que tomarlos antes de que nos llevaran a nosotros y me obligaran a hacerlo. La mayoría ha estado aquí en California, pero no me sorprendería si hubiera otros en diferentes estados"._

_"Bien..."_

_"¿Lo harás?"_

_Chris mira a Aiden, escrutándolo. Lo que sea que encuentre debe ser suficiente, porque asiente._

_Aiden suelta un suspiro, sintiendo alivio. "Eso es bueno. Debería irme... No puedo perder mi fecha límite o Ethan estará en problemas"._

_Se gira para salir de la habitación del motel, pero Chris lo agarra del brazo para detenerlo. "Espera."_

_Confundido, Aiden se detiene y observa mientras el cazador alcanza una bolsa que se encuentra en el extremo de una de las dos camas. De el extrae un teléfono de prepago, un viejo modelo plegable que le queda a Aiden para que lo tome._

_"¿Para qué es esto?" Aiden pregunta._

_"No tendrás ningún medio de contactarnos una vez que nos vayamos de aquí, ¿verdad?" Chris postula. "Bueno, para eso está el teléfono. Mi número ya está programado allí. Envíenos cualquier información nueva que pueda obtener a medida que la obtengamos y haremos lo mismo. Podemos establecer horarios para reunirnos también, siempre que tu alfa te deje salir de casa"._

_"Oh. Gracias, supongo."_

_Con un gesto de la cabeza en dirección a Allison, Aiden abre la puerta y se va._

* * *

\- El Presente: viernes 11 de marzo, 2016 -

Cuando Derek baja a la estación después de asegurarse de que Stiles esté bien al cuidado de su madre, sigue su olfato y localiza al sheriff. El hombre está inclinado sobre su escritorio en su oficina, con los ojos fijos en el monitor de su computadora. Derek nota las bolsas debajo de sus ojos a través de las persianas en las ventanas y sospecha que el padre de Stiles no se ha estado cuidando muy bien. Cuando abre la puerta y entra, Derek decide no abrirla. Habrá tiempo para que todos ellos puedan dormir un poco cuando se resuelva el caso.

"¿Qué tenemos?" Derek pregunta, cortando directo a la persecución.

"Ven a verlo tu mismo."

El sheriff lo invita a acercarse y Derek termina inclinándose sobre su hombro para mirar la pantalla del ordenador. John comienza a hojear lentamente una serie de instantáneas del auto que uno de los gemelos condujo mientras secuestraba a Stiles. Fueron tomadas por diferentes cámaras de tráfico y cada una de ellas está etiquetada, por lo que Derek no tiene problemas para descubrir que siguen una ruta hacia el norte.

"¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?" Derek pregunta, de pie derecho de nuevo.

"Mucho tiempo y reclamando algunos favores", responde John. "También sabemos a quién pertenecía el coche".

"¿Quien?"

"Mira eso."

El sheriff señala un pedazo de papel A4 en su escritorio. Derek lo toma, rápidamente lo examina y percibe que es del DMV.

"Marsha Wilkes, de Alturus", lee en voz alta.

"Sí. ¿Quieres saber algo extraño?"

Derek asiente con avidez.

"Ha habido un aumento en los vehículos robados en el Condado de Modoc en los últimos cinco años".

"¿Los gemelos?"

John asiente. "Ese fue mi pensamiento".

"Deben quedarse en algún lugar cerca de allí. ¿Pero dónde?"

El sheriff se levanta de su escritorio. "Dígame, ¿tengo razón al suponer que no estaría dispuesto a dejar a Stiles para otro viaje de dos días?" él pide. Cuando Derek confirma esto, hace un gesto hacia la silla que acaba de desocupar y se ríe de los grandes ojos que tiene. "Bueno, entonces... ¿cómo se sentiría acerca de tomar más para mí por unos pocos días, mientras  _que_  ir hasta el condado de Modoc y rastrear nuestra ventaja? Hay una lista de vehículos en mi equipo que es probable que hayan sido robados y utilizados por los gemelos. Mientras estoy fuera, quiero que utilices esa lista para elaborar una línea de tiempo de sus movimientos a lo largo de los años, para ver si puedes averiguar qué vehículo se usó para secuestrar a qué adolescente y establecer enlace con otras fuerzas para obtener más información. instantáneas. ¿Eso suena factible? "

"¿Estás seguro?" Derek pregunta.

"Estoy seguro", dice John, apretando los labios.

"Sin embargo, hay oficiales que han estado aquí por más tiempo".

"Es cierto, pero eres lo mejor que tengo. Y eso no es un sesgo hablando. ¿Necesito recordarte esa banda de drogas que ayudaste a detener el año pasado?"

"Lo hice, pero—"

"No, no lo voy a escuchar. Tengo algunos años en mí todavía, pero cuando eventualmente renuncie, el tuyo es el nombre que voy a poner para reemplazarme. Si quieres. Entonces, ¿qué será? "

"Me sentiría honrado", responde Derek, conteniendo la emoción que siente.

A la inversa, John permite que su sonrisa se manifieste. "Está bien, entonces. Si todo va bien, me iré por tres días. Estaré haciendo preparativos hoy, así que estarás bajando el fuerte desde ahora hasta el lunes por la noche".

"¿Vas solo?" Pregunta Derek.

"Estaba planeando hacerlo, sí".

Derek frunce el ceño. "No creo que sea una buena idea".

"Soy más que capaz de cuidarme, hijo".

"No estaba sugiriendo que no lo fueras. Es solo que... esto podría ser peligroso. Me sentiría mejor si te llevaras a alguien contigo".

"Bueno, supongo que podría tomar un ayudante Parrish, tal vez".

Derek recuerda cuando se reunió con los alfas. "Tendrás que hablar con mi madre para contactarlos, pero los paquetes de Poppy y Deucalion están ahí arriba. ¿Por qué no les preguntas?"

* * *

\- El Presente: sábado 12 de marzo, 2016 -

John conduce hasta el condado de Modoc sin problemas.

Como Derek había sugerido, se encuentra con Poppy y Deucalion en un lugar preestablecido fuera del Departamento de Bomberos de California Pines. Poppy tiene su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y escondido detrás de sus orejas. Lleva un vestido azul marino, y aunque el clima no es adecuado para ella, no parece estar fría. La mujer saluda a John con una sonrisa, mientras que Deucalion, vestido con una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros azul marino, le da la mano pero es más reservado.

"¿Entonces, qué estamos buscando?" Poppy pregunta, subiendo en el asiento del pasajero del auto de John. Su voz es alta y suave y su acento elegante.

Deucalion se pone en la parte trasera.

"No estoy seguro", responde John con sinceridad. "Solo sé que ha habido un montón de robos de automóviles en esta área en los últimos cinco años. La corazonada es que Aiden y Ethan Steiner, nuestras mejores posibilidades de localizar a las personas responsables de lo que le pasó a mi hijo, son los que lo están haciendo y todavía están aquí en alguna parte. El robo más reciente fue hace solo un par de meses, por lo que se ve así".

"¿Por qué no hablar con la manada que está por aquí?" Poppy propone.

"¿Hay una manada aquí?"

"Sí", confirma ella. "No sé mucho sobre ellos porque se apegan a sí mismos, pero estamos cerca de su territorio. Si Aiden y Ethan todavía  _están_  por aquí, diría que lo sabrían. ¿Qué piensas, Duke?" Poppy mira por encima de su hombro al otro alfa.

Deucalion asiente. "Eso suena bien".

John arranca el motor. "Diriganme."

A medio camino entre Juniper y California Pines, la casa donde John se para es la única a cierta distancia. Es masiva, casi el doble de grande que la suya. Tiene un techo de tejas de pizarra, paredes oscuras y grandes ventanales con bordes pintados de blanco. La puerta principal está hecha de un sólido roble oscuro. A la izquierda hay un columpio viejo, sin usar y oxidado. El asiento del columpio cuelga de una cadena. Mirando hacia atrás en el edificio, John lo mira con una sensación de perturbación. Nada de esto se lee como algo fuera de lo común, pero aún así John no puede evitar sentir que no ha habido mucha felicidad aquí.

"¿John? ¿Estás bien?" Poppy le pregunta, empujándolo en el hombro.

El sheriff se sobresalta pero se calma rápidamente. "Si estoy bien."

"¿Estás seguro de que deseas entrar solo?"

El asiente. "Sí. Aprecio la oferta, pero esto todavía es parte de una investigación oficial".

"Muy bien."

Con una mirada a Deucalion, quien no dice nada, John sale de su auto y se acerca a la puerta principal. Mientras camina por el sendero, jura que ve movimiento en una de las ventanas de arriba, solo una cortina. El telón está quieto cuando John mira de cerca, así que sacude la cabeza y continúa su camino. De pie frente a la puerta, levanta el puño y golpea dos veces.

No tiene que esperar mucho.

La puerta es abierta por un hombre rechoncho con el pelo rizado. Su rostro está cauteloso, sin revelar nada incluso cuando John le dice quién es y le pregunta si puede entrar y hacerle algunas preguntas. El hombre mira a John de arriba abajo como si lo estuviera evaluando, y luego sus ojos se mueven más allá de él hacia el auto. El primer rastro de emoción se muestra en su rostro cuando ve a Poppy y Deucalion sentados pacientemente, pero desaparece de nuevo antes de que John pueda determinar qué es.

"Por supuesto", el hombre acepta eventualmente. Él retrocede. "Venga."

"¿Gracias...?"

"Me llamo Austin", ofrece el hombre, guiando a John a través de la casa. Terminan en la sala de estar, en la que hay una mujer leyendo algo en un Kindle de aspecto maltrecho. Se sienta en medio de uno de los sofás y mira hacia arriba cuando escucha su nombre. "Esta es Frankie".

"Es un placer conocerte", dice John diplomáticamente.

Frankie resopla y pone los ojos en blanco. "Claro que lo es. Aburrí a alguien más". Ella baja sus ojos a su Kindle.

"¿Puedo traerte algo?" Austin pregunta, suavizando la tensión. "¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Agua?"

"Sólo agua está bien, gracias", responde John.

"Toma asiento. Ya vuelvo".

John se sienta en el sofá frente a Frankie. Él decide no intentar conversar con ella y se asienta en mirar alrededor de la habitación. Las paredes están pintadas de un amarillo descolorido, pero el color no hace que la habitación parezca cálida. La alfombra beige está tan sucia que se ve marrón, lo que hace que John esté contento de que no le hayan pedido que se quite los zapatos en la puerta. Los sofás rojos son viejos, con cojines deshilachados que se sienten planos y grumosos. En un extremo de la mesa de café entre ellos hay una pequeña pila de revistas, cuyas páginas están hechas jirones y rasgadas. Un vistazo rápido a ellos revela que son una mezcla de tabloides baratos y unas cuantas revistas antiguas de la década de los 80.

"Aquí estamos. Un vaso de agua", dice Austin mientras regresa a la sala de estar. Le presenta la bebida a John con un dramatismo espectacular.

John le agradece de nuevo. Toma un sorbo antes de ponerlo sobre la mesa.

"Entonces, ¿a qué debemos este placer?" Austin pregunta, tomando asiento justo al lado de Frankie. Ella lo mira con recelo y se aleja de él.

"Eres el alfa de esta manada, ¿cierto?"

Austin se ve sorprendida por un momento y luego sonríe. "Sí, lo soy. ¿Cómo lo supiste, si no te importa que pregunte?"

"Estoy cerca de una manada en casa, gracias a mi hijo. Sé lo que debo buscar", explica John. "De todos modos, tengo razones para creer que las personas importantes para el caso en el que estoy trabajando actualmente están en el área general. Son betas, que yo sepa, y pueden ser responsables de múltiples secuestros y robos de autos". De su billetera, John extrae una fotografía.

"¿Puedo ver?" Austin pregunta.

"Por supuesto."

John se extiende sobre la mesa de café y le permite a Austin tomar la fotografía de Aiden y Ethan. Observa muy de cerca la reacción del alfa, pero no obtiene nada. Él no detecta ningún signo de reconocimiento, ni siquiera una contracción. Austin mira la fotografía con una cara completamente en blanco. Casi  _demasiado_ en blanco, John piensa astutamente. Como mínimo, esperaría ver una leve curiosidad. El hecho de que no vea nada es sospechoso.

"No puedo decir que los reconozco", dice Austin eventualmente. Devuelve la foto. "¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

"Aiden y Ethan Steiner".

Una vez más, Austin no reacciona.

Sin embargo, algo más sucede. Desde el piso de arriba, John oye un ruido sordo y extraño, como una pelea. Se repite un par de veces antes de volver a callarse. John mira al techo y solo vuelve a bajar la cabeza cuando Austin tose.

"No me importa eso", dice el alfa. "Es solo nuestro perro, Molly. A veces es un poco ingobernable".

"Ah", responde John. Él no menciona que él sabe que los hombres lobo pueden fácilmente controlar los caninos.

"¿Eso fue todo lo que querías preguntarme?"

Tomándolo para despedirlo, John asiente, se para y se deja llevar de nuevo al vestíbulo y a la puerta principal. Mientras camina de regreso a su automóvil, piensa que tenía razón:  _definitivamente_ hay algo raro en todo el lugar. Quiere volver a la casa y pedir respuestas, pero sabe que no tiene el derecho legal de hacerlo. Aparte de los golpes y el comportamiento extrañamente reticente de Austin, no había nada abiertamente indicativo de un delito. Con un suspiro, John se pone al volante de su auto y mira hacia la casa.

"¿Como le fue?" Poppy pregunta de inmediato, inclinándose hacia adelante para llamar la atención de John.

John le ahorra una breve mirada. "¿No estabas escuchando?"

"Bueno, sí, pero pensé que sería bueno darle la oportunidad de decirnos lo mismo", responde la mujer. "¿Cierto, Duke?"

Deucalion gruñe desde el asiento trasero.

"Salgamos de aquí", dice John. "Entonces hablaremos."

* * *

Una vez que están a una distancia segura de la casa de Austin, John se detiene a un lado de la carretera y apaga el motor. Se recuesta en su asiento y mira por el parabrisas delantero, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que Poppy intenta reanudar su conversación.

"¿Asi que?" Ella le pide, mirándolo de cerca.

John suspira. "Ellos saben algo".

"¿Vas a perseguirlo?"

"No es tan simple." John mira a Poppy por un momento, observando su expresión expectante, antes de volver sus ojos a la vista estéril delante de ellos. "Soy un sheriff. Sigo la ley en primer lugar, y puede ser difícil equilibrar eso con la política y el procedimiento del hombre lobo. He sido parte de su mundo durante unos quince años y todavía es difícil saber cómo jugar a veces. Si volviera a esa casa en este momento con unas cuantas balas de acónito, probablemente podría obtener las respuestas que quisiera. Pero habría consecuencias importantes ".

Poppy zumba contemplativamente. "Veo tu punto. Parece que esto te deja en un dilema. ¿Cómo procederás desde aquí?"

"Honestamente no estoy seguro. ¿No escuchaste nada sospechoso?"

"Me temo que no."

John suspira decepcionado, pero luego Poppy habla de nuevo.

"Tal vez Duke pueda probar suerte".

Tanto John como Poppy se giran para mirar a Deucalion, que le devuelve la mirada.

"Tienes mucha influencia, ¿no es así?" Poppy continúa. "Estoy seguro de que si le pidieras a este paquete que cooperara muy bien, te acomodarían".

"Tal vez", dice Deucalion sin compromiso. En el siguiente momento hay un sonido vibrante y él saca su teléfono de su bolsillo. Lo que sea que lea en la pantalla tiene sus cejas elevándose con sorpresa. "Pero eso tendrá que esperar otro día. Es tarde y se suponía que debía regresar con mi manada hace media hora".

John revisa el reloj en el tablero y se siente sorprendido. Que  _es_  tarde, acercándose a 22:00 "Eso está bien. Te dejaré tanto hacia atrás en sus coches."

Una vez que John los ha devuelto a la carretera frente al Departamento de Bomberos de California Pines, Deucalion se va a su propio vehículo sin una segunda mirada. John espera que Poppy haga lo mismo, pero ella permanece con la mano apoyada en la manija de la puerta del pasajero.

"Por curiosidad, ¿dónde te quedarás esta noche?" ella pregunta

"Sólo iba a dormir en el asiento trasero", responde John.

"Oh, eso simplemente no sirve".

"Lo he hecho antes".

"Tonterías. Estás durmiendo en una cama adecuada en mi casa. Síguelo".

Antes de que John pueda protestar, Poppy está en su brillante coche rojo y pasa junto a él. Cuando John no hace inmediatamente lo que le pidió, se queda un poco en el camino y toca la bocina un par de veces para animarlo a entrar en acción. Aunque todavía se siente un poco inseguro, John presiona el pedal del acelerador y se pega detrás de ella, la promesa de una cama caliente demasiado para dejarla pasar. Su espalda ciertamente se lo agradecerá por la mañana.

Cuarenta minutos después, Poppy y John llegan a su casa. Es más como una mansión, adivina John, pero es demasiado oscuro para que él pueda distinguir la mayor parte.

Cuando John sale de su auto, Poppy lo llama desde la puerta principal. "Ven. Te mostraré tu habitación".

"Este es un buen lugar", comenta John mientras atraviesan una opulenta escalera y muchos pasillos largos.

Poppy le lanza una media sonrisa. "Gracias. Lo heredé de mis padres", explica. Pasan por un retrato colgado en la pared, a la que ella hace un gesto. Contiene un hombre y una mujer sentados lado a lado. Ambos miran orgullosamente al bebé en los brazos de la mujer. "Mi madre era alfa para esta manada antes que yo".

"¿Era?"

"Ella fue asesinada. Cazadores. Preferiría no decir más al respecto".

John se estremece. "Lo siento."

"Está bastante bien. No lo sabías".

Se detienen frente a una puerta blanca. Poppy lo abre, enciende la luz y entra. "Esta es una de nuestras habitaciones de huéspedes. Siéntete como en casa".

La boca de John se abre. Es una habitación grande. Tendría que ser dado el tamaño de la cama,  California King. "Gracias."

Poppy apunta a otra puerta. "El baño está por allí", dice ella. "Por lo general, nos reunimos para el desayuno a las 7:30 a.m. Le deseo sueños placenteros".


	16. La Madre

\- El Presente: domingo 13 de marzo, 2016 -

Cuando John regresa a Beacon Hills, el cielo es naranja y no hay mucha gente en las calles. Gracias a un mensaje de texto que había recibido de Derek antes de abandonar el condado de Modoc esa mañana, John sabe que el compañero de su hijo todavía estará en la estación a esta hora, esperándolo.

Cuando su estómago retumba con fuerza, toma algo de comida india para ellos y trata de no salivar por el olor. No ha comido desde el desayuno con la manada de Poppy esa mañana. Un asunto majestuoso, se sentaron en una larga mesa pulida y hasta fueron servidos por mayordomos. Todos en la manada de Poppy poseían el mismo acento de clase alta que su alfa y la misma manera cuidadosa de elegir sus palabras. Para ser honesto, a John le resultaba un poco incómodo, pero le dieron muy buena comida, así que supone que no estaba tan mal.

Después de estacionar al lado del Camaro de Derek, John entra a la estación. Es tranquilo, Parrish y Parks son las únicas personas en el bullpen. Parrish lo saluda mientras camina, un gesto que regresa con su mano libre.

La luz brilla desde las persianas que cubren las ventanas de su oficina. John entra y encuentra a Derek sentado detrás del escritorio, con el hombro encorvado para mantener el teléfono de escritorio pegado a la oreja. El ayudante levanta la vista cuando John entra, asiente con la cabeza para reconocerlo y luego vuelve a prestar atención a lo que dice la persona en el otro extremo de la llamada, formando un profundo pliegue entre sus cejas.

John lo deja. En una esquina de su escritorio, desempaqueta la bolsa de plástico para llevar y sale brevemente de su oficina para agarrar un par de tenedores del escondite que guardan sus oficiales cuando piden comida en la estación.

De vuelta en su oficina, John abre los contenedores de comida para llevar, busca su korma vegetal y deja el pollo tikka masala para Derek. Sentándose en el borde de una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, profundiza en su cena tardía y espera. Por lo que Derek dice en el teléfono, deduce que la llamada es sobre el seguimiento de los movimientos de Aiden.

Con el tiempo, Derek cuelga. Devuelve el teléfono al receptor con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria y se hunde en su silla. "Son un verdadero dolor en el culo".

"¿Quien?" John pregunta alrededor de un bocado de comida.

"La oficina del sheriff del condado de Shasta. Están siendo obstinados".

John hace un ruido, instando a su ayudante a seguir.

Después de un momento, Derek acerca su pollo tikka masala y comienza a comer, también. Ataca la comida con suficiente fervor para que John sepa que no es el único que no ha comido lo suficiente ese día. "Les pregunté si podían comprobar si todavía tenían cintas de tráfico de las veces que sospecho que uno de los gemelos estaba conduciendo por el área", explica Derek entre mordidas, "pero no lo harán. A pesar de la magnitud de este caso, no es así. Al parecer, no son lo suficientemente urgentes o  _actuales_. No pueden prescindir de un solo oficial durante cinco malditos minutos".

"Sí, bueno..." John dice con tristeza. "Cada estación tiene sus policías buenos y malos. Desafortunadamente, algunos de los malos aterrizan más arriba".

"Todavía."

John mueve la conversación a lo largo. "Entonces, ¿cómo has estado aquí?"

Derek se traga su último bocado. "Está bien, creo."

"No ha habido... ¿fricción?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cualquier desacuerdo acerca de que yo te deje a cargo," aclara John.

"Oh. No, no es lo que escuché", responde Derek, jugueteando con el cuello de su camisa. "Realmente no estaba escuchando lo que pasaba por ahí, pero creo que todo lo que le dijiste a Rodríguez fue suficiente para que el mensaje también se reflejara en todos los demás".

John resopla. "Apuesto a que era."

"No tenías que hacer eso, por cierto".

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Suspenderlo. No me importaba lo que estaba diciendo".

Frunciendo el ceño, John se sienta en su silla y atrapa los ojos de Derek. "Tú y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira", señala. "Vi tu cara cuando te fuiste ese día".

"Sí, bueno... Realmente ya no importa, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que no." John frunce los labios y canturrea.

"¿Por qué siento un 'pero'?"

Los labios del sheriff se transforman de nuevo en una sonrisa. "Porque, hijo, tienes buenos instintos".

Derek sonríe irónicamente. "Está bien, solo sigue con eso".

"Si algo así vuelve a suceder, ya sea cuando Rodríguez regrese o con alguien más, quiero que me prometas que me lo dirás", implora John. "Esto se aplica a todos los que trabajan aquí, pero creo que necesitas un recordatorio. Pedir ayuda no te hace débil o lo que sea que estés pensando".

Derek mira al escritorio. "Simplemente no quería causar un escándalo. Ya tienes suficiente con, ya sabes, todo".

"No importa. Es parte de mi trabajo cuidar no solo de los civiles, sino también de todos ustedes", dice John con firmeza. "Prométeme."

"Bien," murmura Derek. "Lo prometo."

John respira, satisfecho. "Está bien, ahora que ya nos hemos ocupado de eso, volvamos a la pista, ¿eh?" él sugiere. Se levanta, camina alrededor de su escritorio y se coloca al lado de donde Derek todavía se sienta. "Déjame ver lo que tienes hasta ahora".

"Por supuesto."

Poco a poco, Derek lleva a John a través de todo lo que ha hecho en su lugar. John está satisfecho con el progreso de su oficial, todo lo cual solo sirve para aclararle que ha tomado la decisión correcta en su voto por su sucesor. Durante los últimos tres días, Derek se ha puesto en contacto con las oficinas de los sheriffs en todo el estado y ha logrado rastrear los movimientos de Aiden o de Ethan con una precisión impresionante. Incluso tiene varias instantáneas granuladas de varias cámaras de tráfico, cada una de las cuales presenta a uno de los gemelos sentado detrás de las ruedas de diferentes automóviles.

"Algunas de las instancias son demasiado antiguas, por lo que las imágenes ya no están", dice Derek con un resoplido. "Pero tengo lo que pude".

John le da una palmadita en el hombro. "Y lo que tienes es malditamente impresionante".

"Solo hay una cosa que me sigue eludiendo".

"Vamos", le pide el sheriff.

"Mira esto."

En la pantalla de la computadora de John, Derek saca un mapa del norte de California. En este mapa hay puntos, similares a los que usaron los Argent en su propio mapa de todo el país. Todos los puntos están congregados dentro de un área pequeña.

"Tengo un poco más de la mitad de los secuestros documentados. Cada vez que se ve a uno de los gemelos, he podido localizarlos", dice Derek, señalando los puntos agrupados cerca de Weaverville en el condado de Trinity. "Pero eso es tan reducido como puedo conseguirlo. Los senderos simplemente... terminan. Es como cada vez que cualquiera de los gemelos llega a esta área, simplemente desaparecen. Van al mismo lugar, tan lejos como puedo imaginar, cada vez que conducen de una manera diferente, es difícil determinar dónde está ese lugar".

"Debe estar en algún lugar alejado de la civilización", especula John.

"Pensé lo mismo; habría menos posibilidades de ser atrapado. Lo único es que hay  _mucho_  terreno que cubrir".

"Cierto," concede John. Se levanta derecho y hace estallar su espalda con un gemido, su día completo de conducción lo alcanza. "Pero podemos lidiar con eso mañana. Probablemente deberíamos llamarlo un día. Apuesto a que Stiles te está extrañando".

"También lo extraño," admite Derek en voz baja, las puntas de sus orejas se tornan rosadas.

"Entonces recoge tus cosas y vete a casa".

Asintiendo, Derek apaga la computadora de John, empuja la silla debajo del escritorio y sigue al sheriff fuera de la habitación. Parks todavía está sentado en su escritorio, con la cabeza inclinada mientras estudia unos papeles, pero Parrish se ha movido. El afable oficial ahora está colocado frente a la máquina de café, esperando que arroje el líquido café al vaso de papel barato debajo de la boquilla. Cuando se fija en Derek y John, Parrish se gira con una sonrisa y los intercepta brevemente cuando salen del edificio.

"¿Se van a casa?" él pide.

"Sí," confirma John. "¿Algo nuevo que necesito saber antes de hacerlo?"

"No, la ciudad ha estado sorprendentemente tranquila. Solo un par de peleas de borrachos".

Se habría quedado más tiempo si lo necesitaban, pero John se siente aliviado de no haberlo hecho. "Es bueno saberlo. Sigan con el buen trabajo".

"Tú lo sabes."

John continúa caminando hacia la salida y escucha que Parrish y Derek se intercambian despedidas detrás de él. Sostiene la puerta del ayudante barbudo y camina con él hacia sus autos en el estacionamiento privado del personal. "¿Cómo ha estado Stiles?" pregunta, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. No ha tenido una actualización sobre su hijo desde que se fue al condado de Modoc.

"Bien, creo. Se está llevando bien con mi madre otra vez", responde Derek con cariño. Parece distraerse por un momento, con la nariz levantada en el aire, pero luego John vuelve a hablar y se olvida de lo que estaba oliendo.

"He estado pensando..." comienza el sheriff. "¿Crees que él estaría dispuesto a visitarme en algún momento? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo vi por última vez".

Derek se toma su tiempo antes de responder, considerando cuidadosamente cada resultado posible de la solicitud de John. "Puedo preguntarle, pero no puedo prometerle nada", dice eventualmente. Parece desgarrado entre su simpatía y respeto por John y su intenso amor y protección por Stiles, algo que John entiende. "Como dije, él solo se está volviendo cómodo con mi madre otra vez. Temo que pedirle que también esté cerca de ti podría estar pidiéndole demasiado en poco tiempo. Lo intentaré, pero si él dice que no, No lo forzaré. Lo siento ".

"Por supuesto. El bienestar de Stiles siempre será lo primero para ambos", John acepta con facilidad. Le duele estar separado de su hijo a pesar de que está de regreso, pero John no puede disputar nada de lo que Derek acaba de decir, todo está correcto.

Piensa no por primera vez, ni siquiera en la centésima, que Stiles y Derek tienen la suerte de tenerse el uno al otro.

Derek abre la puerta del conductor de su auto. "Le preguntaré por la mañana y te lo haré saber, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno."

Mientras las luces traseras de Derek son tragadas por la oscuridad, John se sube a su propio auto y se sienta por un momento. Una vez que está listo, enciende el motor y comienza a conducir hacia una casa que se ha sentido demasiado fría y demasiado silenciosa durante cinco años. Espera que, mañana, eso cambie, aunque solo sea por una tarde.

* * *

\- El Presente: lunes 14 de marzo, 2016 -

Al día siguiente, a pesar de que no está seguro de toda la idea, Derek también se siente complacido cuando Stiles está de acuerdo en no tener más problemas para visitar a su padre en su antigua casa. La única estipulación que había tenido el hombre más joven era que Derek también tenía que estar allí. Como Derek ya estaba planeando acompañar a su compañero en la visita, esto no fue un problema.

El viaje no dura mucho. Stiles está quieto y silencioso todo el camino, pero una vez que Derek detuvo su auto en la calle afuera de la modesta vivienda que John llama a su casa, sabe que esto va a empeorar. Stiles se desplaza sin descanso en el asiento del pasajero y mira hacia la casa con la boca en una línea delgada. Derek, incapaz de no hacer nada ante tan evidente malestar, se acerca para tocar el hombro de Stiles.

"Oye", dice. "Va a estar bien".

Los dos hombres mantienen contacto visual por unos momentos, y luego los labios de Stiles se relajan. Sabiendo que la crisis ha sido evitada, Derek sale del auto, espera a que su compañero haga lo mismo y luego conduce por el sendero principal. La puerta está abierta cuando Derek la alcanza, así que la abre y entra sin molestarse en tocar, ya han pasado mucho tiempo.

"¿John? ¡Estamos aquí!" Derek llama.

Viene un gran golpe desde arriba, como si se cayera algo pesado sobre el piso, y luego John aparece en las escaleras. "Ah, llegas temprano", dice con una sonrisa nerviosa. En sus manos lleva un álbum enorme, que Derek presume que es lo que se dejó caer.

"Sí, realmente no teníamos ganas de esperar, así que ..." Derek excusa, colgando su chaqueta de cuero. "¿Qué es eso?"

John mira el objeto en sus manos. "Es un álbum de fotos antiguo. Pensé que podría ayudar a reactivar el vínculo entre Stiles y yo otra vez". Inclina la cabeza en dirección a la sala de estar, por lo que Derek lo sigue allí y Stiles sigue a Derek, con una mano en la parte posterior de la Henley gris claro de Derek. "Por favor, póngase cómodos", comienza John, solo para detenerse. Da una risa seca y pone los ojos en blanco. "Mira con quién estoy hablando. Ya sabes qué hacer. Solo, uh... conseguiremos algunas bebidas o algo así".

El sheriff coloca el álbum sobre la mesa de café y desaparece en la cocina. No mucho después, Derek escucha los sonidos de los cubiertos tintineando y una tetera hirviendo.

"¿Todavía estás bien?" le susurra a Stiles, tirando de ellos hacia el solitario sofá.

Stiles asiente, sus ojos fijos en el álbum.

Lo suficientemente satisfecho como para dejarlo caer, Derek también se ve. Él no lo reconoce. La cubierta es un burdeos profundo con motivos florales alrededor de los bordes en oro realzado. En el medio está la escritura dorada, ligeramente desgastada con la edad, pero aún legible:

_ Recuerdos preciados _

No parece ser algo que John escogiera, por lo que Derek presume que la madre de Stiles fue la responsable.

"¡Aquí estamos!" John vuelve a entrar en la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos esta vez. Lo coloca junto al álbum de fotos, toma una de las tazas humeantes y se sienta aparte de sus invitados en uno de los sillones. Todavía en la bandeja hay tres platos, tenedores y tazas. La nariz de Derek le dice que ambas tazas contienen chocolate caliente, pero en una de ellas el líquido marrón está oculto por un grupo de mini malvaviscos rosa y blanco, una imagen que no ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Él toma las dos tazas y le da el de los malvaviscos a Stiles, recordando que, de niño, el hombre más joven siempre había tenido predilección por las cosas suaves y azucaradas. En los platos hay tres rebanadas de pastel de chocolate crudamente hecho con glaseado de mantequilla de maní y ganache de chocolate en el centro. Derek reconoce esto también, como algo que Stiles usó para ayudar a su madre a hornear una vez. Él piensa que John realmente está haciendo todo lo posible en su viaje por el carril de la memoria.

"Stiles, te ves bien", comenta John. Él trata de salir casual pero no tiene éxito.

El joven Stilinski solo parpadea a su padre.

Por extraño que sea, después de mirar de cerca a su compañero, Derek tiene que estar de acuerdo con el sheriff. Realmente no ha notado mucho cambio porque él y Stiles, en su mayor parte, han pasado cada momento de vigilia en los bolsillos del otro. Pero, al evocar una imagen en su cabeza de cómo se había visto Stiles el primer día en el hospital, Derek observa que ha habido un cambio dramático para mejor.

Por un lado, Stiles ha vuelto a subir de peso. No ha vuelto a donde estaba cuando tenía dieciséis años, pero todavía parece mucho más saludable; menos demacrado, el yeso en su brazo también se ha desprendido recientemente, la piel debajo es incluso más pálida que la de su otro brazo, aunque en este momento está oculta por una de las camisas de franela de manga larga que a Stiles todavía le gustan.

Finalmente, no parece tan tímido. Derek sabe que Stiles todavía puede ponerse increíblemente nervioso con las personas que no lo conoce (su anterior vacilación en el auto era una prueba de eso), pero en comparación con los ataques de pánico que Stiles ha tenido en ambas ocasiones que John lo ha visto desde que regresó, es una gran mejora.

Derek siente orgullo.

"Veo que Derek te ha estado cuidando bien", John intenta de nuevo. Esta vez, Stiles mira hacia abajo a su chocolate caliente, pero responde asintiendo. "Nunca esperé nada menos".

Los tres hombres caen en silencio momentáneamente y luego Derek atrapa a Stiles mirando la torta con intriga. Él toma sus rebanadas y le ofrece a Stiles.

"No es lo que hacía Claudia", dice John con tristeza, "pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Sé que solías amarlo, hijo".

Después de obtener el permiso de Derek, o tal vez de tranquilizarlo, Stiles corta un trozo de su pastel con el tenedor y se lo pone en la boca. Sus ojos se cierran aparentemente de forma automática y hace un ruido de placer que instantáneamente capta la atención de los hombres mayores. Este es el primer ruido que ha escuchado a Stiles hacer que no suena angustiado, algo que hace que John se rompa un poco. El hombre se limpia rápidamente los ojos mientras Derek amablemente finge no darse cuenta.

"¿Está bien?" John pregunta.

Abriendo sus ojos de nuevo, Stiles desliza su tenedor entre sus labios y asiente con timidez.

"Me alegro."

El pastel es devorado en poco tiempo, y Derek tiene que estar de acuerdo con su compañero, aunque no es tan bueno como recuerda el ser de Claudia, el padre de Stiles hizo un buen trabajo.

Una vez que todos los refrescos se han ido y los platos y las tazas han sido colocados de nuevo en la bandeja de la mesita de café, John se encuentra con la mirada de Derek y hace un gesto sutil hacia el álbum de fotos, como si estuviera preguntando si Derek cree que es el momento adecuado. El beta lo hace. Gracias a los años que han pasado trabajando juntos, él es capaz de comunicar esto con solo sus ojos.

John recoge el álbum. "Me gustaría mostrarte algo, si eso está bien, hijo", dice en voz baja. "¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?"

Stiles mira con incertidumbre el asiento libre a su izquierda.

"No te tocará si no quieres que lo haga", asegura Derek.

"No lo haré", confirma John.

Aparentemente, esto es todo lo que se necesita para apaciguar a su hijo, porque Stiles le permite a su padre sentarse en el sofá.

"Gracias, hijo."

"¿Qué estamos viendo?" Pregunta Derek.

John le permite a Derek tomar el álbum y extenderlo a lo largo de sus vueltas y las de Stiles. Le recuerda a Derek hace apenas un mes, cuando estaban en esta posición exacta en la casa de sus padres. Espera que John no esté esperando resultados diferentes.

Derek abre el álbum a la primera página doble y su rostro se ve superado por una gran sonrisa. Las ocho fotografías son todas de un recién nacido Stiles acunado en los brazos de su madre en la cama de su hospital. Su carita es completamente blanda y arrugada, su pelo tenue tiene el mismo tono marrón que el de Claudia. Derek ha visto algunas fotografías de un Stiles infantil antes, pero ha pasado un tiempo. Había olvidado lo lindo que era; que lindo siempre ha sido

Cuando Stiles desliza sus dedos sobre las fotografías brillantes, sus cejas se juntan con el ceño fruncido, Derek se pregunta si se reconoce a sí mismo. "¿Tu sabes quién es?"

Stiles sacude la cabeza.

"Eres tú, cuando eras un bebé".

El ceño fruncido se desvanece ligeramente de la cara de Stiles, por lo que Derek continúa hojeando las páginas lentamente y concluye que este álbum narra los primeros años de la vida de Stiles, antes de que se conocieran. John aparece con poca frecuencia, lo que desconcierta a Derek por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que es porque John era el que estaba detrás de la cámara cuando se tomaron la mayoría de las fotografías.

Claudia y su hijo toman el centro del escenario.

Finalmente, cuando llegan a una página que muestra una fotografía grande en lugar de cuatro más pequeñas, Stiles frunce el ceño. La fotografía es un primer plano de las caras de Stiles y Claudia. Stiles sonríe a la cámara, mientras que Claudia tiene su perfil en la lente y sus fruncidos labios presionan su mejilla manchada de topo.

Es adorable, pero la mirada de Derek está pegada a su compañero en el presente. Casi puede sentir la pregunta que el hombre más joven le haría si pudiera.

"Te estás preguntando quién es ella", especula el sheriff, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Derek.

Stiles asiente de nuevo.

"Esa es mi esposa", explica John con voz ahogada. "Y tu madre."

Mirando hacia arriba, Stiles mira a su padre por un momento antes de volver sus ojos a la habitación, como si estuviera esperando algo. Cuando Derek se da cuenta de que su compañero está esperando a  _alguien_ y no a  _algo_ , su corazón palpita en su pecho y su mano se enrosca inconscientemente alrededor del borde del álbum de fotos.

Él no estaba preparado para esto. Ni siquiera se registró cuando abrió el álbum por primera vez y vio que Claudia era una presencia omnipresente en todas sus páginas para que pudiera surgir esta conversación. Sintiéndose muy mal preparado, como si lo hubieran dejado en medio del desierto del Sahara sin comida, agua o un mapa, Derek no sabe lo que debe hacer.

A John le lleva un poco más de tiempo darse cuenta de lo que está esperando su hijo, pero cuando lo hace, inhala tan bruscamente que suena doloroso. "Oh Stiles..."

Dicho joven se vuelve hacia su padre. Sus ojos se abren en shock cuando ve una sola lágrima correr por la mejilla del hombre.

"Lo siento, hijo, pero... tu madre murió hace mucho tiempo", gruñe John.

Sin intentarlo, Derek es echado atrás cuando sucedió. Fue un momento difícil para todos. Nadie le diría a Stiles la verdad sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero él sabía de todos modos, no todos los detalles, pero lo suficiente como para saber que era malo.

Cuando Claudia tuvo que quedarse en el hospital, John quiso dedicar todo su tiempo a su esposa y le encomendó a los Hale el cuidado de Stiles. Los padres de Derek estaban muy dispuestos a ayudar. Stiles recibió una habitación de repuesto mientras su madre recibía tratamiento, pero terminó saliendo de su cama y todas las noches iba con Derek, buscando consuelo de su mejor amigo.

Este patrón continuó por un tiempo, hasta que Claudia finalmente sucumbió a su enfermedad. John se perdió en su pena y trató de quitar el dolor, por lo que Stiles continuó con los Hale. Solo que, a partir de ese momento, ya ni siquiera intentó dormir en su propia cama. Iba directamente con Derek todas las noches, y Derek lo abrazaba mientras lloraba. Después de unas semanas de esto, John logró reunirse con la ayuda de los padres de Derek, y Stiles volvió a casa.

La cama de Derek se sintió fría durante mucho tiempo después de eso.

Volviendo al aquí y ahora, Derek mira entre su compañero y John y se sorprende por lo que sucede.

Con los recuerdos desenterrados, a John le está costando ponerle un freno a sus emociones. Stiles mira a su papá por un minuto con una expresión extraña en su rostro, pero luego, justo cuando Derek está a punto de acercarse y ofrecerle al sheriff comodidad, Stiles le acerca mano.

La respiración de John se engancha cuando siente la mano de Stiles en su brazo. Él mira a su hijo en shock, como si nunca hubiera esperado que esto sucediera. Derek puede simpatizar; Stiles no se ha acercado a nadie más que a él desde que regresó. Claro, dejará que Laura lo toque, pero nunca lo inicia. Ahora, ver a su padre en apuros, aunque Stiles todavía no lo recuerda, es evidentemente suficiente para derribar esa barrera. Es un gran progreso.

Antes de que Derek pueda aconsejarlo, John tira de Stiles en sus brazos. Stiles predeciblemente se pone rígido como una tabla, por lo que Derek se acerca para liberarlo gentilmente del abrazo del sheriff, pero no necesita hacerlo. Tan pronto como toca la espalda de Stiles, Stiles se relaja en el agarre de su padre.

El Stilinski más joven no parece estar cien por ciento cómodo, pero cuando John mete la cabeza de Stiles debajo de su barbilla, cierra los ojos y pasa una mano por el brazo del sheriff. Derek lo reconoce como lo que él mismo ha hecho en el pasado para confortar a Stiles, por lo que Stiles debe haberlo aprendido de él. Observa la escena con ojos suaves y retoma lo que había pensado antes.

Él está feliz de que hayan venido.


	17. La Recurrencia

_\- El Pasado: sábado 13 de julio, 2013 -_

_Bajo las estrellas titilantes, Aiden regresa a la casa de Austin con sentimientos conflictivos. Está triste por el adolescente que está secuestrando, disgustado consigo mismo por hacerlo e irritado por la posibilidad de estar cerca de Austin y sus alborotados betas nuevamente. Pero, en una nota más positiva, también se siente envalentonado por su reunión con Chris y Allison Argent y el hecho de que ya no está soportando la carga de todo esto por sí mismo._

_Cuando camina dentro de la casa, puede sentir instantáneamente que algo es diferente. Hay menos latidos del corazón de lo que debería haber. Incluso cuando Austin y una o dos de las otros betas no están en casa, debería haber al menos otros cuatro corazones latiendo junto al de Aiden: el de Danny, el de Stiles, el de Ethan y un cuarto de cualquier beta que haya quedado atrás para asegurarse de que otros no tratan de escapar. Pero ahora solo quedan tres. Llena de preocupación ahora, Aiden cierra la puerta principal y se dirige a la sala de estar. Ve a Frankie descansando en uno de los sofás como siempre, viendo una telenovela de mierda._

_"¿Donde está todo el mundo?" le pregunta con cautela._

_Frankie lo mira, arrugando la nariz. "Afuera."_

_"¿A dónde?"_

_"Austin se está deshaciendo de algo de peso muerto y James y Luther están al acecho. Como si fueran los únicos que quieren tener sexo..." Frankie hace un sonido frustrado. "Idiotas. Siempre soy yo quien se queda atrás para cuidar de tus arrepentidos traseros"._

_Aiden se aferra al marco de la puerta y mete sus garras en él para afianzarse. "¿Qué peso muerto?"_

_"Austin se aburrió con el flaco, así que lo abandono"._

_"¿El flaco? ¿Te refieres a Stiles?"_

_Frankie se encoge de hombros. "Si ese era su nombre, entonces seguro"._

_Antes de que la mujer pueda enojarse con él por interrumpirla constantemente, Aiden abandona la sala de estar y sube las escaleras de dos en dos. Se detiene fuera de la habitación de Ethan y escucha sus latidos, necesitando verificar lo que Frankie le dijo. Cuando oye a su gemelo al otro lado de la puerta, Aiden se relaja un poco y continúa por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Austin. Solo ha estado allí unas cuantas veces y cada una de ellas fue breve. Se estremece al pensar en los actos depravados que presenció._

_Sacudiendo la cabeza, Aiden escucha de nuevo. Él puede distinguir el latido del corazón de Danny, un ritmo que había memorizado años atrás. Es lento por el momento, por lo que Danny debe estar durmiendo la siesta. Austin probablemente lo volvió a desgastar la noche anterior._

_"Vamos, tú", dice una voz detrás de Aiden._

_Él salta y se da vuelta para ver a Frankie allí de pie, pareciendo aburrida. Aiden todavía no está acostumbrada a lo silenciosamente que puede moverse. "¿Q-qué?"_

_"Ponte en tu habitación", la mujer elabora. "No me hagas forzarte"._

_No queriendo que Frankie le ponga las manos encima para no encontrar accidentalmente el teléfono que le había regalado Chris Argent, Aiden se apresura a obedecer. Él entra a su habitación, la puerta se cierra de golpe y se cierra con llave detrás de él, y luego recoge los suaves pasos de Frankie que bajan las escaleras. Aiden se sienta pesadamente en su colchón y saca el teléfono. Envía un breve mensaje de texto para informar a Chris que Stiles se está moviendo y luego lo apaga. Lo mete en el agujero de su colchón que usa para guardar sus listas y se apoya contra la pared, sus ojos en el techo._

_Si bien fue terrible, había esperado que Stiles se quedara en la casa con él, Ethan y Danny, donde estaba a salvo. O tan seguro como él podría estar. Luego, cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, cuando Austin y el alfa de pelo corto y todos los demás involucrados se habían ido, podría asegurarse de que al menos una persona regresara con las personas que los aman. Para su papá y su compañero, esa versión beta de aspecto gruñón con la chaqueta de cuero. Sería capaz de compensar un poco de lo que hizo._

_Pero no._

_Aiden supone que Stiles se venderá a alguien muy pronto. Será violado de nuevo en cuerpo y mente._

_Con un suspiro, Aiden se acuesta en el colchón, se dobla las manos sobre el estómago y cierra los ojos. No hay nada que pueda hacer por Stiles ahora, por lo que decide que no tiene sentido perder tiempo y energía preocupándose por él. Especialmente no cuando todavía hay mucho por hacer._

* * *

\- El Presente: martes 15 de marzo, 2016 -

Chris Argent nunca ha estado más aburrido en su vida.

No ha tenido nada mejor que hacer durante casi dos semanas que sentarse en Beacon Hills y esperar a que otros avancen en la investigación que él y su hija habían iniciado con Aiden hace tres años y nueve meses. Incluso después de todo lo que había hecho para ayudar, toda la información que sacó a la luz de la bondad de su corazón, el sheriff se niega a dejar que sea un participante activo. Chris sospecha que el otro hombre se siente culpable por haber hecho la vista gorda a la manera ilegal en que había procurado la dirección de Jessica White. Un poco de romper y entrar nunca lastimó a nadie en lo que a Chris se refiere, y estuvo dentro y fuera de la escuela secundaria en cinco minutos, si eso.

La brújula moral revitalizada del sheriff es exasperante, honestamente. Tal apoyo incondicional de la ley humana es engorroso para alguien como Chris, cuyo trabajo está firmemente fuera de él. Hace que todo sea más difícil y es solo una de las muchas razones por las que generalmente se mantiene la mayor distancia posible entre él y la policía.

No puede hacer lo que tiene que hacer con ellos metiendo la cabeza.

Ahora, sin embargo, cuando acaba de salir de la ducha y su teléfono se ilumina con el nombre de John, Chris espera que su aburrimiento finalmente esté llegando a su fin. Todavía agarrando la toalla alrededor de su cintura, golpea el botón verde y sostiene el dispositivo hasta su oreja. "¿Hola?"

_"Necesito que revises una manada en el condado de Modoc"._

"¿Qué, no 'hola'? No '¿cómo estás?' Estoy ofendido ", dice Chris sardónicamente.

_"Hola. Ahora, la manada; hay algo con ellos. Quiero que veas lo que puedes encontrar"._

Chris mira hacia el techo de su habitación de hotel y ora por paciencia. "Bien, bien... ¿Cuáles son los detalles?"

John los transmite de manera rápida y concisa, y también habla de la sensación que había tenido cuando fue a visitar la manada de Austin.  _"No tengo pruebas de que estén involucrados todavía, pero estoy seguro de que lo son de alguna manera. Es más una sensación visceral que otra cosa, pero en todos mis años haciendo este trabajo, mi intuición no me ha llevado al lado equivocado."_ Se detiene por un momento, pensando en algo.  _"No puedo dejar de reproducir este sonido que escuché desde el piso de arriba._   _Sé que_   _Austin estaba mintiendo acerca de la causa"._

Chris ya es consciente de lo que, o más bien de quién, Austin se esconde, pero no dice nada. "Está bien", acepta. "Envíeme un mensaje de texto a la dirección".

_"También hay algo más"._

"Por supuesto que hay".

_"Tengo que quedarme aquí con mi familia, de lo contrario, lo haría yo mismo"._

"Solo escúpelo, John. No tengo tiempo ilimitado".

El sheriff suspira por la línea e informa a Chris del progreso que Derek había hecho mientras estaba en el norte.  _"No podemos identificar exactamente dónde está desapareciendo cualquiera de los gemelos"_  , finaliza.

"¿Y eso es lo que quieres que averigüe?"

Una vez más, Chris decide no revelarle a John que ya sabe que Aiden está haciendo el secuestro y no a su hermano. Sin embargo, donde Aiden está llevando a sus secuestrados  _es_  un misterio para él, porque Aiden nunca le dijo cuándo él y Allison lo habían preguntado. Por mucho que le haya molestado al principio, Chris finalmente lo entendió: el beta no quería arriesgarse a que mostraran su mano antes de que pudieran averiguar quién estaba a cargo de toda la operación.

_"Exactamente. Todo lo que hemos podido averiguar es que está en algún lugar cerca de Weaverville. Aunque probablemente a cierta distancia de él. Sería demasiado arriesgado estar cerca"._

Chris asiente con la cabeza en acuerdo. "Es cierto. No hago promesas, pero veré lo que puedo encontrar".

_"Recuerda, no quiero que descubran que sabemos hasta que estemos listos"._

"Creo que sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, John".

_"Sí, sí... Solo ten cuidado, es todo lo que quise decir"._

"Tengo que decir que ya es hora de que te des cuenta del valioso recurso que tienes a tu disposición", comenta Chris con aire de suficiencia, comenzando a empacar con su mano libre.

_"Si tú lo dices."_

John cuelga antes de que Chris pueda responder.

El cazador mira fijamente la pantalla negra de su teléfono y la comisura de su boca se contrae. Es posible que todavía no le guste mucho el sheriff, simplemente por lo rígidamente que se adhiere a la ley después de su error, pero Chris tiene que admitir que tiene un poco de respeto por el otro hombre, no es muy frecuente que se presente. Alguien que pueda ir cara a cara con él así.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Chris deja caer su teléfono sobre las sábanas blancas y sigue empacando. Una vez que el último artículo de ropa está en su bolso, salvo los que él usará en breve, mira la cama de Allison y se pregunta dónde ha desaparecido. Una corrida de café no debería tomar más de media hora y su hija se ha ido por el doble de ese tiempo.

Ahora que Chris lo piensa, Allison ha estado desapareciendo cada vez más desde que decidieron quedarse en la ciudad. Frunciendo el ceño, vuelve a levantar el teléfono con la intención de llamarla y preguntarle dónde está, pero luego se abre la puerta y ella entra vestida con un top azul suelto, un par de pantalones cortos blancos y zapatillas blancas.

Chris conoce a su hija lo suficientemente bien como para ver que la sonrisa que ella le da está cubriendo algo.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" pregunta, cortando directamente al grano.

Allison parpadea inocentemente y sostiene la taza de café llena en su mano. "Estaba recibiendo esto", responde ella.

Chris lo toma. Esta frío, así que lo deja sobre la mesa. "¿Y eso tomó una hora entera?"

"¿Uhh, si?"

"Allison Anne Argent, no me mientas".

La chica de veintiún años pone los ojos en blanco. "Está bien, está bien, no hay necesidad de sacar el nombre completo", suspira. "Estaba viendo a alguien, eso es todo".

Chris se cruza de brazos. "¿Y quién podría ser este alguien?"

"Nadie. Sólo este tipo que conocí mientras hacía la carrera de café la semana pasada".

"¿Estás seguro de que es sabio?"

Los ojos de Allison se vuelven desafiantes. "¿Por qué no sería?"

Con un suspiro, Chris deja caer sus brazos y se sienta en el extremo de su cama. "Somos viajeros, Allison", dice amablemente. "Confía en mí, he estado en tu posición, pero realmente no tenemos tiempo para el romance. Tan pronto como te acerques a alguien, tendrás que irte de nuevo".

"¿Qué hay de ti y mamá?"

"Eso fue diferente, a menos que me vayas a decir que este chico también es un cazador".

"No... está estudiando para ser veterinario".

"¿Ves? Solo va a terminar mal".

"Eso lo tengo que decidir yo. Las mujeres toman las decisiones en esta familia, ¿recuerdas?"

Chris suspira. "Lo recuerdo, pero sigo siendo tu padre y tengo derecho a preocuparnos".

"Bueno, no lo hagas".

"No es un interruptor que pueda mover, Allison".

"¿Por qué estás haciendo un gran problema con esto?" Allison preguntas. "¡No es que tengamos un lugar donde tengamos que estar ahora mismo de todos modos!"

"Eso no es exactamente cierto".

Allison se congela. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si regresaras a tiempo, lo sabrías", dice Chris. "Acabo de recibir una llamada de John Stilinski sobre algunas pistas".

"¿Dónde?" La voz de Allison es vacilante.

"En el norte de California".

Los agudos ojos de Allison se detienen en la bolsa llena junto a su padre y su lucha parece desvanecerse de ella. "Y entiendo que quieres que nos vayamos ahora?"

"Desafortunadamente, sí, lo creo. No podemos permitirnos perder tiempo con esto".

"Bien," acepta Allison. Ella presenta una cara fuerte pero Chris puede ver a través de ella fácilmente. "Empaca el auto. Tengo planes que necesito cancelar".

Sintiendo a su hija, Chris recoge la ropa que dejó fuera y apoya una mano en el hombro de Allison mientras regresa al baño. Él espera que ella lo mire antes de hablar. "Lo siento. Desearía que no fuera así, pero este es uno de los inconvenientes de hacer lo que hacemos. No podemos acercarnos a los civiles. No lo entenderían. Les prometo que es por lo mejor."

Allison no parece convencida.

* * *

\- El Presente: sábado 19 de marzo, 2016 -

Tras el momento de vinculación de Stiles con su padre el lunes pasado, se establece rápidamente una rutina. Todos los días, Derek dejará a Stiles al cuidado de su madre mientras él entra a la estación y luego, al final de la tarde, él y John irán a la casa de Hale y pasarán tiempo juntos. A Stiles todavía no le gusta ser tocado por nadie más que Derek, pero su único abrazo al comienzo de la semana parece haber sido suficiente para que John se contentara con él.

El sábado por la mañana trae algo diferente.

John se da la tarde libre y Derek el día libre y otra barbacoa se lleva a cabo en la casa de Hale. Es casi como en los viejos tiempos, una tradición mensual de descanso y descanso en la que se ha respirado la nueva vida. Todos están allí desde las 11 am en adelante, incluso Peter, a quien Talia le extendió una invitación después de pedirle que no se acercara a Stiles en ningún momento del día.

Tanto Derek como John observan atentamente al beta y se quedan cerca del lado de Stiles durante la primera hora, pero gradualmente se relajan un poco cuando Peter no mira a los jóvenes. Cuando llega el momento de comer, Derek sienta a Stiles al final de uno de los bancos de la mesa de picnic y se sienta junto a él, mientras que John se sienta directamente frente a su hijo. Laura y Cora se unen a ellas, mientras que Talia, Nicolas y Peter toman la otra mesa.

Es tranquilo. Es agradable.

John rompe el silencio. "Entonces, Cora, ¿cómo te trata la universidad?"

Cora levanta la vista de su hamburguesa con queso, sus ojos marrones muy abiertos y sorprendidos. "Uhh... va bien, supongo", responde ella vagamente. "¿Por qué?"

"No hay razón. Solo tengo curiosidad."

"No has cambiado de nuevo, ¿verdad?" Derek pregunta con suspicacia.

Cora frunce los labios, pero los mantiene sellados y los ojos en su comida, que es una respuesta en sí misma.

"¡Lo has hecho! ¿Qué es esta vez, entonces?"

"Periodismo..."

"Te aburrió la historia del arte, ¿verdad?"

La joven Hale asiente. "Sí. No sé por qué mamá pensó que sería una buena opción para mí".

Derek se ríe. "Entonces, si recuerdo bien, pasaste por los negocios, inglés, economía, estudios de cine, estudios de género, historia del arte y ahora estás en periodismo. ¿Me perdí uno?" se burla.

"Su breve intento de psicología", agrega Laura, sonriendo.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco y le da otro bocado a su hamburguesa. Ella habla con la boca llena. "Ambos son unos idiotas".

"La prerrogativa de los hermanos mayores".

"Ojalá fuera hijo único...", se lamenta Cora.

"¡Oh por favor!" Laura se ríe. Ella se acerca a la mesa y desordena el cabello de Cora. "Tú nos amas."

"Uf, ¡Vete!"

Derek mira a sus hermanas discutir con una sonrisa.

Muy pronto, las dos mujeres y John abandonan la mesa, cada uno con unos segundos de espera, por lo que Derek vuelve a centrar su atención en Stiles. El humano lo mira con expresión desconcertada, su hamburguesa con queso queda medio comido en su plato de papel barato. "Supongo que no querrás segundos también, ¿entonces?" Derek pregunta. "¿O vas a terminar eso?"

Stiles juega con las mangas largas de su camisa a cuadros verde y sacude la cabeza, así que Derek, compartiendo el apetito licantrópico de sus hermanas, come gustosamente lo que su compañero dejó. Una vez que toda la comida se ha ido, todos emigran del jardín trasero a la casa,los "adultos" en la cocina y los "niños" en la sala de estar.

Cuando nadie inicia otra conversación, Laura enciende la televisión y mira de manera aparente sin rumbo a través de los canales. Finalmente, se detiene en un reality show de mal gusto al que Derek no le importa saber el nombre, por lo que bloquea el ruido de donde se sienta en uno de los sofás con un brazo alrededor de Stiles. Su compañero se inclina hacia él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Derek mira hacia abajo y ve que los ojos de Stiles están cerrados, el calor de Derek y su estómago lleno aparentemente lo hicieron quedarse dormido.

Derek considera unirse a él, pero luego las voces desde la cocina llaman su atención.

"Entonces, ¿cómo va la investigación?" Talia le pregunta a John. Su tono es conversacional, pero enmascarado debajo de Derek observa un ávido interés.

"Hemos estado progresando", responde John.

"¿Oh?"

"Creo que nos estamos acercando a algo. Algo grande".

"No puedo esperar a que todo este desagradable termine", murmura Nicolas.

"Sí, pareces bastante cansado, John", observa Peter, con una sonrisa audible en su voz alegre.

"Tu preocupación significa mucho", responde el sheriff con sarcasmo.

Talia interviene antes de que su hermano pueda comentar más. "Compórtense, muchachos", ordena. El olor a café recién hecho entra en la sala de estar.

"Será bueno tener a Stiles de vuelta", dice Nicolas.

"Sí, realmente lo hará".

"¿Sabes cuánto más durará, John?"

"No puedo entrar en detalles", les recuerda el sheriff, "pero como dije, estamos cerca. De hecho, envié a Chris Argent para que le diera seguimiento a una pista a principios de semana".

"Espero que traiga buenas noticias".

Derek se desconecta entonces, sus propios ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Él los deja, se desliza un poco en el sofá y descansa su cabeza encima de Stiles, acomodándose para una siesta.

* * *

Esa noche, Derek y Stiles se sientan en el suelo en los lados opuestos de la mesa de café de Derek, donde Derek le está enseñando a su compañero a jugar Uno. Lo ideal era que se necesitaran más de dos personas para el juego, como lo explicó Derek, pero Stiles había cruzado algunas viejas cubiertas poco después de que llegaron a casa después de la barbacoa y pensaron que se veía interesante. Debido a que Derek era incapaz de resistirse a los suplicantes ojos del hombre más joven, había retirado las inútiles cartas de las cubiertas, hizo una pequeña cuadrícula de cuatro cuadrados de colores para que Stiles pueda cambiar el color en el juego sin hablar, y comenzaron los juegos.

Stiles tomó fácilmente sus simples reglas y actualmente está ganando con cuatro cartas contra las seis de Derek, para sorpresa de Derek. Le recuerda a los viejos tiempos, cuando Stiles siempre le pateaba el culo en cualquier juego que eligieran jugar. Stiles incluso saca su lengua del lado de su boca cuando está concentrado, una distracción a la que Derek culpa por su situación actual.

Teniendo solo tarjetas de números en la mano, Derek ya sabe que va a perder, pero de todos modos presenta una pelea valiente. Coloca un 8 azul sobre el 4 azul de Stiles y espera el próximo movimiento de su compañero. Stiles, siempre el descarado, juega un +2 azul, lo que le da a Derek siete cartas en total a las tres de Stiles, y luego a un 7 azul. Gruñendo por lo bajo, Derek baja un 6. Stiles coloca otro azul, incapaz de usar su voz para decir Uno, toca una vez en la superficie de la mesa, juega un +4 y apunta al cuadrado rojo en su cuadrícula de color.

Con once cartas ahora en su mano, Derek está molesto por encontrar que su mala suerte en el robo de cartas especiales persiste. Todavía tiene tarjetas de números, lo que significa que no puede cambiar el color del rojo.

Aceptando su destino, Derek juega un 3 rojo, sobre el cual Stiles coloca inmediatamente su última carta, un 5 rojo.

"Buen trabajo", felicita Derek con un puchero.

Stiles le sonríe.

Derek realmente no quiere jugar otro juego, así que baja su mano restante, se apoya en sus brazos y extiende sus piernas debajo de la mesa. Stiles, viendo esto, recoge todas las cartas, coloca ambas barajas en sus cajas y las apila cuidadosamente en el lado de la mesa. Derek se ríe de la recién adquirida compulsión de Stiles por la pulcritud.

"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" él pide.

Su compañero se encoge de hombros y apoya sus antebrazos sobre la mesa.

"Sí, yo tampoco sé ..."

Ese es el problema de pasar tanto tiempo en casa, supone Derek: rápidamente te quedas sin cosas interesantes que hacer. Hay tantas veces que puedes ver los mismos episodios de  _Rick y Morty_  o  _South Park_  o cualquier otra cosa sin que se vuelvan obsoletos y aburridos. Se considera un bibliófilo, pero solo puede leer tantas líneas de letra pequeña antes de que su mente divague. Podría dejar que Stiles se pinte las uñas de nuevo, reflexiona, pero eso tomaría media hora a lo sumo y son solo las 7:30 pm. Tienen mucho más tiempo para matar que eso antes de que pasar la noche se convierta en una opción viable. .

Derek piensa que por eso se hizo tan bueno en su trabajo; él haría cualquier cosa para evitar tener que pasar más tiempo del que necesitaba en su apartamento. Él inevitablemente se cansaría de las comodidades que tenía y querría algo más para ocupar su mente. Centrándose en su trabajo le dio eso.

Perdido, Derek deja escapar un largo suspiro y se da cuenta de que no ha comido desde la hamburguesa y media que había comido. Se encuentra con los ojos de Stiles. "¿Podriamos comer?"

Cuando Stiles asiente con la cabeza, Derek está satisfecho y se levanta, emocionado de tener algo más que hacer. Él entra en la cocina, Stiles lo sigue como siempre. "Mmm, ¿que tal?" murmura para sí mismo mientras examina detenidamente el contenido de su nevera. Nada le salta, así que lo cierra de nuevo y se recuesta contra la puerta mientras piensa. Mira a Stiles, que mira pacientemente hacia atrás, y tiene un pensamiento. "¿Qué tal un salteado? Solías amarlos, si no me equivoco".

Stiles parpadea confusamente un par de veces, pero asiente de nuevo de todos modos.

Tomada la decisión, Derek escanea el refrigerador por segunda vez y los armarios y hace una lista de todo lo que necesitará.

"Solo tengo que hacer un viaje a la tienda de comestibles", le dice a Stiles mientras se desliza sobre su chaqueta de cuero. Después de meter su lista de compras dentro de uno de los bolsillos, Derek besa la sien de Stiles y abre la puerta. "Regreso en media hora, una hora como mucho".

* * *

Derek sabe que algo está mal en cuanto vuelve a entrar en el edificio de su apartamento. No está seguro de cómo, pero lo sabe. Es solo una sensación que tiene, un endurecimiento de su pecho y una repentina falta de aliento. Tratando en vano de evitar su miedo, Derek abandona el ascensor y corre por las escaleras hasta su piso. Cuando llega a su apartamento, se congela.

La puerta está entreabierta.

Jura que lo cerró, y Stiles nunca lo abriría para nadie más que para él.

Dejando caer su bolsa de comestibles en el piso del pasillo, Derek irrumpe dentro de su apartamento y tiene que cubrirse la nariz por el olor. Es demasiado fuerte para que él diga lo que es, pero no se detiene hasta que llega a la sala de estar. Está en desorden. Hay marcas de garras en los cojines del sofá, la mesita de café está en su lado y las tarjetas Uno y los fragmentos de vidrio ensucian el piso. Derek cree que ve algunas gotas de sangre entre ellas.

Observa las pequeñas manchas rojas durante lo que parece un largo tiempo y luego se apresura a buscar en el resto del lugar. Es en vano: la cocina, su dormitorio, el baño en suite... todas las habitaciones están vacías.

La horrible verdad que lo golpea, Derek se hunde de rodillas.

Stiles se ha ido.


	18. Las Consecuencias

_\- El pasado: martes 3 de septiembre, 2013 -_

_Chico se despierta en un sofá. Parpadeando, se sienta y mira la manta púrpura que cae en un montón en su regazo desnudo. No sabe cómo llegó allí. No sabe cómo llegó allí. Confundido, Chico mira a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar dónde_   _esta._

_El sofá es una cosa horriblemente floral con cojines tan grandes y suaves si se siente como si se estuviera hundiendo en arenas movedizas. Decide que no le gusta la sensación y se pone de pie. Sus piernas son inestables, pero lo sostienen. La alfombra verde esmeralda hace cosquillas en las plantas de sus pies. Hay una mesa de café de vidrio al lado del sofá, encima de la cual hay una taza blanca vacía, varios controles remotos y un ejemplar de TV Guide con un hombre rubio que sostiene una estatuilla de Emmy en la cubierta._

_Al otro lado de Chico, se encuentra un gran televisor de pantalla plana en el centro de una enorme unidad de entretenimiento de color negro colocada contra las paredes de color crema. En los diversos compartimentos de la unidad hay muchos tipos de dispositivos de aspecto caro. A su izquierda hay una ventana, pero las cortinas, impresas con el mismo patrón desagradable que la tapicería del sofá, están cerradas para que no pueda ver el exterior. A su derecha hay una puerta arqueada. Una mirada a través le revela un largo pasillo con muchas puertas cerradas, al final de las cuales hay una cocina tan blanca que es casi cegadora. Antes de que Chico pueda atravesar el pasillo y explorar más, una de las puertas se abre y un hombre sale._

_"¡Ah, estás despierto!" dice con una amplia sonrisa._

_Es increíblemente alto, alrededor de 6'4"_ _. Se pasa la mano por el pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y luego lo alarga para que lo tome el niño. Sin nada más que hacer, Chico lo toma y se deja tirar hacia dentro. La habitación de la que el hombre acababa de salir. Resulta ser un dormitorio, con alfombras de color púrpura, paredes de color gris claro y una cama con dosel. Las sábanas de color rojo sangre son un poco desordenadas, como si el hombre acabara de sacarlas. El hecho de que el hombre solo lleva un pantalón de chándal gris, Chico piensa que es muy probable._

_También hay un espejo a lo largo del piso en una esquina, al lado de una cómoda. Chico siente un extraño vacío cuando ve su propio reflejo._

_"Vamos, vamos a lavarte, ¿hmm?" El hombre sugiere, empujándolo en dirección al baño privado._

_Chico retrocede mientras el hombre llega a la gran cabina de ducha y lo enciende. El vaso es completamente translúcido, pero Chico supone que no importa. No tendría sentido la modestia ahora, no cuando el hombre ya lo haya visto desnudo._

_Una vez que el hombre considera que la temperatura es aceptable, se sienta en la tapa cerrada del inodoro y observa a Chico expectante. Chico entra vacilante dentro de la ducha, cierra la puerta y trata de no sentir los ojos en su espalda, pero el hombre debe notar su incomodidad a pesar de sus esfuerzos, porque habla._

_"No te preocupes, amor. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no te lastimes", asegura, dándole a Chico una sonrisa que lo tranquiliza al instante. Es suave pero teñida de tristeza. Chico tiene curiosidad por saber por qué. "Podrías perder el conocimiento y volver a golpearte la cabeza o algo. Te lastimaste bastante la primera vez, así que no quiero arriesgarte a que vuelvas a caer y_ _empeorarlo_ _"._

_Asintiendo para mostrar que entiende, Chico se aleja del hombre y se mueve debajo de la ducha. Esta caliente, casi demasiado, pero no se mueve de nuevo ni intenta bajar la temperatura. Se acostumbrará a eso, lo sabe, por lo que se enfoca en mojarse por completo y luego elegir qué productos usar. El carrito que está pegado a las baldosas con una ventosa está lleno de botellas de diferentes tamaños y colores, por lo que el niño las examina una a la vez hasta que encuentra una que contiene un gel de ducha._

_Es cuando está a medio camino de lavar su cuerpo que se da cuenta de las marcas. Están por todas partes: marcas de garras, marcas de mordeduras, contusiones leves en sus muñecas y caderas que parecen curadas en su mayor parte e incluso algunas cicatrices extrañas de pinchazos en el interior de sus codos. Probablemente hay más que él no puede ver. Sospecha cómo consiguió los moretones en sus caderas, pero las cicatrices son otro asunto._

_No cree que quiera saber cómo los consiguió._

_"¿Estás bien?" viene la voz del hombre._

_Chico asiente automáticamente y vuelve a lavarse. Cuando termina, apaga la ducha, abre la puerta y sale del puesto._

_El hombre recoge una toalla blanca y esponjosa. "Ven aquí, amor"._

_Suavemente, casi con amor, el hombre le da unas palmaditas a Chico hasta que se seque de nuevo y luego tira la toalla en la cesta de la esquina. Lleva a Chico al dormitorio, lo deja junto a la cama y camina hacia el tocador, de donde saca un par de calzoncillos negros y una camiseta azul lisa. Se los da a Chico, que se viste rápidamente y luego los sienta en la cama._

_"Está bien... tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas, ¿eh?" El hombre se ríe._

_Chico asiente lentamente, confundido por todo._

_"¿Te sientes bien?"_

_Chico piensa un momento y luego asiente de nuevo. Está un poco frío, sinceramente, pero no es un problema tan urgente._

_"Es bueno saberlo", dice el hombre. "¿Tú... te acuerdas de mí?"_

_Chico sacude la cabeza esta vez. Algo sobre la expresión abatida del hombre parece algo falso, pero Chico se dice a sí mismo que solo está imaginando cosas._

_"¿Te recuerdas, al menos? Por favor, dime que lo haces"._

_Chico piensa de nuevo, se da cuenta de que no lo hace y niega con la cabeza por segunda vez._

_Su rostro cae aún más, el hombre agarra la mano de Chico y la sostiene en una de las suyas, como si estuviera tratando de consolarlo. Con la otra mano, alcanza un marco de imagen en la mesita de noche. "Eso me pone triste, pero supongo que es de esperar", dice en voz baja. Él sostiene el marco para que Chico lo tome. "Tuviste un accidente recientemente que te hizo golpearte la cabeza con fuerza. Has estado inconsciente durante un par de días. Tu nombre es_ _Stiles_ _y soy Adrian. Soy un hombre lobo alfa y tú eres mi miembro de la manada. Estaba tan preocupado que también te perdería... "_

_Mirando hacia abajo al marco de la imagen, Chico,_ _Stiles_ _, se recuerda a sí mismo, se mira a sí mismo y a Adrian. Están parados juntos en algún tipo de celebración de cumpleaños. Adrian lleva una camiseta con cuello de pico verde bosque y una chaqueta de cuero y tiene un ridículo sombrero rosa de fiesta sobre su pelo rojo._ _Stiles_ _sonríe a la cámara, pero la expresión de Adrian es más tenue, una curva apenas hacia arriba de sus labios._

_"¿Eso dispara algo?" Adrian pregunta._

_La fotografía no agita nada en el cerebro de_ _Stiles_ _, por lo que se la devuelve al hombre y sacude la cabeza de nuevo._

_"Oh... Bueno, supongo que era una posibilidad remota", murmura Adrian con un suspiro._ _Stiles_ _piensa que está tratando de sentirse mejor. "Mientras estés conmigo."_

_Stiles_ _no sabe cómo reaccionar, por lo que no lo hace. Simplemente se sienta allí, mira a su alfa y juguetea nerviosamente con sus propios dedos. Adrian vuelve a poner la fotografía en la mesita de noche y, con un aliento alarmante, lo vuelve a poner de pie. El hombre alto lleva a_ _Stiles_ _de vuelta al pasillo y a la cocina. En el camino,_ _Stiles_ _toma algunos detalles más de la casa para saciar su curiosidad._

_Hay más marcos de cuadros colgados en las paredes de color blanquecino, cada uno de ellos con fotografías de_ _Stiles_ _, Adrian o ambos. No están separados uniformemente, por lo que_ _Stiles_ _se pregunta si solía haber más. Ninguna de las otras puertas está abierta, por lo que no podía mirar dentro de ninguna de las otras habitaciones, incluso si Adrian no le sujetaba la muñeca._

_La cocina todavía lastima los ojos de_ _Stiles_ _, es tan brillante. Todo es blanco o plateado: mesa blanca, baldosas y baldosas blancas, techos blancos, armarios blancos, electrodomésticos de plata y accesorios de iluminación, cubiertos de plata..._ _Stiles_ _cree que la habitación se siente clínica. Casi no quiere tocar nada por temor a contaminarlo, pero Adrian lo sienta en un taburete plateado en la isla y le dice que se ponga cómodo._

_Stiles_ _no está seguro de que eso sea posible, pero ya le gusta el hombre y por instinto lo hace querer hacer feliz a Adrian todo lo que pueda, así que lo intenta. Se instala, apoya los codos en la isla blanca y limpia y observa a Adrian freír un poco de tocino en una sartén._

_"Es un poco tarde para el desayuno, pero no diré si no lo harás", bromea el alfa, que le envía a_ _Stiles_ _un guiño por encima del hombro._

_Stiles_ _logra sonreír._

_* * *_

\- El Presente: sábado 19 de marzo, 2016 -

Derek se queda de rodillas y mira los restos de su sala de estar durante demasiado tiempo. A lo lejos, en el fondo de su mente, sabe que debería haberse levantado y movido hace unos minutos. Ya debería haber llamado a John, a Talia y a quien sea y estar tratando de localizar a Stiles. Pero es incapaz de moverse, incapaz de escuchar esa voz delgada. No puede oír más allá del ruido blanco en su cabeza, no puede apartar los ojos de las gotas de sangre en el suelo.

Sigue arrodillado allí.

Hasta que, finalmente, un ruido lo sacó de su cabeza, un fuerte golpe desde arriba. Su nariz aún arde por el extraño hedor, sus ojos pican y sus mejillas están húmedas, pero Derek ignora todas estas distracciones y saca su teléfono de su bolsillo. Apenas capaz de ver lo que está haciendo, de alguna manera encuentra el nombre de John en sus contactos y lleva el dispositivo a la oreja.

Espera con impaciencia mientras suena y suena y suena. La llamada no se realiza, así que lo intenta de nuevo y casi se rinde ante las frustraciones de lanzar su teléfono a la pared cuando John todavía no contesta. Se controla a sí mismo, apenas, y prueba a alguien más. Se desplaza hasta el nombre de Parrish y cierra los ojos con fuerza, lanzando nuevas lágrimas al escuchar la voz alegre de su compañero casi de inmediato.

 _"¡Oye, Derek! ¿Qué pasa, hombre?"_ El otro oficial pregunta por el susurro de los papeles.

La voz de Derek es grave cuando habla. Ignora el saludo y corta a la persecución; ya ha perdido bastante tiempo. "¿Está el sheriff ahí?"

_"Uh, sí, en algún lugar. ¿Estás bien? Pareces molesto"._

"Dile que vaya a mi casa. Ahora."

Antes de que Parrish pueda preguntar algo más, Derek cuelga sin reparos y luego llama a su madre. Él también mantiene esa conversación breve, porque aún no tiene la energía ni la voluntad para responder preguntas. Una vez que la llamada también ha terminado, Derek se levanta del suelo, sale al pasillo y se arroja de nuevo junto a sus comestibles olvidados. Se limpia la humedad salada sobrante de su cara y se pone a esperar, con la salsa de tomate empapada en la alfombra áspera junto a él como sangre.

No lleva mucho tiempo

Un par de pasos rápidos pronto suben las escaleras al final del pasillo y John se acerca a él, todavía en uniforme.

"¿Derek? ¿Por qué estás sentado aquí?" pregunta el sheriff.

Derek abre la boca para hablar, pero en lugar de palabras emite un sonido ahogado.

"Hijo, ¿qué está pasando?" John pregunta de nuevo, su voz cada vez más urgente. De nuevo Derek intenta responder y no puede. Deja que el sheriff lo levante y luego señala su apartamento, cuya puerta aún está abierta. John lo mira con cautela por un momento antes de que sus ojos se abran. "¿Ahí dentro? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Stiles?"

Derek solo asiente y se arrastra tranquilamente hacia John cuando el hombre mayor entra corriendo por la puerta.

"Oh, Dios mío..." John respira cuando llega a la sala de estar.

Los minutos pasan lentamente. Derek escucha que John se abre camino por el resto del apartamento, pero se queda en la entrada porque no se siente con ganas de ver el desastre otra vez. Se apoya contra una de las paredes y mira a la que está enfrente de él, tratando de controlar sus emociones tumultuosas. Es un trabajo difícil, pero él lo logra y se siente agradecido cuando oye pasos más rápidos y su madre está de repente frente a él.

Al ver su rostro preocupado, Derek vuelve a ser un niño. Está tentado a permitir que se rompan las cadenas que ha envuelto precariamente alrededor de sus emociones. Quiere soltarse y hundirse en sus brazos como lo hacía cuando algo lo molestaba cuando era un cachorro, como lo hizo cuando Stiles fue capturado la primera vez. Pero no lo hace. Es más fuerte que eso; el tiene que serlo. En lugar de romperse cuando su madre le hace las mismas preguntas que hizo John, se dirige a la sala de estar, listo para lidiar con lo que pasó.

John fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no perturbar nada, así que el desastre es justo como Derek lo había dejado.

La reacción de Talia es similar a la del sheriff. Ella jadea y se tapa la boca. "¿Qué paso aquí...?"

John levanta la vista de examinar los fragmentos de vidrio en el piso. "No lo sé", responde, con voz temblorosa, "pero no puedo encontrar a Stiles en ninguna parte".

Talia se vuelve hacia su hijo. "¿Derek?"

Al encontrar sus palabras con dificultad, el beta explica. Habla de cómo él y Stiles habían terminado un juego de Uno y que iba a cocinar la cena, solo que le faltaban algunos ingredientes. "No pude haber estado fuera más de treinta minutos. Cuando regresé, encontré el lugar así y Stiles se había ido..."

Su voz se rompe en la última palabra, así que Talia lo abraza con fuerza.

"Tengo que llamar a esto", dice John pesadamente, buscando la radio atada a su cinturón. Se va pero se detiene para decir: "No toques  _nada_ ", en su camino.

Una vez que Talia libera a su hijo, arruga la nariz y la cubre con la palma de la mano. "¿Qué es ese  _horrible_ olor?" ella pregunta.

"No lo sé", dice Derek. "Estaba aquí cuando volví".

"Está en  _todas partes_. No puedo recoger nada más".

Derek frunce el ceño e inhala con cuidado, a pesar de que le hace arder la nariz. Pensando más claramente ahora, está consternado al descubrir que su madre tiene razón: todo lo que puede oler es el hedor no identificado. Ni siquiera puede oler la sangre en el suelo o el olor de Stiles, que se ha arraigado tanto en el apartamento durante los últimos meses que siempre está ahí, mezclado con el suyo en algo maravillosamente relajante y  _correcto_  .

No puede oler a quien le quitó a su compañero.

"Esto podría plantear un problema", murmura Talia, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Derek no tiene nada más que ofrecer, por lo que no abre la boca. Sale de su apartamento una vez más y espía a John paseando por una corta distancia al final del pasillo. El hombre mayor tiene su teléfono en la oreja, pero Derek no se molesta en escucharlo. Ya ha hecho toda esta canción y baile antes, así que sabe exactamente lo que viene.

Sus compañeros de trabajo lo entrevistarán a él y a sus vecinos, la gente buscará en su apartamento pistas que probablemente no encontrarán y luego habrá una búsqueda frenética para localizar a Stiles antes de que pase demasiado tiempo. Sabe que después de las primeras 24 horas, la probabilidad de que se encuentre Stiles disminuye de poco probable a casi imposible.

Derek suspira, se apoya contra la pared y espera a que el infierno se desate.

* * *

\- El Presente: domingo 20 de marzo, 2016 -

Varias horas agotadoras más tarde, toda la evidencia se ha empaquetado y el circo se ha ido otra vez. Derek está parado cansado fuera de su edificio de apartamentos, no dispuesto a volver adentro por dos razones muy diferentes.

Por un lado, la ilusión de seguridad que le dio su apartamento se ha hecho añicos. Desde que se mudó no se sentía como en casa porque Stiles no estaba allí con él, pero todavía era un refugio cuando estar cerca de la gente era demasiado. Es mucho peor ahora. Finalmente se sintió como en casa con él gracias a Stiles, finalmente, estaba allí con él, y ahora todo eso se ha ido.

La segunda razón por la que Derek no quiere volver a entrar es porque todavía está indignado por lo que escuchó en las entrevistas de sus vecinos. Pocos de ellos estaban en casa, pero los que estaban y profesaban haber oído la conmoción no hicieron nada al respecto. Escucharon la pelea y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, pero no pudieron molestarse ni siquiera en llamar al 911.

"No era de mi incumbencia", decían todos.

Derek quería meter su brazo a través de sus pechos.

John todavía está con él, después de haber dado instrucciones a sus otros oficiales sobre cómo integrar este evento en el caso de Stiles.

"Vamos, hijo", dice el sheriff, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Derek.

"¿Dónde?"

John ofrece una sonrisa pálida y lleva al beta por el camino a sus autos, que están estacionados uno frente al otro. "De vuelta a la mía", responde, obviamente sintiendo la vacilación de Derek para quedarse en su apartamento. "Puedes dormir en la antigua habitación de Stiles y mañana por la mañana veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudar con la búsqueda, ¿vale? Y no trates de discutir conmigo. Sé que es difícil, pero ninguno de los dos lo haremos. Nada bueno si apenas podemos mantener los ojos abiertos".

"Supongo que tienes razón", admite Derek a regañadientes.

"Adelante", John instruye, deteniéndolos junto al Camaro de Derek. "Conseguiré algunas de tus cosas y estaré allí pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Después de estar de acuerdo, Derek se pone al volante de su automóvil y observa a John regresar al edificio de su apartamento. Una vez que el sheriff está fuera de la vista, se da un momento para desahogar sus emociones y luego, cuando su ira y su dolor no hierven peligrosamente y su volante está ligeramente abollado por sus puños, comienza a conducir.

* * *

Recién salido de una larga ducha en la que, en su mayoría, solo estaba parado debajo del rocío y contemplaba las paredes, Derek se cierne fuera de la habitación de la infancia de Stiles, tratando de tener nervios para abrir la puerta. Su mano ha estado en el pomo por casi diez minutos, así que no va bien. No cree que pueda soportar dormir en la vieja cama de Stiles, rodeado de nada más que el olor desvanecido de su compañero y los recordatorios físicos de lo que acaba de perder. No cree que pueda soportar una noche solitaria después de haberse acostumbrado tanto a tener a Stiles durmiendo a su lado.

John había desaparecido en su propia habitación hace mucho tiempo, pero Derek puede decir que el hombre mayor todavía está despierto y probablemente lo estará por un tiempo más. Derek puede empatizar. Él no sabe cómo lidió John con esto, cómo lidió John al dormir en el pasillo desde la habitación vacía de su hijo durante años sin sufrir una crisis total.

Tal vez esto fue una mala idea. Derek contempla seriamente irse, dormir en su habitación de la infancia en la casa de sus padres, o tal vez en el sofá de abajo. O probablemente sería menos difícil. Pero él no lo hace. Solo se queda allí hasta que su energía de bandera lo supere y no pueda postergarlo más. Temiendo cómo reaccionará, Derek tuerce el pomo de la puerta y entra.

Vio el dormitorio de Stiles un par de veces después de su primera desaparición, cuando recogió algo de la ropa de Stiles para ayudarlo a sobrellevar la situación. Aparte de la cómoda, el contenido que John había llevado al apartamento de Derek hace unas semanas, nada ha cambiado desde entonces.

Es como una cápsula del tiempo.

La misma alfombra de color marrón oscuro se coloca en el medio del piso de madera dura. Los mismos carteles están pegados en las paredes, cosas coloridas con imágenes de estrellas de cine, personajes de videojuegos, músicos y bandas en ellas. El escritorio todavía tiene los libros de texto de Stiles y el MacBook Pro 2011. El tablón de anuncios todavía está colgado sobre el escritorio, completo con volantes para eventos en la ciudad o en la escuela, recordatorios para hacer la tarea e imágenes de Stiles y Derek o Stiles y sus otros amigos de la escuela. La consola Nintendo Wii de Stiles todavía está enchufada a la televisión, el estuche para  _Mario Kart Wii_  y un par de volantes de Wii al lado.

Incluso las sábanas son lo mismo, alguna atrocidad roja de Marvel que Derek solía fingir que odiaba pero que amaba en secreto, simplemente porque a Stiles le encantaba. No tienen polvo ni nada, por lo que John debe lavarlos y rehacer la cama regularmente.

La habitación todavía huele más o menos igual, como un adolescente por excelencia: sudor, rollos de pizza y Doritos y Dr Pepper, spray corporal Axe e incluso un leve rastro de semen de las raras noches que Stiles pasaba solo allí y se masturbaba. Debería ser asqueroso, pero por alguna razón, no lo es. Se siente familiar para Derek, lo consuela de una manera extraña. Lo lleva de vuelta a un tiempo más simple, cuando las cosas estaban bien.

Derek se queda inmóvil en el centro de la habitación y cierra los ojos. Se puede transportar fácilmente a todos los días de verano que él y Stiles pasaron encerrados en esta habitación, jugando, viendo películas y bebiendo comida chatarra o simplemente hablando y riendo juntos. Si se concentra, Derek todavía puede escuchar la risa de Stiles, el sonido alegre, desenfrenado y melifluido, claro como el día. Los recuerdos parecen calentar todo su cuerpo desde su corazón hacia afuera, hasta que la habitación es brillante, soleada y acogedora. Es una ilusión agradable mientras dura, pero por supuesto no dura mucho.

Abriendo sus ojos de nuevo, Derek es empujado de regreso a la oscuridad.

Más recuerdos y dolor amenazan con atacarlo, pero él no los deja. Con un suspiro, camina con dificultad hacia la cama y se desliza con gracia debajo de las sábanas. Huelen fuertemente a cualquier detergente que usa John, pero debajo de eso, incrustado firmemente en el colchón y las almohadas, está el aroma de Stiles. No es tan doloroso como Derek pensó que sería.

Se queda allí largo rato, mirando al techo y escuchando los sonidos de la noche. Puede escuchar la vida nocturna, el distante zumbido de los autos de los conductores que llegan tarde por la noche e incluso algunos matrimonios discuten a pocas casas. Derek sabe que John finalmente ha sucumbido a su agotamiento debido a su respiración profunda y uniforme y su ritmo constante. Desearía poder hacer lo mismo.

Derek se vuelve de costado e intenta, pero no sirve de nada sin la forma dormida de Stiles a su lado. Mira tristemente el espacio vacío hasta que tiene un pensamiento. No se atreve a hacerlo por primera vez porque parece una tontería, pero luego deja de maldecir; No es como si alguien estuviera cerca para juzgarlo por eso. Coge las almohadas, las coloca en una línea paralela a su cuerpo y las abraza.

Es un pobre facsímil para Stiles. Las almohadas son demasiado frías y suaves, pero si cierra los ojos y se entierra la nariz en la almohada frente a su cara, Derek puede regresar a ese maravilloso lugar imaginario donde nada duele. Las almohadas se endurecen y se calientan, la que respira se convierte en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles y Stiles está nuevamente en sus brazos, a salvo.

Una sonrisa curvando sus labios, Derek finalmente se relaja. Se permite que esta noche sea débil y luego, mañana, será fuerte.

Mañana, será el superhéroe que Stiles necesita.


	19. La Confiscación

_\- El Pasado: miércoles 20 de noviembre, 2013 -_

_Un par de meses más tarde, Stiles yace en su cama una mañana temprano y recuerda._

_Piensa que se ha acomodado muy bien en su vida con Adrian. Las cosas fueron definitivamente incómodas al principio. Como no recordaba nada sobre su vida juntos, nunca supo cómo actuar en relación con su alfa, nunca estuvo seguro de qué era lo apropiado y qué no lo era. Sin embargo, Adrian fue siempre paciente con él, explicando de manera clara y concisa todas las reglas de la casa y lo que se esperaba de él._

_Las reglas eran simples._

_Puede ir a cualquier lugar de la casa, aparte del estudio de Adrian. Esa habitación se mantiene cerrada en todo momento detrás de una de las puertas en el pasillo entre la sala de estar y la cocina. Una precaución de seguridad, había dicho Adrian, porque manejaba información sensible que nadie más podía poner sus ojos, ni siquiera Stiles. Stiles estaba perfectamente bien con esto, porque tenía todas las otras habitaciones para explorar y familiarizarse con él. O re-familiarizarse, había supuesto._

_Stiles puede hacer lo que él quiera, también, dentro de lo permitido. ¿Quiere ver televisión? Él puede. ¿Quiere leer un libro de la mini biblioteca de Adrian? Él puede. ¿Quiere comer algo? Él puede. Él puede hacer todo eso, siempre que limpie lo que ensucie y mantenga la casa ordenada. Lo único que no le está permitido hacer es salir de la casa solo._

_Al principio no entendía por qué. Quería sentir la luz del sol en su cara o correr a través de los torrentes de lluvia que podía escuchar golpeando el techo en la rara ocasión. Pero Adrian se negó a dejar que Stiles se fuera solo y la única vez que lo intentó, Adrian lo atrapó y se molestó._

_Debido a las marcas que había encontrado en su cuerpo cuando se despertó por primera vez, Stiles temía que lo golpearan. La ira de Adrián, sin embargo, era tranquila. Después de arrastrarlo lejos de la puerta principal, Adrian lo soltó y lo miró decepcionado, y eso en realidad era peor que la idea de violencia. Stiles no volvió a acercarse a la puerta por temor a volver a ver esa frialdad en los ojos de Adrian._

_Más tarde esa noche, después de que el alfa se había encerrado en su estudio durante varias horas, Adrian tranquilamente sentó a Stiles en las sábanas de satén rojo de su cama y le explicó por qué las reglas eran las mismas._

_"Solo tengo miedo", había dicho el alfa, apretando las manos de Stiles con las suyas. "Podrías lastimarte de nuevo. Eso me mataría"._

_A partir de ese momento, Stiles siempre se aseguró de seguir las reglas, confiando en su alfa para saber qué era lo mejor para él. Ese era el trabajo de Adrian como su alfa, después de todo._

_Stiles sabe ahora que tenía razón al confiar en Adrian, porque, con la excepción de la tarde en que rompió una de las reglas, Adrian no le ha mostrado nada más que amabilidad. El alfa es una persona muy táctil, que siempre pone una mano en el brazo de Stiles cuando habla o agita su cabello en broma o lo abraza._

_Stiles estaba encantado de descubrir esto la primera mañana que se despertó en su propio dormitorio y buscó a Adrian. El hombre lo había abrazado de inmediato y no lo soltó de nuevo durante varios minutos, no es que Stiles se estuviera quejando. A partir de esa mañana, se convirtió en rutina._

_El afecto sorprendió a Stiles, especialmente la naturaleza de ello. Una vez más debido a sus cicatrices y moretones, esperaba que los toques se sintieran sexuales, o incluso románticos, pero nunca lo fueron. Seguían amando, pero en vez de eso era un amor platónico. Tan lindo como Adrian lo miraba a veces, Stiles prefirió esto por una razón que no sabía._

_Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Stiles abandona su cama. Su habitación es bastante simple, considerando todo: paredes de color azul pálido, pisos de madera oscura, una cama doble con sábanas de color azul oscuro y una cómoda vacía. No tiene ningún toque personal, ni fotografías, ni recuerdos, ni nada que realmente le diga quién solía ser antes de que se lesionara y perdiera la memoria. Pensó que era extraño la primera vez que lo vio, pero Adrian le dijo con una expresión triste que sus cosas se habían perdido en un incendio no mucho antes de su accidente._

_Apenas se da cuenta de esta falta de personalización ahora cuando se frota el sueño de sus ojos y viaja por el pasillo para usar el baño. Una vez que los negocios han sido resueltos, Stiles busca a Adrian, que quiere compañía antes de que el alfa se cierre en su estudio para trabajar. Encuentra a Adrian en la cocina, vestido con su atuendo habitual para dormir y removiendo distraídamente una cacerola grande de papilla en la estufa. Mientras se mueve, mira fijamente a la pared y se murmura para sí mismo._

_Stiles está demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que Adrian está diciendo. Se acerca al alfa, que parece ser suficiente para forzar a Adrián a salir de lo que sea que estaba haciendo. El hombre mira a Stiles por un momento, sus ojos verdes extrañamente en blanco antes de que la chispa vuelva a ellos y sonríe con cariño. Baja el fuego debajo de la cacerola y abre los brazos, una invitación que Stiles acepta alegremente. El humano se apoya en el calor del hombre lobo con un suspiro de satisfacción._

_"Buenos días, amor", saluda Adrian, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de Stiles y besando la parte superior de su cabeza. "¿Dormiste bien?"_

_Stiles asiente con la cabeza en el musculoso pecho de Adrian. El abrazo siempre es familiar, pero Stiles nunca puede determinar por qué._

_"¿Tienes hambre?"_

_Otro asentimiento lleva a Adrian a retirarse para revisar las papillas, así que Stiles toma dos tazones de abajo de uno de los armarios y los coloca en la encimera al lado de la estufa. Esto le gana otra sonrisa que lo enciende dentro._

_"Mi pequeño ayudante, ¿verdad?" Adrian sonríe._

* * *

_\- El Pasado: domingo 11 de mayo, 2014 -_

_Ocho meses después de sentarse en el sofá de Adrian, Stiles se despierta en medio de la noche con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y el sudor empapando las sábanas. Se levanta y mira frenéticamente alrededor de su dormitorio oscuro, sus respiraciones son cortas. No puede recordar lo que estaba soñando, pero para obtener esta reacción de él, está seguro de que debe haber sido horrible. Algo le dice que, sea lo que sea, su sueño no era solo un sueño._

_Mientras se sienta allí, tratando de calmarse, se siente como si algo lo estuviera tocando ligeramente por todo el cuerpo, como las yemas de los dedos fantasmales. La sensación hace que Stiles quiera arrancarse su propia piel._

_Cuando su respiración no es tan errática, Stiles tira las sábanas húmedas al pie de la cama y se desliza fuera del colchón. El suelo es una frialdad bienvenida contra las plantas de sus pies. A pesar de los efectos físicos de su pesadilla desapareciendo, Stiles sigue asustado. Se dirige hacia la puerta, sale al pasillo y camina hacia la habitación de Adrian._

_Adrián sabrá cómo ayudar, Stiles lo sabe._

_Lentamente abre la puerta del alfa y mira hacia adentro. Sus ojos humanos tardan unos segundos en ver a través de la oscuridad, pero la forma adormecida de Adrian pronto se enfoca. El cuerpo ridículamente largo del hombre se extiende en diagonal a través de su cama, con su cabeza simplemente sin las almohadas y un brazo y ambos pies colgando del colchón. La posición no parece tan cómoda, pero el descanso de Adrian no parece obstaculizado en absoluto._

_Stiles mira a su alfa dormir por un tiempo antes de bajar su mirada al suelo y reflexionar sobre la mejor manera de acercarse a Adrian y despertarlo. Solo caminar hacia él y sacudirlo parece ser grosero, pero Stiles no puede pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez simplemente pueda deslizarse en la cama de Adrian sin tener que pasar por todos esos problemas, solo con tener el alfa a su lado probablemente será suficiente para calmarlo._

_Resolviéndose sobre esto, Stiles sale de sus pensamientos y se sorprende al descubrir que los ronquidos suaves de Adrian se han cortado. El alfa toma la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, la enciende y luego se gira de costado, apoyándose en el codo._

_"¿Stiles?" Adrian grazna, entrecerrando los ojos ante su inesperado visitante. "¿Qué pasa?"_

_El humano parpadea de nuevo ante el alfa. No está seguro de cómo responder, pero afortunadamente no tiene que intentar explicarlo._

_"¿Una pesadilla?" Adrian continúa preocupado._

_Stiles asiente lentamente, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado._

_"Oye, ahora, nada de eso. Ven aquí". Cuando Adrián extiende su mano, Stiles camina lentamente hacia la cama y se deja arrastrar hacia ella. Adrian tira las sábanas de ambos y hace que Stiles se acurruque en su costado, con la cabeza de Stiles apoyada en su pecho. "¿Mejor?"_

_Stiles asiente de nuevo, escuchando atentamente el ritmo constante de los latidos del corazón de Adrian._

_"No te sientas mal por necesitarme", susurra el alfa, acariciando sus dedos suavemente a través del cabello de Stiles. "También tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando, así que créeme cuando digo que sé lo mal que pueden ser. Si tienes más, no temas buscarme de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo? Disfruto cuidándote, así que juro que no me importará "._

_Sintiéndose seguro, Stiles encuentra fácil dormirse de nuevo. Su sueño es reparador._

* * *

\- El Presente: domingo 20 de marzo, 2016 -

La mañana después de la desaparición, Derek se despierta. La conmoción y la debilidad que experimentó la noche anterior se han disipado y ahora solo queda con determinación. Se encuentra en la cocina, esperando pacientemente a que John baje las escaleras y lo acompañe a la estación. Puede escuchar al hombre mayor dando vueltas en el piso de arriba, vistiéndose, lavándose los dientes y haciendo una llamada telefónica. Derek no escucha, sino que se sirve una segunda taza de café y llena otra taza para que John les ahorre tiempo. Se mueve en el vestíbulo con ellos en sus manos.

Finalmente, varios minutos después, el sheriff se une a Derek en la planta baja.

"He estado pensando casi toda la noche", dice a modo de saludo, aceptando su café con un gesto de asentimiento agradecido.

"¿Acerca de?" Derek sigue el juego y mira hacia la puerta cuando John no la abre.

"Algo sobre la sincronización de todo esto me parece extraño. No creo que sea una coincidencia que esto sucediera justo después de que hice una visita a esa manada en el condado de Modoc", expone John, tomando un sorbo de su bebida humeante. "Sé que dejaste a Stiles solo en tu apartamento antes y no sucedió nada malo, así que, ¿por qué tendría que atacar el que tomó Stiles ahora? No, debo haber estado demasiado cerca de algo, y ese fue su ímpetu."

Derek asiente con la cabeza. "¿Crees que son responsables?"

"Yo diría que es muy probable. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Parrish. No han terminado con todas las pruebas todavía, pero no quiero simplemente sentarme hasta que lo estén y nos dicen que han no tengo nada". Los ojos de John son como el acero cuando mira a Derek. "Sabía que algo estaba mal, lo  _sabía_ , pero no hice nada porque no solo tenía una causa. Al diablo eso... ya no me importa seguir las reglas".

Derek está ligeramente sorprendido, pero se encoge de hombros. A él tampoco le importa.

"Vamos. Vamos, vamos", dice John, abriendo la puerta principal y saliendo al sol de la mañana.

Derek se apresura a ponerse al día. "Llamaré a mi mamá. Ella también querrá venir, y cuanta más fuerza tengamos de nuestro lado, mejor. Ella puede separarlos".

* * *

Al final, no es solo Talia quien se une a Derek y John en su campaña. Toda la familia Hale los acompaña, Nicolás, Laura y su esposo Nathan, Cora e incluso a Peter. Los padres y el tío de Derek van con John en el auto, mientras que sus hermanas y su cuñado lo acompañan en su Camaro. Es un impulso tenso en el que apenas se intercambian palabras. Todo lo que había que decir ya se había dicho cuando fueron recogidos, e incluso eso fue demasiado para Derek.

Atrapa a sus pasajeros intercambiando la mirada ocasional de preocupación bien intencionada por él y aprieta los dientes. Él no los culpa, en realidad no. Estaría igual de preocupado si estuvieran en sus zapatos, pero como está, las miradas lo molestan. Él no quiere mimar.

Solo quiere a Stiles.

Finalmente, su pequeño convoy entra en el condado de Modoc. Derek aprieta sus dedos alrededor de su volante abollado cuando pasan la señal de tráfico, sabiendo que el momento de la confrontación se está acercando. Lo espera con ilusión, ha estado esperando durante mucho, _mucho_ tiempo a alguien a quien pueda responsabilizar por todo esto.

La idea de lo que Stiles podría estar atravesando cuanto más tiempo le lleva rescatarlo pasa por su cabeza en un bucle sin fin, provocando en su interior una rabia que nunca había sentido. Piensa de nuevo en lo que le dijo a John acerca de que su madre destroza la manada de Austin y lo modifica mentalmente.

 _Él_  será el que los destrozará y lo saboreará.

"¿Son ellos?" Laura pregunta, señalando.

La pregunta saca a Derek de sus vívidas fantasías de sangre y vísceras. Sigue el dedo de su hermana y ve un camión negro familiar estacionado un poco más lejos a lo largo de la carretera. Simplemente puede distinguir las figuras de un hombre de pelo corto y una niña que se encuentra detrás de él, clasificando algo.

"Sí, son ellos", responde.

Derek detiene su auto detrás del camión. John hace lo mismo con su crucero.

"Todo un grupo que has traído", comenta Chris cuando Derek y John se acercan a pie. "No esperaba que trajeras a toda tu familia contigo".

"Entonces no eres muy inteligente", responde Derek con rudeza, sin humor para el descaro del cazador.

"Eso es lindo".

"Caballeros, por favor", suspira Talia, habiendo alcanzado a su hijo. "Sé que las cosas están tensas en este momento, pero no tengamos luchas internas".

John pone una mano en el hombro de Derek y luego se vuelve hacia Chris y Allison. "Cuéntanos todo lo que has aprendido".

"Bueno..." Chris vacila. Él comparte una mirada significativa con su hija.

Derek encuentra este comportamiento extraño. Por supuesto, solo ha tenido un par de interacciones con Chris desde que se presentaron, pero nunca ha visto al hombre mayor como algo engreído y seguro de sí mismo.

Él entrecierra los ojos con suspicacia. "Vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo suficiente parados por aquí como ahora. Solo cuéntanos. ¿Pudiste averiguar lo que Austin estaba escondiendo o no?"

"Lo que mi papá está tratando de decirte es", dice Allison con cuidado, su tono de voz es uniforme, "no necesitamos averiguar nada sobre el paquete de Austin. Sabemos que tienen Aiden, Ethan y Danny desde antes de vinieron a ustedes chicos ".

Derek la mira fijamente, horrorizado. "¿Sabías qué?"

"Hemos sabido—"

"Oh, te escuché. No te puedo creer", escupe Derek.

"¿Quieres decir que has sabido dónde estaban los gemelos todo este tiempo, incluso cuando te dije que los estábamos buscando y no dijiste nada al respecto?" John pregunta, toda la calma desapareciendo. Su voz comienza en voz baja, pero se vuelve más fuerte y más enojada cuanto más tiempo continúa, hasta que está cara a cara con Chris. "Quieres decir que pudimos encontrarlos hace  _meses_ , posiblemente ya hayamos resuelto este maldito caso y evitar que se lleven a mi hijo. ¡¿Otra vez?!"

Nadie ve lo que viene hasta que sea demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Con la ira alcanzando su punto de ebullición, John retrocede su puño y golpea a Chris directamente en la cara, lo que le hace retroceder un par de pasos.

Es una locura por unos instantes.

Allison atiende a su padre, mientras que Talia y Nicolas cada uno agarran uno de los brazos de John para evitar que vuelva a atacar a Chris. Laura parece escandalizada, Nathan se ve incómoda, Cora sonríe y Peter se para a un lado y los mira a todos con desinterés. Derek mismo está vengativamente complacido con lo que acaba de suceder y no se siente nada mal cuando Chris levanta la cabeza y revela una nariz sangrienta.

"¡John, cálmate!" Talia silba en la oreja del sheriff.

"¿Por qué? ¡Escuchaste lo que dijeron!"

"Sí, pero piensa, John".

"¡¿Acerca de?!"

"Piensa en lo que es importante aquí: recuperar a Stiles", Talia le recuerda al sheriff. "Tenemos una mejor oportunidad con ellos que sin ellos".

John se rinde, pero todos pueden decir que no amaría nada más que golpear a Chris de nuevo.

"No me arrepiento de haber tomado las decisiones que tomé, pero para lo que valga, siento lo de tu hijo", dice el cazador, liberando su nariz con una expresión de pellizco. Ya no sangra, así que toma el pañuelo que Allison le da y comienza a limpiarse. "Simplemente no podía arriesgarme a que te enfadaras y arruinaras las cosas antes de que Aiden pudiera descubrir quién está a cargo. Pero ahora las cosas se están desmoronando, así que supongo que la precaución ya no importa".

John está misteriosamente en silencio por un momento, y luego promete: "Si no recuperamos a Stiles con vida, te mataré".

"¡Bueno!" Nicolas dice en voz alta, con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, "¿qué tal si seguimos adelante, hmm? ¿Cuál es el plan?"

* * *

Aiden está lavando los platos después de la cena cuando comienza.

Al principio, él realmente no registra que algo está sucediendo. Oye tres motores en la distancia, pero los apaga, esperando que vayan en el pasado como todos los demás que se aventuran tan lejos en el medio de la nada. No se da cuenta de que los motores se están acercando en lugar de alejarse hasta que se apagan justo afuera de la casa, momento en el que se congela hasta el codo en agua jabonosa y escucha con más atención. Recoge casi una docena de nuevos latidos del corazón y espera que no pertenezcan a los amigos de Austin.

Ahí es cuando la puerta frontal explota, lanzando astillas de madera volando por todas partes. Aiden se alegra de que esté demasiado lejos para que lo golpeen.

Austin baja por las escaleras con nada más que un par de jeans, sus garras ya están fuera. Frankie, Luther y James salen de la sala de estar, todos igualmente preparados para la batalla. El polvo se asienta y los extraños asaltan dentro de la casa con garras y colmillos propios, con los ojos ardiendo. Aiden se queda en la cocina, observando el caos que sigue con sus pies firmemente pegados al suelo.

Le toma un tiempo averiguar quiénes son los intrusos porque todo está sucediendo muy rápido y la lucha es tan fuerte; gruñidos, disparos y gritos de dolor llenan el aire. La mayoría de ellos parecen estar relacionados y son hombres lobo, que es la primera pista de Aiden. Su segundo se presenta en forma de un beta barbudo que lleva cuero, que apenas recuerda haber visto con Stiles Stilinski antes de que lo secuestrara.

Y luego Aiden ve a Chris y Allison Argent luchando junto a los demás, la pieza final del rompecabezas. Él no sabe por qué sucede esto, pero ahora que se ha recuperado, se apresura a actuar.

Su primer pensamiento es llegar a su hermano. Aiden corre hacia las escaleras, agachándose cuando un cuerpo navega por el aire y aterriza inmóvil contra la pared. Se detiene brevemente para ver que es Luther y luego continúa. En el segundo piso, Aiden abre la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Ethan y entra. Encuentra a su gemelo encogido en la esquina.

"¡Venga!" Aiden grita por encima del ruido, levantándolo.

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

"Vas a proteger a Danny, ¡eso es lo que está pasando!" Aiden empuja a su hermano en dirección a la habitación de Austin. "¡Vete! ¡Volveré!"

Una vez que está seguro de que Ethan está a salvo detrás de la puerta de Austin, Aiden se dirige hacia las escaleras, hacia los sonidos de violencia. Luther todavía está frío en el piso del pasillo, así que Aiden salta sobre él y corre hacia la sala de estar.

Es un desastre, los muebles se derrumbaron o, en el caso de uno de los sofás, se rasgaron por la mitad. Frankie y James aún luchan contra dos hombres lobo, uno cercano a la edad de Aiden y el otro un poco mayor, y otro hombre lobo más o menos de la misma edad que la hembra mayor.

James se está alejando de él, por lo que mientras está preocupado por bloquear el golpe del intruso más joven, Aiden salta sobre su espalda, lo que hace que se incline hacia adelante. La niña se aprovecha de esto y copia a Aiden. Juntos pesan demasiado para que las piernas de James puedan sostenerse y él se arruga. En un movimiento que sorprende a Aiden, la chica usa el impulso de la caída para asegurarse de que James golpee su cabeza con fuerza en el suelo. Se une a Luther en la inconsciencia.

"¡Cora! ¡Un poco de ayuda aquí!" la mujer mayor grita desde donde pelea con Frankie.

"Gracias", la niña, Cora, le dice a Aiden, antes de ayudar al otro intruso.

Seguro que Frankie va a perder ahora que son tres contra uno, Aiden va en busca de Austin y los otros intrusos. Los rastrea al jardín trasero, un lugar que Aiden solo ha visto pero nunca ha estado adentro hasta ahora. Está cubierto de maleza y algunas flores coloridas, pero nada de eso le importa.

Austin es claramente una fuerza a tener en cuenta, demostrando la impresión que Aiden tuvo cuando lo conoció. Él todavía está de pie a pesar de que es superado en número. Lucha contra tres hombres lobo, dos hombres y una mujer. El cabello de la mujer se enrosca alrededor de su cara mientras se mueve, ocultándolo, pero Aiden todavía vislumbra sus ojos rojos. Los otros dos hombres lobo son betas. El más joven, Derek, recuerda Aiden en ese momento, está luchando más que el otro, quien parece no estar realmente tratando de vencer a Austin.

Allison Argent se encuentra en el suelo, a pocos metros de la chatarra. Chris está agachado junto a ella, sosteniendo una pieza de su camisa empapada de sangre en una herida en el costado. Sus armas y cuchillos yacen a su alrededor, inútiles. También están cerca dos hombres de mediana edad, un humano y un hombre lobo. El humano, Aiden cree que podría ser el padre de Stiles, ayuda al otro a curar una pierna rota. Aiden les da a todos una mirada pasajera antes de volver a concentrarse en la batalla.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que puedes mantener esto?" La alfa grita a Austin.

"¡Bebé, puedo ir toda la noche!" Austin devuelve el fuego, su expresión viciosa contrasta con sus palabras coquetas.

Aiden elige entonces unirse a la refriega.

Se lanza bajo el brazo extendido de Derek y se lanza a Austin con imprudencia, esperando actuar de nuevo como una distracción.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" Austin gruñe.

Aiden grita mientras las garras rastrillan su espalda. El dolor lo obliga a dejar ir, pero él no se detiene. Se lanza de nuevo, atacando en conjunto con Derek. Ambos agarran uno de los brazos de Austin con la esperanza de inmovilizarlo, pero Austin simplemente los arroja como si no pesaran nada y redondea a Derek. La alfa se para delante de él antes de que pueda hacer algo y las dos caen al suelo.

Son un borrón para Aiden, los dos alfas se atacan entre sí demasiado rápido para que él pueda distinguir muchos detalles. Piensa que ve a Austin intentando arañar la garganta del otro, pero ella desvía cada intento. Ella termina de espaldas con Austin por encima de ella, con el brazo preparado para golpear de nuevo, pero levanta las rodillas hasta el pecho y lo empuja con sus pies.

Inmediatamente ella y Derek están sobre él. Derek logra mantener a Austin el tiempo suficiente para que la mujer alfa pueda golpear a Austin inconsciente, poniendo fin a la lucha. Solo quedan los sonidos de la respiración dificultosa y el gemido ocasional de dolor de Allison y la beta con la pierna rota.

"¿Son todos?" Pantalones de Derek, liberando la forma floja de Austin.

"Creo que sí", responde la alfa.

Derek se cae de espaldas y se gira hacia Aiden, quien intenta no moverse demasiado mientras las heridas en su espalda se curan lentamente. "Aiden", dice, sus ojos se endurecen una fracción, "tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar".


	20. El Informate

_\- El Pasado: viernes 6 de febrero, 2015 -_

_Después de la primera vez, Stiles no se encuentra con Adrian mirando hacia el espacio y hablando en voz baja consigo mismo por un tiempo. Lo inusual ocurrió en la mente de Stiles casi tan pronto como sucedió, pero se le recuerda cuando ingresa a la sala de estar una noche más de un año después._

_Está listo para ver una película o dos con Adrian, como se ha convertido en su tradición semanal, pero en lugar de ser recibido por el alfa que lo espera en el sofá como de costumbre, encuentra a Adrian de pie en medio de la habitación. La misma mirada que había tenido esa vez en la cocina. Adrian ni siquiera se fija en Stiles, solo permanece de pie mirando fijamente la pared, su boca moviéndose formando palabras indescifrables. El televisor esta encendido y se muestra la pantalla del menú de la película final de Harry Potter, la música se reproduce en un bucle, por lo que cualquier problema con Adrian debe haberse encendido de repente._

_Stiles se mueve frente al alfa y lo mira. Todavía no puede entender lo que Adrian está diciendo, y eso hace que sea aún más desconcertante. Con la esperanza de sacar al hombre del trance en el que se encuentra, Stiles levanta la mano y la mueve hacia delante y hacia atrás frente a los ojos de Adrian, pero este ni siquiera parpadea._

_No ha parpadeado en todo el tiempo que Stiles ha estado en la habitación._

_Colocando su mano en el hombro de Adrian, Stiles lo sacude suavemente al principio y luego otra vez con más fuerza, pero eso tampoco tiene reacción. Todo lo que hace es hacer que el control remoto caiga de la mano de Adrian. Golpea el suelo con un estrépito y se desliza debajo de la mesa de café._

_Dando un paso atrás otra vez y mirando hacia donde sus dedos desnudos asomaban por debajo de las holguras sueltas de sus pantalones de chándal, Stiles no está seguro de qué otra cosa puede hacer. Él no quiere hacerle nada más a Adrian porque no quiere lastimarlo ni un poco, pero tampoco quiere que Adrian se quede en este estado desconcertante. Teniendo en cuenta sus opciones, Stiles no se da cuenta de que el murmullo se ha detenido hasta que los dedos pasan por su cabello. Levantando la cabeza, mira a los ojos de Adrian, que están llenos de conciencia nuevamente. Podía llorar de alivio._

_"Oye, ¿qué pasa?" Adrian frunce el ceño, moviendo su mano hacia abajo del cabello de Stiles para agarrar la parte posterior de su cuello._

_Stiles solo sacude su cabeza y abraza ferozmente al alfa. Adrian se queda rígido de sorpresa por un momento antes de que reaccione y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño de Stiles. Permanecen allí por un rato y luego Stiles se aleja._

_"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Adrian pregunta._

_Stiles asiente y se inclina para recuperar el control remoto del televisor. Se lo devuelve al alfa, quien recibe el mensaje._

_"Hora de la película, ¿eh?" Adrian dice con una sonrisa._

* * *

_\- El Pasado: sábado 16 de mayo, 2015 -_

_Se está poniendo peor._

_Más y más a menudo, Stiles encontrará a Adrian murmurando, inconsciente de su entorno. Le toma más tiempo al hombre volver a sí mismo con cada repetición, pero cuando Stiles intentó decir una vez que estaba preocupado, abrió la boca por primera vez en su corta memoria y comenzó a emitir una pregunta, lo rechazó airadamente. No había visto a Adrian así desde que casi salió de la casa solo, así que se calló y lo ignoró. No fue realmente un problema, se dijo a sí mismo. Adrian parecía perfectamente bien. Esta era solo una de las peculiaridades del alfa._

_Stiles descubre lo equivocado que está cuando oye a Adrian gritar su nombre una noche. Deja el libro que está leyendo, se levanta del sofá de la sala y sigue la voz de su alfa hasta la cocina. Adrian se para frente al fregadero con las manos en las caderas y un fuego en los ojos que evita que Stiles se acerque demasiado._

_"¿Qué es esto?" Adrian pregunta, golpeando su dedo en el fregadero._

_Mirando más allá del hombre, Stiles se muerde el labio inferior cuando ve los platos sucios de la cena._

_"Se suponía que ibas a hacer estas horas atrás, Stiles. Sabes que odio los líos”, le recuerda el alfa, con voz baja y ronca. El fuego en sus ojos se intensifica a un nivel casi maníaco a medida que avanza._

_Stiles está demasiado aturdido para moverse. Este no es el Adrian que él conoce y ha llegado a preocuparse profundamente. Adrian agarra su antebrazo tan fuerte que grita mientras los huesos se mueven juntos. El sonido, que él sabe que habría tenido a Adrian preocupado por él en circunstancias normales, no hace nada para romper el hechizo bajo el cual está el alfa. Adrian solo lo arrastra hacia adelante y lo empuja hacia el fregadero. Él golpea el borde con fuerza y el aire es expulsado de sus pulmones. Casi se cae, pero logra detenerse agarrando el contador._

_"Límpialo", ordena Adrian antes de salir de la habitación._

_Stiles no se vuelve para ver el alfa, pero recibe la amenaza implícita fuerte y clara. Abre el grifo caliente y recupera los guantes de goma que se guardan en el armario debajo del fregadero. Su brazo y sus costillas protestan por el movimiento, pero no se detiene, ni siquiera cuando llegan las lágrimas y le dificultan ver lo que está haciendo._

* * *

_En los últimos meses, las pesadillas de Stiles lo hicieron ir directamente a la habitación de Adrian todas las noches en lugar de las suyas, pero lo que sucedió antes lo dejó sintiéndose inseguro. Se encuentra en el pasillo y mira cautelosamente la puerta de la habitación de Adrian. Se había cerrado hace un tiempo, pero Stiles sabe por los sonidos que vienen detrás de él que el alfa todavía no se ha acostado._

_Con un respingo, se levanta la manga larga de su camisón de color azul medianoche y mira los moretones en forma de dedo que rodean su antebrazo. Ya están oscuros y solo se oscurecen más. Su lado izquierdo es el mismo, un dolor bajo y constante que resulta extrañamente familiar. Mueve su manga hacia abajo y sostiene su mano ligeramente sobre sus costillas, pensando con fuerza. Tal vez se lastimó de una manera similar antes de su accidente, o tal vez incluso durante él, y es por eso que está experimentando esta sensación de déjà vu. Si, debe ser eso._

_Stiles sigue de pie hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Adrian se abre._

_"Has estado parado aquí por diez minutos", comenta el hombre alto, asomando la cabeza. "¿Qué está pasando?"_

_La mirada de Adrian no tiene más que una verdadera preocupación, lo que hace que Stiles esté aún más confundido. Se esfuerza por reconciliar a la calma y amoroso Adrian que ha llegado a conocer con el cruel Adrian que conoció antes. No puede imaginar si realmente son la misma persona, si la cruel es solo un lado que Stiles ha tenido la suerte de no revelar hasta ahora._

_Debe permanecer allí por mucho tiempo sin responder, su mano todavía sujeta sus costillas, porque el rostro de Adrian se vuelve aún más preocupado y se acerca a Stiles. Sus ojos se llenan de dolor cuando Stiles da un paso instintivo lejos de él._

_"¿Stiles?" Adrian susurra. "¿Qué es?"_

_Finalmente, bajando la mano, Stiles sacude la cabeza y vuelve a avanzar. Se obliga a seguir adelante hasta que él y Adrian están a una distancia de contacto entre sí. Él le ofrece al alfa una sonrisa que espera que sea tranquilizadora, hace que Adrian vuelva a su habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. Adrian todavía parece preocupado, pero no vuelve a preguntar si Stiles está bien._

_Una vez que están acostados en la cama con las luces apagadas, Adrian se acomoda detrás de Stiles como una cuchara, con un brazo pesado sobre su costado. Stiles aprieta su mandíbula para mantener el dolor que casi se le escapa debido a la presión en sus costillas. Él mira hacia la oscuridad mientras su compañero de cama se va alejando gradualmente, aun tratando de averiguar qué sucedió antes. Adrian no parece recordar lo que hizo, por lo que Stiles decide que su Adrian y el enojado Adrian son como dos personas que viven dentro de la misma cabeza, casi iguales, pero aún diferentes en las peores formas. Espera no volver a encontrarse con el malo nunca más._

_Él sólo tiene que trabajar más duro._

* * *

_\- El Pasado: jueves 9 de julio, 2015 -_

_Hasta ahora, las cosas con Adrian parecen haber vuelto a la normalidad. Stiles no ha visto ni siquiera un atisbo de la versión cruel del alfa que su olvido había sacado antes. Adrian seguirá alejándose de vez en cuando, pero Stiles se está acostumbrando; ya no es tan molesto, por lo que solo espera que pase cada instancia y las cosas continúen como siempre._

_No es hasta dos meses después del incidente de la cocina que su cómoda y en su mayoría feliz vida se ve interrumpida nuevamente. Esta vez, no es algo tan simple como una pesadilla que lo envía a la cama de Adrian, o una regla rota que lleva a unas pocas horas de distancia. Stiles ha cumplido su promesa de hacerlo mejor, de seguir todas las reglas que Adrian ha establecido y llevar a cabo todas las tareas que se le encomiendan lo más cerca posible de la perfección._

_No, lo que Stiles ve arroja todo lo que él cree que sabe._

_Él está hojeando los canales de televisión con desinterés una noche cuando se encuentra con un informe de noticias sobre una red de drogas en el condado de Beacon, California, que fue arrestado más temprano ese día. En un caso que abarcó meses, se necesitaron cientos de horas de trabajo incansable por parte de varias fuerzas policiales diferentes para reunir la información necesaria, organizar las operaciones encubiertas y llevar a cabo la redada que acabó con todo._

_Al principio, el informe es solo un poco interesante para Stiles, pero cuando pasa del reportero al material de archivo capturado durante las secuelas de la redada, algo llama la atención de Stiles a lo grande. Muy brevemente, en el fondo de uno de los disparos hay un hombre con cabello oscuro que viste un uniforme de color beige oscuro. No se puede ver mucho detalle porque el hombre no está cerca de la cámara, pero Stiles ve lo suficiente como para tener una sensación extraña en su pecho._

_Rebobina las imágenes, las detiene en el marco más claro del hombre que puede encontrar y se levanta del sofá para acercarse a la televisión. Stiles puede distinguir las características del hombre; tiene una nariz afilada, cejas gruesas y lo que Stiles originalmente había pensado que era solo rastrojo es realmente una barba cuidadosamente recortada que acentúa perfectamente su fuerte línea de la mandíbula. Sus considerables músculos no están ocultos en absoluto por su uniforme: la camisa se extiende sobre su pecho y las mangas son cortas, mostrando sus grandes bíceps y los pelos oscuros en sus antebrazos._

_Al principio, Stiles cree que lo que lo ha atraído a este hombre no es más que su apariencia. Es obvio, incluso en la imagen ligeramente borrosa en la pantalla del televisor, que el hombre es la definición de belleza masculina. Stiles se siente mal por pensarlo, pero ni siquiera Adrian está a la altura de él y, aunque nunca ha habido nada romántico entre ellos, a Stiles siempre le ha gustado mirar a Adrian._

_Cuando se vuelve a sentar en el sofá, deja que el informe continúe y trata de sacar al hombre de la cabeza, Stiles descubre que no puede. No es solo la belleza del hombre, se da cuenta. Algo más sobre el hombre lo llama, algo que no puede ver._

_Y Stiles tiene que escuchar._

* * *

\- El Presente: domingo 20 de marzo, 2016 -

Una vez que Austin y sus betas están atados de manera segura con una cuerda de acónito tomada de la camioneta de Chris Argent y todas las lesiones han sido tratadas, Derek deja a su familia en la planta baja para vigilar a sus cautivos. Él y John van a buscar el resto de la casa, llevándose a Aiden con ellos. El joven es astuto y nervioso cuando los lleva por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, por lo que Derek se asegura de vigilarlo, la idea de que él fue el que se llevó a Stiles sin dejar de pensar.

"¿Es aquí donde te tenían?", John le pregunta mientras pasan por una puerta rota en un largo pasillo. Derek no ve nada más que un colchón dentro.

"Esa era la habitación de Ethan", responde Aiden. Señala a la puerta de enfrente. "Eso fue mío".

"¿Dónde está tu hermano?"

“En la habitación de Austin, con Danny. Aquí."

Aiden muestra a Derek y John a la puerta al final del pasillo. Él lo golpea y llama a Ethan, y unos segundos más tarde llega el sonido de una cerradura girando. Aiden agarra el asa y abre la puerta.

"Está bien", dice en voz baja mientras entra, John y Derek lo siguen. "Ya se terminó. Austin ya no puede hacernos daño.”

"¿De verdad?" Viene una voz casi idéntica. La única diferencia es el tono, tan cautelosamente esperanzado que agarra el corazón de Derek como un vicio.

"De verdad."

Mientras se adentra en la habitación, Derek ve al gemelo de Aiden sentada en medio de una cama tamaño King. Junto a él hay un chico hawaiano que Derek reconoce como Danny, pero apenas. Este Danny es muy diferente al que había visto en las fotografías: sus músculos se han encogido desde que fue secuestrado y su piel bronceada tiene una palidez que habla de desnutrición. Sus ojos están vidriosos y vacíos, incluso cuando un lloroso Ethan agarra su mano hasta el punto en que debe ser doloroso, y las bolsas debajo de ellos son enormes.

La modestia de Danny está protegida por las sábanas, pero Derek todavía puede ver que tiene marcas en todo su cuerpo similares a las que ahora lleva Stiles. Moretones hechos por manos ásperas y cicatrices causadas por garras y colmillos. Es una vista lamentable de la que Derek tiene que apartar la mirada.

Ethan usa el dorso de su mano libre para limpiar las mejillas de sus lágrimas. "¿Quiénes son?" Pregunta, mirando con nerviosismo a Derek y John.

"Son, uh..." Aiden se apaga, pareciendo incierto ahora.

John se apiada de él. "Mi nombre es John Stilinski", explica amablemente. Soy un sheriff en Beacon Hills. Este es Derek Hale, uno de mis oficiales y un beta en la manada local. Te hemos estado buscando desde hace un tiempo.”

Ethan mira a su gemelo. "¿L-lo hacen?"

"Tenemos. Lamento que nos haya llevado tanto tiempo, pero Chris Argent no nos dijo dónde estabas hasta hoy ". El nombre del cazador aparece en un gruñido, la ira de John por el secreto de Chris sigue siendo evidente.

"¿Quién es Chris?" Ethan parpadea, confundido.

Esto le da a John una pausa. Se vuelve hacia Aiden. "¿Él no sabe?"

Aiden sacude la cabeza lentamente. "No quería hacerme ilusiones si no recibía la información que necesitaba o si me atrapaban".

"Veo."

"Bueno, yo no", frunce el ceño Ethan. "Aiden, ¿de qué está hablando?"

Aiden se rasca culpable la parte posterior de su cuello. "Cuando Austin se deshizo de Stiles, yo—"

"Espera", interrumpe Derek, dando un paso adelante con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Stiles estuvo aquí? ¿Cuando?"

Aiden se aleja de Derek, manteniendo la misma distancia entre ellos. "Durante unos meses, hace unos tres años", responde en voz baja. “Austin lo compró porque sabía que eso me afectaría. Sin embargo, supongo que fue contraproducente para él, ya que el hecho de que Stiles esté aquí es una gran parte de lo que me hizo decidir tratar de sacarnos. Me llevó a encontrar los Argent.”

Ethan se ve aún más desconcertado. "Pero, ¿por qué te afectaría que Stiles estuviera aquí? No hiciste nada".

"Eso no es exactamente cierto, ¿lo es Aiden?", Acusa Derek.

Ethan mira a Derek de forma extraña antes de volverse hacia su hermano. “¿Aiden?” Cuando el otro chico se niega a encontrarse con su mirada, él empuja más fuerte. "Pensé que no guardábamos secretos el uno del otro. Si eso sigue siendo cierto, dime por qué Austin al traer a Stiles aquí te afectaría".

"Porque yo soy el que lo tomó, ¿de acuerdo?", Grita Aiden, levantando la cabeza. Una lágrima solitaria se desliza por su mejilla izquierda. “¡Soy yo quien se lo llevó! Soy el que se llevó a  _todos_  los otros adolescentes que estos cabrones han estado jodiendo en los últimos cinco años, al igual que Austin ha jodido a Danny. No quería hacerlo, ¡pero tenía que hacerlo o si no, Austin te hubiera matado! Ahí. ¿Eres feliz ahora?"

Al final de su perorata, Aiden está respirando pesadamente y Ethan parece horrorizado. Derek y John permanecen allí incómodos, ninguno de los dos quiere interrumpir el tenso momento entre los dos hermanos.

"Aiden..." Ethan respira. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No quería que te culpes a ti mismo o me mires de la forma en que me estás viendo en este momento", Aiden solloza, limpiándose la cara.

Ninguno de los gemelos parece saber qué decir. Solo se miran, así que John cambia suavemente el tema. "Claramente, hay mucho que necesita ser procesado, pero me temo que no tenemos tiempo", dice, caminando alrededor de la cama hasta que la cara en blanco de Danny es visible. Sus ojos se fijan en algo en las sábanas arrugadas y aprieta la mandíbula.

Curioso, Derek se une a él y la realización lo invade cuando ve la jeringa vacía que yace junto a Danny. Eso explica por qué no está con eso, piensa Derek.

"Lo primero es lo primero", dice John después de soltar una respiración. Su personaje de sheriff se hace cargo, permitiéndole fácilmente tomar el control de la situación. “Necesitamos sacarlo de aquí y hacer que lo vea un profesional médico. Por estas marcas en sus codos, ha estado siendo drogado por un tiempo y me preocupa el daño que esto podría haber hecho a su sistema. Él es tu compañero, ¿verdad?”, Le pregunta a Ethan, quien asiente. "Obtendremos toda la evidencia que necesitamos para localizar a las personas que hicieron esto y luego llamar a una ambulancia".

"No lo voy a dejar", Ethan afirma bruscamente, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Danny.

"Lo sé. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Puedes ir con él en la ambulancia", asegura John. Se vuelve hacia Aiden. “Volvamos abajo. Como Derek dijo antes, tenemos algunas cosas más de las que tenemos que hablar".

Derek le hace un gesto a Aiden para que vaya por delante de él y luego lo sombrea, dejando a Ethan con Danny. Nada ha cambiado en la sala de estar. Austin y sus tres betas aún están inconscientes con Talia, Nicolas y Laura mirándolos y Allison todavía se está recuperando de sus heridas en el sofá, pero a Derek realmente no le importa. Sin una segunda mirada, sigue caminando hacia la cocina con Aiden y John, donde Chris se une a ellos. Todos se sientan uno frente al otro en una mesa pequeña. Una vez más, nadie parece saber cómo comenzar, así que Derek, frustrado por todo lo que se detiene y lo que comienza, impulsa las cosas levantando la ceja con impaciencia hacia Chris.

El cazador pone los ojos en blanco. "Solo pregúntanos qué quieres saber".

Poco a poco, guiados por las preguntas que plantean Derek y John, Aiden y Chris explican todo lo que han hecho en los últimos años, cómo habían espiado y rastreado a tantas personas involucradas como pudieron. Nada realmente sobresale por encima de todo lo demás, pero el interés de Derek se despierta cuando Aiden describe la breve conversación que había escuchado cuando dejaba a una niña en la instalación para que la golpearan y la destrozaran. Comparte la teoría de Aiden de que la segunda voz masculina que había escuchado pertenecía al líder de todo el asunto, pero se siente decepcionado cuando Aiden no puede producir un nombre o incluso un solo detalle de su apariencia.

"Nunca lo he visto, y solo lo escuché esa vez", dice el joven beta con desaliento.

"Eso está bien. Sólo nos dicen lo que  _no_  sabe,” John instruye.

Cuando Aiden describe al alfa que siempre lo encuentra en la instalación, una gran bestia de hombre con cabello corto y zumbado, Derek siente esperanza nuevamente. Algo sobre esta descripción suena familiar, pero no puede recordar por qué hasta que su madre aparece de repente en la cocina. No la oyó acercarse porque estaba atrincherado en su propia cabeza, así que salta cuando ella habla desde la puerta.

"Eso suena como Ennis", dice Talia, frunciendo el ceño.

Los ojos de Derek se abren, sus palabras encajan las piezas. "Lo hace", corrobora.

"¿Quién es Ennis?" Juan pregunta.

"Es uno de los alfas con los que me reúno de vez en cuando para discutir asuntos importantes", responde Talia, sosteniendo su mano en su barbilla. “Si realmente es a quien Aiden se ha estado reuniendo, entonces esto es profundamente preocupante. Le he hablado mucho sobre Stiles.”

"Le has dicho mucho a todos los otros alfas sobre Stiles", señala Derek con temor.

"Yo tengo. Si Ennis está involucrado, entonces...”

"Entonces los otros también podrían estar", termina John, poniéndose al día. Se levanta bruscamente, las patas de su silla chirrían contra el suelo. "Tenemos que averiguar si lo están".

Talia produce su teléfono. "¿Debería llamarlos?"

“No les digas nada que pueda regalar lo que sabemos. No queremos darles una ventaja”.

Uno por uno, Talia llama a cada alfa que estuvo presente en la reunión a la que Derek asistió en el restaurante. Geoff y Marc responden de inmediato, al igual que Poppy y Trinity. Talia parece que solo se está registrando y les pregunta si han oído algo nuevo sobre la primera desaparición de Stiles en 2011 desde la última vez que llamó. Ninguno de ellos dice que lo haya hecho, por lo que Talia mantiene las llamadas telefónicas cortas y dulces.

"Si mienten, son muy buenos en eso", dice ella, colgando después de despedirse de Trinity.

“¿Qué te dice tu instinto?” Pregunta Derek.

"Creo que estamos bien hasta ahora. Ahora, al siguiente...”

En contraste con Geoff y Marc, Kali no responde su teléfono en absoluto. Talia postula que simplemente podría estar ocupada, pero Derek puede decir que realmente no cree eso. Por la impresión que tuvo de Kali por su única interacción, Derek tampoco lo cree. Los intentos de contactar a Deucalion y Ennis terminan de manera similar, lo que Derek toma tan cerca de una confirmación como van a obtener.

"Debo admitir que nunca me gustaron Kali o Ennis", opina Talia, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono con una expresión pensativa. "Tiene sentido para ellos estar involucrados. Deucalion, sin embargo... Si él también está involucrado, nunca lo habría sospechado. Confío en él, o al menos pensé que lo hice, pero supongo que tiene un sentido enfermizo. Él, Kali y Ennis siempre han sido los más cercanos entre sí".

Derek reflexiona sobre todo esto. "¿A dónde vamos desde aquí, entonces?"

John mira a Aiden. "¿Puedes llevarnos a donde llevaste a los adolescentes que secuestraste?", Le pregunta, su tono suave no pone la culpa. "Nunca pudimos localizarlo".

Aiden se mueve con ansiedad en su silla, pero asiente. "Supongo."

"Entonces empezamos allí".

Una vez que todos han aceptado, John lleva a Aiden a su crucero, mientras Derek, Talia y Chris se quedan en la sala de estar. Austin y sus betas aún están fríos contra la pared, lo que Derek se alegra de ver. "¿Qué hacemos con este lote? No podemos llevarlos con nosotros exactamente ".

"Ya no los necesitas, ¿no?" Chris pregunta.

"No lo creo."

La sonrisa que aparece en la cara del cazador es inquietante. "No te preocupes entonces. Tenemos contactos para cosas como esta ", dice vagamente.

"Pero-"

"No, no, simplemente déjamelo a mí".

Cuando la puerta principal se cierra minutos después, dejando a Chris y Allison a solas con Austin y sus betas, Derek se queda sin nada más que seguir a sus hermanas.

"Está bien, Aiden me va a dar instrucciones", John informa al grupo reunido, su voz resonante hace que todos se vuelvan hacia él y le presten atención. "Derek nos seguirá en su auto hasta que lleguemos allí. Vamos a buscar a mi hijo.”


	21. La Captura

_\- El pasado: viernes 10 de julio, 2015 -_

_Al día siguiente, el extraño hombre del informe de noticias todavía estaba en el centro de los pensamientos de Stiles. Tiene que averiguar más sobre él; quien es, de donde es. El único problema es, ¿cómo se supone que Stiles debe hacerlo? Le lleva horas elaborar un plan endeble, e incluso entonces es solo porque Adrian de repente anuncia durante el almuerzo que va a salir por unas horas._

_Stiles espera ansiosamente hasta que esté solo para poner su plan en acción._

_Adrián tiene una computadora en su estudio, Stiles lo sabe. Todavía nunca se le ha permitido entrar, pero_   _ha_   _visto algunos destellos de la habitación antes de que Adrian cierre la puerta detrás de sí mismo. No recuerda haber usado una computadora antes, pero algo le dice que, si quiere saber más sobre el hombre que vio en el informe de noticias de la tarde anterior, debería comenzar allí._

_Cuando está seguro de que Adrian no volverá a agarrar algo que había olvidado al salir, Stiles entra en la habitación del alfa, que básicamente se ha convertido en su habitación, e intenta recordar dónde guarda Adrian sus llaves de repuesto. El hombre se las había mostrado una vez, aproximadamente una semana después de que se despertara en el sofá. Son para emergencias, como si hubiera un incendio cuando Adrian no está en casa y Stiles necesita salir a un lugar seguro, pero en el llavero hay una copia de todas las llaves de la casa. Incluyendo la clave del estudio de Adrian._

_Es confuso, pero Stiles recuerda que el alfa le mostró algo en el tocador, así que ahí es donde primero verifica. Atraviesa todos sus cajones y revuelve con cuidado la ropa de Adrian en busca de un destello de metal. Los dos dedicados a los pantalones y las camisetas son normales, al igual que el cajón en el que Adrian guarda sus suéteres, bufandas y otras prendas de invierno variadas. La cara de Stiles se vuelve de color rojo brillante cuando alcanza el cajón de ropa interior de Adrian. La intimidad de acariciar las pequeñas piezas de ropa es vergonzosa, hasta el punto de que le resulta difícil evitar eludir sus ojos._

_Finalmente, gracias a su persistente obstinación, Stiles encuentra que el cajón de la ropa interior es un callejón sin salida tan grande como todos los demás, por lo que lo cierra con mucho gusto. Revisa el cajón de calcetines de adrián. Su entusiasmo disminuido por lo infructuosa que ha sido su búsqueda hasta ahora, su búsqueda se vuelve más superficial y Stiles casi la pierde cuando sus dedos rozan algo duro y dentado justo en la parte posterior._

_Parpadeando con una tonta sorpresa, Stiles aparta un par de calcetines negros enrollados y sonríe con orgullo cuando encuentra el llavero. Lo cierra, cierra el cajón y sale corriendo del dormitorio hacia el estudio de Adrian. Las llaves están todas etiquetadas, por lo que no tiene que perder más tiempo buscando la que abrirá la puerta._

_El estudio de Adrián es tal como lo recuerda a primera vista. Es una habitación grande, llena de cosas que a Stiles le encantaría inspeccionar más allá de una mirada superficial si no estuviera en un límite de tiempo. Las paredes son del mismo blanco opaco que la sala de estar, pero la luz en el centro del techo proyecta un brillo amarillento sobre ellas, lo que hace que la pintura parezca más cálida. El lado derecho de la habitación está ocupado por seis cajas de cartón apiladas una encima de la otra. No hay escritura en el exterior de ninguno de ellos, por lo que Stiles no tiene ni idea de su contenido. A la izquierda inmediata hay un sofá negro de dos plazas colocado junto a una pequeña chimenea con una rejilla protectora de plata, y más lejos a lo largo de la pared hay un escritorio liso de madera oscura con una silla giratoria azul escondida debajo de ella._

_En la parte superior del escritorio hay una impresora y lo que Stiles está buscando: la computadora de Adrian, una iMac vieja y ligeramente desgastada._

_Apresurándose hacia el escritorio, Stiles se sienta y descubre un problema en su plan: no tiene ni idea de cómo encenderlo. Pasa demasiados minutos buscando el pequeño botón de encendido y, cuando lo encuentra en la esquina inferior derecha de la parte posterior de la pantalla, está maldiciendo a quien lo diseñó. La máquina se enciende con un sonido fuerte, la pantalla blanca lo ciega momentáneamente hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran al brillo._

_Mientras la computadora se carga, Stiles mira hacia otro lado de la pantalla para agarrar el mouse a su derecha, una acción automática que le dice que_   _ha_   _usado una computadora como esta antes. Pero cuando vuelve a mirar la pantalla, la imagen que Adrian está usando como fondo lo impresiona. Se parece casi a una fotografía familiar, un grupo de nueve personas de diferentes edades se agolpan alrededor de un sofá en una habitación desconocida. Cada uno de ellos sonríe a la cámara, algunos más ampliamente que otros._

_En el mismo centro está Adrian. El alfa era varios años más joven cuando se tomó la fotografía. Su cabello era corto y sus músculos estaban menos desarrollados, pero incluso desde la foto, Stiles puede ver que Adrian se movía con confianza. A partir de esto y su posición en el centro de la imagen, Stiles deduce que Adrian todavía era un alfa en ese entonces._

_¿Pero quiénes son todas las otras personas?_

_Stiles entrecierra los ojos en sus caras. Rodeando a Adrian hay cinco mujeres y otros tres hombres. La menor, una niña pequeña con sus dos dientes frontales inferiores perdidos, tenía alrededor de seis años, si Stiles tenía que adivinar. El mayor, un hombre con el mismo pelo rojo que Adrián, parece tener unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. El parecido entre ellos tiene a Stiles pensando que este hombre es el padre de Adrian._

_Todos parecen tan felices, incluso aquellos con sonrisas más pequeñas; la felicidad simplemente brilla de sus ojos en su lugar. Stiles casi no quiere mirar hacia otro lado, pero él lo hace. Volverá a eso más tarde, si tiene tiempo._

_Con los ojos cayendo hacia la parte inferior de la pantalla, Stiles mueve el pequeño cursor negro del mouse sobre todos los iconos que hay allí. Son confusos y coloridos y él no sabe cuál probar primero, así que comienza con lo primero, una cosa extraña azul y gris que se parece un poco a una cara sonriente._

_Aparece una ventana, que ocupa el lado izquierdo de la pantalla. Dentro hay una lista de archivos y carpetas, todos nombrados y aparentemente organizados meticulosamente por fecha. Una carpeta en particular, titulada "Familia", se destaca sobre las demás, pero esto no es lo que quiere en este momento. Stiles hace clic en el segundo icono a lo largo de la parte inferior de la pantalla y es recompensado con una ventana mucho más grande que esta vez ocupa la totalidad de la pantalla. A lo largo de la parte superior hay un par de barras finas y en el centro hay un grupo de ocho casillas con el texto 'Sitios visitados con frecuencia' arriba._

_Con lo que estaba buscando justo enfrente de él, Stiles recuerda el informe de noticias y, en la barra de la parte superior de la página, escribe lo que recuerda, sus dedos fuera de práctica se mueven lentamente sobre el teclado. Todo esto viene instintivamente a él, también. Nunca lo había pensado mucho, pero ahora se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que usó una computadora. Antes de su accidente, obviamente, pero ¿por qué Adrian no lo deja usar uno desde entonces?_

_Dejando de lado la pregunta, Stiles vuelve a enfocarse en la pantalla y lee la página de resultados de búsqueda que Google le ha dado. Es una lista bastante extensa, con muchos sitios web diferentes. Stiles tiene dificultades para elegir entre ellos, por lo que solo selecciona uno al azar y espera a que se cargue. El artículo que aparece parece prometedor, cubriendo una redada de drogas en un lugar llamado el Condado de Beacon._

_Los detalles son vagos, pero Stiles aún se las arregla para eliminar la información que quiere. Armado con los nombres de las fuerzas policiales que tomaron parte en el caso, sale de la página web y realiza una nueva búsqueda. Se abre camino a través de todas las fuerzas, en la búsqueda de un uniforme familiar. Lo encuentra eventualmente, la cosa aburrida de color beige que había visto al hombre extrañamente seductor vistiendo en la televisión._

_El sitio web del Departamento del Sheriff de Beacon Hills es la siguiente parada de Stiles. Es una cosa simple con poco flash, apropiado, piensa Stiles. Unos pocos clics revelan que no hay una lista de empleados fácilmente disponibles, lo que tiene sentido, pero, sin embargo, irrita a Stiles. Habría hecho las cosas más fáciles. Como es, el sitio web_   _tiene_   _una página de premios y menciones recibidas por los hombres y mujeres que trabajan en el departamento._

_Parece extenso, pero Stiles no tiene que desplazarse mucho. Debido a que el ataque a la droga sucedió tan recientemente, está justo en la parte superior de la página. El titular dice que un diputado está recibiendo una recomendación por su excelente trabajo, por ir más allá de su obligación de resolver el caso. Un nombre no aparece de inmediato porque los párrafos aparecen, pero pronto Stiles aparece con el nombre 'Derek Hale'._

_Una tercera búsqueda en Google lleva a Stiles a un sitio web llamado Facebook. En la parte superior de la página azul y blanca hay una larga fotografía rectangular de algunos árboles densos y otra vegetación. Debajo de este está el nombre de Derek y, a la izquierda de eso, hay una pequeña fotografía cuadrada del hombre mismo._

_Como pensó Stiles, Derek es hermoso. Su expresión es reservada y casi cautelosa, como si realmente no quisiera que le tomen una fotografía en primer lugar. Después de hacer clic en él para agrandarlo, Stiles mira la foto durante mucho tiempo. Se pierde, hasta que el sonido del reloj en la sala de estar lo saca de su aturdimiento._

_Con su mano moviéndose sobre el mouse, Stiles accidentalmente hace clic en el lado de la fotografía y aparece otra en su lugar, esta vez de un Derek más joven. El hombre todavía tiene vello facial y se sostiene la cara con una máscara, pero su aspecto parece más suave de alguna manera. Él no está mirando a la cámara sino a algo detrás de ella. O, mejor dicho, a alguien. Stiles se pregunta quién._

_Ahora que sabe que hay más fotografías, Stiles vuelve a hacer clic en la pequeña flecha blanca en el lado de la pequeña ventana y mira a través de ellas. La sensación que lo había vencido el día anterior se intensifica con cada nueva fotografía, hasta que el tirón es tan fuerte que hace que su pecho se sienta tenso, sus respiraciones son menos fáciles. A Stiles le molesta, honestamente, lo atraído que está por este Derek Hale. Es como si hubiera alguna fuerza divina tratando de juntarlos, decirle algo. Stiles no sabe qué es ese algo y lo frustra, así que sigue haciendo clic._

_Toma muchas más fotos antes de detenerse de nuevo._

_Él no puede comprender lo que está viendo. Sus ojos deben estar jugando una mala pasada, seguramente. En la fotografía que aparece actualmente en la pantalla, Derek está de pie junto a un niño que se parece a Stiles._

_Tienen los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello, la misma constelación de lunares en la piel pálida de sus caras. Stiles mira fijamente. Él mira y luego mira un poco más, esperando que sus ojos dejen de mentirle, para mostrarle la verdadera identidad de la persona al lado de Derek._

_Pero no lo hacen y la cara sin cicatrices de Stiles sigue sonriéndole._

* * *

\- El Presente: domingo 20 de marzo, 2016 -

La instalación está completamente quieta y en silencio cuando Derek sale de su auto y se acerca a él con su familia y Aiden detrás de él. No augura nada bueno, pero no deja que afecte su determinación. Hace un gesto para que Aiden lidere el camino y lo sigue de cerca cuando el beta más joven recorre el gran edificio al que se enfrentan. Aiden lleva al grupo a la parte de atrás y desde un pequeño patio a otro edificio más pequeño que contiene el hedor de casi una década de dolor, lágrimas, desechos humanos y piel sin lavar.

La puerta que sirve como única entrada del edificio está abierta cuando la alcanzan, algo que hace que Aiden se detenga. La beta lo mira con cautela, la confusión clara en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" John le pregunta.

"Está desbloqueado", responde Aiden en voz baja. "  _Siempre está_  cerrado".

Derek comparte una mirada significativa con el sheriff, ambos hombres comunican en silencio su temor. Cuando Aiden no va más lejos por su cuenta, Derek respira profundamente por la boca y va primero. Puede escuchar a sus compañeros mantenerse cerca de él, sus pasos suaves y cautelosos.

El pasillo por el que entra Derek es largo y está lleno de pesadas puertas. Algunos de ellos están abiertos tanto como la entrada y otros están bien cerrados. Algunos tienen cubos colocados fuera de ellos y otros no. Derek no tiene que mirar de cerca para descubrir para qué se utilizaron los cubos. Él se asegura de mantenerse alejado de ellos mientras camina.

"Esto es sucio", se burla Peter con un resoplido.

"¿Qué  _es_  este lugar?" Cora se pregunta en voz alta, a la deriva en la parte posterior del grupo. Ella se asoma a las habitaciones a medida que pasan por ellas.

"Aquí es donde nos guardaron..."

La voz de Aiden está más lejos de lo que Derek había anticipado. Se da la vuelta y ve que el joven beta todavía está de pie junto a la entrada, con los ojos fijos en la pared justo a su lado. Parece que no está dispuesto a moverse apropiadamente en el pasillo, con los ojos atormentados por algo que Derek no quiere saber. Pero él tiene que hacerlo.

"¿Que te hicieron?" le pregunta al hombre lobo más joven. Su familia pasa junto a él, pero él puede decir que todos están escuchando atentamente.

"No le hicieron nada a Ethan y a mí, al menos no directamente", dice Aiden en voz baja, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. "Pero Danny, las cosas que le hicieron... Nos mantuvieron en cuartos uno al lado del otro y oímos todo. Las habitaciones están completamente oscuras cuando las puertas están cerradas, así que no había nada más en lo que concentrarse, incluso si podías. Creo que eso era parte de eso, por lo que Ethan y yo escuchamos los golpes, los gritos y los huesos rotos".

Aiden se estremece y cierra los ojos, con las manos apretadas en puños a los costados. "Casi todos los días alguien venía a golpear a Danny", continúa. "Le gritaban preguntas y lo golpeaban más fuerte si se equivocaba, lo cual, aunque nunca mintió, siempre lo hizo. No sé cuánto tiempo nos tuvieron aquí, pero al final nos dejaron salir y nos hicieron dejamos a Danny atrás para que pudiera "completar su entrenamiento". Fue entonces cuando nos entregaron a Austin. Unas semanas más tarde, Danny apareció en la casa, una cáscara de lo que era antes. No sé qué más Se lo hicieron después de que lo dejáramos aquí, pero... No sé cómo es posible, pero debe haber sido aún peor".

Cuando parece que Aiden no dirá nada más, Derek se aparta del otro beta y mira la habitación más cercana a él. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, imagina a Stiles atrapado dentro de él como los gemelos y Danny estaban: indefensos, adoloridos y probablemente pidiendo ayuda. Siente la última culpa que aún tenía porque Aiden se escabullía y tragaba con dificultad. Ya no puede culpar a Aiden, no con la evidencia del infierno que sufrió justo frente a él.

"No hay nadie aquí", dice Laura más tarde, apareciendo junto a Derek.

Esto sacude a Aiden de su silencio. "Tiene que haber", argumenta, finalmente avanzando hacia el pasillo. "No dejé a la última persona hace tanto tiempo".

"Bueno, no están aquí ahora".

"Tal vez ellos sabían que veníamos", teoriza Cora.

"No sé cómo lo harían", cuenta Peter. "Austin no lo hizo".

"Es verdad..."

"En cualquier caso, tenemos que seguir adelante", dice John, alejándose de la última celda en el pasillo y volviendo a la entrada. Una vez que el grupo vuelve a salir, se dirige a Aiden. "¿Conoces el resto de este lugar?"

Aiden sacude la cabeza. "No realmente. Solo conozco este edificio y algunas de las habitaciones en el principal".

"Está bien. Esto es lo que va a pasar: Talia, Laura y Peter, toma los otros dos edificios pequeños y ve si puedes encontrar algo útil: los registros y lo que tengas. Básicamente, busca cualquier cosa que pueda decirnos dónde está la gente quién podría dirigir este lugar, quiénes eran sus clientes y, quizás lo más importante, dónde terminaron los niños que vinieron aquí. Todos los demás, están conmigo. Vamos a buscar allí las mismas cosas". John apunta al edificio de tres pisos. "¿Está todo claro sobre lo que se supone que debes hacer?"

Una vez que todos han dado su afirmativo, el grupo se separa.

* * *

"Bueno, eso fue una completa pérdida de tiempo", se queja Cora de la búsqueda más de media hora más tarde.

"Sospeché que no habría nada que encontrar una vez que descubriéramos que habían limpiado las celdas", dice John de manera uniforme, apoyando su mano en la parte superior de la puerta abierta del conductor de su crucero, "pero todavía valía la pena comprobarlo para asegurarse. Ahora que eso está fuera, tendremos que avanzar para rastrear a nuestros tres alfas esquivos y obtener las respuestas que queremos de ellos directamente". Él mira a Talia. "¿Dónde está la manada de Ennis? Me gustaría comenzar con él".

"Te dirigiré", responde la matriarca de Hale, subiéndose al asiento del pasajero.

"Envíeme un mensaje de texto a la dirección", Derek instruye a su madre mientras saca su teléfono.

Peter le frunce el ceño. "¿Qué estás haciendo, sobrino?"

"Con suerte, Chris ya habrá terminado con Austin", explica a regañadientes Derek. "Le estoy pidiendo que se reúna con nosotros allí".

"Oh, qué hermoso".

Derek se deslumbra. "Le invitamos a caminar a casa si esto es un inconveniente para usted".

Peter levanta sus manos y las comisuras de su boca se contraen. "Ahora, ahora, no hagamos nada precipitado".

"Solo cállate. Créeme cuando te digo que hoy  _no_  es el día que quieres probarme".

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Peter imita los labios antes de inclinarse y subir a la parte trasera del crucero de John. Por el momento, su pariente molesto se enfrentó, Derek reinicia sus emociones y, cuando se da cuenta de que John le indica que le diga que están a punto de irse, se mete dentro de su propio automóvil y enciende el motor.

Las otras también se amontonan dentro, Laura en el asiento del pasajero como antes y Cora, Aiden y Nathan se aprietan en la espalda. Cuando John comienza a conducir, Derek deja la conversación tranquila de sus pasajeros y lo sigue de cerca, ansioso por encontrarse con Ennis de nuevo.

* * *

La manada de Ennis está ubicada cerca de una ciudad llamada Weed en el condado de Siskiyou, casi directamente entre las instalaciones que utilizó y la casa de manada de Austin. Como la mayoría de las manadas, está separada de la civilización humana para darles algo de privacidad, algo por lo que Derek está agradecido. Significa que no necesita tener cuidado de que alguien vea algo que no debería.

Cuando Derek se detiene en el exterior de la casa, descubre que Chris Argent ya los está esperando. Cómo el cazador los venció allí, no lo sabe, pero supone que no importa. Allison no está, quizás debido a la lesión que sufrió con la manada de Austin. Él realmente no tiene nada en contra de Allison, ella parece ser lo suficientemente buena en su trabajo, pero preferirá a un hombre lobo sobre un cazador cualquier día.

Derek ve el edificio de dos pisos a través de su parabrisas delantero. La fachada está pintada de color naranja pálido, mientras que los marcos de todas las ventanas, las cortinas detrás de los grandes cristales y la puerta frontal son de color blanco. El techo de tejas marrones está medio cubierto de musgo verde oscuro. Alrededor del edificio hay una hierba exuberante, cada hoja cortada con precisión, y en la pequeña extensión del lado de la casa hay varios vehículos estacionados, que lo identifican como el garaje.

Cuando termina de inspeccionar, y admirar un automóvil deportivo azul marino, Derek mira por encima de la casa por última vez y nota varios ojos en las ventanas. Ellos miran sin vergüenza.

Cuando sale de su automóvil, la puerta de entrada se abre y una mujer de mediana edad sale, vestida con pantalones holgados y un suéter gris. "¿Que está pasando aquí?" Ella les pregunta, su voz ronca llena de temor. El viento sopla su largo cabello castaño en sus ojos.

"¿Dónde está Ennis?" Talia habla antes que nadie más pueda.

"¿Quién quiere saber?"

"Talia Hale, alfa de la manada de Hale".

El reconocimiento y el miedo cruzan el rostro de la extraña mujer. En un instante, ella se retira y cierra la puerta principal a una astilla lo suficientemente grande como para que su cara pueda ver. "Tienes que irte ahora mismo", ordena, con los ojos duros. "Nuestro alfa nos advirtió sobre tu repugnancia y no te tendré en su propiedad por más tiempo". Con eso, ella cierra la puerta completamente cerrada. Derek escucha el sonido de varias cerraduras que se deslizan en su lugar después.

Los Hales comparten miradas significativas con Chris, John y Aiden.

"¿Que hacemos ahora?" Cora pregunta, frunciendo el ceño hacia la casa.

"Mira y aprende", sonríe Peter, alejándose de su familia y caminando hasta la puerta principal.

"Peter, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Talia lo llama con cautela, dando un paso hacia adelante abortado.

Su hermano simplemente agita una mano desdeñosa antes de levantar su pierna derecha y patear la puerta con tal fuerza que la madera se astilla en el centro.

"¡Peter!"

"¿Qué? Queremos a Ennis, ¿no? Bueno, vamos por él".

Con eso, Peter vuelve a patear la puerta, rompiéndola por completo, y desaparece en la casa. Los gritos de pánico comienzan, dejando al resto del grupo no otra opción que seguirlo y tratar de mitigar la violencia.

La lucha se desata rápidamente. Lo primero que ve Derek es la mujer que había abierto la puerta, desplomada contra la pared y con una especie de herida de cicatrización lenta en la pierna. Peter está un poco más lejos en la casa, luchando contra un par de betas más de la manada de Ennis mientras intentan defenderse. Talia y Nicolas se apresuran a ayudar al miembro más problemático de su familia, deteniendo a sus oponentes y sacándolos de la comisión con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Mientras él está observando a sus padres, listos para intervenir ante la más mínima señal de que no tienen las cosas bajo control, Derek nota un movimiento en la parte superior de las escaleras. Levantando la vista, ve a un par de niños pequeños observándolos a todos, un niño y una niña. No pueden tener más de cinco o seis años, pero eso es todo lo que Derek puede discernir antes de que una mujer de unos veinte años aparezca detrás de ellos y los aleje del peligro que aparentemente percibe, como si no tuviera reparos en dañar a los niños.

Sin embargo, dada su entrada, supone que esta percepción es comprensible.

Cuando otra de las betas de Ennis intenta abalanzarse sobre ella, Talia lanza un gran rugido infundido con su poder alfa, haciendo que todos se acurruquen y se tapen los oídos. "¡Es suficiente!" Ella grita, sus ojos rojos brillantes. "No más. No estamos aquí para lastimar a ninguno de ustedes. Sólo queremos que Ennis responda por sus crímenes".

"¿Crímenes? ¡Ustedes son los criminales aquí!" La mujer que respondió a la puerta rebota, empujándose contra la pared.

"Te aseguro que no lo somos".

La mujer se deslumbra. "¿Así que no acabas de irrumpir en nuestra casa y lastimarme?"

Talia mira de reojo a Peter. "Me disculpo por eso. Mi hermano actuó fuera de turno. No volverá a suceder", dice con seriedad. "Pero todavía queremos a Ennis. Él  _es_ un criminal que ha hecho más daño a mi manada y otros que sospecho que incluso puede comprender."

"¿Cómo es eso?" un joven pregunta de dónde Talia y Nicolás lo habían dejado en el piso. Su cabello es corto y rubio y sus rasgos son fuertes, pero sus ojos son suaves.

John elige entonces hablar. "Se llevó a mi hijo, o al menos tuvo una mano en ello".

Los siguientes minutos se dedican a explicar todo lo que Derek y John han aprendido. La manada de Ennis parece incrédulo al principio,  _es_  una historia exagerada desde el exterior, pero una vez que Aiden les informa de cada interacción que ha tenido con Ennis, la incredulidad se desvanece una fracción. Derek está sinceramente impresionado con el valor del beta más joven. Aiden repite las palabras que Ennis le había dicho textualmente y no rehuye los detalles arenosos, aunque ese podría ser su plan; para sorprenderlos a aceptar la verdad.

"Eso suena como Ennis..." el hombre rubio dice inseguro.

"Honestamente ¿puedes creer esta mierda?" La mujer que abrió la puerta resopla.

"Dana, piénsalo. Sabes que Ennis tiene genio".

"Sí, ¿pero  _esto_?"

"Escuchaste los latidos de su corazón. No estaban mintiendo".

"¡Oh, por favor! Solo estás siendo estúpido, Kai," Dana se burla. "Como siempre eres. Nunca aprendes".

"Si puedo intervenir aquí", dice Talia puntualmente, "podemos probárselo".

* * *

De acuerdo con Kai, Ennis ha estado saliendo mucho por "negocios" en los últimos años, más a menudo que nunca antes. Siempre se niega a decir explícitamente de qué se trata este "negocio" y no reaccionó bien la única vez que Kai trató de presionarlo para saciar su curiosidad. Ennis había salido en otro de estos viajes hace unos días, pero ahora debe regresar en cualquier momento.

Derek yace a una distancia segura de la casa, listo para que Ennis muestre su rostro. Su familia está haciendo lo mismo, cada uno separado del resto para que rodeen el lugar. Tan pronto como alguno de ellos vea a Ennis, enviarán un mensaje de texto a los demás y volverán a converger. Talia había teorizado que, cuando se enfrentara, Ennis ya no podría mentir. La verdad de sus actos malvados sería expuesta y ninguna de sus betas sería capaz de negar lo que se les había dicho sobre su alfa.

Derek espera que funcione.

Justo cuando el sol está pintando el cielo con un degradado vibrante de amarillos, naranjas y rojos, el teléfono de Derek se ilumina en su mano con un mensaje de Laura, informándole que Ennis está en la propiedad. Incapaz de evitar que una sonrisa arrugara sus labios, Derek emerge de su escondite detrás de un tronco de árbol grueso y corre de regreso a la casa de manada de Ennis. En la distancia puede ver a su familia y a Chris haciendo lo mismo. Llega allí antes que nadie y, una vez que lo han alcanzado, él permite que su madre entre primero en el edificio.

Ennis está justo en el vestíbulo con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho, mostrando los músculos de sus brazos en un esfuerzo por intimidar.

Derek no está impresionado.

En otros lugares de la casa, los corazones de las betas de Ennis se escuchan latir rápidamente mientras esperan el resultado de este encuentro.

"Talia, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ennis pregunta.

"Creo que ya sabes, Ennis", responde Talia, sin molestarse en ocultar su desdén.

"¿Supongo que eres la razón por la que mi puerta principal está actualmente en astillas?"

Peter levanta la mano con una sonrisa astuta. "En realidad, ese era yo. De todos modos era feo, así que de nada".

"Dinos, Ennis," pide Talia, "¿qué le pasó a Stiles?"

"¿Stiles? ¿Le pasó algo a Stiles?" La boca de Ennis se abre en shock. Es un acto convincente.

"No sé si usted fue quien lo hizo, pero si no, sé que sabe quién lo hizo".

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

Al parecer, sintiendo que Ennis no se moverá tan fácilmente, Talia intenta una táctica diferente. "Tu manada dice que has estado muy ocupado durante los últimos años", dice en tono de conversación. "Lo que haya estado haciendo debe haber sido muy importante para que valga la pena abandonar sus deberes como alfa con tanta frecuencia. ¿Le interesa compartir con la clase?"

"Realmente no."

"Parece sospechoso, ¿no crees que ni siquiera le contarás a tu segundo al mando?"

"No tengo que explicarte cómo te dirijo las cosas por aquí, Talia", Ennis lo muerde, su acto se desvanece y deja atrás la molestia.

"Yo tampoco soy la única que piensa esto", se ríe entre dientes sin hacer ruido. "No, tuve una encantadora conversación con Kai y Dana sobre tus misteriosas desapariciones y dijeron que también lo encontraron sospechoso. Me parece que no estás haciendo un buen trabajo aquí".

Derek escucha las palabras de su madre y trata de averiguar qué está haciendo ella. No se le ocurre al principio, pero cuando mira la vena palpitante en el medio de la frente de Ennis, él entiende. Talia está tratando de incitar a Ennis para que lo arruine, lo que lo enoja tanto que accidentalmente deja escapar algo y le da una oportunidad que ella puede explotar. Él esconde su sonrisa detrás de su mano y comparte una mirada con Laura, quien, solo por esa mirada, se da cuenta de que también se adhirió a los métodos de su madre.

"Al menos a nadie de mi manada lo han sacado frente a mí", responde Ennis, con el labio superior encogiéndose en un gruñido.

"Caramba, me pregunto por qué..." murmura Cora.

"De todos modos", continúa Talia, ignorando a su hija, "creo que es triste, el estado de las cosas aquí. Si vas a continuar con estas misteriosas salidas, no puedes contarle a nadie y dejar a tu manada para que se las arregle por sí mismas. ¿No crees que es mejor que renuncies? Ya no sirve de nada ser un alfa si realmente no vas a hacer el trabajo. ¿Qué pasa con Kai? Estoy seguro de que sería un reemplazo aceptable. Joven pero capaz".

Ennis sacude la cabeza. "Eso nunca va a pasar".

"¿Conoces a tu manada, Ennis?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu desaparición no fue todo lo que hablé con ellos. También los conocí un poco", Talia miente, tan experta que su latido del corazón nunca flaquea. "¿Sabías que Kai está viendo a alguien?"

Ennis frunce el ceño. "¿Quien?"

"Una encantadora joven cerca, justo en Weed. Las cosas van bien entre ellos en este momento. Kai es optimista, y espero que continúe de esa manera... Contar a los humanos que nuestro secreto siempre es un riesgo. Nunca se puede estar seguro de cómo ellos reaccionarán, después de todo".

"¡Como el infierno que está pasando!" Ennis gruñe.

"Oh, lo es. Pronto, también. La palabra 'matrimonio' fue mencionada más de una vez. Simplemente maravilloso, ¿no es así?"

Ennis avanza y pone un dedo grueso en la cara de Talia. Derek se estremece, lista para acudir en su ayuda, pero ella sigue siendo fuerte, no tanto como para estremecerse. "Sobre mi cadáver", dice Ennis, con los ojos rojos. "Nadie en mi manada va a tomar a una  _perra_ humana impura como compañera. Nunca hemos permitido que una mierda asquerosa como esa suceda con otras manadas, ¡y no vamos a empezar ahora! No, ella tiene que cuidarse. " Girando sobre sus talones, Ennis se aleja de nuevo ruge, "¡Kai! ¡Saca tu trasero aquí!"

El movimiento viene de todas partes de la casa y luego las betas de Ennis muestran sus caras una por una. Kai se queda atrás, protegido por sus compañeros de manada.

"No puedo creerlo", dice Dana en voz baja. "Tenían razón".

El alfa entrecierra los ojos. "¿Qué?"

"Realmente hiciste todas esas cosas que dijeron. Hiciste daño a todos esos niños".

Ennis se pone rígido, dándose cuenta de su error. "No lo hice. ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué diablos estás hablando!"

"Ahí es donde has estado yendo por estos últimos años, y por qué te negaste a decirnos lo que estabas haciendo", continúa Dana, sin siquiera escuchar las negaciones de su alfa. "Cada vez... Cada vez, lastimabas a un niño. Como lastimaste a su joven amigo. Como lastimaste a ese chico Stiles. Como si dijeras que ibas a lastimar al compañero que ella inventó para Kai".

Ennis mira a Talia, el nerviosismo comienza a mostrarse. "¿Invento?"

"Sí", confirma Talia. "Invente."

"Y jugaste bien", dice Derek con aire de suficiencia.

"Tú no eres nuestro alfa", dice otra de las betas de Ennis, fulminándola con fiereza. "Me niego a llamarte así nunca más".

"Yo también", concuerda otro.

Y otro. "Yo igual."

Talia mira por encima de su hombro y asiente a Derek, Chris y John antes de avanzar hacia Ennis. "Vienes con nosotros, incluso si tengo que dividirte por la mitad para hacerlo".


	22. La Búsqueda

_\- El Pasado: sábado 1 de agosto, 2015 -_

_Stiles sigue diciéndose que solo debe ignorar lo que descubrió en la computadora de Adrian. Derek todavía lo atrae, pero él lo ignora. Tiene que hacerlo, cree que se desentrañará completamente si no lo hace. Pero es difícil; cada vez que Stiles cierra los ojos, ve la foto de Derek y el chico que se parece exactamente a él. Cada vez que se despierta por la mañana, por un breve momento siente una profunda satisfacción, como si todo lo que había soñado fuera algo feliz en lugar de algo doloroso y que causara pánico._

_Pero entonces, el momento siempre termina cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que el brazo que pesa sobre su cintura es el de Adrian. Luego se queda con este doloroso vacío, como si algo estuviera muy mal, como si se supone que Adrian no es el que lo sostiene por la noche._

_Él no sabe por qué. Adrian siempre lo ha cuidado, siempre ha sido su amigo y su alfa. Eso es lo que Adrian le dijo, y a pesar de sus estallidos de violencia, confía en Adrian._

_¿No es así?_

_Una mañana, cuando siente que el hombre se despierta detrás de él y sale de la cama, llevando consigo el peso atrapado de su brazo, Stiles mantiene los ojos cerrados y finge estar aún dormido. Él hace esto a menudo ahora. Sabe que Adrian siempre puede decir que está despierto por la respiración y el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, pero Adrian nunca dice nada y realiza sus tareas matutinas de manera normal._

_Sólo cuando oye que se cierra la ducha, Stiles abre los ojos. Mira la pared frente a él por unos momentos antes de levantarse y salir del dormitorio principal. En la cocina, enciende la cafetera de Adrian y recupera los ingredientes para panqueques de la nevera y los armarios. Él tiene que tener el desayuno listo para cuando Adrián lo encuentre, de lo contrario, Adrián estará enojado._

_Eso también ha comenzado a suceder con más frecuencia: la ira. Stiles no sabe por qué, pero le aterroriza. Antes, los únicos destellos que tenía del temperamento formidable de Adrian eran cuando rompía una regla o hacía algo que no debía hacer, como la vez que dejaba los platos sucios en el fregadero de la cocina durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora, Stiles ni siquiera tiene que hacer algo mal para volver loco a Adrian. Simplemente sucede aparentemente al azar, y Stiles sale con un nuevo moretón o dos cada vez que Adrian lo maneja demasiado, su potencia alfa mejorada no se controla._

_Adrian nunca se acuerda. Stiles solía marearse tratando de mantenerse al día con las dulces palabras y los toques suaves de un alfa en un momento y sus paroxismos de rabia al siguiente. De un lado a otro, de un lado a otro, hasta que Stiles dejó de intentar predecirlo o entenderlo._

_Ahora solo... es._

* * *

_\- El Pasado: miércoles 21 de octubre, 2015 -_

_Casi dos meses después, Stiles no cree que las cosas puedan empeorar mucho más. Adrian ahora está enojado la mayoría de las veces, saltará sobre la infracción más pequeña. Stiles está en un estado constante de caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo y su cuerpo lleva nuevos moretones casi a diario. Ya nunca duerme en la habitación de Adrian, no confía en él para no arremeter contra él mientras está inconsciente, causando aún más daño. La habitación desnuda de Stiles no es acogedora y siempre esta fría, pero incluso dormir solo en su propia cama es mejor que despertarse en medio de la noche por Adrian murmurando en su sueño y clavando sus garras en el torso de Stiles._

_El alfa casi nunca sale de la casa tampoco. Pasa su tiempo deambulando como si estuviera buscando algo, pero nunca lo encuentra. Rompe cosas en su frustración (jarrones, el cristal dentro de marcos de cuadros, incluso una mesa) y luego, más tarde, regresará, verá el objeto roto y culpará a Stiles por ello. En sus raros momentos de lucidez, Adrian nunca se da cuenta de las lesiones que ha infligido a su cargo, ni siquiera cuando Stiles deja de ocultarlas. Tal vez él no_   _quiere_   _darse cuenta._

_Eventualmente, Stiles tiene que dejar de escapar de lo que vio en la computadora de Adrian. Si no lo hace, entonces Adrian podría matarlo uno de estos días, y Stiles realmente no quiere morir. Está claro que tiene algún tipo de conexión con Derek. Ya no puede vivir en la negación, no puede fingir que su descubrimiento no había puesto una grieta gigante en la realidad que Adrian pintó para él cuando se despertó en el sofá de la sala. Tal vez si Stiles puede descubrir cómo llegó a ser una foto en la página de Facebook de Derek, él puede destruir esa realidad y descubrir la verdad. Cualquiera que sea esa verdad puede ser._

_El único problema es la repentina transformación de Adrián en un solitario. Con el alfa casi siempre alrededor, Stiles no puede arriesgarse a colarse en su estudio de nuevo._

_Pero entonces algo milagroso sucede._

_El miércoles por la mañana, Stiles se arrastra fuera de la cama para hacer el desayuno y no escucha más que silencio. Busca en todas las habitaciones, incluso presiona su oreja contra la puerta cerrada del estudio de Adrian, pero aún no oye nada. Adrian no está allí. No es hasta que Stiles vuelve a visitar su habitación que ve una nota amarilla pegada a la puerta._

Voy por comestibles. Vuelvo alrededor de las 12.

_Una revisión del reloj en la sala le dice a Stiles que debería tener casi dos horas antes de que Adrian regrese. Eso debería ser más que suficiente tiempo._

_Una vez que ha recuperado las llaves de repuesto de Adrian de la cómoda en su habitación, Stiles se sienta frente a la computadora en el estudio del alfa y repite lo que había hecho antes. Ya está encendido con el navegador de Internet abierto, por lo que es fácil encontrar la página de Facebook de Derek. Después de prepararse, Stiles hace clic a través de todas las fotos de perfil de Derek a la imagen de los dos juntos. Sabía lo que vería, pero Stiles aún siente una sensación de shock cuando vuelve a ver su propia cara. Es innegable que él, si es más joven y no tiene cicatrices. Se ve tan... feliz, tan_   _feliz_   _con su brazo lanzado alrededor de los hombros de Derek que hace que su pecho se contraiga dolorosamente ante esa extraña esa sensación._

_A medida que el impacto desaparece sigue mirando la fotografía, Stiles tiene la sensación de haberlo visto antes. Le toma varios minutos para determinar dónde, pero cuando lo hace, se apresura a volver a la habitación de Adrian y toma el marco de la mesita de noche._

_De vuelta en el estudio, sostiene el marco de la pantalla del ordenador y confirma sus sospechas: el sombrero rosa de fiesta, la chaqueta de cuero, la Henley con cuello de pico verde, las personas desenfocadas en el fondo... excepto por la cara de Adrian, las fotografías son idénticas. Ahora que Stiles está observando las cosas más de cerca y con una cabeza más clara, se da cuenta de algo sobre la foto tachada que no había notado antes, o tal vez había ignorado. El pecho de Adrian siempre ha sido suave, ya sea porque está naturalmente desprovisto de pelo o porque se lo afeita regularmente. Pero en la fotografía, el cuerpo en el que Adrian había superpuesto su cabeza (el cuerpo de Derek) tiene pelo en el pecho que se asoma por el cuello de su camisa._

_Ni siquiera es el color correcto. Es oscuro, a diferencia del pelo en la cabeza de Adrian. Si no fuera por la foto original en la pantalla de la computadora, tal vez Stiles trataría de explicarlo. Intentaría excusarlo pensando que Adrian simplemente se tiñe el pelo o algo así, pero con el pensamiento adicional sabe que eso no duraría mucho. No, a menos que Adrian también se tiñe el pelo de las piernas y las axilas._

_Al colocar el marco de la imagen en el escritorio, Stiles está a punto de salir de la foto en la pantalla cuando ve el texto a su derecha. En el cuadro blanco debajo del nombre de Derek hay una oración que no se había molestado en leer antes, su atención estaba demasiado centrada en la imagen de él y de Derek. Dice que la fotografía fue tomada en la fiesta de cumpleaños número 21 de Derek hace cinco años y luego, junto a eso, está su propio nombre._

Stiles Stilinski

_Lo mira y se da cuenta por primera vez de que nunca ha conocido su apellido, tan loco como suena. Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero ahora que lo es, también se da cuenta de que no sabe de Adrian. Apenas sabe nada._

_Pasando el cursor sobre su propio nombre, Stiles hace clic en él y sus ojos se abren cuando lo que debe ser su perfil aparece en la pantalla. Es similar al de Derek, y la mayoría se mantiene en privado, pero eso no importa. Todavía contiene más que suficiente._

_Aparentemente, solía vivir en Beacon Hills y asistía a la escuela secundaria local, lo cual tiene sentido porque él y Derek solían conocerse y Derek ahora es oficial allí. Solían ser amigos, o tal vez incluso más de lo que Stiles sabe._

_Abre una nueva pestaña y busca un mapa en Google. En la página a la que se dirige, Stiles escribe 'Beacon Hills' y observa mientras la pantalla se acerca a una sección en la mitad inferior del estado de California. Se acerca aún más y, con un escaneo rápido, encuentra la estación del sheriff. Se pregunta si Derek está dentro de él en ese mismo momento, se pregunta qué pasó para separarlos. ¿Derek está pensando en él como él está pensando en Derek?_

_Stiles espera que sí._

_Alejando sus ojos del edificio, sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño círculo en la pantalla con el texto 'Instrucciones' escrito debajo. Intrigado, Stiles hace clic en él. El mapa se aleja, pero no tan lejos como Stiles hubiera pensado. California todavía llena la página, pero ahora hay una serie de líneas azules y grises que conectan Beacon Hills con otra localidad a unas pocas ciudades llamadas Hemet. Ambos están dentro de los límites del Condado de Beacon y, según la información que el sitio web presenta a Stiles, están a menos de una hora en automóvil._

_Stiles no lo puede creer. Él y Derek han estado tan cerca todo este tiempo._

_Mirando la impresora a su lado en el escritorio, Stiles hace clic alrededor de la pantalla hasta que encuentra la opción de imprimir. Es un proceso ruidoso, pero una vez hecho, Stiles toma la hoja de papel, escribe el nombre de Derek en ella, la dobla y la guarda en su bolsillo trasero. Algo le dice que lo necesitará._

_Sin saber qué más hacer con este descubrimiento, Stiles cierra el navegador web. Debajo está la caja blanca con el grupo de carpetas que había encontrado la primera vez que usó la computadora de Adrian. Después de verificar para asegurarse de que aún tenga tiempo, Stiles hace lo que había querido hacer antes y hace clic con curiosidad en todo lo que puede. Todas las carpetas contienen elementos diferentes: algunos producen documentos y hojas de cálculo que Stiles no puede hacer cara o cola, mientras que otros están llenos de archivos .mp3._

_No es hasta que Stiles pasa por una carpeta que contiene archivos .psd que encuentra algo que vale la pena. Al hacer doble clic en uno de ellos se abre otra aplicación. Se tarda un rato hasta que el cuadrado azul en la parte inferior de la pantalla deje de rebotar lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero una vez que lo hace, en la pantalla aparece otra fotografía, esta también de él y Adrian._

_Habiendo pasado por allí cientos de veces, Stiles lo reconoce como una de las imágenes que cuelgan en el pasillo fuera del estudio. En él, él está sentado en una cama junto a su alfa y los dos están mirando algo a la derecha con lo que Adrian le había dicho que eran los controladores de videojuegos en sus manos. Adrian está más lejos de quien tomó la foto y tiene las piernas cruzadas, por lo que su altura no se manifiesta de inmediato. Si Stiles alguna vez lo hubiera pensado lo suficiente, habría visto lo que ve ahora: el cuerpo que está al lado no es tan alto como Adrian. Si Stiles tenía que adivinar, diría que tienen casi la misma altura, por lo que presume que esta es otra foto alterada y la original mostraba a Derek en lugar de Adrian._

_Volviendo a la carpeta, Stiles abre el resto de los archivos y siente que su sentido de la traición se hace más profundo con cada uno. Él conoce bien todas estas fotos, pero las verdades detrás de cada una son tan obvias ahora, como si un velo se hubiera levantado de sus ojos y estuviera viendo claramente por primera vez. Hay algo ligeramente apagado en cada foto: no hay suficiente disparidad de altura; pelo oscuro en el pecho en lugar de rojo o ninguno en absoluto; un extraño desenfoque alrededor del largo cabello de Adrian._

_Todas son falsedades. Cada uno de ellos._

_Incapaz de ver más la evidencia, Stiles cierra todo y se aleja del escritorio. Se sienta allí para que Dios sepa cuánto tiempo, tratando de procesar todo lo que sabe ahora. ¿Cómo se conocen realmente él y Adrian?_

_Debido a las fotos falsificadas, Stiles no puede confiar en lo que Adrian le había dicho acerca de ser su alfa. Retrocede, repite cada palabra que puede recordar que Adrian le contó y buscó pistas. Piensa en unas pocas cosas pequeñas que, por sí solas, no significan nada, pero, cuando se suman, forman algo más grande. La pista más cruda proviene de la conversación que tuvieron el día que se despertó en el sofá, cuando Adrian habló brevemente del accidente que le costó a Stiles sus recuerdos. El alfa había dicho que también tenía miedo de perder a Stiles, lo que implicaba que había perdido a alguien antes._

_Tal vez la gente en la fotografía que Adrian usa como fondo de computadora. Stiles no estaba entre ellos._

_Levantándose de la silla, los ojos de Stiles aterrizan en las cajas sin etiquetas apiladas en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Había querido pasar por ellos la última vez que estuvo en el estudio, pero no había tenido tiempo._

_Él tiene tiempo ahora._

_Stiles se sienta en el piso alfombrado, arrastra la primera caja y abre las solapas superiores. En el interior hay una variedad de cosas: adornos, un montón de cubiertos oxidados, un cepillo para el cabello... incluso un par de camisetas gastadas. Cada artículo está chamuscado, ennegrecido por el fuego. Stiles levanta una bola de nieve y la agita, haciendo que toda la escarcha plateada del interior se arremoline alrededor del muñeco de nieve de plástico que se encuentra en el centro de un pequeño país de maravillas invernales. Reemplazándolo en el cuadro, Stiles decide que no hay nada de valor allí y se mueve._

_Rebuscando en una segunda caja, Stiles saca más ropa y la tira al suelo junto a él. En la parte inferior hay algo más, un libro grande con una cubierta verde en blanco. Stiles lo coloca en su regazo y lo abre para encontrar que es un álbum de recortes que contiene una serie de recortes de periódicos de varios estados. Cada uno cubre un incendio en la casa que mató a ocho personas. Stiles está horrorizado por los artículos y se pregunta por qué demonios Adrian los tiene almacenados en su estudio, pero luego, mientras sigue leyendo con interés, se encuentra con un nombre familiar._

_Un Adrian Emerson aparece como el único sobreviviente del incendio. ¿Podría ser este Adrian de Stiles?_

_Con el ceño fruncido, Stiles hojea el álbum de recortes. Los recortes de periódico están pegados cronológicamente a cada una de las páginas. El primero fue escrito el día después del incendio y obviamente es de la primera página de un periódico, la historia más grande del día. El texto en la parte superior es enorme y audaz. Llama al fuego una gran tragedia y asegura a sus lectores que se está llevando a cabo una investigación completa sobre su causa. Los siguientes recortes son mucho más pequeños y carecen de noticias reales, ya que los periodistas esperaron a que la información nueva se explotara con otro titular llamativo. No fue sino hasta una semana después de que llegó la información, cuando se confirmó que el incendio fue un acto de incendio en lugar de un accidente y las muertes fueron asesinatos._

_Stiles da vuelta a la página del álbum de recortes para ver otro enorme artículo de semanas más tarde, que revela la identidad de los autores como Kate, Gerard y Victoria Argent. Los tres murieron en un tiroteo cuando la policía local intentó hacer sus arrestos. Los otros dos miembros de la familia Argent, Chris y Allison, fueron encontrados inocentes de cualquier delito._

_Sintiendo una gran sensación de inquietud ahora, Stiles vuelve a poner todo dentro de la segunda caja y se mueve a la tercera._

_Allí encuentra un montón de marcos de cuadros. Contienen fotos de un grupo de nueve personas en diversas formaciones. Stiles los reconoce como las personas en el fondo de escritorio de la iMac de Adrian. Para él, esto confirma lo que el álbum de recortes lo había hecho sospechar, que la manada de Adrián murió en el incendio y que Adrián quedó como un alfa sin betas que cuidar. Le da pena pensar eso, así que busca las imágenes por sí mismo. No esperaba el éxito, no después de los archivos .psd que había encontrado anteriormente, pero la falta de su presencia en las fotografías sigue siendo algo decepcionante._

_Stiles se queda en el piso por un largo tiempo, solo pensando en todo lo que ha aprendido. Pero luego escucha un ruido en otra parte de la casa y se sobresalta de sus pensamientos. Maldice en su cabeza y se pone de pie. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Stiles no lo sabe, por lo que rápidamente tira todos los marcos de fotos de nuevo en la caja y los coloca de nuevo en su lugar contra la pared con los demás. Después de un rápido chequeo para asegurarse de que todo es cómo lo había encontrado, abandona la habitación y cierra la puerta._

_Dándose la vuelta, Stiles se queda sin aliento cuando ve que Adrian recorre el pasillo en su dirección. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se prepara para el dolor y los nuevos moretones, pero no llegan. El aire delante de él está perturbado pero nada más sucede._

_Al abrir de nuevo uno de sus ojos, Stiles entrecierra los ojos y los encuentra vacíos de Adrian. El alfa debe haber pasado junto a él y entrar en la sala de estar. Asegurándose de esconder el anillo de llaves de repuesto detrás de su espalda, Stiles se desliza hacia dicha habitación y toma a Adrian paseando a lo largo de la misma, claramente fuera de su mente otra vez. Por lo general, esto haría que Stiles se sintiera incómodo, pero en ese momento está agradecido por el hecho de que Adrian se haya apartado de la realidad por haber salvado su trasero. Dios sabe qué habría sido de él de otra manera._

_Antes de que el estado del alfa tenga la oportunidad de cambiar, Stiles se retira y devuelve el llavero a la parte posterior del cajón de calcetines de Adrian. Hecho esto, se encierra en su propio dormitorio, se recuesta en la puerta y respira con un suspiro de alivio. Tiene que ser más cuidadoso, o la próxima vez que se arruine de esa manera, la suerte podría no estar de su lado. Adrian podría ser consciente de los castigos, y Stiles preferiría evitar eso._

* * *

_\- El Presente: domingo 20 de marzo, 2016 -_

Incluso por arrogante y fuerte que es, afortunadamente para Ennis le queda claro que no tendrá ninguna posibilidad contra casi una veintena de hombres lobo enojados y un cazador experimentado. Al final, no tiene más remedio que capitular.

El alfa se sienta en la parte de atrás del autode John, sus ojos rojos se clavan en los de Chris mientras el cazador envuelve la cuerda de acónito alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos y luego los conecta con otra longitud, lo que significa que Ennis no puede levantar los brazos por encima de la altura del pecho. Sin duda, más que acostumbrado a estar en el extremo receptor de la ira de un hombre lobo en plena ebullición, Chris no presta atención a la mirada acalorada de Ennis, solo se asegura de que los nudos estén apretados. Una vez hecho esto, toma la jeringa que le había pedido a Derek que sostuviera para él y sin preámbulos mete la aguja en el cuello de Ennis.

" ¡ _Oye_! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo ?!" El alfa grita, dando vueltas.

"Sólo una precaución extra".

Chris empuja el émbolo hacia abajo y retira rápidamente la aguja cuando el barril está vacío. En segundos, las luchas de Ennis se vuelven menos severas.

"¿Qué demonios estaba en esa cosa?" Derek pregunta.

Chris respira antes de responder, como si estuviera decidiendo si debería o no. "Es un tipo de acónito que hizo mi padre", dice eventualmente, observando de cerca a Derek mientras Ennis se queda completamente inmóvil, con los ojos medio cerrados. "Reduce en gran medida la fuerza de un hombre lobo hasta el punto en que él o ella es tan débil como un gatito. Mi padre tenía la intención de usarlo para cosas mucho peores que esto, por supuesto, pero no hay razón por la que no podamos usarlo como corresponde a nuestras necesidades ahora ".

Al escuchar pasos, Derek mira por encima del hombro cuando su madre se acerca.

"Acabo de tener una idea", dice la mujer, con los ojos fijos en Ennis.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Talia levanta una mano con garras. "Si puedo meterme dentro de la cabeza de Ennis, podría ver quién más está involucrado en todo esto y confirmar nuestras teorías".

Zumbando con su aprobación, Derek permite que su madre tome su lugar al lado del crucero, pero no llega muy lejos. Chris se queda para mirar, también. Como nunca antes había visto este proceso de primera mano, Derek observa con gran interés cuando Talia desliza sus garras sobre la parte posterior del cuello de Ennis como si estuviera buscando el lugar correcto y luego, de repente, atraviesa la piel bronceada. Ennis hace un sonido tranquilo de dolor, pero Derek lo ignora, sus ojos suben por el brazo de su madre hasta su cara relajada. Sus ojos están cerrados y permanece inmóvil por un largo rato, hasta que Chris proclama su aburrimiento y se aleja para hablar con John.

Finalmente, cuando Derek también se está volviendo inquieta, Talia inhala bruscamente y retira su mano del cuello de Ennis, sus garras sangrientas desaparecen. Ella tropieza hacia atrás un par de pasos, por lo que Derek la apoya hasta que recupera el equilibrio. Cuando está seguro de que ella está bien, la libera de nuevo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Viste algo?" le pregunta con nerviosismo.

"Lo hice," respira Talia. Su rostro es ceniciento. "Teníamos razón. Kali también está involucrada y Deucalion es quien dirige el espectáculo. Dios, las cosas que hicieron con esos niños, con Stiles..."

"¿Viste a Stiles?"

"Sí. Ennis lo golpeó como lo hizo con Danny".

Derek apenas contiene la necesidad de arrancar la garganta de Ennis en ese momento. "Está bien, entonces", dice con fuerza. "Supongo que deberíamos ir".

De vuelta con los demás, Nicolas se da cuenta de lo afectada que está su esposa por lo que acaba de ver y la abraza. Nadie pide más detalles.

"¿Realmente tenemos que llevarnos ese imbécil con nosotros?" Cora pregunta con el ceño fruncido. "¿No podemos matarlo y acabar de una vez?"

"No, cariño, no podemos", se niega Talia, dejando los brazos de su esposo luciendo ligeramente mejor.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Necesitamos que le devuelva a Stiles sus recuerdos, ¿recuerdas?"

Cora suspira, decepcionada. "Correcto."

"Sobre eso..." interviene Derek, mirando a la sombra de la cabeza de Ennis que puede ver a través del parabrisas trasero de John. "No creo que sea una buena idea que hagamos que Ennis los devuelva a todos. Con todo lo que Stiles debe haber pasado, el dolor y la violación y el trauma emocional... tan fuerte como él es, no lo hago. No sé si él podría sobrevivir a eso. No sé si alguien podría hacerlo. Estás realmente conmocionada, mamá, y ni siquiera fuiste la que lo sobrevivió".

"¿Entonces estás sugiriendo que Ennis guarda esos recuerdos y solo le devuelve los recuerdos a Stiles antes de que todo esto pasara?" Talia aclara, su expresión pensativa. "Puedo ver tu punto, pero es una situación complicada y cualquier forma en que lo hagamos causará problemas. Por un lado, como dijiste, si hacemos que Ennis le devuelva todo a Stiles, corremos el riesgo de que sea demasiado para él. Por otro lado, si hacemos que Ennis deje de lado los recuerdos de abuso y lo devolvamos a su yo de dieciséis años, Stiles todavía tendrá preguntas acerca de por qué se pierde repentinamente cinco años de su vida y por qué su cuerpo está cubierto de cicatrices. No hay forma de ocultar lo que le sucedió, no completamente".

Derek entiende el punto que su madre está haciendo, pero para él hay un claro ganador. "Iré con la opción dos".

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Estoy seguro", confirma Derek con certeza. "Sí, tendremos que explicar algunas de las cosas que le han ocurrido a Stiles, pero  _saber_  qué sucedió será menos traumático que tener que revivirlo".

"Está bien. Es tu compañero, después de todo, así que no depende de mí decidir".

"John, ¿qué te parece?" Derek le pregunta al sheriff.

John mira a sus pies, pensando duro. "Si eso le ahorrará más dolor a Stiles", dice después de un momento, "entonces estoy de acuerdo".

Más momentos después, cuando Chris está seguro de que Ennis está fuera de servicio y estará durante mucho tiempo, el grupo vuelve a reunirse entre los tres vehículos que van a usar. El plan es el mismo que antes: Talia enviará a John al paquete de Kali esta vez en lugar de a Ennis, y Derek y Chris lo seguirán. Solo que ahora, con un prisionero en sus filas, hay que cambiar un poco a los pasajeros.

"Entonces, ¿quién va con quién?" Laura pregunta, mirando a su madre.

"Iré con Ennis", dice la mujer mayor. "En caso de que algo salga mal, estoy mejor equipado para lidiar con él".

"Iré contigo", ofrece Peter.

"Bien. Nic y Cora, ve con Chris, y Laura y Nathan irán con Derek".

Detrás del volante de su Camaro, Derek mira el cielo oscurecido con ojos cansados. Reflexiona sobre los méritos de todos ellos, ya que son como la noche desciende sobre ellos. Ya se ha esforzado mucho hoy en día, ya que ha detenido el paquete de Austin y ha conducido durante horas y horas en todo el estado. Piensa por un momento que es posible que no le quede suficiente energía para lo que está por venir, pero luego sacude la cabeza y gira las llaves en el contacto, dando vida a su automóvil. No pueden parar ahora.

Él no quiere perder otra noche para descansar, una noche en la que Stiles podría estar sufriendo un tormento aún más desconocido.

Además, la noche podría ser el momento perfecto para atacar.

* * *

_\- El Presente: lunes 21 de marzo, 2016 -_

Las instrucciones de Talia llevan al grupo a una casa que acaba de salir de Red Bluff en el condado de Tehama. Es la mitad de la noche cuando llegan y no hay luces encendidas en las ventanas, al menos no de inmediato. Cuando Derek levanta el freno de estacionamiento y apaga el motor de su auto, ve que las luces comienzan a encenderse en el segundo piso. Varios miembros de la manada de Kali, si no todos, sin duda fueron despertados por el ruido producido por los recién llegados a su propiedad.

"Ese es su auto", dice Talia una vez que todos están listos. Ella apunta a un Volkswagen azul.

"Así que ella está en casa", sonríe Peter. Nadie trata de detenerlo mientras camina hacia la puerta principal y la patea.

Dentro de la casa, los Hales y sus tres compañeros son recibidos por un Kali de aspecto furioso y seis betas aún en sus ropas de dormir, que, para un par de hombres, consisten en solo un par de calzoncillos. Sería una vista graciosa si la situación no fuera tan grave.

Ambos lados están parados en un callejón sin salida por varios momentos, ninguno de los dos haciendo el primer movimiento. Derek usa este tiempo para escuchar otros latidos del corazón en la casa, sin querer que sean emboscados. Supone que cuando no puede detectar que el paquete de Kali es mucho más pequeño que el de Ennis. Se alegra porque esto debería hacer que las cosas vayan más rápido.

"Talia, ¿cuál es el significado de esto?" Kali gruñe, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

"Sabes por qué-"

"Sí, realmente no tengo ganas de hacer toda esta canción y bailar otra vez", Peter interrumpe a su hermana. Él pone los ojos en blanco cuando ella le lanza una mirada que le dice claramente que se calle. Por supuesto, él no obedece. "Simplemente déjala ya fuera para que podamos pasar a Deucalion. Tan divertida como ha sido esta pequeña excursión hasta ahora, realmente necesito mi hermoso sueño, ¿sabes?"

Kali nivela a Peter con una mirada fulminante. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Dinos quién tiene a Stiles y te lo haré fácil", ordena Talia, con voz tranquila.

"No tiene sentido", responde Kali, aunque ella no es muy convincente. A ella no parece importarle lo suficiente como para actuar como lo hizo Ennis.

Talia se escapa de su grupo y camina hacia Kali, que se mantiene firme. "Sé lo que has hecho. Lo he visto en los recuerdos de Ennis", dice ella, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa complacida cuando los ojos de su adversario se estrechan una fracción, dejando de lado su disgusto. "Ni siquiera intentes negarlo otra vez. Sé que participaste en destruir a esos niños y venderlos para usarlos en formas enfermas. Y vas a pagar por eso".

"Alfa, ¿de qué está hablando esta mujer?" Pregunta uno de los betas de Kali, un hombre de estatura media. Parece estar en sus treinta y tantos años y tiene el pelo rubio arenoso.

Peter no logra esconder su diversión. "¿Alfa?" él se burla

"¡Muestra algo de respeto!" otro beta se burla.

"Creo que voy a pasar, gracias."

"¡Cállate, Peter!" Talia exige, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia él antes de devolverlos a Kali. "¿Vas a decirles el papel que jugaste? ¿O debería?"

"No tendrás la oportunidad", gruñe Kali, cambiando rápidamente a su forma beta y lanzándose hacia la otra alfa.

La pelea que sigue es áspera pero rápida. Evidentemente, Kali le enseña a su manada a pelear sucio, como Derek aprende cuando va a capturar a una mujer beta con un corte negro de duendecillo y evita por poco que le patee la entrepierna. Cora tiene su espalda, sin embargo. Ella no se abstuvo de hacer trucos sucios, para gran disgusto de su madre, ella codea la beta de pelo corto en el pecho y el estómago en una rápida sucesión, lo que la hace perder el aliento y acurrucarse sobre sí misma. Desde allí es fácil para Derek incapacitarla.

El paquete de Kali simplemente no tiene los números para defenderse de los de Talia, por lo que el resto de ellos bajan sin muchos problemas. En el momento en que solo se trata dela pelea de dos alfas, todos los demás que aún permanecen en pie están llenos de cortes y rasguños, pero por lo demás no es peor para el desgaste. Especialmente no los hombres lobo, cuyas rápidas tasas de curación se ocupan de sus lesiones en minutos. Se alejan de la lucha, permitiendo que Talia se encargue de ello.

Aunque Kali es una luchadora agresiva, Talia tiene el respeto que hace por una muy buena razón. Derek vio evidencia de ello en el restaurante y ahora ve más.

Kali fue capaz de durar todo el tiempo necesario para que sus betas fueran eliminadas a su alrededor, pero no es tan fuerte como lo fue Austin y no dura mucho más sin que nadie la ayude. Cuando Talia logra romper las defensas de Kali y abre profundas heridas en su torso que instantáneamente sangran profusamente, la lucha se gana.

Kali cae al suelo, sosteniendo sus manos sobre sus heridas. "¿Me vas a matar?" Ella jadea, mirando con calor a Talia.

"No", responde Talia, su forma beta retrocediendo. "Eso sería demasiado misericordioso después de lo que hiciste. Chris, ¿te queda algo de esa cuerda acónito?"

El cazador da un paso adelante. "Sí. Tengo un grupo, cortesía de los tipos que cuidan a Austin y su manada mientras hablamos".

"Bien. Ve a buscarlo".


	23. El Alfa

_\- El pasado: viernes 23 de octubre, 2015 -_

_Stiles contempla qué hacer sobre el descubrimiento del engaño de Adrián por un par de días. En los raros y lúcidos momentos del alfa, Stiles hace todo lo posible por fingir que todo es normal, correspondiendo cualquier toque afectuoso y limpiando la casa como siempre lo ha hecho. Él quiere retroceder cada vez que Adrian se acerca, pero logra no hacerlo._

_Por la noche, toma el mapa que había imprimido durante el fin de semana desde su escondite debajo de su almohada y lo mira durante horas. Traza la punta de sus dedos sobre donde termina la línea azul en Beacon Hills, imaginando cómo es Derek. Él piensa que, a diferencia de Adrian, Derek es probablemente bueno todo el tiempo. Las fotografías inalteradas que encontró que lo respaldan, son, a los ojos de Stiles, evidencias sólidas del hecho de que solían pasar mucho tiempo felices en compañía del otro._

_No cree que hubiera estado tan cerca de alguien que lo haya lastimado, por lo que Derek debe ser amable._

_El lunes por la mañana, Stiles aún no ha tomado una decisión sobre lo que debería hacer. Él y Adrian desayunan juntos, y Adrian está en uno de sus estados de ánimo placenteros cada vez más raros. Antes del sábado, Stiles habría absorbido la atención, desesperado como lo está en estos días por cualquier tipo de interacción positiva. Pero ahora... con lo que él sabe, solo se siente enfermo cuando Adrian charla sobre ponerse al día antes de presentar otra de sus noches de cine._

_Stiles está seguro de que esta noche no llegará a suceder (es probable que Adrian vuelva a estar loco), pero en realidad ya no le importa, no cuando se da cuenta de que todo es una mentira. Él mira a su tazón de cereal como si fuera la culpa._

_"¿Hay algo mal?" Adrian pregunta, bajando la cuchara con un estrépito._

_Al darse cuenta de que, de manera imprudente, dejó escapar su acto, Stiles le ofrece al alfa una sonrisa que espera sea convincente y sacude la cabeza. Afortunadamente, Adrian lo deja ir._

_"Está bien", dice el alfa, levantándose y poniendo su tazón vacío en el fregadero. "Tengo que hacer ese trabajo ahora, así que te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_Stiles asiente con la cabeza esta vez, acepta el beso que Adrian le pone en la frente y lo observa mientras camina por el pasillo hacia su estudio. Stiles solo deja caer su fachada de nuevo cuando el hombre cierra la puerta detrás de sí mismo, el sonido de la cerradura se está siguiendo._

_Realmente necesita tomar una decisión pronto._

* * *

_Apenas una hora después, cuando los platos del desayuno se han limpiado y se están secando en el estante de secado al lado del fregadero, Stiles camina por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar cuando se abre la puerta del estudio de Adrian. La manija rompe la pintura en la pared cuando la puerta rebota, pero a lo que Stiles puede prestarle atención es a la enorme figura de Adrian que está parado en la puerta. Las fosas nasales del alfa se ensanchan cuando respira pesadamente, todos sus músculos lucen más grandes que nunca mientras los mantiene tensos._

_Stiles se aterroriza instantáneamente y da un paso atrás, con la intención de escapar hacia la cocina, pero antes de que pueda moverse más, Adrian lo ha agarrado. Su hombro flaquea de dolor cuando Adrian lo arrastra a su estudio._

_"¿Qué es_   _esto _?" pregunta el alfa enojado, tirando a Stiles al escritorio.__

_Al principio, Stiles no sabe lo que Adrian está preguntando, pero luego sus ojos aterrizan en la pantalla de la computadora y su terror se multiplica por diez. En la pantalla hay una lista de sitios web visitados anteriormente, y entre ellos están todos los que Stiles ha visto recientemente: el sitio web de noticias, el sitio web del Departamento del Sheriff de Beacon Hills, la página de Facebook de Derek, su propia página de Facebook, los resultados de Google Maps. Piensa frenéticamente por una manera de suavizar esto, de calmar a Adrian, pero su mente está en blanco y no puede hacer nada cuando Adrian lo gira de nuevo y se cierne sobre él._

_"Has estado mirando cosas que no deberías", afirma el alfa, su voz es aparentemente tranquila. "Has estado mal"._

_Stiles recupera el control de su cuerpo lo suficiente como para sacudir la cabeza, pero Adrian continúa._

_"¿Qué has estado planeando? Estás planeando dejarme, ¿es eso?" el hombre gruñe, caminando imposiblemente más cerca para que Stiles tenga que inclinarse hacia atrás sobre el escritorio. "Eso nunca va a pasar... eres mío. ¡_ Mío _!"_

_Stiles no está seguro de lo que sucede después, pero se va volando y se estrella contra la pared. Oye un gran chasquido cuando cae en el suelo y gime, con el brazo derecho palpitando. Cuando ve a Adrián que viene hacia él por el rabillo del ojo, se queda dónde está, petrificado. Él realmente quiere levantarse y correr, pero es incapaz de siquiera una contracción._

_Su incapacidad para moverse se resuelve para él cuando Adrian lo levanta con su camiseta y sujeta su parte delantera contra la pared con un brazo sobre los omóplatos. La presión hace que sea difícil aspirar aire._

_"No me vas a dejar", dice Adrian, con los ojos rojos y los colmillos abiertos. "¡Nadie me va a dejar nunca más!"_

_Stiles siente algo agudo en la parte posterior de su cuello antes de que todo se vuelva negro._

* * *

_\- El pasado: sábado 24 de octubre, 2015 -_

_Stiles se despierta en su cama con una mente nublada. Se sienta y mira alrededor de su habitación, confundido en cuanto a cómo llegó allí. No recuerda haberse ido a dormir, y de todos modos ya no preferiría dormir solo. Con algo de esfuerzo, lo último que Stiles puede recordar es sentarse con Adrian para otra de sus noches de cine. Tal vez se quedó dormido en medio de una de las selecciones y el alfa lo llevó a su dormitorio. Si, debe ser eso._

_Stiles bosteza e intenta salir del lado derecho de la cama como de costumbre, pero no puede. Tan pronto como ejerce presión sobre su brazo derecho, el dolor se enciende al máximo y vuelve a caer de espaldas con un grito. Tan pronto como su cerebro vuelve a estar en línea, Stiles mira hacia abajo a su antebrazo y parpadea en silencio ante la tela que está envuelta alrededor de él. No había notado esta anomalía antes. Lo empuja con suavidad y detecta un par de piezas largas de algún material duro debajo de cada lado, sujeto por la tela, una férula, la mente de Stiles. Cómo llegó allí, sin embargo, él no lo sabe._

_Nuevamente intenta dejar su cama, esta vez con más cuidado. Se adentra en el pasillo y sigue sus oídos a la cocina, donde Adrian está de pie frente a la nevera abierta. El alfa se vuelve hacia él mientras se acerca._

_"Estás despierto", dice Adrian, su cara impasible._

_El impacto de la vista frente a él hace que Stiles se detenga en medio del piso. Adrian tiene un aspecto diferente al de ayer: es más delgado, su piel posee una calidad pálida de aspecto malsano. El comportamiento del alfa también es diferente, más tenue. Su rostro sin afeitar no está tan abierto y sus ojos están apagados y no tan cálidos, como si no estuviera del todo allí. Stiles mira fijamente por un largo tiempo, su cerebro no logra descubrir cómo pudo haber pasado esto. Se queda mirando durante tanto tiempo que Adrian se impacienta y vuelve a inspeccionar el contenido de la nevera._

_"¿Qué quieres comer?" Adrian pregunta, mirando por encima de su hombro. "¿Gofres?"_

_Stiles, superando lo peor de su conmoción ahora, asiente en silencio. A decir verdad, a él realmente no le importa. Sigue de pie en medio de la cocina y observa a Adrian mientras trata de preparar al bateador para el desayuno. Tratar de encontrar una explicación termina haciendo que le duela la cabeza, por lo que se detiene al cabo de un rato y se sienta en la isla, con los ojos fijos en Adrian._

_"Come," dice el alfa unos minutos después. Le presenta a Stiles un par de waffles ligeramente recocidos y toma un taburete frente a él._

_Stiles mira su cuchillo y tenedor y luego su brazo derecho, reflexionando sobre cómo se supone que debe comer sin eso. Cuando no se mueve para usar ninguno de los utensilios, Adrian finalmente se da cuenta de que algo anda mal y una extraña mezcla de culpa y rabia se dibuja en su rostro._

_"Oh, eso..." frunce el ceño. "Tuviste otro accidente. Solo come con tu mano buena"._

_No queriendo seguir presionando el tema, Stiles hace lo que se le dice. Toma torpemente los bocadillos de sus waffles hasta que todos se han ido y luego pone su plato en el fregadero, lo que le presenta otro problema. Parte de lo que se requiere de él es limpiar después de él, incluso lavar los platos, pero ¿cómo se supone que haga eso con una sola mano útil?_

_Adrian aparece a su espalda mientras sigue pensando en ello, deslizando su propio plato en el fregadero mientras su respiración agita los pelos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles. "Estoy seguro de que lo resolverás", dice el alfa antes de irse._

* * *

_Después de que Stiles finalmente termina de lavar los platos, sale de la cocina y camina por la casa. Ahora que su mente no se demora en dormir, ve cosas en el pasillo que no había visto antes, más marcos de fotos faltantes en las paredes y vidrios rotos en la mayoría de los que quedan. Este hallazgo lo hace sentir aún más descentrado, y mientras Stiles sigue entrando a la sala de estar, observa cómo las cosas también han cambiado allí._

_La pequeña mesa auxiliar que solía sentarse al lado del sofá se ha ido, al igual que el jarrón que anteriormente estaba en la esquina al lado de la unidad de entretenimiento. Las paredes tienen un par de agujeros, Stiles adivina con los puños, y la mesa de café tiene grietas corriendo a través de ella, como si estuviera a un golpe de distancia._

_Como Adrian, es como si la casa hubiera cambiado completamente de la noche a la mañana._

_Tratando de no dejar que su pánico lo supere, Stiles permanece en la sala antes de que se le presente una posible explicación. Recuerda haber leído algo hace unos meses en uno de los libros de Adrian, que se centraba en la biología del hombre lobo. Necesitándose asegurarse, Stiles recupera este libro de donde recuerda haberlo devuelto al librero en el dormitorio de Adrian y lo ha llevado de vuelta a la sala de estar._

_Se sienta en el borde del sofá y abre el gran libro sobre la mesa, hojeando las páginas gastadas hasta que encuentra el capítulo que quiere. Cubre las habilidades únicas que poseen los alfas. Rápidamente lo lee de nuevo, su teoría se vuelve más probable con cada palabra._

_Cuando termina, Stiles enciende la televisión y pasa a la estación de noticias local. No le presta atención a lo que dice el presentador, solo mira la fecha y la hora en la parte superior de la pantalla._

_Le faltan más de tres meses._

_Sin saber qué hacer con esta información, Stiles permanece allí por mucho tiempo. Él mira su brazo y tiembla cuando otro pensamiento horrible entra en su cabeza. ¿Y si no tuvo otro accidente? ¿Y si Adrian fue el que se rompió el brazo?_

_Stiles recuerda el día en que se olvidó de lavar los platos y Adrian lo había tratado con rudeza. Recuerda los moretones que empañaron la piel pálida de su brazo durante semanas después del hecho._

_¿Es posible que Stiles haya arruinado otra vez, solo que esta vez tan mal que Adrián fue demasiado lejos y luego trató de borrar el daño? Eso explicaría el destello de culpa que Stiles había visto en su cara durante el desayuno. No le gusta pensar que Adrian sería capaz de algo así, pero el alfa que conoció hoy no es el de su memoria más reciente, y aunque lo desea, se encuentra incapaz de descartarlo por completo._

_Esta nueva versión lo desconcertó, si es honesto consigo mismo._

_Sintiéndose vulnerable simplemente sentado en la sala de estar de esta manera, Stiles se retira precipitadamente a su habitación y cierra la puerta firmemente detrás de él. Es una tontería, pero el hecho de tener esa barrera extra entre él y Adrian le permite relajarse, aunque solo sea marginalmente. Respirando más fácilmente, se sube delicadamente a su cama, sus movimientos son lentos debido a su brazo._

_Cuando su cabeza golpea la almohada y se retuerce en su lugar para sentirse cómodo, se confunde cuando escucha un extraño sonido de arruga. Usando su brazo bueno, alcanza debajo de la almohada y saca un pedazo de papel doblado y ligeramente arrugado. No recuerda haberlo guardado allí, por lo que debe haberlo hecho durante el tiempo que falta. Suponiendo que esta es su única pista para descubrir por qué, él duda seriamente que Adrian le dirá, considerando que fue el único responsable, que Stiles se vuelve curioso en vez de confundido._

_Desplegando con entusiasmo el papel, examina lo que está impreso en él y no sabe qué hacer con él. Es claramente un mapa, pero ¿de qué? No reconoce ninguna de las ubicaciones o el nombre que está escrito a mano en el extremo izquierdo de la línea azul que se extiende a lo largo, por lo que no sabe por qué se molestaría en imprimirlo o escribir el nombre. Stiles sabe que la escritura es suya, pero ¿quién es Derek Hale y cómo podría incluso imprimir el mapa?_

_Stiles levanta los ojos del papel y mira su puerta. ¿Rompió una de las reglas de Adrián y entró en el estudio? ¿Es por eso que Adrián se enojó y se rompió el brazo?_

_Tal vez._

_Stiles tiene tantas preguntas y no respuestas. Le frustra._

_El papel no le dice nada, así que está a punto de arruinarlo y tirarlo en el cubo de basura cuando atrapa lo que dice en el otro extremo de la línea azul:_

Casa

_Es suficiente para hacerle reconsiderar. Si este 'Hogar' es donde está Stiles en este momento, entonces está cerca de este Derek Hale._

_Decidiendo que debe haber tenido una razón para imprimir el mapa, él lo sostiene, lo dobla y lo pone debajo de su almohada. Él puede resolverlo más tarde._

* * *

_\- El Presente: lunes 21 de marzo, 2016 -_

Después de atender sus heridas, Derek y los demás dejan a Kali y su manada en manos capaces de los amigos cazadores de Chris, a quienes no les importa agregarlos con la manada de Austin en su viaje de regreso a su base de operaciones. El último puerto de escala de Derek es la casa de Deucalion fuera de Sierra City, Condado de Sierra. Es un área con abundantes árboles y vegetación, el lugar perfecto para que los hombres lobo se sientan conectados con la naturaleza. Mientras conduce a través de él, aun siguiendo el auto de John, a Derek le recuerda la casa de su familia en la Reserva Beacon Hills.

Cuando John y Chris se detienen a un lado de la carretera a una media milla de la casa de carga de Deucalion, Derek sigue su ejemplo y sale de su auto con sus hermanos a cuestas. "¿Vamos a disparar las armas?" él pide.

"Ojalá que eso no sea necesario", dice Talia. "Pero si es..."

"Podrían ser como la manada de Ennis, dispuestos a escuchar la razón", teoriza Nicolas esperanzado, ansioso por evitar más violencia.

Talia sonríe irónicamente. "O como el de Kali con esteroides. El de Duke es mucho más grande que el de ella".

Peter se ríe de forma infantil, ganándose un ojo de Laura.

"¿De verdad, tío?" ella dice con exasperación

"¿Qué?" Peter parpadea inocentemente. "¡Estaba justo ahí!"

"Realmente no tienes un hueso maduro en tu cuerpo, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, puedo pensar en uno", el hombre se ríe de nuevo.

"Esto es serio, Peter", le dice Talia a su hermano, con un tono severo. "No tenemos tiempo para más tonterías, así que reunámonos. Te necesitamos".

Pedro mira a los cielos con un suspiro. "Sí, bien, me  _portaré_  ".

"Bien. ¿Estamos todos listos?"

Todos murmuran su consentimiento, por lo que el grupo comienza la caminata a través de los árboles hasta la casa de carga de Deucalion, dejando a un Ennis drogado solo en el auto de John. Hay una tensión palpable en el aire, las palabras de precaución de Talia parecen jugar en la mente de cada persona. También atraviesan los de Derek, y él no puede evitar preocuparse por el resultado de esta inminente pelea. Han salido relativamente ilesos hasta ahora; algunas lesiones menores aquí y allá, además de la herida más sustancial que dejó a Allison fuera de servicio, pero la dejó con vida.

Derek no quiere pensarlo, no puede soportar la idea de perder a nadie en su familia, ni siquiera a Peter, pero el pensamiento sigue ahí.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Derek aleja sus preocupaciones porque sabe que solo lo distraerán y potencialmente lo llevarán a su propia desaparición, y él no puede tener eso. Necesita mantenerse vivo por el bien de Stiles.

"Nos estamos acercando", susurra Talia quince minutos después. "Probablemente ya nos habrán oído venir".

"¿Has estado aquí antes?" Cora le pregunta.

"Solo una vez, hace unos años. Es... ostentoso, por decir lo menos".

"Parece que muchas manadas tienen casas enormes", agrega John desde donde camina entre Derek y Cora. "Poppy estaba un poco loco. Era tan elegante que temía tocar cualquier cosa por miedo a romper algo".

Talia murmura su comprensión. "La mayoría de las manadas se remontan a generaciones y generaciones", dice ella desde el frente del grupo. "Eso es un montón de tiempo para acumular una cantidad decente de dinero, y como probablemente ya sepas, una manada debe estar muy cerca. Muchos terminan eligiendo vivir en el mismo lugar, lo que requiere una casa grande. No somos una excepción a esa regla".

Ella suspira "Entonces, por supuesto, hay algunos alfas que no tienen el control adecuado de su orgullo y les gusta presumir con sus posesiones e incluso obligar a sus betas a permanecer lo más cerca posible. Me dio la impresión de que Ennis era así con los suyos. Nunca haría eso, por lo que no tuve ningún problema con que Derek y Laura consiguieran sus propios lugares, pero como alfa recibí el impulso".

"¿Se me permite hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre  _amar_  esta pequeña lección de biología o no sería lo suficientemente serio?" Peter pregunta.

"Para estar seguro, simplemente no hables", dice Talia en breve.

"Sí, capitán."

Desde entonces, Talia les dice a todos que estén tan tranquilos como los ratones.

Cuatro minutos más tarde, los árboles se apartan para revelar un claro gigantesco, en cuyo centro se encuentra una mansión. Derek lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Pensó que la casa en la que creció era grande, pero ni siquiera se compara con la vista que tenía delante.

Compuesta por tres pisos, la casa de Deucalion parece tener casi el doble de pies cuadrados que la casa Hale. La fachada de ladrillos es prolífica con ventanas en filas, tantas que a Derek le cuesta adivinar para qué podría ser más de la mitad de las habitaciones a las que pertenecen. Derek adivina que las palabras de su madre sobre el tamaño de la manada de Deucalion jugando con su mente, suponen que el tercer piso, y quizás también el segundo, está compuesto solo de habitaciones para todos los miembros de la manada, pero la planta baja sigue siendo un misterio.

En frente de la casa, un montón de diferentes vehículos están estacionados, todos los diferentes modelos y todos los colores del arco iris. Derek también puede escuchar muchos latidos dentro de la casa, demasiados para contarlos, por lo que sabe que la mayoría, si no toda la manada de Deucalion, está actualmente en casa.

"Aquí vamos", susurra Talia, mirando hacia la puerta principal.

Enfocando su audición, Derek es capaz de discernir una serie de pasos al otro lado de la puerta justo antes de que se abra.

"Talia, esto es una sorpresa", saluda un hombre, mirando hacia fuera. Su piel es oscura y el pelo en su cabeza es áspero y corto, su camiseta negra y sus pantalones vaqueros se aferran a su alto cuerpo. Su tono es agradable, pero sus ojos recorren la manada Hale con disgusto.

"Hola, Omar. Me gustaría hablar con Deucalion, por favor", dice Talia, forzando una sonrisa.

La mandíbula de Omar se aprieta y él cierra la puerta infinitamente. "No está aquí ahora. Tendrás que volver más tarde".

"¿Entonces de quién es ese auto?" Talia apunta a un vehículo a la derecha, un BMW Serie 3 blanco. "Prefiero hacer esto amigablemente, pero me temo que tengo que insistir".

"¿Por qué?"

"Tiene crímenes por los que responder. Grandes".

Omar murmura y un lado de su boca se eriza. "Entonces tú sabes."

Si Talia está sorprendida por esta aparente admisión de culpa, no lo demuestra. "Lo hacemos. Ahora hazte a un lado y déjanos entrar".

"Duke está haciendo lo correcto. Ahora vete a la mierda".

Con eso, Omar cierra de golpe la puerta y el movimiento se puede escuchar en toda la casa mientras la manada de Deucalion se moviliza. Derek escucha con aprensión todo esto y reza para que tengan suficiente fuerza en sus propios números para superar las probabilidades.

"Armas ardiendo, lo es," suspira Talia.

En el segundo siguiente, se transforma en su forma beta y corre hacia la puerta principal. Derek también se desplaza, y corre tras ella con el resto de su familia mientras su madre copia las acciones anteriores de Peter y rompe la puerta. La casa está repleta de hombres lobo, lo suficiente como para superar en número a la manada de Hale dos a uno, y tan pronto como Hales atraviesa la puerta principal se abalanzan.

Es una locura desorientadora, la cantidad de cuerpos volando por todas partes y profundos gruñidos y fuertes rugidos impregnan su aire.

Derek rápidamente se vuelve a emparejar con Cora contra otras cuatro betas. Derek adivina que tres de ellos son mayores, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años y dos mujeres de unos cincuenta y pocos años, y el otro es una niña de la edad de Cora que, a pesar de su juventud, evidentemente no carece de experiencia. Están exagerados y bien entrenados, y aunque Derek esperaba esto porque el comensal se dio cuenta de que Deucalion es tan poderoso y venerado como su madre y, por lo tanto, entrenaría a sus betas en consecuencia, todavía tiene dificultades para mantenerse con ellos.

Lucha junto con Cora, el hombre de mediana edad y la joven que lo atacan y las dos mujeres mayores que atacan a su hermana. Se mueven sin parar, tratando de derribar a los hermanos de la manera que puedan. El hombre, fornido de músculos, usa la fuerza bruta, mientras que la niña utiliza su pequeño tamaño para abrirse camino rápidamente entre los movimientos de su compañero de equipo. Derek usa sus antebrazos para bloquear la mayoría de los golpes del hombre, cada uno enviando ondas de choque discordantes a través de sus huesos, pero el ocasional se desliza y abre más oportunidades para que la chica logre sus propios golpes.

A la vista de Cora, Derek sabe que a ella no le va mucho mejor.

Seguro de que necesita cambiar las cosas antes de perder, deja de luchar defensivamente y se vuelve ofensivo. En lugar de bloquearlo cuando su adversario masculino lo golpea con sus garras, Derek desvía el ataque y lanza uno de los suyos.

El beta más viejo no espera este cambio de métodos, por lo que Derek logra abrir cuatro cortes limpios en el costado de su cara. El hombre tropieza hacia atrás, atrapado con la guardia baja, y Derek está a punto de aprovechar la oportunidad de hacer más daño cuando es detenido. La niña, a la que él había dejado de prestar atención de manera estúpida, reaparece repentinamente y arrastra sus piernas hacia afuera, enviándolo al suelo.

El aire sale de sus pulmones y la chica está encima de él antes de que pueda comenzar a recuperarlo. Ella araña viciosamente sus brazos levantados. Por el rabillo del ojo, Derek puede ver a las dos betas que Cora está luchando, empujándola hacia la parte delantera de la casa, separándolas e impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de que venga a rescatarlo, como si sus grandes ojos le dijeran que ella desea desesperadamente. El hombre mayor también ha recuperado su equilibrio ahora y se adelanta, su cara arrugada contorsionada con malicia.

Derek intenta agarrar las muñecas de la chica que está encima de él para evitar que ella lo arañe más, pero el hombre mayor agarra las suyas y las sujeta sobre su cabeza. Todavía sin aliento, Derek no tiene toda su fuerza y no puede liberarse del hombre ni puede pelearse con la chica. Ella le sonríe y le pasa sus afiladas garras por la garganta expuesta. Derek levanta su cabeza del suelo y presiona su barbilla contra su pecho para evitar que lo que él sabe esté a punto de suceder, pero la niña usa su otra mano para empujarlo hacia abajo.

"Le diré a Stiles que dijiste hola", se burla, con las garras preparadas para golpear.

A lo lejos, Derek puede escuchar a Cora gritar su nombre, pero en lo único que puede concentrarse son las palabras de la chica que está encima de él. Estaban destinados a provocar y lo hacen. La idea de ser eliminado antes de que pueda volver a ver a Stiles es simplemente inaceptable. Desde algún lugar profundo de él, Derek encuentra una nueva fuerza.

En el momento en que la niña golpea su garganta, se libera de las manos del hombre y la intercepta, sus dedos rodean su antebrazo y penetran profundamente en la piel. La niña se queda sin aliento ante el dolor inesperado y luego grita cuando Derek retuerce su brazo violentamente, el sonido del hueso rompiéndose en toda la casa.

Derek arroja a la niña fuera de él, le arranca la garganta de un solo golpe con su mano derecha y se levanta con gracia con un gruñido. El hombre que lo había sujetado lo mira con recelo, su actitud de segura desapareció a la luz de la muerte de la niña. Perdido por su lobo, Derek piensa que el aroma de esta inquietud sabe maravilloso. Él descubre sus colmillos y, antes de que el hombre mayor pueda hacer algo para protegerse, se abalanza sobre él y lo combate con cada gramo de agresión y habilidad que posee. Unos momentos más tarde, el hombre se une a su compañero de manada en la muerte.

Su lobo está retrocediendo ahora que sus posibles asesinos han sido enviados, Derek se enfoca en sus alrededores. Sale de la habitación en la que está y regresa al vestíbulo, desde donde puede ver a todos los demás.

Los miembros de su familia siguen luchando valientemente contra la manada de Deucalion, mientras que Talia se mueve entre todos los que parecen necesitar ayuda y les presta su fuerza alfa. Es un sistema que parece funcionar bien, excepto por Cora, quien, gracias a sus adversarios que la empujan a lo que parece ser la sala de estar y lejos de su familia, ahora está muy lejos del resto de la acción para que su madre la pueda ser de alguna ayuda Derek planea remediar eso.

Llega a la sala de estar justo cuando Cora está a punto de perder. La herida de su hermanita renueva la rabia que había sentido antes.

Tan rápido como puede, Derek se apresura a cruzar la habitación y aborda una de las betas contra las que se enfrenta Cora. La mujer no esperaba el ataque y caen al suelo, pero no tarda en recuperar la conciencia. Se da vuelta sobre su espalda y le da una patada a Derek, que apenas esquiva su pie. Antes de que ella pueda atacar de nuevo, él se voltea sobre su forma supina y pasa sus garras por su cuello. Ella gorgotea por unos segundos, sus manos se aferran a su garganta como si eso evitara que su sangre se derrame, y luego se queda quieta.

Cuando está seguro de que la mujer está muerta, Derek gira la cabeza y se complace en notar que Cora ahora está controlando la lucha nuevamente. Sabiendo que ella ya no necesita su ayuda, Derek se encuentra con una habitación diferente en busca del resto de su familia. Cuando ve que nadie parece necesitar su ayuda inmediata, se para y observa, listo para intervenir. Un par de otros miembros de la manada de Deucalion han sido eliminados, pero el hombre mismo no está en ninguna parte. Derek piensa que esto es altamente sospechoso.

Pasa los ojos por encima de todos los que están a la vista para realizar una doble comprobación: sobre su familia, luego Chris y Aiden mientras continúan atacándolo con la manada de Deucalion. Al principio, solo parece una pelea regular, pero luego se da cuenta.

La manada de Deucalion sigue alejando a sus enemigos de la parte trasera de la casa.

Derek rodea la violencia y, tan pronto como tiene una abertura, entra a la habitación y su familia no ha podido entrar. Resulta ser una biblioteca bastante extensa, las paredes alineadas con estanterías de techos altos llenas de libros. En el centro hay cuatro mesas de roble pesadas rodeadas de sillas, obviamente para leer.

Nada parece fuera de lo normal al principio, por lo que Derek ahoga todo el ruido a su alrededor y lo mira todo más de cerca. Una voz en su cabeza le está susurrando, diciéndole que debe haber algo aquí que simplemente no está viendo todavía. La voz suena sospechosamente como Stiles.

Derek los ve en su segundo circuito, con surcos en el piso de madera frente a uno de los estantes para libros. Stiles le hizo ver suficientes películas en su día para tener una idea de lo que esto significa.

Se acerca al librero y lo inspecciona en busca de cualquier cosa que lo diferencie de los que están a ambos lados. Alrededor del borde de todos ellos, un diseño está grabado en la madera, líneas que fluyen en bucles y curvas elegantes. Y en el lado izquierdo de la estantería con las marcas en el piso delante de él, hay un pequeño botón hábilmente escondido dentro de uno de los bucles grabados.

Derek lo empuja y da un paso atrás.

Por un segundo no pasa nada, pero luego la estantería vibra y gira lentamente hacia adelante. Detrás hay un conjunto de escaleras que conducen a la oscuridad.

Con una mirada atrás a su familia, Derek comienza el descenso. Lo sabe, no es prudente ir solo, pero no puede rechazar el tirón que siente, no cree que pueda esperar a que alguien más esté libre para venir con él. La escalera se alza sorprendentemente lejos del suelo, y Derek se vuelve más arriesgado a medida que la oscuridad se consume más con cada paso, la luz de la biblioteca no puede penetrar tan abajo. Corre su mano izquierda a lo largo de la pared de ladrillo junto a él mientras su vista sobrenatural entra en juego.

Finalmente llega a una puerta. Derek escucha una presencia en el otro lado y frunce el ceño cuando escucha una respiración lenta y el latido constante de una sola persona. Él reconoce esos sonidos, después de haber dormido junto a ellos todas las noches durante meses. Alcanzando el asa, Derek hace el menor ruido posible cuando abre la puerta, por si acaso es una trampa.

Sin embargo, no pasa nada. El ritmo de la respiración ni siquiera cambia, por lo que Derek cruza la puerta y mira la pequeña habitación que tiene ante él. Está iluminado por una única bombilla expuesta en el centro del techo. Hay una silla y una mesa en el lado izquierdo de la habitación con un plato vacío y un vaso encima, y allí, a la derecha, está Stiles.

Derek se queda allí y mira fijamente.

No puede creer que finalmente haya encontrado a su compañero otra vez. El joven parece estar durmiendo tranquilamente en un catre con solo un par de calzoncillos, algo que hace que Derek tenga miedo. El beta no puede ver ninguna marca nueva en la piel de su pobre compañero, pero eso no significa que no haya sido herido de alguna manera en los días desde que fue sacado del apartamento de Derek.

Justo cuando Derek da un paso hacia el catre, registra algo que se cierra con un clic y pasos que bajan con calma las escaleras.

Antes de que el recién llegado pueda llegar al final, Derek se coloca entre Stiles y la puerta, listo para defenderse a sí mismo y especialmente a su compañero a toda costa. Espera con la respiración entrecortada a medida que los pasos se acercan, y luego la persona a la que pertenecen entra a la habitación a través de la puerta que Derek había dejado abierta.

Deucalion.

Derek debería haberlo sabido. "Tú," gruñe.

"Yo", el alfa sonríe, sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda. "Hola, Derek".

Derek anhela hundir sus garras en el cuerpo de Deucalion y destrozarlo, pero primero quiere una explicación. "¿Por qué?" gruñe.

"¿Por qué?" Deucalion se ríe, como Derek acaba de decir algo gracioso. "Pensé que era obvio".

"¿Que eres un psicópata? Lo es. Todavía quiero saber por qué".

Con un poco de calma, Deucalion cierra la puerta y camina hacia la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a Derek. Sonríe cuando la beta se mueve con él, manteniéndose entre él y Stiles. "Bien", él asiente, "te lo diré. Se trata de pureza, por supuesto, aunque sé que ya estás al tanto de esto".

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Derek pregunta con cautela, sin abandonar su postura defensiva por un segundo.

Deucalion se recuesta en la mesa y se examina las uñas, evidentemente, sin preocuparse en absoluto de que Derek le dé el salto. "Hice que Ennis te espiara", explica como si estuviera hablando con un niño. "Desde que me informaron de que tu querido Stiles había regresado a casa, hice que Ennis visitara periódicamente Beacon Hills y escuchara para saber cuánto sabías. Estaría vigilando tu casa y la estación del alguacil durante horas, solo porque le pedí que lo hiciera".

Sus ojos se levantan para encontrarse con los de Derek. "Sabías mucho, para mi sorpresa. Estaba realmente impresionado. Nunca anticipé que te enteraras de lo de Aiden tan rápido, ni que los Argents vinieran a ti y que compartieras información entre ellos con tanta libertad. Esa era mi culpa, pero en realidad no importa. De todos modos, no te irás de aquí con vida".

Derek aprieta la mandíbula. "¿Por qué tomaste a Stiles otra vez?"

"Sabía que te estabas acercando y quería atar algunos cabos sueltos, así que hice que Ennis le robara al chico cuando estaba seguro de que lo habías dejado solo. Incluso le di una ingeniosa y pequeña botella de un raro acónito que no es realmente dañino para nosotros, pero cubriría sus huellas cuando se rompiera, pero gracias a Aiden, eso fue un desperdicio, ¿eh?"

Por mucho que Derek no quiera hacer su próxima pregunta, tiene que saberlo. "¿Por qué no solo matarlo si eso es lo que querías? ¿Por qué mantenerlo vivo?"

Deucalion frunce los labios. "Estaba planeando divertirme contigo, enviarte fotos y videos. De hecho, ya tengo algunos, pero no tuve la oportunidad de enviarlos antes de que llegaras". Del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, el alfa extrae su teléfono. "¿Quieres ver?"

"Te voy a matar por tocarlo".

"Estoy seguro de que lo intentarás".

"Ya hemos eliminado a Austin, Ennis y Kali", dice Derek con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Deucalion zumba pensativamente. "Bien por ti, pero creo que a Talia se le puede dar crédito por la mayor parte de eso. Incluso con esos tres derrotados, ¿realmente crees que eso significa que seré tan fácil? Confía en mí, no tengo ninguna intención de perder aquí hoy. Es una pena que Kali y Ennis se hayan ido; fueron útiles, leales, pero encontraré a otros cuando termine aquí, que sean más fuertes y que no caigan ante lobos menores como tú. Hare todo de nuevo hasta que este mundo se deshaga de toda la suciedad como tú y tu 'compañero'".

"Tienes mucha confianza en tus betas", observa Derek. "Son formidables, te daré eso, pero para mí no fueron tan difíciles de matar".

"Sí, sentí que esos lazos se rompieron. Como dije, solo conseguiré nuevos".

La actitud indiferente de Deucalion disgusta a Derek y él no impide que su rostro lo muestre. Deucalion se ríe.

"No te gusta eso, ¿eh? Lo que sea. Lo que piensas no significa nada para mí", dice con desdén. Se aleja de la mesa y mira intensamente a Derek, con los ojos rojos clavados en el avellano. "Ahora, ¿hemos terminado con esta discusión? Porque me gustaría mucho tratar con usted, pasar a quien quede arriba y salir de aquí antes de la cena".

En lugar de responder verbalmente, Derek vuelve a su forma beta y recurre a todo el poder que le queda en su cuerpo. Deucalion le sonríe y se mueve también, sus colmillos son largos y de aspecto mortal.

Como si alguien hubiera disparado un arma de arranque, ambos hombres lobo se mueven exactamente en el mismo momento, lanzándose el uno al otro. Derek se alegra cuando de alguna manera derriba al alfa, no quiere que la carnicería se acerque demasiado a Stiles, lo que podría ponerlo en peligro. Él no sabe si realmente puede sobrevivir a esta batalla, pero si su vida va a terminar en el sótano sórdido de la casa de Deucalion, le dará todo lo que tenga para asegurarse de que se lleve a Deucalion con él.

Como era de esperar, Deucalion es increíblemente fuerte. Increíblemente hábil, también. Derek apenas puede mantenerse al día. Se agacha cuando el alfa se desliza en su cara, solo evitando que se lo corten. Él va por las piernas de Deucalion, pero el alfa presiona sobre sus hombros, salta suavemente sobre su cabeza y aterriza suavemente detrás de él. Derek siente una mano que agarra la parte trasera de su chaqueta, por lo que se la quita y la llora por un segundo cuando Deucalion la rompe por la mitad y la tira hacia un lado.

"Oops", el hombre mayor se ríe.

Sin caer en la trampa, Derek da vueltas alrededor de su enemigo y espera a que haga el siguiente movimiento. No lleva mucho tiempo

Deucalion va directamente hacia Derek, por lo que Derek lo elude y apunta a poner distancia entre ellos nuevamente, pero se ve impedido cuando algo se envuelve alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo. Solo tiene el tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia abajo y ver los dedos de Deucalion curvados alrededor de él antes de que el alfa lo apriete con tanta fuerza que su otro pie se aleje del suelo y se mueva horizontalmente en el aire. A mitad de la moción, Deucalion lo libera y se eleva a través de la habitación. Golpea la pared con tanta fuerza que tiembla y Derek siente que una de sus costillas se rompe. Él jadea, el impacto del dolor causando que sus rasgos humanos recuperen su rostro.

Un segundo es todo el tiempo que Derek se concede para tumbarse en el suelo. Después de eso, se obliga a ponerse de pie, la sangre gotea de un nuevo corte en la frente.

Se encuentra con la sonrisa de Deucalion.

"¿Todavía quieres más?" el alfa pregunta engreídamente.

Deucalion vuelve a correr hacia él. Derek, su costilla no se ha curado todavía, no puede hacer mucho más que arrodillarse debajo de él, aunque se asegura de mantener su brazo extendido para que, cuando Deucalion pase sobre él, sus garras se corten en el estómago del alfa. Intenta levantarse por segunda vez, desenrollándose y comenzando una voltereta que terminará con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, pero no llega tan lejos.

Un dolor intenso se desgarra de repente por todo su cuerpo, como si algo importante hubiera sido arrancado de él para siempre. Lo incapacita.

Jadea e intenta procesar lo que acaba de suceder, para determinar la causa del dolor, pero luego Deucalion vuelve a estar encima de él, la única silla que estaba sentada debajo de la mesa en sus manos. Derek lo mira adormilado y se tensa cuando la silla cae sobre él y se rompe con el impacto, trozos de madera que se deslizan en todas direcciones en el piso.

"Esperaba más", suspira Deucalion.

Derek no puede responder, no puede mover su cuerpo. Todavía está demasiado abrumado por el fenómeno que le acaba de suceder.

"¿Algo está mal, Derek?" Deucalion se burla. Él mira al techo y finge un ruido de simpatía. "Aww, ¿murió alguien? Es una pena, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, ojo por ojo. En este caso, es una vida por una vida. Me pregunto quién será el próximo. Tal vez alguien en esta misma habitación... "Se aleja, gira sobre sus talones y se dirige hacia el camastro sobre el que Stiles sigue inmóvil. Derek logra suprimir su dolor lo suficiente como para enfocar sus ojos. Debido a que todo el ruido no ha despertado al hombre más joven, Derek supone que ha sido drogado nuevamente.

"Tal vez finalmente saque esto de su miseria, ¿eh?" Dice Deucalion, pasando su dedo índice con garras por la mitad del pecho de Stiles. Deja un fino rastro de sangre a su paso. "Ha pasado por muchas cosas, pero eso ya lo sabes. Le haría mucha bondad, y te destruirá a ti también. Es un ganar-ganar, por lo que veo".

La posibilidad de que uno de los miembros de su familia sea asesinado y la promesa de que Stiles tenga el mismo destino justo ante sus ojos hace algo para Derek. Un sonido se acumula y se desliza entre sus labios, algo feroz, aunque no es particularmente fuerte. Hace que Deucalion se congele, su semblante lleno de intriga cuando se vuelve hacia Derek y lo mira fijamente, su mano aún se cierne sobre el pecho de Stiles.

Con el sonido viene un sentimiento de furia que invade todo su ser y aprovecha algo que nunca ha experimentado hasta ahora. Antes de que sepa lo que está sucediendo, Derek gruñe e innumerables huesos en su cuerpo se rompen a la vez y comienzan a reformarse.

Sus ojos brillando dorados, la ropa de Derek se rasga y se rasga y cae de su cuerpo. El cabello crece rápidamente de cada poro de su piel para formar un pelaje oscuro y brillante. Sus dedos se encogen y se convierten en patas. Su boca se hace más grande, más larga, transformándose en un hocico lleno de dientes que podrían arrancar la carne incluso de los oponentes más duros, y una cola brota de su coxis.

Al final de su metamorfosis, Derek se para sobre cuatro piernas en lugar de dos, un lobo a la altura de la cintura en todo su esplendor. Es extraño, pero al mismo tiempo se siente natural. Su visión es diferente, baja al suelo, pero parece más enfocada. Su mente también está libre de pensamientos humanos complicados, reducidos a instintos básicos.

Es liberador.

"¿Qué...?" Deucalion susurra, en realidad mostrando miedo. "¿Tú?"

Derek no sabe lo que significa el alfa y no le importa. Lo que  _sí_  sabe es que Deucalion acaba de amenazar a la persona más importante para él en el planeta y eso no puede continuar. Derek sabe que hay que matar a Deucalion. Su nuevo cuerpo se mueve con más fluidez que el humano, las extremidades siguen perfectamente mientras les da órdenes.

Salta a Deucalion con las fauces abiertas. El alfa supera su sorpresa, pero no a tiempo de apartarse. Cuando el lobo derriba al hombre y sujeta sus mandíbulas alrededor del cuello del hombre, el cuerpo debajo de Derek intenta defenderse y lanza un grito que hace eco en la habitación.

Derek es empujado y empujado y arañado, pero todo es inútil. No lo mueve. Derek tiene un solo objetivo, y es sostener a Deucalion entre sus mandíbulas hasta que termine su vida. Él muerde fuerte y lo sacude de lado a lado, rasgando la carne y llenando su boca con líquido cobrizo.

Y luego, con un último aumento de presión, Derek siente que algo da. Se oyó un chasquido y las manos que rasgaban sus flancos cayeron al suelo.

Al igual que lo que no vale nada, Derek descarta el cadáver de Deucalion descuidadamente y lame sus chuletas, limpiando la sangre. Sabe horrible, pero el sabor se deja de lado cuando el poder primario lo golpea, haciéndolo tambalearse. Levanta la cabeza y aúlla tan fuerte como puede, sus ojos dorados se vuelven rojos y se quedan así.

Cuando termina su aullido, se queda jadeando y mareado, su visión es irregular mientras se acerca lentamente al catre. Stiles todavía está inconsciente, y a Derek solo le queda lo suficiente para saltar junto al joven. Él descansa su cabeza en el estómago de Stiles antes de que los puntos negros en su visión oscurezcan todo lo demás y él, también, se desvanezca como una luz.


	24. La Reunión

_\- El pasado: lunes 25 de enero, 2016 -_

_Stiles se estremece cuando se sienta en su cama cuando escucha que algo se estrella en el pasillo. Él tiene sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su torso, abrazándose mientras Adrian se enfurece y rompe algo más. Stiles está aterrorizado. No sabe qué provocó esta ira pura que lo consume todo, pero espera fervientemente que no termine en la línea de fuego._

_Apenas ha salido de su habitación durante semanas, solo se ha atrevido a hacerlo cuando está cien por ciento seguro de que Adrian está dormido. Este ataque actual de ira ha estado ocurriendo durante horas, durante la noche, y Stiles quiere desesperadamente que ya se haya terminado. No se siente seguro. No se siente feliz, ni siquiera por un segundo desde que se dio cuenta de que sus recuerdos han sido alterados._

_Tiene que salir de alguna manera, tiene que dejar a Adrian atrás antes de que el alfa haga algo que no pueda recuperar. El único problema es encontrar la oportunidad. Adrian está despierto y rondando por la casa, o está dormido en su habitación, lo que significa que Stiles no puede conseguir las llaves de la puerta principal. Es infinitamente frustrante._

_Cuando algo más se rompe, en la cocina, adivina Stiles, se estremece de nuevo y agarra el trozo de papel debajo de su almohada, apretándolo contra su pecho como una cuerda de salvamento. Todavía no sabe a qué conducirá el mapa, quién es Derek Hale (no puede arriesgarse a colarse en el estudio de Adrian para averiguarlo), pero tiene que ser mejor que quedarse donde está._

* * *

_Más tarde en el día, cuando todo el ruido se ha detenido, Stiles se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para salir de su habitación en busca de agua. Guarda el mapa en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros y se ajusta la sudadera roja alrededor de su cuerpo, como si el material cálido lo protegiera de cualquier cosa. Explora la casa y se sorprende por todo el daño que Adrian ha hecho en su ataque._

_Hay más cosas rotas de las que Stiles recuerda haber visto antes, tanto que el piso del pasillo está cubierto de fragmentos de vidrio, y los cuadros restantes se desprenden de las paredes. En la cocina, las puertas de los gabinetes han sido arrancadas de sus bisagras y divididas por la mitad. Los cubiertos están esparcidos por todas partes, al igual que los costosos e intimidantes cuchillos de cocina que Stiles siempre ha evitado usar. El refrigerador tiene una abolladura masiva y su contenido ha sido descartado descuidadamente. Los huevos rotos se congelan en las baldosas y el cartón de leche tiene varios rasguños largos de garras afiladas, lo que permite que el líquido blanco forme una gran piscina donde aterrizó._

_Olvidando su misión de tomar agua, Stiles retrocede._

_La puerta del estudio de Adrian está abierta, revelando más destrucción. El iMac y la impresora que solían sentarse en el escritorio se rompen en el piso, uniendo páginas y páginas de papel arrancado de libros. Las cajas en el lado derecho de la habitación se abren y la ropa que probablemente se guardó en el interior triturada._

_En otros lugares, la sala de estar se encuentra en un estado similar. La unidad de entretenimiento se ha volcado, rompiendo todos los componentes electrónicos que había en ella. El sofá está desplazado, pero, por lo demás, no está dañado y la mesa de café finalmente se ha destruido, los fragmentos de vidrio se extienden por debajo de las delgadas pero pesadas patas de metal._

_Stiles se muerde el labio inferior y espera que Adrian no espere que lo limpie todo._

_Hablando de Adrian, Stiles se queda quieto y escucha, pero no puede escuchar al alfa en ninguna parte de la casa. Con las esperanzas en aumento, regresa al pasillo y se acerca a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Adrian. Presiona su oreja para asegurarse, pero como él pensó, nadie está del otro lado. Al entrar en el dormitorio, Stiles recorre sus ojos rápidamente sobre las sábanas rasgadas antes de correr hacia la cómoda, agradecido de que no haya fragmentos en la alfombra que deba evitar. El mueble está completamente intacto, por lo que Stiles revuelve cada cajón hasta que encuentra el llavero que Adrian le había enseñado durante la primera semana que recuerda haber estado en la casa._

_Con el llavero en la mano, Stiles se abre camino a través de la sala de estar hasta que llega a la entrada. Está a punto de insertar la llave de la puerta delantera en la cerradura cuando siente un movimiento detrás de él._

_"¿A dónde vas?" Adrian pregunta sombríamente, levantándose de donde debió haber estado sentado todo el tiempo contra la pared._

_Stiles quiere encogerse, pero él no. Toca su bolsillo trasero por la fuerza._

_"Estás tratando de dejarme otra vez, ¿verdad?"_

_Las cejas de Stiles se unen con el ceño fruncido. ¿Otra vez?_

_No tiene tiempo para contemplarlo, porque en el segundo siguiente, Adrian está avanzando como el depredador que es. "Sigues intentando dejarme. ¿Por qué? ¿No eres feliz aquí?" Su rostro está en blanco y su voz es tranquila, pero para Stiles nunca ha parecido más amenazador. "Después de todo lo que te he dado... te cuidé, te di comida, refugio, mi amor incondicional y mi afecto. ¿Ya no te hago feliz?"_

_Sintiéndose valiente, Stiles sacude la cabeza._

_"¿No?"_

_Stiles repite la acción y da un paso hacia atrás. Él termina presionado contra la puerta de entrada._

_"Intentaste dejarme antes, sabes. Hiciste un montón de investigación cuando no estaba cerca, pero lo descubrí antes de que pudieras usarlo y te detuve. Guardé tus recuerdos para que nunca me dejaras. Pero supongo que esto va a seguir sucediendo". Los ojos de Adrian brillan en rojo y sus manos se amontonan en puños. La sangre pronto gotea a través de sus dedos desde donde sus garras se cortan en sus palmas._

_"Eres una ingrata pérdida de dinero", gruñe, la vena en su frente palpita. "Si no te quedas conmigo, si no puedes ser lo que necesito..."_

_Adrian no termina la frase. Él simplemente se lanza._

_Con un grito ahogado, Stiles se aleja y corre tan rápido como puede. Lo hace a través de la sala de estar, sin preocuparse por todos los vidrios en el piso cortando las plantas de sus pies. Cuando llega al pasillo, Adrian lo atrapa. Golpea el suelo con fuerza, otro fragmento le corta la frente._

_Cuando Adrian comienza a trepar por su espalda, Stiles se lucha en su frente y le da una patada al alfa tan fuerte como puede en la cara. Oye el crujido de algo que se rompe y luego se vuelve a liberar. Adrian retrocede con un aullido y levanta sus manos para acunar su nariz. Stiles no se queda para esperar a que se recupere, solo salta a sus pies y sigue corriendo hacia la cocina._

_"¡Stiles! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Adrián le grita, pero Stiles no escucha._

_En la cocina, el humano arrebata la primera arma en la que se posan sus ojos, que es uno de los cuchillos de cocina que vio en el piso antes. Es pesado en su mano, cerca de ocho pulgadas de largo y extremadamente afilado. Respirando pesadamente, Stiles se apoya contra el mostrador y mantiene el cuchillo escondido detrás de su espalda mientras los pasos truenos hacia él._

_Adrian aparece en la puerta, la mitad inferior de su cara sorprendentemente roja con sangre brillante. "¡Pagarás por eso! ¡Ven aquí!"_

_Cuando el alfa intenta agarrarlo de nuevo, Stiles salta a su izquierda y piensa por un momento que ha evitado el ataque. Pero luego siente un fuerte tirón en el dobladillo de su sudadera con capucha y luego Adrian usa la prenda para acercarlo más. El alfa agarra su cuello, pero se aleja y la mano de Adrian termina enredándose en la parte delantera de su camiseta. Dando otro paso hacia atrás y tratando de liberarse, los pies de Stiles salen volando de debajo de él gracias a los huevos rotos en el suelo y lleva a Adrian con él._

_Como un mecanismo de defensa automático, Stiles cierra los ojos de golpe y levanta los brazos para protegerse de ser aplastado, olvidándose del cuchillo que todavía tiene en la mano. Como si tuviera miedo, el peso completo de Adrian lo presiona, pero solo por un segundo. El hombre rápidamente se desliza hacia un lado con un sonido ahogado._

_El cerebro de Stiles tarda un poco en ponerse al día. Cuando esto sucede, cuando se da cuenta de que no va a pasar nada más, abre los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia un lado, donde oyó caer a Adrian. Jadea._

_Ni siquiera había sentido el cuchillo hundiéndose en el pecho de Adrian, pero ahí está, el mango sobresaliendo y el corazón de Adrian bombeando más y más rojo hacia el suelo. Se mezcla con la leche que ya existe en un color rosa enfermizo. La piel de Adrian se vuelve más pálida y las gotas de sudor en su frente mientras su cuerpo intenta mantener la vida. Pero es inútil._

_Antes de que Stiles pueda pensar en ayudar, el alfa está muerto._

* * *

\- Presente: lunes 21 de marzo, 2016 -

Cuando Derek se despierta, le duelen todos los músculos del cuerpo, por lo que se estira lánguidamente para aliviar el dolor sordo y se da vuelta, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de su compañero de cama. Él zumba con satisfacción ante el olor que llena sus fosas nasales, el aroma de su hogar, y está a punto de desvanecerse de nuevo cuando todo vuelve a él. Llegar a la casa de Deucalion. Casi ser asesinado. Encontrar la escalera secreta en la biblioteca de Deucalion. Frente a dicho alfa. Transformándose en un lobo literal y matándolo. Ascendiendo de un beta a un alfa.

Levantándose, Derek recuerda que se arrastró junto a Stiles en el catre y cayó inconsciente. Su compañero todavía está a su lado, y Derek solo lo toma por mucho tiempo, temiendo no solo en caso de que el humano desaparezca. No cree que pueda soportar que se separen de nuevo.

Finalmente, el ruido de arriba obliga a Derek a buscar en otra parte. No suena como pelear, sino como hablar y llorar. Él ora, es su familia y se preocupa por lo que ha causado este último ruido. Mira alrededor del resto de la habitación, que es como era antes de que toda la energía que había ejercido finalmente lo alcanzara. El frio cuerpo de Deucalion todavía está en el piso a unos pocos metros de distancia, al igual que los restos de la ropa de Derek, demasiado destruidos para ser incluso remotamente rescatables.

Eso podría ser un problema.

Poniéndose de pie, Derek mira su cuerpo desnudo y contempla qué hacer al respecto; la desnudez y la privacidad no es el mayor problema entre los hombres lobo en una manada, pero él no quiere volver arriba y ver a Chris y John sin al menos algo en su mitad inferior. La cuna no tiene sábanas que pueda atar alrededor de su cintura y tomar la ropa interior de Stiles por sí mismo ni siquiera es una opción, lo que lo deja con una sola opción, por desagradable que sea.

Arrugando la nariz, Derek se arrodilla junto a Deucalion y agarra el botón de sus jeans, sin darse la oportunidad de hablar de ello. Bajó la cremallera, quitó la tela áspera del hombre muerto y luego se subió los vaqueros por las piernas y se los puso, teniendo cuidado de no atrapar nada importante en la cremallera. Con su modestia suficientemente protegida, Derek solo quiere salir de allí.

Él amorosamente cepilla el cabello de Stiles de su frente antes de deslizar sus brazos debajo de los hombros y rodillas del humano. Levantándolo para descansar contra su pecho desnudo, con la cabeza metida debajo de la barbilla, Derek abre la puerta, sale del sótano y no mira hacia atrás. Sube las escaleras tan rápido como puede sin empujar demasiado a Stiles y encuentra otro problema cuando llega a la cima. El estante para libros que sirve como entrada secreta al sótano ahora está cerrado, y no puede encontrar un interruptor para abrirlo desde este lado.

"¿Hola?" grita, esperando que realmente sea su familia lo que pueda escuchar ahí fuera.

"¿Derek?" Otra voz dice un momento después. Pertenece a Cora, pero es más ronco de lo que él lo ha escuchado. Sus pasos se acercan y se detienen al otro lado de la estantería. "¿Cómo te pusiste detrás?"

"Hay un botón a la izquierda".

Derek espera a que su hermana lo encuentre, y luego la estantería se estremece y se abre. Saliendo a la luz, sus ojos se acostumbran rápidamente al brillo repentino, frunce el ceño cuando ve las nuevas lágrimas en la cara de Cora. Reajustando a Stiles en sus brazos cuando el joven comienza a resbalar, mira a la chica con preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta, el temor se acumula en su estómago mientras más de su batalla con Deucalion regresa a él. El intenso dolor que había sentido a mitad de camino a través de los fantasmas a través de sus huesos, y ahora piensa que Deucalion estaba en lo cierto acerca de la causa.

"Es... es..." Cora se ahoga, caen lágrimas frescas. Ella termina sacudiendo la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. En su lugar, ella camina hacia la sala de estar.

Siguiendo a su hermano, Derek barre incrédulamente su mirada sobre la carnicería. Los cuerpos sin vida de las betas de Deucalion yacen entre los muebles destruidos, la muerte de su alfa, presumiblemente, fue lo suficiente como para darle a los Hale el suficiente poder para tomar la victoria. Aiden y Chris están incómodamente a un lado, pero nada de eso es lo que Derek termina mirando.

No se hunde de inmediato, pero cuando lo hace, apenas se detiene de caer de rodillas. En el centro de la habitación, el resto de su manada se reúne alrededor de otro cuerpo. No hay sangre a la vista, pero la cabeza está inclinada en un ángulo antinatural, el cuello obviamente roto. Nathan se desploma sobre él, sollozando incontrolablemente. Nadie intenta consolarlo.

"Laura," Derek jadea, sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas. Caen en silencio.

"Una de las betas de Deucalion lo hizo", Peter explica innecesariamente desde algún lugar detrás de él. Su actitud descarada se ha ido.

Derek sigue mirando el cuerpo de su hermana mayor hasta que alguien más aparece a su lado. Casi de forma robótica, gira la cabeza y nota que se trata de John. "Lo encontraste", susurra el sheriff, con los ojos fijos en Stiles en los brazos de Derek. Su rostro es una mezcla de tristeza para Laura y alivio ante el regreso de su hijo; este último, comprensiblemente, gana.

"Sí", dice Derek, agarrando a su compañero más cerca.

"¿Él está bien?"

"Sí", repite Derek, incapaz de decir nada más. Su cerebro simplemente no funciona.

Juan toca su hombro desnudo. "¿Quieres que me lo lleve?"

Inmediatamente Derek sacude la cabeza, una acción vehemente. Tener a Stiles en sus brazos es lo único que lo mantiene unido. John parece entenderlo porque asiente y retrocede, pero no va muy lejos.

Derek no está seguro de cuánto tiempo permanece allí, pero, finalmente, Nathan se queda sin lágrimas y Talia lo está sacando de la casa. Nicolas recoge a su hija, acunándola como Derek continúa sosteniendo a Stiles, y sigue a su esposa y su yerno. Su rostro está desprovisto de cualquier emoción como la de Talia, y Derek piensa ociosamente que probablemente están tratando de ser fuertes para que los niños que han dejado puedan desmoronarse. Él lo aprecia enormemente cuando todos los demás se escurren, también, hasta que es solo él, Stiles y John se van. El sheriff le pregunta si él también está listo para ir, por lo que se ve una última vez en el lugar que Laura había ocupado anteriormente y le dice otra suave: "Sí".

Fuera, el humor sombrío sigue al grupo.

Nathan ha sido puesto en el asiento trasero del auto de John, con la puerta abierta para que Talia pueda agacharse junto a él y hablarle en voz baja. Nathan se ve tan inerte como su compañero, cuyo cabello oscuro se derrama sobre su regazo. Cora sigue llorando en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Chris con, sorprendentemente, Peter tratando de proporcionarle consuelo. Él envuelve un brazo alrededor de ella y la acerca más.

En otra parte, Aiden está de pie junto a Chris y John, a pocos pies del vehículo del cazador. Derek cree que los escucha planear qué hacer con todos los cuerpos que quedan dentro de la casa, pero los desconecta.

A él realmente no le importa lo que les pase a esos cuerpos.

Moviéndose como si estuviera en un sueño, Derek camina descalzo hacia su Camaro y se sube por la espalda. Alguien más puede conducir, porque no está soltando a Stiles. Se limpia los ojos y se instala, sus dedos se mueven constantemente a través del cabello de su compañero. Simplemente se concentra en la cara de Stiles y bloquea todo lo demás, tratando de no pensar en el costo de esta reunión.

* * *

\- El Presente: martes 22 de marzo, 2016 -

A las 2 am, Derek se sienta solo en una de las salas de personal vacías en Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, esperando noticias del estado de Stiles. Él ha estado allí durante casi una hora, después de que Melissa McCall le entregara un conjunto limpio de ropa de gimnasio para que se la cambiara, que logró obtener de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Durante la primera mitad de ese tiempo, Derek había ido de un lado a otro, incapaz de calmar la inquietud que había sentido, pero ahora se sienta en una de las sillas con una taza de mal café en una mano y el teléfono de Deucalion en la otra.

La situación recuerda a la que había experimentado apenas dos meses antes, cuando había encontrado a Stiles fuera del edificio de su apartamento.

Solo que ahora Laura no está allí para hacerle compañía.

Derek sacude su cabeza rápidamente, liberándose temporalmente de su dolor antes de que pueda alejarlo del presente. Él se recuesta en su asiento y saca sus sentidos, escuchando todos los ruidos a su alrededor. Puede escuchar latidos interminables, el pitido continuo de las máquinas diseñadas para mantener con vida a las personas en cuidados intensivos en el piso de abajo. Puede escuchar a los médicos y enfermeras hablar con los pacientes y el sonido del agua corriendo cuando alguien se lava las manos en un fregadero en algún lugar cercano. Todo sirve como una distracción maravillosa, de la que aprovecha al máximo hasta que el sonido de pasos cercanos lo rompe todo.

"Derek", dice John, abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza, "el doctor está listo".

De pie, Derek desliza el teléfono de Deucalion en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos de gimnasio prestados y coloca su taza de café llena en una mesa al salir de la sala de profesores. Camina por los pasillos con John hasta que llegan a la oficina del Dr. Martínez, algo que también es muy familiar. El doctor ya está allí, y él le da la mano a Derek antes de hacer un gesto hacia los dos asientos frente al escritorio. Tiene otra carpeta de manila frente a él, que Derek sabe que contiene toda la información sobre la condición de Stiles.

"Primero que nada, me complace decirles que lo que encontramos no es tan grave como la última vez que trajeron a Stiles", dice el Dr. Martínez. Se refiere a la carpeta antes de dirigirse al sheriff. "Estaba deshidratado y ligeramente desnutrido, y estaba bajo la influencia de un sedante particularmente fuerte. Aún no hemos podido determinar los orígenes de este sedante, pero estamos seguros de que no causará ningún daño duradero a su hijo. Lo mantendremos hasta que se despierte, por supuesto, y luego un poco más de tiempo para observar, solo para estar absolutamente seguro. Deberías poder llevarlo a casa después de eso. ¿Te parece bien?

"¿Así que no hubo nuevas lesiones?" John pregunta, ignorando la pregunta del doctor. "¿No hay más evidencia de asalto sexual?"

"No. Solo lo que acabo de mencionar."

John deja escapar un largo suspiro. "Gracias a Dios..."

Derek se queda en silencio, pero comparte el sentimiento. Piensa en los videos que Deucalion había mencionado, su mano ahuecando el teléfono en su bolsillo. Los revisará cuando Stiles esté de regreso con él, completo y bien.

El Dr. Martínez cierra la carpeta de manila y se levanta. "¿Te gustaría verlo?"

"Por favor."

Stiles se está manteniendo en una habitación diferente a la anterior, pero aún es privado gracias a la posición que John tiene dentro de la comunidad. Tan pronto como él está dentro, Derek está al lado de la cama de su compañero. Arrastra una de las sillas que está más cerca de la cama y sujeta con fuerza la mano de Stiles, su lobo se calma por primera vez desde que se separaron.

"Los dejo a ustedes dos", dice el Dr. Martínez con una sonrisa amable. Cierra la puerta al salir.

"Esperaba que nunca termináramos de vuelta aquí", se lamenta John, tomando una segunda silla y sentado al otro lado de la cama del hospital de Stiles.

Derek murmura. "Al menos ya se terminó".

"Supongo."

"Estoy tan cansado, pero no quiero cerrar los ojos", confiesa Derek, acariciando con el pulgar la palma de la mano de Stiles.

"Conozco el sentimiento".

"¿Dónde están todos los demás?"

"Peter está con Cora y Nathan en casa, Chris y Aiden están cuidando a Ennis, y tus padres están... bueno, están con Laura".

El sheriff y el oficial se quedan en silencio, mientras observan el ascenso y la caída del pecho de Stiles mientras respira y escucha el pitido constante de la máquina de ECG. La vista y el sonido son hipnotizadores de alguna manera, tranquilizadores. Ambos saben que todavía hay mucho de qué hablar, mucho por hacer, pero por el momento están contentos de estar en la misma habitación con la persona más importante en sus vidas.

Lo que podría ser minutos más tarde o posiblemente horas, el silencio relativo es perturbado por los visitantes. Talia y Nicolas entran silenciosamente en la habitación, los bordes de sus ojos rojos. Derek presume que han desahogado una pequeña parte de su dolor por su hija mayor en los momentos de privacidad que han tenido desde que regresaron a Beacon Hills, pero sus fuertes máscaras ya están en su lugar. Dos sillas más se colocan en el lado de la cama del hospital de Derek cuando se unen a la vigilia sobre Stiles.

Mientras John le cuenta a Nicolas lo que saben sobre la condición de Stiles, Talia pone su mano en el muslo de su hijo y lo aprieta. "¿Estás bien?" ella le pregunta

"Supongo que tan bien como puedo serlo", responde Derek.

"Eres diferente."

Derek la mira. "Lo soy."

"Ahora eres un alfa", afirma Talia, llamando la atención de los otros dos hombres en la habitación. "Lo sentí, pero hay... hay algo más. Algo sucedió antes de que mataras a Duke".

Derek realmente no quiere hablar de eso, pero no puede evitarlo para siempre. Lentamente, él detalla lo que le sucedió en el sótano de la casa de Deucalion. Sus padres lo miran mientras habla, y mientras John mantiene sus ojos en su hijo, Derek sabe que el sheriff también está escuchando. "No sé cómo, pero cuando Deucalion amenazó con matar a Stiles en ese momento, algo en mí se rompió. Cambié, como tú, mamá. Me dolió. Me dolió mucho, pero me pareció natural. Deucalion no podía. No me recupere de su conmoción a tiempo para evitar que me desgarre la garganta". La esquina de la boca de Derek se contrae al recordar. "Me desmayé después de eso, y cuando volví, tomé los jeans de Deucalion, ya que los míos se rompieron en pedazos, atrapé a Stiles y… y el resto, ya sabes".

"Las cosas van a ser interesantes por un tiempo entonces", dice Nicolas con un resoplido divertido. "Dos alfas en una manada".

"Nos las arreglaremos", promete su esposa.

"Sin embargo, sigues siendo el verdadero alfa, mamá", confiesa Derek.

"Por ahora. Pero será difícil aprender tus nuevos instintos. Nos enfrentaremos hasta que lo hagas. Necesitarás un curso intensivo ya que no te he estado preparando para esto como lo hice..." Talia se retira, un destello de dolor apareciendo en su cara antes de que ella lo sofoque.

"Tal vez esos hermanos puedan ayudarte", John interpola servicialmente. "Marc y Geoff, ¿verdad? Ambos son alfas del mismo paquete, así que quizás tengan algún consejo".

"Los llamaré más tarde", acepta Talia, agradecida por la salvación.

* * *

Cuando Stiles se despierta, Talia y Nicolas se han ido de nuevo, diciendo que iban a ocuparse de algunas cosas y que volverían más tarde. Derek sabía qué cosas estaban viendo sus padres y no hizo preguntas, solo volvió a mirar la forma dormida de su compañero. John también se ha ido, pero solo brevemente para volver a llenar su taza de café.

Derek se sienta allí solo unos minutos más antes de que suceda.

Stiles despierta gradualmente, el pitido constante del monitor de ECG se tambalea y su respiración se acelera de forma parcial. Derek está fuera de su silla en un instante, necesitando ser lo primero que Stiles vea. Tarda un minuto más, y luego los ojos de caramelo parpadean varias veces y permanecen abiertos hasta la mitad. El humano obviamente está atontado por las drogas que Deucalion le impuso y probablemente lo estará por un tiempo, sus ojos recorriendo lentamente el techo sobre él antes de aterrizar en la cara de Derek.

El reconocimiento no es instantáneo, pero sucede.

Al principio, Stiles parece temeroso y confundido, pero la confusión pronto se convierte en esperanza y, finalmente, la felicidad se apodera de sus rasgos. Levanta una mano temblorosa y toca el costado de la cara de Derek, como si estuviera revisando para asegurarse de que el lobo es real. Derek le sonríe y cubre la mano de Stiles con la suya, manteniéndola allí.

"Oye", dice, inyectando cada gramo de amor que siente por su pareja en esa sola palabra. Pierde la cuenta de cuánto tiempo se miran a los ojos, pero luego se abre la puerta y John vuelve a entrar.

El sheriff se congela una vez que se acerca a la cortina y ve que su hijo está despierto. "Stiles", jadea, dejando caer su taza recién rellenada y derramando café por todo el piso. A nadie le importa.

Habiendo tenido ya su tiempo con Stiles, Derek no se queja cuando la atención del joven se quita y pone a John en su lugar. No puede borrar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando el padre se reconecta con su hijo, mientras John agarra la otra mano de Stiles y se inclina para besar con ternura la frente de Stiles. "Me tenías preocupado, chiquillo", dice el sheriff contra la piel pálida antes de retroceder. Él cae de nuevo en su silla. "Estoy tan contento de tenerte de vuelta".

* * *

\- El Presente: miércoles 23 de marzo, 2016 -

Cuando liberan a Stiles al día siguiente, Derek lo lleva a la casa de Hale en lugar de a su apartamento. Su razonamiento es que será menos traumático para él, considerando lo que sucedió la última vez que Stiles estuvo en este último lugar. Hay un sentimiento de tristeza generalizado en la casa grande, cada uno de los Hales siente su pérdida: Cora está en la cocina con sus padres y Nathan está arriba en el viejo dormitorio de Laura, inquietantemente tranquilo. Nadie sabe dónde está Peter, pero Derek no piensa en su tío desaparecido, ya que se sienta cómodo en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar con Stiles a su lado y John en el otro lado de Stiles.

"¿A qué hora se supone que están los Argent aquí?" El sheriff le pregunta a Derek.

"En cualquier momento", responde el alfa.

Está nervioso. Hoy es el día en que finalmente le devuelven a Stiles sus recuerdos. Hoy es el día en que, si todo va según lo planeado, recupera a  _Stiles_. "¿Tienes miedo?" le pregunta a su compañero, no extrañando la forma en que Stiles se pone nervioso cada cierto tiempo.

El humano asiente y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, por lo que Derek levanta su brazo y permite que Stiles se acerque a su costado. Desde su regreso en enero, Stiles definitivamente ha disfrutado del abrazo ocasional, pero desde que fue rescatado de Deucalion y se despertó en el hospital nuevamente, Stiles se ha aferrado a Derek como una lapa. Derek no se queja. Solo desea que la razón detrás de esto no fuera tan triste.

"Estará bien, hijo", asegura John, mirando a la pareja con cariño.

Muy pronto, Derek escucha un vehículo que se acerca a la casa. Se detiene justo afuera, las puertas de tres autos se cierran en rápida sucesión, seguido de un cuarto un momento después, y luego alguien toca a la puerta principal. Derek no se molesta en levantarse para responder porque ya puede escuchar a su madre moverse desde la cocina para hacer eso. Escucha cómo se intercambian las bromas, y luego los recién llegados entran en la habitación. Aiden es el primero, seguido por Allison con una escopeta en sus manos. Chris Argent abre la maletera, arrastrando con él a Ennis amordazado y atado.

Stiles se encoge aún más en el abrazo de Derek al ver al brutal alfa, para el cual Derek estaba preparado. Sabía que esto sería difícil, considerando el hecho de que Ennis fue la que se llevó a Stiles de su apartamento. Odia que, para recuperar los recuerdos de Stiles, tengan que acudir a una de las personas que le ha causado tanto dolor a su pareja.

"No intentes nada", advierte Talia a Ennis, mirándolo con furia, "o tendrás dos alfas entregándote el culo. ¿Entendido?"

Mirándola hacia abajo, Ennis asiente a regañadientes y escupe la mordaza cuando Chris la desata. "¿Quién es el segundo?" el gruñe enojado.

Derek parpadea sus ojos de advertencia. "Yo."

Ennis lo considera antes de mover su dura mirada a Stiles. "Vamos a terminar con esto".

"¿Recuerdas cómo va a bajar esto?" Chris pregunta con severidad, sacando una daga de la vaina que ha atado a su cintura.

"Restaurarlo justo antes de que se lo llevaran", dice Ennis burlonamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno."

Chris corta a través de la cuerda de acónito que une las muñecas de Ennis detrás de su espalda y se aleja. Toma la escopeta de Allison y la apunta a Ennis, listo para apretar el gatillo si el alfa pone un dedo fuera de la línea.

Derek frota el brazo de Stiles y los pone de pie. "¿Estás listo?"

Stiles solo estudia a Ennis.

"Estaré aquí todo el tiempo", Derek consuela, girando suavemente la cabeza de Stiles para que sus ojos se bloqueen. Algo se envuelve con fuerza alrededor de su corazón cuando ve el miedo allí. "Puedes sostener mi mano si quieres. Solo sigue mirándome. Terminará antes de que te des cuenta y entonces nunca tendrás que pensar en él o verlo nunca más. ¿De acuerdo?"

Una vez que Stiles le ha dado su consentimiento, Derek hace un gesto para que Ennis se presente. Stiles se pone más tenso con cada paso que toma el otro alfa, por lo que Derek frota sus pulgares sobre el dorso de las manos de su compañero en un esfuerzo por lograr que se relaje de nuevo. No funciona bien, pero luego Ennis tiene sus garras abiertas y las empuja imprudentemente en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles y ya no importa. Los ojos de Stiles se cierran y él se queda completamente inmóvil.

Derek está a punto de reprender a Ennis por seguir tratando a su pareja con tanta insistencia, pero se termina antes de que pueda abrir la boca. Ennis retrae sus garras, se aleja de nuevo y le permite a Allison envolver una cuerda nueva alrededor de sus muñecas con una sonrisa desconcertante en sus labios.

Seguro de que Ennis está lo suficientemente restringido una vez más, Derek agarra los bíceps de Stiles y concentra toda su atención en él. Está alarmado de encontrar que, mientras los ojos de Stiles están abiertos de nuevo, están extrañamente en blanco, como si no hubiera inteligencia detrás de ellos en absoluto. Sacude a Stiles ligeramente, esperando que la acción lo saque del trance en el que se haya deslizado.

"Stiles, vamos", suplica, "vuelve conmigo".

"¿Que está pasando?" John exige saber, mirando a su hijo por encima del hombro de Derek.

Derek lo ignora, recordando la sonrisa de Ennis de un momento antes. "¡¿Qué hiciste?!" él ve al alfa mayor.

"Lo que pediste," responde Ennis casualmente. "Le devolví sus recuerdos".

"¡¿Cuántos?!"

"Todos ellos."

Lo que sucede a continuación se pierde en Derek. No está acostumbrado a su lobo engrandecido y pierde el control de él antes de que siquiera sepa que necesita ser controlado. Se desmaya y cuando llega, su mejilla pica y su madre lo está sosteniendo con fuerza, después de haber usado toda su fuerza para evitar que llegue a Ennis y lo rompa en pedazos. Mientras él todavía está furioso, Derek logra reinar en su lobo nuevamente y se hunde en las manos de su madre, sus colmillos y garras desaparecen.

"¿Estas bien?" Talia le pregunta a su hijo.

Derek traga con fuerza. "Estoy bien."

Una vez que es liberado, Derek mira a Ennis una vez y siente satisfacción cuando nota las cicatrices de garras poco profundas en su cuello. Él se acercó.

Talia acecha al hombre malicioso y levanta una ceja, pidiendo en silencio una explicación.

Ennis se burla. "De todos modos, nunca vi la luz del día después de esto", dice, enseñando los dientes. "También podría salir con una explosión, ¿sabes?"

Es evidente por la forma en que las manos de Talia tiemblan a sus lados que quiere terminar lo que Derek había comenzado, pero no lo hace. En cambio, ella se dirige a Chris Argent. "Sácalo de aquí. Ya no lo necesitamos. Confío en que puedas pensar en algo apropiado para todo lo que ha hecho".

"Oh, sí", sonríe Chris, "tengo algo bien planeado".

"¿Cómo qué?" John pregunta, todavía de pie junto a su hijo como una estatua.

"Conocemos a un emisario que puede atar a su lobo. Es un proceso particularmente doloroso, y luego podrás encerrarlo por el resto de su vida como nosotros, los 'humanos asquerosos', sin preocuparnos de que se libere".

Ennis está asustado por esta perspectiva, su fachada enojada desapareció. Derek tiene que admitir que suena horrible ser separado de una parte intrínseca de ti mismo, pero es un castigo adecuado. Observa, complacido, mientras Ennis lucha contra Chris arrastrándolo hacia afuera, pero es un esfuerzo inútil cuando Aiden interviene y ayuda al cazador. Una vez que el sonido del camión de los Argent se desvaneció, Derek mira a Stiles con desesperación.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Vamos a sentarlo primero, cariño", dice Talia. Ella sonríe con tristeza mientras Derek y John caminan con Stiles hasta el sofá. Tienen que mover sus extremidades como una muñeca.

El sheriff mira suplicante a Talia cuando está hecho. "¿Hay una manera de arreglar esto?"

"Tal vez", dice pensativa, con la mano en la barbilla.

"¿Cómo?"

"Déjame intentar recuperar los recuerdos".

Derek la mira con recelo mientras se sienta en el otro lado de Stiles, en el asiento que John solía ocupar. Ella lleva sus garras a la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles y las inserta en las heridas que Ennis dejó, pero no pasa nada. "No está funcionando", dice decepcionada, extrayendo sus garras.

"¿Por qué?" Derek exige saber.

"Los recuerdos están bloqueados en la mente de Stiles. Puedo acceder a ellos", dice Talia, temblando, "pero no puedo eliminarlos mientras Stiles esta así. Hay una barrera".

"Sin embargo, tiene que haber alguna forma de llegar a él".

"No puedo estar seguro", advierte Talia, "pero el impacto de haber sido bombardeado con todos esos recuerdos dolorosos podría haber hecho que Stiles se cerrara para protegerse. Es posible que simplemente se esté escondiendo de ellos porque son demasiado duros para que pueda lidiar con todos a la vez. No puedo eliminarlos porque todavía no son parte de él. Si alguien va a ir dentro de su mente, encuéntralo y haz que se sienta lo suficientemente seguro, tal vez pueda aceptar los recuerdos como una parte adecuada de sí mismo. Entonces podemos intentar eliminarlos".

"Lo haré", voluntarios de Derek de inmediato, listos para intentar cualquier cosa.

"No creo..."

"¡Lo estoy haciendo!" Derek chasquea. "Él es mi compañero".

Talia toma una respiración. "Aún eres nuevo en ser un alfa, Derek. No has hecho nada como esto antes".

"Así que háblame a través de esto".

"Derek..."

"Que lo intente," Nicolás habla, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

La pareja se comunica en silencio durante un minuto antes de que Talia asienta con un suspiro. "Saca tus garras", le dice a Derek con calma. Una vez que lo ha hecho, ella lo guía para encontrar el lugar perfecto en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles. El humano no reacciona en absoluto. "Ahora, quieres perforar la piel y profundizar lo suficiente como para llegar a su mente, pero no lo suficiente como para causar un daño permanente. No sé qué encontrarás una vez que estés dentro, así que prepárate para cualquier cosa, ¿bien?"

Derek asiente con fuerza.

"Buena suerte."

Después de una pausa para reunir su coraje, Derek presiona su mano hacia adelante y el mundo a su alrededor se desvanece.

**Author's Note:**

> Las actualizaciones de esta historia serán los lunes cada dos semanas


End file.
